Take a Shot
by squashedstarkid
Summary: There's a new blond boy at school. He's gorgeous, but who is he? What happens when a girl holding a dark secret above her head finds out? What's her secret have to do with his?
1. Chapter 1

This is Take a Shot once again. I didn't like how it was moving so I changed it. I also changed Haley's name. The idea is changed a bit too. Let me know how you like it.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically reffering to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

* * *

The train was to leave in twenty minutes. Students and parents were saying their goodbyes, some short and awkward, some long and intense. Away from all the love on a bench far away sat Callista Everwood, or otherwise known as Callie. She had said goodbye to her father months ago. He worked for the Ministry and had been sent away on an important mission in June and it was now September. Her mother, was murdered when she was three, she never knew her that well.

Callie had gotten used to her father's disappearances; it gave her time alone. It wasn't that she didn't get along with her father; in fact they had an excellent relationship. They were just best friends with limitations. Every moment they had together was spent with father-daughter activities of some sort. She owed him her life, both literally and figuratively.

Watching all the goodbyes she let her mind drift back to her first day at Hogwarts. She clearly remembered not wanting her father to leave but once she was on the train and had met her best friend Georgia Walker she was fine. The two clicked from the very beginning. The first train ride, they sat in the last cabin later to be joined by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. From then on the four became fast friends with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, Ron's kid sister later joining.

Callie watched Georgia hug her parents. She had to admit she was jealous but knew she would have to live with it. Smiling she made her way over but stopped a few feet away. Her eyes widened and she blinked a couple times hoping she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. In front of her stood the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. He had thick shaggy white blonde hair and smoky blue eyes. His dark jeans accentuated his perfect legs and his navy T-shirt helped with his muscles. Callie couldn't help but stare. A smile crept across her face and one on his as well. It was one of the rare genuine smiles only the sweet boys gave.

She had no idea who he was but needed to find out. Hopping over to Georgia, Callie hugged her friend but never took her eyes off the boy. Georgia watched her friend intensely to see what she was staring at. She snapped her head in the direction of Callie's eyes. Then she saw him. He was…most definitely the most gorgeous boy either girl had ever seen. They stood completely still with their jaws dropped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw them and smirked.

That was when it hit her. She knew exactly who he was but she just wanted true confirmation. It was the sexy smirk; every girl in the school fell for it. Georgia was in love with it, just not the guy. The two just stood there waiting for the train to leave. Georgia didn't want to move, she wanted to stay there forever and stare at him.

The engine of the train started and the horn blew. Georgia and Callie grabbed their belongings and rushed up onto the train towards the last cabin. Their bags were dropped on the seats and they stepped out into the hallway. Hoping desperately to catch another glance at the boy the two stood outside the cabin pretending to be in deep conversation.

With a small smile he walked past them to the bathroom, "Good morning Georgia…How are you PC?"

"Great, thanks." Callie responded with a large smile on her face.

Callie's eyes widened. Only one person ever called her PC. That was her best friend from her younger years. PC, it stood for Princess Callie. She knew she should have recognized him or at least remembered her nickname for him. But nothing was coming to mind. If he was her best friend, then he'd changed. She only remembered the young cute blonde boy who loved to run around in the rain with her and play endless immature games. Leaving for school was hard; both couldn't tell each other where they were going. It had to be a secret. And now in her 6th year of Hogwarts she heard someone call her PC.

"How do you think he knew our names?" Georgia asked not taking her eyes off the bathroom door.

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "I…don't…know."

Knowing full well who he was, she hid it from her friend. She didn't want to see him emerge from the bathroom. She didn't want to see her friend's reaction. Georgia grinned and bit her lip anxious to find out who it was. Callie ran her hand through her hair.

The door unlocked and was pulled open. Out came a tall boy with white blonde slicked back hair and the Slytherin uniform. Georgia's eyes widened. She was shocked. That wasn't at all what the girls expected. Callie didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to think that he could have been her best friend. It wasn't possible. No, it wasn't. It wasn't the arrogant bastard.

She slunk down to the floor as he walked by raising his eyebrows looking down at her, "Get out of my way Everwood!"

Callie immediately shifted her body so he could pass. He whipped his cloak in her face and marched up to his cabin. Her eyes wandered over in his direction confused. After he emerged from the cabin he was completely different. It was as if there were two sides to him. Firstly, there was the sweet, sexy side they saw before he went to the bathroom, then the arrogant, rude side that came out of the bathroom.

The bad boy attitude was an act…or was the sexy boy attitude an act. Callie wanted to find out, she wanted to meet the true him. Looking up at Georgia she saw her still staring in the same spot with her eyes wide. Callie laughed, stood up and whacked her friend over the head.

Georgia shook herself from her trance and turned to look in the direction of the boy. The two girls sighed and walked into the cabin. Within a few moments their friends joined; Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Hermione looked over at Georgia and Callie who still seemed shocked. Her head was cocked to the side as she tried to figure out what they were so aptly staring at.

Finally she bluntly asked them, "What's so shocking that you have to stare into space for?"

Callie looked over at Hermione without blinking and mouthed, 'hot guy.'

"So if he was so hot, why aren't you swooning? Why are you shocked?" Ginny asked questioningly.

"Because he was gorgeous until we found out who he was." Georgia confirmed.

Hermione thought for a moment, "Wait…was it the gorgeous blonde boy?"

Callie nodded. It was indeed, the gorgeous blonde boy that knew her childhood nickname. She didn't want to believe it. He was her best friend? Of all the people in the entire school, it had to be him. It had to be the self-centered arrogant piece of crap bastard that made fun of her every year. All her hopes of finding her best friend had been shattered. Now that she knew who it was she didn't want to search anymore, she didn't want to find him.

For the rest of the train ride she sat in thought about what to do. After finally arriving at Kings Cross Station she quickly ran off the train with Georgia right behind her. They jumped into the first carriage they could get. The door was then opened and the arrogant, blond boy came in.

"Ugh…Walker, Everwood, why the bloody hell did this have to be the only fucking carriage left?"

"I don't know. Why do you have to be so fucking rude?" Callie spat in his face.

"Because I'm me, that's why."

Callie rolled her eyes and slumped back against the back of the carriage. Georgia couldn't help but look at him. Even though he was her enemy she couldn't get over the fact that just a few hours ago he had been this gorgeously sexy boy.

He glared at the two girls and crossed his arms across his chest. For the duration of the carriage ride which only lasted a few minutes the two girls became very frustrated with him. After finally arriving at Hogwarts he rushed out and up into the castle. Georgia and Callie looked at each other confused.

Slowly the slid out of the carriage and walked up into the school. Callie couldn't help but wonder how he knew her childhood nickname. He couldn't be. He couldn't be her best friend. She wouldn't let it be true. All the students piled into the Great Hall getting ready for the feast. Callie sat down at her table and caught a glimpse of him from across the room. He rolled his eyes before smirking.

It was strange, never had she thought she'd see him be nice. He just wasn't that type of guy. Obviously there had to be a reason for it. Someone couldn't just change personalities so quickly, unless perhaps he was bipolar. But…but she'd never seen it before. It was only this year. What was so different? Why did he pick this year to change? Was there something special about the sixth year that was so important?

Callie knew HER sixth year was important, she just couldn't understand why his may be. He was after all just an arrogant bastard. She was afraid of this year, he was back and her life would be more stressful. She didn't need any arrogant bastard drama. She rested her arms on the table and looked up at the front of the Hall where Professor Dumbledore was beginning his usual welcome back to Hogwarts speech.

She sighed and stared in front of her. Her hand was placed on her arm tightly trying to ease the sudden pain. It always happened at the worst times. Lately it had been worse, so much stronger than before. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes trying to not think about it. Nothing was working. Finally giving in and getting annoyed she turned to Georgia.

"Let me know if he says anything important, I've got to go."

Georgia looked at her friend for a moment before realising what was happening. She nodded and watched Callie run towards the door of the Great Hall. Callie pulled it open. The entire school turned to look at her. She smiled quickly before exiting. Still clutching onto her arm she ran down the large set of stairs and pulled open the grand door. Out into the open air she took a deep breath before quietly opening the brass gate. After she was out of the school grounds, she disappeared

* * *

Like it? R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**Claire: **Good girl, you know my style. :) Enjoy this.

* * *

Back in the common room Georgia was pacing back and forth waiting for Callie to return. Hermione and Ginny were looking at her confused. They knew something was up but couldn't figure out what. Carefully they watched Georgia narrowing their eyes seeing if they could pick something up. All they could gather was that she was worried and couldn't think of anything else to do other than pacing.

The portrait then snapped open. Georgia whipped around and ran towards the door attacking the person. Dragging them towards the light Hermione and Ginny tilted their heads sideways. Nothing was making sense to them.

"What took you so long Callie?!" Georgia shouted at the person.

"Sorry, he just wanted more than normal." Callie responded.

"I swear I'm going to kill him one day." Georgia said.

Callie laughed silently to herself at the irony. Her friends rolled their eyes and went back to their homework. Getting comfortable in the arm chair she curled her feet up and wrapped her arms around her knees before drifting off into a deep sleep.

_Rain fell onto the glass windows of a young girl's house. Gazing out at the droplets falling down she sighed. She wanted to go out and play. A large grin grew across her small face. She rushed away from the windowsill and into the coat closet. The door opened again and the small girl emerged with a pair of bright blue galoshes on. She yelled to her mother and rushed out the door._

_Her hands were knocking on the door next door, "PD! Open up! PD!"_

_The door opened and a young boy with white blond hair stood there, "PC!"_

_"Let's go. Let's go!" The girl called PC giggled._

_"But where are we going?" The boy she called PD asked._

_"Outside, I wanna jump in the puddles!"_

_A large grin emerged across his face as he ran into his house, told his mother he was going out to play and came back out with a pair of forest green galoshes. PC smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the rain. The two rushed out into the rain. They splashed in the puddles, dancing and singing out loud. PC giggled as PD poked her sides, and splashed her with water. _

_"Dance with me." PC smiled. _

_The boy looked at her confused, "What?"_

_"Dance with me Draco." She said again._

_He smiled and took her hand, spinning her around. The two could spend hours dancing out in the rain. The girl looked up at him and giggled._

_"You're a good dancer."_

_He grinned, "So are you."_

_They continued to dance until PC's mother called her from inside, "Callie, come inside. It's time for lunch!"_

_"I gotta go." Callie said as her head fell._

_"But…but…can I come too?" Draco asked politely._

_"Of course, come on!" Callie exclaimed._

_He smiled and took her hand as the two ran into Callie's house for lunch._

Shifting in the armchair Callie smiled at the memory. Running out in the rain with him was always her favorite memory. He was just so much fun to be around and always seemed to brighten her day up. Slowly she opened her eyes. In front of her stood Hermione and Ginny eager to know what she was grinning about.

"Oh, hi, it was just a memory that's all." Callie explained quickly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "About what?"

"Just a friend of mine, we used to dance in the rain when we were younger."

Hermione nodded and sat back down on the couch, not entirely sure what to ask or say. She wanted to know who the friend was that made Callie grin like that, but knew it wouldn't be the right idea. Crossing her arms across her chest she stared at Callie narrowing her eyebrows.

Callie sighed and looked off into the distance. It was true. He was her best friend, but then again he wasn't. He was so different. The way he looked at her and talked to her had changed. He had become the Slytherin Prince. Her best friend in the whole entire world was none other than Draco Malfoy. And she couldn't stop herself from thinking that maybe, just maybe the boy she met before he went into the bathroom was the Draco she remembered.

Perhaps he wasn't so different. There was someone else inside him that wanted to get out. The gorgeous, sexy blond boy was the boy she remembered. He called her PC and grinned like there was no tomorrow. That was the boy she wanted as a friend. Just a friend, it was nothing more. After all it had been far too many years to count.

There was some part of her that wanted to be his friend again but another part that knew it would be a bad idea. If he was going to be two different people, she wouldn't be able to deal with it. One minute he'd be nice and sweet and the next an arrogant asshole. Callie ran her hand through her hair in deep thought.

Georgia eyed her friend worriedly. Lately Callie had been distant, and quiet. Something was up besides her usual problems and late nights. There was something else. Callie didn't usually get bugged easily but today it was bad. Georgia stood up and took Callie's arm dragging her out of the common room and up to their dorm.

"Start talking Callie." Georgia said sitting Callie down on the bed.

Looking up at her friend Callie sighed and shook her head, "I'm not ready to tell people."

Now Georgia was really interested. If she had to keep her in the common room all day she would. Sitting next to her she pouted and widened her eyes giving Callie the 'puppy dog' face. Out of the corner of her eye Callie saw and rolled her eyes. Shaking her head she hung her head low. Georgia sighed and stood up.

"Well you've got Potions now, so you might want to be normal and get down there." Georgia said as she left the room.

Callie sighed to herself, "Just what I need."

She stood up and walked over to the mirror. Her hair was fluffed and her slight eyeliner, re-done. Her skirt smoothed out and her books grabbed, she rushed down to class. Her butt was placed in a chair on the Gryffindor side of the room as she looked over at the Slytherin side. Glad to be on a different side from then she sighed contently. The doors of the classroom burst open with Snape entering proudly. He crossed his arms across his chest and took a deep breath before looking around the classroom.

"Professor Dumbledore is requesting we mix up the partners. He claims we need inter-house relations. I disagree, but he's the headmaster. Everwood, switch with Parkinson. Granger, switch with Cruz. Weasley, Jason, and the rest of you make your own partners with an OPPOSITE house member."

Callie sighed and stood up switch spots with Pansy Parkinson. She groaned when she noticed who she was sitting next to. Dropping her bag next to her desk she sat down. Her books were slammed on the desk as she heard someone mumble something.

"Do you have something to say ferret?" Callie snickered.

"I said how's gorgeous Everwood doing today?" The boy said.

Callie scoffed, "Shove it, Malfoy."

"But I can't help it, you just look so beautiful. I don't think we're going to get anything done this year." Malfoy said smirking.

Callie rolled her eyes and opened her book to the correct page. He glared at her and mumbled 'Bitch' under his breath. Sighing she turned back to look at him.

"What do you want me to say then?" She snapped.

"You could be nicer to me. I'm your partner for the rest of the year?"

"Are you going to be an arrogant prat for the rest of the year?"

Malfoy laughed, "Well that all depends on how nice you are to me."

"And that all depends on how you act." Callie confirmed.

"You're just going to have to get used to how I act because I'm not changing."

Callie dropped her head onto the table, "This is going to be a long year."

Malfoy flipped his book open to the page and began reading the ingredients. He walked over to the cabinet and collected what they needed. Bringing it back to the desks and cauldrons, he began to work. He took the cow's eyeballs and placed them on the cutting board and began to cut them up into small pieces.

"What the fuck are you doing?! NO!" Callie shouted and pulled the knife from his hand.

"Hey! I'm doing what the book says." Malfoy said reaching for the knife.

"It says SLICE not CUT!" Callie stated firmly pulling the cutting board towards her.

"Well then why don't you do it if you're so sure?"

"I would but now you've ruined the fucking eye. Go get another one."

"No. You go get it gorgeous."

"Will you quit calling me gorgeous, you arrogant ass?!" Callie shouted.

"No, I'll call you whatever I want to. Now go and get that cow's eyeball because I did it last time." Malfoy said and slumped back into his chair.

Callie groaned, pushed her chair away forcefully and stomped over to the cabinet. She pulled out another cow's eyeball and brought it back over to their desk. She dropped it on the cutting board, handed Malfoy the knife back and glared at him.

"Now do it right ferret, or I swear I'll hurt you."

"Stop calling me a ferret bitch."

"Stop calling me names Malfoy!"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want to Everwood."

Callie sighed, rested her head in her hands and began to mumble, "Why can't you just be like the friend I knew? Why does there have to be two fucking sides? And I have to deal with the bastard side of it?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him look at her. She could have sworn that just for a moment, she could see the guy she thought she knew. There was something in his eyes that wasn't so mean. But as she turned her head towards him to look more carefully, it disappeared. Her shoulders dropped and she read the next ingredient on the list.

_Belladonna, _it was one of the first things students used in potions. She reached for the bottle across Malfoy and dropped a tiny bit into the cauldron. He forcefully pushed her hand away smacking the essence out of her hand. Quickly she reached for her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. The vile flew back into her hand. It was placed on the table and the cork shoved back on.

"You could have spilled it you twat!" Callie hollered at Malfoy.

"But I didn't!"

"Because I saved it!"

"Good girl Everwood." Malfoy teased.

Callie pushed him lightly and continued on the potion. She couldn't stand him. He was a fucking asshole who could go die in a hole. How on earth was she supposed to spend all year being his partner if he was going to behave like this? The rest of class the two quarreled, shouting back and forth. Both of them were sure the rest of the class was getting fed up hearing them shout.

As class finally ended the two finished up their potion, collected it in a vile and rushed out of the classroom faster than anyone could imagine. Malfoy ran one way and Callie stood waiting for Georgia and Hermione. The two girls emerged from the door and stood in front of her.

"Thanks Callie, just thanks. We didn't finish our potion because you were screaming too loud!" Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault he's obnoxious." Callie said.

"You could at least try to be nice to him and keep him quiet so the rest of us can do work!" Georgia stated.

"We were quiet for a moment, and I swear I saw something shimmer in his eyes."

Just then Harry and Ron came out of the classroom, quickly catching on what the three girls were talking about. They burst into laughter at Callie's last comment. They looked at her and laughed even harder. Harry attempted to say something but couldn't. All he could muster up was a laugh.

"WHAT?!" Callie hollered snapping her head towards the two boys.

"There…" Ron chuckled, "will never," and chucked again, "have a shimmer," and once again, "in his eyes," and burst into laughing causing him to fall to the floor.

Callie narrowed her eyes at the two boys, "But I saw it!"

"Well you saw wrong Callie."

She groaned, whacked the two boys over the head and stormed away from them. Harry and Ron turned to Hermione and Georgia confused. Usually Callie never whacked them; lately it had become a regular thing. Something was bugging her, and they wanted to find out; their heads were beginning to hurt. The two girls shrugged as the four of them walked up to the common room. The two boys proceeded to rub their heads the whole way up.

* * *

Hope you liked it. R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**Claire: **Short reviews are alright. As long as you send them. Yeah. :) Enjoy!!

* * *

The four reached the common room to find Callie standing at the window staring out at the rain. They quietly moved up to their dorms to collect their books for their next class. Georgia stopped at the door to the common room watching Callie. She knew she had to get her friend for class, but didn't want to interrupt her moment with the rain. Slowly but surely Callie moved away from the window, grabbed her books and headed down to Herbology.

She reached class late and looked around awkwardly at the pairings. Professor Sprout smiled at her and pointed to the seat next to Malfoy. Callie groaned, moved over to the seat and rested her head in her hands in annoyance. Next to her she heard a low giggle. Removing her hands from her face she turned to find a smirking Malfoy.

"I have to be your partner again?" Callie scoffed.

Malfoy smirked once again, "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"I don't want to have to deal with you for two classes! One is plenty!"

"You should be glad you've got me. A whole lot of girls would kill for this seat."

"Well they can have it ferret! I don't want it."

"Well, can't do much about it I guess."

"I can too. Professor Sprout! Can I change partners? Please."

Professor Sprout turned her attention towards Callie, I'm sorry Miss Everwood but the seating arrangements are final."

Callie groaned and banged her head against the table. She had to deal with Malfoy for another class. One class was more than enough. Her hands went over her head and she started mumbling to herself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Malfoy laughed.

"Well maybe I am insane! I'm having dreams about people that I can't believe would ever do what they did in the dreams okay?! So go ahead and call me bloody insane!" Callie snapped.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, "I never actually said she was insane and she bloody bites my head off…"

Callie lifted her head and matched his previous smirk, "I'm not the only one who's exhibiting the first sign of insanity."

Malfoy merely glared at her. He watched her calm down and breathes deeply. She turned her body towards his and spoke, "Now can we please get through this class without fighting?"

Malfoy shrugged, as if he didn't care at all. Callie sighed, snatched a book from the centre of the table and opened it to the page specified by Professor Sprout. She took one look at it and laughed.

Malfoy turned to face her, "What?"

"There's no way in hell I'm building a fort with you."

"We have to build a fort?" Malfoy's face scrunched up; disgusted.

Callie nodded and pointed to the book, "And without magic."

"You're joking right?"

"Would I joke about something like this?"

Malfoy nodded. Callie rolled her eyes and passed him three sticks, "Now hold these sticks straight."

He sighed and took the sticks from her, holding them straight. Callie tried tying the strings together with a rope, "Hold them tighter. They're slipping."

"I'm trying!" Malfoy snapped.

She tightened the string and passed him more sticks.

"What good is this stuff?" Malfoy sighed.

"This holds the fort up." Callie stated in a 'duh' tone.

"I mean, why are the fuck we making a fort?"

"Oh. I think Dumbledore wants inter-house relationships. He wants us to be able to work together."

Malfoy scoffed, "Riiiight."

"What you don't think it's possible?" Callie turned to face him.

"I think it's unlikely."

"Are you saying that Gryffindors and Slytherins won't be able to cooperate together or even tolerate each other?"

"Considering all they do is fight and hates each other."

"Now they do. What about when they were younger? Future Gryffindors and Slytherins got along just fine, dancing in the rain."

Malfoy stopped. Callie turned to look at him, "What?"

"N-nothing."

"You used to do that didn't you?"

He lifted his head up looking at her, "What?"

"Dance in the rain. I can see it in your eyes."

Malfoy shook his head and looked down, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Callie picked up a piece of wood for the fort and turned away from him, "Sure, whatever you say PD."

Malfoy snapped his head up to look at her, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

Malfoy looked at her then back at the desk. He fiddled with his hands. Worried about what to say he stared at the desk in front of them and began fiddling with the pieces of wood. He saw her shift her chair and face him.

"You remember don't you?" Callie asked softly.

"What am I supposed to be remembering?" Malfoy asked trying not to look at her.

"Don't you remember dancing in the rain with green forest galoshes PD?"

Malfoy picked up a loose strand of string and twirled it between his fingers, wanting to ignore her questions.

"And long afternoons of climbing trees, and going back to the house to eat grilled cheese sandwiches and watch movies."

Malfoy ignored her again.

"And those hugs…I miss them."

Malfoy blinked and stared into space for a moment, "Are we…are we going to get this fort thing done?"

Callie sighed, "Yeah, right, the fort."

The two set to work. When he knew she wasn't watching Malfoy looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a pained expression on his face. By the end of class the fort was ¾ of the way done. Callie slipped her book into her bag. Her hands were placed on her arms rubbing them lightly as she let her mind wander back to those hugs. Callie sat there, deep in thought. She didn't even notice her friends standing by her.

"Callie? Are you coming?" Hermione asked.

Callie snapped out of her trance, "Huh?"

"Are you coming up now? Or should we just meet you up there?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uhh…you guys go ahead. I'll be up in a second." Callie said.

Her friends nodded and left the room, leaving her and Malfoy alone; who's friends had ditched him far before. She slid the rest of her stuff into her bag and slowly walked out of the classroom. Before she could get out of the doorway she felt something grab her wrist. She was about to turn around, but felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She jumped and slowly calmed her body letting the person hug her.

The arms pulled her closer and she could feel someone's breath next to her ear, "I missed them too."

Callie closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the hug while it lasted. The hands spun her around to face their owner. Malfoy was standing there smirking, "You didn't think I'd actually let you walk out of here without giving you a hug did you?"

"I was starting to doubt it."

"It's been so long and when you mentioned it, I…I couldn't help myself."

Callie smiled, "I'm glad."

"You should probably go; your friends must be waiting for you."

Callie's face fell, "Oh, right."

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow afternoon…4 o'clock…you and me, outside.

Her face brightened, "Really?"

Malfoy simply nodded, "Just don't tell anyone."

A larger grin grew across Callie's face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms tightened around her waist and spun her around, "Callie?"

He put her down and she looked into his smoky blue eyes, "Yeah?"

"Firstly, don't get lost in my eyes and secondly, don't tell anyone about these hugs and the fact that I'm being nice to you."

Callie chuckled, "But why?"

"Because I've got a reputation as a bad boy so by being nice to you that all disappears."

"But that day…on the train, you…you were so different, so…gorgeous."

Malfoy smirked once again, "Did you say gorgeous?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well uhm…this is a conversation for a later time. Tomorrow, in the rain, I'll tell you the whole story and reason." He said.

Callie slowly nodded and hugged him again. He chuckled and let her run off to her friends. Scooping up his bag Malfoy walked out of the classroom and slowly up to the Slytherin common room. He dropped his bag next to the couch and fell onto it. His hands ran through his hair messing up the gel and fluffing his hair.

She made him feel so weird inside. And it had been so many years since he's hugged her. But why now did he have to realize it? Why did it have to be just when his reputation was starting to strengthen? People were getting more and more terrified of him and he had just found his best friend, who happened to be a Gryffindor and Potter's friend.

He sighed and thought back to those moments in the rain, and his most favorite one; the day she told him she'd miss him when they both went off to school. It was always the clearest one in his mind.

_It was raining hard onto Draco Malfoy's window. He looked out at the droplets as he sniffled. He was losing his best friend today. They were both going off to school and neither could tell each other where they were going. Eleven year old Malfoy ran out of his house and knocked on his friend's door._

_It was opened immediately. He sniffed, "I'll miss you so much Callie."_

_Callie nodded and began to cry. She pulled him into the house and shut the door behind him. Her arms were wrapped his neck and his around her waist. He pulled her close and held her tight. When they finally pulled away Callie looked into his eyes and cried again._

_"Hey, don't worry PC, we'll see each other again soon. I promise."_

_"Are you sure about that Draco?"_

_"I'm sure Callie. I'm not going to let us not see each other. We'll visit each other during holidays or something. We'll work it out."_

_"I hope you're right PD." She said hugging him once again._

_He slowly let go and held onto her hand a little too long. She blushed as he opened the door again waving to her. He had started walking back to his house when he heard his name being called._

_"Draco, wait!"_

_He turned around to find Callie standing in the rain looking at him. He smiled, "What?"_

_"There's something I want to do before you go." She said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek turning his cheeks a rosy red._

_"You know I'm really going to miss you Callie."_

_"I'm going to miss you too Draco."_

_They hugged for the last time before they were then sent off to school._

He smirked at the memory still being able to feel her soft lips on his cheek. His hand rose up to his face, lightly stroking his cheek. Quickly he shook himself out of it, knowing he had hat reputation to keep and couldn't be thinking about a girl who made him blush 5 years ago. Slowly patting down his hair and smoothing it out he rushed out of the common room.

Meanwhile Callie had reached the Gryffindor common room where her friends were sitting by the fire happily doing homework.

"What took you so long Callie?" Ron asked looking up from his book.

"Oh, I had to talk to Professor Sprout." Callie confirmed and sat down next to Hermione.

Ron raised his eyebrows not believing her. Across from her Georgia had crossed her arms across her chest. She had an idea of what happened. Callie had been acting weird these days. Georgia suspected something. There was something bugging her and it surely wasn't Professor Sprout.

Callie backed up from Georgia's glance. She knew something and Callie wasn't going to confirm it or tell her what it wasn't. It was going to be kept to her. Nonchalantly Callie began rubbing her arm slowly. Within the next few minutes she was cringing and squeezing her arm. Standing up Callie rushed to the door.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. I'll see you later."

* * *

Hope you liked it. R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**Claire: **It was a bit of a shocker to me when I read it after I wrote it. But this one's quite a shocker too. I always leave on a cliffhanger. I would have thought you'd realise that by now. If you're thinking what I'm thinking then you might possibly receive a cookie for getting it right. I know this isn't that soon but it's faster than some of my other updates.

**I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing.**

* * *

Callie rushed out the common room door, down the stairs and out of the castle. Running to the gate of the school she pushed it open quickly and disappeared. Reaching her destination she sighed, relieved of her terrible pain. Her hands reached for the cloak hanging on a statue. She threw it over her clothes and flipped the hood up covering her face. A slight chill ran down her body as she stepped closer to the large circle. Around her were statues and gravestones shimmering in the moonlight. Running over to the large circle in the centre Callie took a deep breath as a cool gust of air flew in front of her. She shivered once again and stopped in front of a pale man.

He looked down at her a grinned cheekily, "How's it feeling Princess?"

"To be quite honest, terrible My Lord." Callie responded.

The group around her began to laugh. The pale man known as the Lord spoke "Shut it! She's still young, it's allowed to hurt. Now munchkin, I've got some tasks for you."

Callie rolled her eyes at his teasing nicknames for her. Ever since she started serving him he had come up with stupid and silly teasing nicknames for her. She knew it was all just a tease; he did it on purpose, just to annoy her.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Firstly, there's a family that needs to die."

Callie closed her eyes and sighed. This was the part she always dreaded. The killing of innocent people, it was just cruel.

"It's that stupid half-blood family I told you about last week; The Robertsons."

Nodding, Callie took another deep breath. The Dark Lord down at her, "So, go now, I want those people dead as soon as possible."

Callie nodded her head and bowed before apparating. She appeared in front of a small brick house. It had a small wooden door and large glass windows. Taking her wand out of her cloak she breathed deeply, ready, "Alohamora."

The door unlocked instantly and Callie made her way inside. She could hear voices coming from within the rooms of the small dwelling. Taking a deep breath she pulled her hood farther down in front of her face. A small smile left her lips as she could hear a young child's laughter coming from down the halls. It faltered when she remembered why she was there. Walking down the hallway she found the family sitting in the living room watching a television program.

A tear fell down her cheek as she raised her wand, only to be startled when the young child turned around screaming. The parents turned around only to scream as well. Callie cringed at the sound of their cries and pointed her wand at the child, knowing he had to be first, "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light shot from her hand hitting the child square in the chest as he fell silent dropping to the floor. The mother shrieked and fell to her knees, scooping her poor lifeless child into her arms. She cried and looked up at Callie, her eyes glaring. Pointing her wand at the mother almost instantly, Callie shouted again, "Avada Kedavra."

Again, another lifeless body fell without a struggle. The man looked down at his family. Callie could see him weep as he reached for his wand in a futile attempt of stopping her. He pointed it at her, but he was too late. Callie had raised her wand the final time, "Avada Kedavra."

His body stiffened as he fell to the floor. Callie took one last look at the three bodies in front of her and fled. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as she left the house. Leaning up against a brick, she took a moment to sort herself out. That once happy mood she was in was no more. She could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. Wiping the tears from her eyes she breathed a couple times before she apparated back to the graveyard.

"Well, is it done my little angel?"

Once again Callie cringed at his nicknames and nodded, unable to talk. The Dark Lord stepped towards her pulling her into a hug teasingly and turned to the others, "Now see this is someone who knows how to complete a task." Callie merely rolled her eyes.

"Now, this one is important."

Callie nodded and looked up at him. He pursed his lips, "I need you to make sure Draco Malfoy completes his task."

"Task my Lord?"

"How daft can you be? I know you're the Lord's favorite! But honestly, use your brain." A death eater shouted out.

Callie turned to face him, immediately recognizing him, "That doesn't mean I know everything Lucius!"

"Sure, but you could use that stupid little brain of yours and make some sense of it!" Lucius said taking a step towards her.

Callie narrowed her eyes through her hood rushing towards him. A hand reached and pulled on her cloak sending her into the arms of the Dark Lord.

"Hush, Lucius, Munchkin, Draco Malfoy's task is to murder the great wizard Albus Dumbledore." The Dark Lord said.

Callie's eyes widened, "M-M-Murder?" She had always enjoyed the respect and comfort of Albus Dumbledore but now…she was meant to make sure he died. What if she couldn't do it? No, she couldn't. He was always so polite and caring. He didn't deserve to die.

The Dark Lord nodded, "Yes, murder. You question it and I'll kill you on the spot."

"My Lord, you know I would never doubt you. I was simply…caught off guard, is all. I meant no disrespect whatsoever." Callie quickly came back with.

"That's what I would like to hear sweetie pie."

Callie rolled her eyes subtly and nodded, "Is there anything else you wish of me, my Lord?"

"No, that's it princess. Now you may go after you give me a hug. "He said teasingly.

Callie nodded and let him hug her before she walked away from the graveyard slowly. Without looking back she could hear the snickers coming from the other death eaters, Lucius especially. Pulling off her cloak she hung it up on the statue and apparated back in front of the school gate. Her eyes wandered up it admiring its height. She didn't feel right waltzing back in after what she had done. Sighing, she finally walked through the gate. She ran up to the Gryffindor common room, stated the password and slid down onto the floor.

After a while she looked up and saw a figure on the couch. After looking closely, she could see that Georgia had fallen asleep. She smiled; glad to know her friend was watching out for her. Leaving Georgia alone, Callie went upstairs to the dorm. She quickly stripped and got changed for bed collapsing almost immediately.

The day alone had been stressful enough, with the fights during class. It always happened on the worst days. Her good days, he'd leave her alone, but once something sinister or bad ran through her head he'd send for her. Running her hand through her hair she sighed and thought of the family she'd just killed. The child was innocent and didn't deserve to die. She wasn't a killer, no, definitely not. She wasn't going to believe it. It wasn't true. Callista Everwood was not a killer.

Her task was running through her head. She kept wondering how she was going to fulfill it. Her relationship with him wasn't going to help either. One minute he was sweet, the next a complete ass. It wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. But she knew she had to figure out a way…her life was on the line. As she began to think about it more deeply she became overcome by tiredness and soon fell asleep. Tossing and turning throughout the night she dreamt of her task and of Draco.

_There was a knock on the door. Opening it there was a small boy with white blond hair grinning, "PC! PC! Let's go, let's go!"_

_"Where are we going?" The girl on the other side of the door asked._

_"We're going to the park! My mommy's taking us, let's go let's go!"_

_PC smiled, rushed back into the house to tell her mother. She was out within moments in white sneakers and a small red jacket. The blonde boy took her hand as they ran ahead of the boy's mother to the park. Reaching a wide open park the two kids ran to the swings and sat down on them. At the same time their small legs pumped sending them higher and higher into the air._

_"Wheeeeeeee! This is fun, thanks for taking me Draco." PC grinned as she swung higher than him._

_"You're welcome Callie. Hey, that's cheating, talking to me to get higher!" He smirked as he pumped his legs harder swinging up to her height._

_The two kids swung for quite a while before slowing down. Once they were to a complete stop they jumped off and ran over to the sand box. Draco smiled at her, "Let's see who can make the biggest sand castle."_

_"You're on Malfoy."_

_"Bring it on Everwood."_

_The two kids laughed and began scooping dirt as fast as they could piling it up and up. The two grew tired quickly and sat back to admire their work. Callie looked at Draco, and Draco at hers. They both sighed and reached out their hands to shake, "Good one."_

_"I think mine's taller Draco." Callie said after a while._

_"No, mine is. Look at it."_

_"Oh, you know what? They're the same size."_

_Draco giggled, "Great minds build alike."_

_Callie smiled. Draco stood up, brushed the sand off of himself and helped Callie up. He grinned and hugged her. She jumped at the sudden attack and hugged him back. He spun her around before placing her back onto the sand. Hand in hand the two ran off to the slides. Sliding down they squealed in happiness until Draco's mother insisted it was time to go home._

_And once again they ran ahead in front of her. Reaching Callie's door Draco hugged her again, "Thanks for being my best friend Callie."_

_"No, thank you Draco. You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for."_

_Draco smirked and waved before disappearing into his house._

Opening her eyes Callie smiled at the memory. He was the best friend ever wasn't he? He was until he decided to become a fucktard. The door of the dorm was pushed open lightly. In the doorway was Georgia. Sitting down next to Callie Georgia looked her directly in the eye, "You look horrible, what did he make you do?"

Callie let her head fall, "I killed a family today."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Georgia said wrapping her arms around Callie's shoulders.

Georgia was the only one who knew her secret. Callie was glad she had someone to talk to about it. Someone who could understand, at least only a little bit. Lifting her head up Callie turned to face Georgia, "But I had a dream that made up for it."

"Ooh, what happened in it?"

Callie merely laughed, "It was just a memory of my best friend. I miss him, I really do."

Georgia nodded and stared straight at the wall, "I'm glad you've got some comfort after all you go through. Just make sure you don't get yourself in too deep okay? Once you feel it's getting too much I want you to come straight to me and we'll go beat the living shit out of You Know Who. I'm not quite sure how, but we'll figure it out. You got it?"

Callie laughed again, "You amuse me Georgia. You really do."

"I try, I try."

Callie smirked. The door was pushed open once again this time revealing a very frustrated Hermione. Callie and Georgia looked at each other confusingly.

"Hermione, what the fuck happened to you?" Callie asked eyeing her friend over.

"He's so bloody rude! I don't know how he thinks he's being nice!" Hermione shouted.

"Who's being rude?" Georgia asked now intrigued.

"That stupid bloody redhead."

The two girls merely went 'ah' before snickering. They knew quite well who Hermione was talking about and knew why he was acting the way he was. Callie stood up and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, "Breathe, breathe and tell us exactly what happened."

Hermione sat down on the bed across from them, sighed and began.

* * *

Did you really think I wasn't going to give you a cliffhanger? :) R&R! If you have noticed I've made Voldemort seem a little teasing. If you find this to be OOC just refer back to one of Callie's lines where she says he started calling her nicknames to annoy her. It's only that. He's still Voldemort.

-xActDanceWritex


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**I'm going to start dedicating chapters to my reviewers. So I dedicate this one to one of my most loyal reviewers: Claire McKeon. **

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

* * *

"He's such an insufferable ass. I can't stand him. I don't know what his problem is. He's always so rude. I try to be nice to him and help but he just doesn't seem to want it. I don't get it. If he asked for my help then why is he telling me I'm doing it wrong when he knows I'm right? I hate him. I mean come on, can't he just respect me? I am a girl, we need respect. But no, he just acts like he owns the bloody world even when he knows he doesn't? What the fuck am I supposed to do? I can't just let him talk to me like this, because one day he'll do it just to annoy me and I know that by then I'll be so fed up with it that I'll snap. But I can't because I'm a girl and well that's just rude."

"He is Ron, remember that Hermione. He's not the brightest guy around. Hell, I even think he hurts you and teases you like that because he likes you. That's what guys do. I thought you might have figured that out by now." Callie explained looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

Sighing Hermione looked down at her feet suddenly finding them very interesting. Biting her lip she thought about what Callie had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe there was more to Ron than she was seeing. But it couldn't be could it? He was always an ass to her, ever since he'd first met her. He couldn't all of a sudden change.

Kicking her shoes off, she rolled onto the bed, groaned and looked up at the ceiling. She was fed up with all this. For a few moments she just stared. Callie and Georgia were looking at each other confused as they watched Hermione have an intense staring contest with the ceiling. After these few moments Hermione snapped her body towards the girls.

"So maybe he does like me. What do I do?"

"Well how do you feel about him?" Georgia asked smiling at Hermione.

Hermione blinked and stared at her friend wide-eyed, "What?"

"How…do…you…feel…about…him?" Georgia repeated, but this time over pronounced each syllable.

Callie and Georgia smiled at each other sinisterly. Callie smirked, "Sorry didn't quite catch that."

"I like Ron alright!" Hermione shouted.

"Finally, she admits it at last!" Georgia laughed.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

"Oh come on, Hermione. It's been almost painful watching you two all these years." Callie explained.

"But...he doesn't like me."

The other two looked at her as if she had suddenly grown another head. Georgia rolled her eyes, "You've gotta be joking!"

"Have you seen the way he stares at Jackie Parsons?!"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

"He stares at her like she's meat. And I heard him talking to Harry about asking her out." Hermione clarified.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" Georgia asked.

"That's kind of where I was hoping you guys would help me with."

Callie thought for a moment and then turned back to Hermione, "Well, you could always make him jealous."

"Really? How? With who?"

Georgia slid back against the wall and rested her head on the wall in deep thought, "I'VE GOT IT!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What about a certain Quidditch Captain?"

"Oliver Wood?"

Georgia grinned wickedly and nodded.

Hermione let out a small chuckle, "Why do I get the feeling you're doing this only to get close to him?"

"WHAT?!" Georgia shouted.

Callie burst into laughter, "She's right Georgie. I can tell...you look at him with that 'Oh he's so hot' look."

"Well...he is...attractive. But everyone knows that! I just thought of him because he's the kind of guy who would help us out." Georgia explained defending herself.

Hermione and Callie merely smirked at each other. Hermione then turned to Georgia, "Sure, whatever you say. But I guess you're right."

Georgia rolled her eyes, "You're both mad."

"Yeah, we are. You should know that. So Hermione, I like that idea." Callie said.

Hermione merely nodded. And Georgia looked up at the clock on the wall, "He should be done with practice now, you wanna go ask him?"

"Me? Well...I...you know..." Hermione tried to say.

"We'll come with you. We'll tell him you like Ron and we want to make him jealous and we thought he'd help us."

Hermione nodded, "Fine."

Georgia grinned and hopped off the bed. The other two looked at each other knowingly as they followed her out of the room. Georgia ran down to the Quidditch pitch just as Oliver had come out.

"Oi, Wood." Georgia shouted.

"Georgia! Hey!" Oliver said as he turned around to see Georgia running up to him.

"You got a minute?"

"For you, I've got all the time in the world." He said smirking.

Georgia looked away to hide her blush as Hermione and Callie made their way over to them. Callie smirked at her friend, "Hey Oliver! We thought you might help us with something."

Oliver nodded, "Anything for my three favourite girls."

The three girls grinned cheekily. Georgia spoke up, "Okay, so we need you to pretend you're dating Hermione so she can make Ron jealous because she likes him."

Blinking Oliver looked down at the bushy-haired girl, "You...You like Ron Weasley?"

Hermione nodded and blushed quickly turning her face away from Oliver. The two girls giggled and turned back to Oliver waiting for his answer. Sighing he pursed his lips and thought for a moment. Finally he looked at Hermione, shifted her chin towards his face and looked deep into her eyes, "Yes. I will be your boyfriend. Tonight work for you?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Oliver."

Callie and Georgia grinned. Taking Georgia's arm Callie pulled her away from the two 'lovers' and headed up to the common room. Hermione turned back to her friends with a worried look on her face. Callie laughed, "Just make it look like you're together. We'll see you later."

A small nod came from Hermione as Oliver grinned and took Hermione's hand in his. He swung it sideways and fiddled with her fingers. Laughing Hermione blushed and looked into his eyes. His strong arms pulled Hermione close to him and whispered in her ear, "You know I think this is working. People are already staring; you're surely going to get Ron jealous."

Hermione grinned, "I think this just might work. Just please don't fall for me Oliver."

"Oh, don't worry I won't. I like someone else." He said chuckling.

"OH? Who is it?"

"Well uhm....she's...uh...well uhm...Georgia?"

"WHAT? That's so cute!"

"How's me liking Georgia cute?"

"It's just Georgia. She's adorable in herself."

Oliver chuckled and turned around to face the castle. He walked in swinging his linked hand forward and backwards acting like a dork in love. Lots of laughs and blushes came out from those two as they strode back up to the common room. Sitting on the couches were Georgia and Callie in an intense conversation of some sort.

Hermione sat down in the arm chair and Oliver in the one across from her. Turning her head towards Callie she tried to figure out what was going on. All she could gather was that Callie looked as if she was about to cry. She wanted to ask what was happening but knew she shouldn't. Georgia was calming Callie down but it didn't seem to be working. Finally Georgia took Callie's hand and escorted her out of the room.

"You'll be okay honey."

"I...I don't know. I'm just thinking that maybe there's a chance. I mean because he's really not that bad is he?"

"He's...well he's not the nicest guy around."

Callie sighed and slid down against the wall. She was completely frustrated with this entire situation. Her entire childhood consisted of wonderful memories with this boy. And now he was here haunting her dreams. What was she meant to do? Running her hand through her hair she banged her head against the wall and let out a small 'Ouch.' He made her feel...special. And that hug he gave her a few days ago. It felt just like it always had; the kind that made her feels incredibly safe and worthwhile.

But then one minute he'd be this sweet and sexy guy who gave spectacular hugs and the next he'd be an insufferable ass who shouted and argued with her every five seconds. Callie knew Georgia was trying to calm her down and knock some sense into her. But it wasn't working. It had taken Callie just under five minutes to explain the entire situation to Georgia since she was talking so ridiculously fast. And now they were going to be spending far longer trying to fix the situation and just possibly get Callie over this situation.

Everything had been fine just a few minutes ago and then she had another flashback. It was in all just like the others but different in its own way.

_It was a bright sunny day outside perfect for playing in the park. But Callie Everwood was stuck at home, with a cold. She had been crying all morning claiming she wouldn't be able to see her best friend. Her covers were pulled up to her chest, the pillows fluffed, the T.V. brought into her room and hooked up and hoards of sweets sitting around her._

_Flipping through the channels she sniffled, coughed and sneezed hoping to dear Merlin she'd get better soon. Finally when she settled on a show she grabbed some M&M's from the bowl next to her and munched on them. Just as the show had finished there was a knock on the door._

_"Hey PC, how you feeling?" The voice came from behind the door as it was pushed open._

_"Draco! I'm so glad you came. But I'm sick I can't play." Callie replied._

_"I know, so that's why I came to you. Mummy said I could come sit in here with you and watch T.V. so you wouldn't be alone."_

_Callie merely smiled as he climbed up onto her bed and sat down next to her. She grabbed the bowl of candy and passed it to him. Gladly he took some M&M's out and popped them into his mouth as the two watched their favourite show: Hey Arnold. _

_After the show had finished Callie slid down in the bed and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. He grinned at his best friend and put his arm around her keeping her warm but hoping he too wouldn't get sick. Keeping his grin firmly planted on his face he watched her slowly close her eyes. A few moments following hers his eyes began to close as well. His head fell onto hers as they both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms. _

It's always made Callie smile but now she could feel herself wanting his embrace more and more. Ever since the hug he gave her after Herbology she's felt this strange feeling of belonging or attraction towards him. No, the feeling wasn't the kind of attraction where she wanted to kiss him. He was still an arrogant bastard. It was the kind of a best friend who would always be there.

Georgia watched Callie smile as she went through another memory. She could tell quite clearly that it was hurting her friend to be remembering all this. Knowing full well it wouldn't have happened if Draco hadn't walked into the train station all sexy like he had; Callie would have been perfectly fine. Her hand was on Callie's arm calming her down.

"I'm almost wishing he hadn't walked in like that. I would have loved to not remember all this now that I think about it."

"But he's your best friend Callie. Isn't it a good thing to remember him?"

"Well yes, but now that I know who he is, I'm not sure I want him anymore."

Georgia nodded her head in understanding. She was right. How could she befriend Draco again if he'd always been so mean to her? There had to be a way to change her mind. And Georgia was going to figure it out. If it meant bringing everyone in to help her she'd do it. Looking into Callie's eyes she said calmly, "Don't worry honey. I'm going to figure everything out. I've got an idea."

Callie nodded as she watched Georgia go back into the common room.

* * *

Did you really think I wasn't going to give you a cliffhanger? :) R&R! I had to. And to be quite honest I'm not even sure what Georgia's plan is. So there you go, that's the reason I left it on a cliffhanger. :)

-xActDanceWritex


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: Cayannamon, who took time out of her S.S. homework to review my story. :) Thanks!**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

* * *

Her head fell back against the wall again. This was getting to be far too much for her. She had no idea if she could take it anymore. Arrogant ass or not Callie had to talk to him. She needed to hear his voice and feel his touch. She ran down the stairs and finally reached the ones leading to the Great Hall. There was no way he'd be in there so she headed outside to the courtyard where many students generally hung out.

Sitting as far away as he could possibly be she saw him. Slowly walking towards him she thought about what she was going to say or do. He was sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and a couple Slytherin girls. There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to talk to him. When she finally reached the group she couldn't do it. Turning away from him she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. It was a stupid idea. He wouldn't want to talk to her when he had all those girls after him. She found herself running away from him as fast as she could. Before she could reach the stairs in front of the Hall she felt a warm hand grab her wrist. She flinched as she spun around to face none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" Draco asked.

"I had to talk to you."

He let go of her arm and crossed his arms across his chest, "Oh? What did you want to talk about?"

"I had it all planned out but now... I can't remember."

"Lemme know when you do Everwood." He said as he began to walk away.

Callie sighed. He had called her Everwood which meant he was in his mean Draco mood, "See this is just what I meant. One minute you're an arrogant bastard and the next you're sweet and giving me hugs. I don't get you Draco Malfoy."

"I'm not meant to be gotten. But you of all people know what would happen to my reputation if I hugged you let alone spoke to you."

"But... I just...I don't know. When I came over here I thought maybe I could get you to remember all the fun we had together."

"I did tell you to meet me outside tomorrow afternoon didn't I?"

Callie looked at him in confusion before remembering that day in Herbology, "That's right. You did. So then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

And with that Callie turned around and dashed up to the common room leaving Draco standing there. As she reached the common room Georgia came out with a grin on her face, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was outside getting some fresh air."

Georgia nodded not believing one word of what Callie had just said. Taking her friend by the wrist she pulled her into the common room. Sitting on the couches were Hermione, Ron, Harry and Oliver. Callie looked over at Georgia in confusion. Georgia merely smiled, "Hermione, please."

Hermione looked up at Callie and spoke, "We've come up with a plan. Firstly I'd like to say that Oliver and I have 'broken up'. Ron got really jealous and finally got the courage to ask me out and I explained everything about what happened with Oliver. Don't kill Georgia but she's told us that you like Malfoy. Harry and Ron weren't easy to convince but they've decided to help only because you're their friend. And Oliver over here has decided to pretend to be your boyfriend for the time being while the rest of move onto phase two of the plan which you'll find out later. Kapishe?"

Callie nodded, "But first I want to know EXACTLY what happened with Ron."

Hermione laughed as she told the story.

_Hermione was walking down the hallway from Transfiguration. She met up with Oliver in the middle, grinned cheekily and took his hand. The two walked down to the Great Hall smiling and laughing the entire way. As they finally reached the door Ron Weasley had come up behind them. Looking down at his feet trying not to look at Hermione, he saw her hand linked with Oliver's. The door to the Hall was pulled open forcefully as he stormed in and sat down on the bench next to Harry groaning miserably._

_Every once in a while he'd peek over to Hermione and Oliver who were laughing, smiling and having a great time. He was jealous but there was no way he'd admit to anyone that he liked Hermione. She was attractive, smart, and sensitive; everything he wasn't. Lately he'd realised how much he had actually liked her and finally this morning felt he was ready to take the next step and ask her out. He planned out what he was going to say and how he would say it. But now...she was with Oliver. Yes, he was a lady's man but did he have to steal Hermione just when Ron realised he liked her? It was as if fate was out to get him._

_Sighing he grabbed a bun from in front of him, ripped apart the pieces forcefully and shoved it into his mouth. It wasn't the prettiest sight but it did show how he was feeling. As he finished inhaling his bun he jumped up from the table, yanked the door open and ran out. Pacing back and forth he saw the door open and out emerged the busy-haired wonder as he'd called her this morning in his head. _

_Her head was hung low as she hid her face in her hair. Her soft voice echoed in the hallway, "What's up with you today Ron?"_

_He couldn't just bluntly tell her could he? No. Besides she had ruined his plan. But he had to say something right?_

_"I've just been thinking a lot lately. And I realised that I'm really not the most pleasant person to be around. I'm kind of annoying. But I...I don't know, I thought that maybe I should change so that girls will like me right? And I guess, well there's this girl. I've...I seem to have fallen for her. But there are two problems with it. She has a boyfriend and she's been my friend since our first year."_

_Her head tilted upwards at the last few sentences he'd said. He'd fallen for a girl that was his friend since their first year. The only girl she could think of that might be her, was...herself. Ron Weasley had fallen for her. _

_"Ron...I..." She started but was cut off by Ron's finger on her lips._

_"Shh, Hermione, Shh." He leaned in and lightly grazed her lips._

_He could feel her body calm down from its previous tensed state. She looked up into his eyes and let out a small smile. There was something inside her that wanted him to do it again. Taking a step towards him she took his hand and leaned in closer. He smirked as he pressed his lips against hers closing the remaining gap between them. Her arms were around his neck instantaneously and his around her waist holding her close._

_As he pulled away slowly he rested his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner."_

_Hermione shook her head, "It's okay."_

_"What about Oliver?"_

_"Oliver Shmoliver. I asked him to help me make you jealous."_

_Ron merely went, 'Oh'. Hermione grinned and kissed him lightly again. Ron took this as a sign. She was officially his girlfriend and this...made him happy._

"Awww! That's so cute! Ron, you're adorable." Callie teased as she stood up and pinched Ron's cheeks.

He groaned in annoyance and scooted closer to Hermione who merely laughed. Georgia then turned to face Callie, "So are you ready Everwood?"

Callie nodded. As much as she knew pretending to date someone was bad, it seemed pretty plausible. It was sure to make Draco Malfoy jealous. Perhaps not the mean, arrogant one, but definitely the sweet, sexy one, would be at least a little jealous. Hoping the plan would work Callie nodded, thanked her friends and headed up to the dorm to relax.

Thoughts ran through her head; most of them referring to either Draco Malfoy or Oliver Wood. How was this going to work? Was Malfoy really going to get jealous? Or was he just going to pretend that he didn't care at all? Callie had no idea; she was just hoping something would happen so she wouldn't have to continue to feel like this. She reached for her pillow and held it close to her chest as she tried to pass time until dinner. It was going far slower than she wanted. She stared at the wall in front of her for God knows how long while her friends seemed to be still sitting in the common room discussing phase two of the plan**.**

When time for dinner finally arrived, she placed her pillow back on her bed and pulled the door open. She walked down the stairs and saw her friends grinning and nodding at something. Their plan had been finalized. A smile grew across her face as she stepped in front of them. They all turned to face her and nodded. Oliver stood up and offered her his hand. Gladly she took it and the two walked out of the common room hand in hand.

Down the stairs they went and down to the Great Hall for dinner. Oliver opened the grand door pulling Callie in with him still holding her hand. Callie couldn't help but take a glance over at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting with Pansy and some other Slytherin girls. He looked up and saw Oliver and Callie sitting at the Gryffindor table flirting and acting like a couple would. He groaned and snatched a cookie from the table chomping on it.

He grinned at the taste of the cookie. It was soft, with the perfect amount of chocolate chips. He moaned as he chewed it slowly. The girls around him all giggled at his reaction. He took another bite moaning slowly as it went down his throat. It was the world's perfect chocolate chip cookie. At the Gryffindor table Callie kept glancing over at him. She saw his reaction and laughed. But that only lasted until she picked up one of the cookies taking a bite. The same noise came from her as the cookie entered her mouth. It was heavenly.

Oliver picked up the cookie but made no sound whatsoever. Callie looked at him in confusion as he continued to eat it. It was the best cookie Callie had ever tasted...she thought everyone else would think so too. But no, it was only she and Draco. Hermione, Georgia, Harry and Ron had all come down soon after Oliver and Callie had arrived. They were sitting across from the two 'lovebirds.' Georgia grabbed a cookie, bit it and smiled. She knew it was good but it was nothing like what Callie experienced.

There was something amazing about this cookie. It was more than the fact that it was just amazing. But what? And why was it only Callie and Draco? Was this a sign? Callie rested her head in her hands as she thought about it. Nothing was coming to mind. She sighed and picked up another cookie just as Oliver had picked up her hand. As Oliver played with her hand and finger she chomped on the cookie trying to figure out where she knew it from, recognized it from or why only she and Draco loved it like this. Her thoughts went back into her past and memories trying to see where she knew it from. Her elbow was rested on the table and her cheek.

She gazed up looking at the lights on the ceiling and smiled.

_A recipe book was picked up and opened to a page. It said: Chocolate Chip Cookies. The two kids smiled and read the instructions and ingredients. The cupboards were opened and all the ingredients pulled out._

_"Are you sure you know how to make cookies PC?"_

_PC nodded and looked down at the ingredients, "Melt this butter in the microwave." _

_Her friend nodded and placed the butter in the microwave. The two mixed the brown sugar, white sugar, chocolate chips, eggs, flour, vanilla, salt, baking soda, and hot water. The mixture was mixed by and, each kid mixing it in different directions._

_Laughs emerged from both of them as they stirred. When the mixture was a thick brown mixture with chocolate chips mixed into it. A cookie sheet was pulled out from the storage closet and the two picked up spoons. They scooped up pieces in the spoons and placed them on the cookie sheet. When the sheet was full it was put into oven. The two kids sat in front of the oven and waited patiently._

_"So how do you think these will turn out Callie?" The boy asked._

_"I hope very well. They were made by me and you. We're the best cookie makers in the world Draco."_

_The two kids grinned and played a series of silly childish games as they waited twenty minutes for the cookies to bake. After the twenty minutes was over the timer beeped and the two jumped up immediately. They put on cooking mitts, opened the oven and took the cookie sheet out. Draco grabbed a couple paper towels and placed them on the counter. Each kid then grabbed a spatula and began sliding the cookies off the sheet onto the paper towels._

_The scooped the rest of the cookie batter onto the cookie sheet again and put the next batch in the oven setting the timer once again. Draco and Callie picked up a cookie and looked at each other taking a bite. A large grin grew across their faces after they took a bite. They both moaned as they slowly ate the cookies._

_"Oh my gosh PC, these are the best cookies I've ever eaten."_

_"Thanks to you PD. You helped me."_

_Callie smiled as the two finished their cookies. Draco turned to Callie smiled and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she around his neck._

Callie's eyes widened. She picked up a cookie from the table and looked at it. She turned to face Oliver and smiled. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Callie smiled again, "It's just these cookies...they remind me of cookies I used to make when I was younger."

He nodded. Callie turned her gaze over to Draco whose eyes had widened. He realised it too. She saw him turn his head towards her. He had no facial expression but merely nodded. It was almost like they had a connection. Smirking Callie smiled at him hoping he was still looking. She received the world's smallest smile before he turned back to face the girls sitting around him. Callie turned back to Oliver who was busy eating some chocolate cake. This was going to be an interesting experience. She had no idea how far Oliver was going to take this and she didn't know whether Draco would really care.

She found herself looking over at the Slytherin table almost every moment wanting to know what he was doing and how he was reacting. He wasn't paying any attention to her whatsoever and she was getting a little flustered.

When dinner was finally over Callie jumped up, grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall. Taking him up to the common room she collapsed on the couch and groaned. He sat in the armchair next to her resting his chin in his hand. His head tilted sideways as he tried to figure out what was up with Callie.

"I'm sorry. I don't think this is working." Callie explained lifting her head up slightly.

"You mean you and me together trying to make Malfoy jealous?"

Callie nodded. She still couldn't believe she was seriously trying to make him jealous. As much as she wanted to see the nice side of him she knew it wasn't going to happen often, "I just want him to maybe yell at me for being with you. I want something, anything."

"Okay, tomorrow morning, we're going to get up bright and early, stand in front of the Great Hall and I'm going to kiss you. And we're going to do it until he sees and gets pissed okay?"

Callie's eyes widened but she nodded slowly. It seemed like a good idea. How else was she going to make Draco Malfoy jealous? Standing up she made her way up to bed hoping tomorrow morning would be good. She fluffed her pillow and laid down covering herself with her covers. Not being able to fall asleep she thought about what would happen tomorrow. She then remembered Draco's idea for tomorrow. He was going to meet her outside tomorrow afternoon since it was meant to rain. But what was going to happen now that she was going to kiss Oliver in front of him?

* * *

I'm not sure whether that's a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed the long chapter. R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: MusicalLife17, my wonderous Partner in Crime.  
**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

This is actually quite a long chapter. A lot happens but then again a lot doesn't. Enjoy!

* * *

Closing her eyes slowly Callie finally began to drift off. She fell into a deep slumber but was woken quite early the next morning. A warm hand was holding hers and a whisper was in her ear, "Wake up Callie."

She knew very well that it was Oliver but she had no intention of actually getting out of bed. Lightly Oliver pushed her hair away from her eyes and whispered again, "Come on honey. It's time to wake up."

Callie groaned and turned to face hi. Looking up into his eyes she smiled. He returned the gesture and reached for her boots from next to her bed. Throwing the covers off, he took hold of her feet and slid her boots on. He helped her out of bed, fluffed her hair and splashed her face with some water. She shook her head and blinked glaring at him as she was now wide awake.

The two left the common room quietly hand in hand. They made their way down to the Great Hall. Oliver placed his hand on the door handle and pulled the door to open it, "It's bloody locked."

"That's what you get for waking me up so early!" Callie sneered.

Oliver merely stuck his tongue out at her. He lifted her hand once again as he leaned up against the door. Fiddling with her fingers he looked off into the distance. Callie tilted her head to the side trying to decipher what he was thinking. Nothing, but Callie did have an idea of what it might be, or at least who.

Hearing footsteps in the distance the two moved away from the door. Professor Dumbledore had arrived to open up the hall, "You two are up early."

"Yes, Oliver decided I had to wake up freakishly early." Callie explained as she glared at Oliver.

Dumbledore merely laughed as he muttered a spell under his breath. The door was opened and the three entered the hall. Callie sat down at the Gryffindor table and Oliver next to her. From where she was sitting Callie could see the door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be on that side but maybe in a way it was a good thing.

The two talked and laughed patiently waiting for their plan to commence. The doors were pulled open and a blonde boy entered, his hair a mess just as if he'd woken up a few moments ago. Callie took this as her chance knowing it was Draco Malfoy and leaned in towards Oliver. A soft smile left Oliver's lips as he leaned in closing the gap between them. His hands were around her waist and hers around his neck.

At the Slytherin table Draco was running his hand through his hair, breathing a little too heavily and ripping apart a piece of toast with great force. He could see Callie quite clearly and didn't like what he was seeing. How could she do this to him? Didn't she like him? Weren't they going to spend the afternoon together? Groaning again he turned to face Blaise Zabini trying to talk to the guy so he wouldn't gaze over at Callie.

The doors opened once again. Georgia, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered. All four of them were shocked to see the sight in front of them. No one had said anything about a kiss. The Golden Trio sat down across from Callie and Oliver. Georgia merely stood still as she could feel her eyes welling up with tears and her nose stuffing. Callie knew Georgia liked Oliver. So why was she doing this? Hadn't hey all decided that just cheesy cheek kisses was enough? Tears began streaming down her face and she turned around pushing the door open before running off.

Finally Oliver and Callie broke away shocked at how long that had lasted. Immediately Callie's cheeks turned a bright tomato red. Oliver smirked and the two turned to face their friends. Callie looked around the room confused for a moment before turning to Hermione, "Where's Georgia?"

"She was right behind us but now I don't know."

Callie scrunched up her nose and looked over Oliver. That was it. Georgia had seen the kiss and known nothing about it so she ran away. A sigh left Callie's mouth and she stood up from the table. All her friends knew what she was doing and didn't bother stopping her. Running out of the Great Hall Callie knew exactly where to go. Georgia had always had a thing for tall trees. And she was just where Callie thought she'd be, sitting in one of Hogwarts' tallest trees gazing out at the lake in front of her.

Callie looked up, "Georgia, come down."

"NO! You lied! You said you wouldn't kiss him. You always keep your promises Callie. So why now? I really thought I was your friend, but I guess not. So just get the hell away from me."

"Georgia, just let me explain. Oliver said –" Callie was cut off before she could finish.

"I don't bloody want to hear what Oliver said. Leave me the fuck alone!"

Callie's eyes widened, Georgia never swore.

"Just let me explain."

"I thought I told you to fuck off Everwood!"

"So we're on a last name basis now are we Walker?"

"Why are you still here?! I said FUCK OFF!"

Callie took one last look at Georgia before flipping her off and storming away. She was fuming. Placing her hand on her cheek she expected tears but there were none. There was no sadness over the fact that she and Georgia just had a massive fight, just anger.

Georgia watched her friend storm away. Her head fell to the side. _Why did she have to act like that? She knew I liked him. And we promised we'd do no lip kisses. So what the hell was her bloody problem? God Georgia, why'd you have to fall so fucking hard for Oliver? _There needed to be some way she could get back at Callie for what she'd done. It just did happen to be Georgia and Callie's biggest fight. She thought for a moment and came up with nothing. She didn't want to hurt her best friend, but what was she meant to do? There were idea and thoughts running through her head, but none of them even remotely made sense.

Meanwhile Callie was pulling on her galoshes. It was raining outside and she was meant to meet Draco. She wasn't entirely sure whether he'd show or not but she had to be there in case he did. Rushing down to the courtyard she sat on the bench waiting for him. A few minutes later she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Draco standing there with his arms crossed and a pair of forest green galoshes and a pair of forest green galoshes on.

A smile grew across Callie's face, "I didn't think you'd show."

"I shouldn't be here." Draco responded.

"Then why are you?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to come out and enjoy the rain, but after this morning I don't think it's worth it."

"What? But I didn't mean what I did this morning."

"It looked pretty convincing to me."

"I was just using him."

"Did he know that?"

"Yes, very much so."

A sigh left Draco's lips, "You know this isn't a good idea. You and me being friends, it's just not right."

"You don't really mean that do you?"

"Look, we come from two different houses, sure we were friends when we were little but that was then and this is now. You're Gryffindor, I'm Slytherin. You're Everwood, I'm Malfoy. Those just don't click."

"But we can make it work."

"Think about it. Draco and Callie going to Hogsmeade. Draco and Callie holding hands. What do you think people would say? And quite honestly, I don't know how long we'd last. I'm not really the relationship guy if you know what I mean."

"So what if other people care. It shouldn't be about what everyone else thinks; it should be just you and me. So what if you suck at relationships? I do too. I don't know what to do Draco. But what I do know is that all I want is to spend time with my best friend, I want to get close to him again."

"No." He said stepping back from her. "I can't. I just…I can't."

"Don't please."

"I'm sorry it was a mistake coming here. I uh…I'll see you in class Everwood." With that he turned around and ran back into the castle.

Callie let her head fallback looking up into the sky as the rain began to fall onto her face. The cool water droplets dropped won onto her face making it look like she was crying. Wiping the water from her face she ran into the castle hoping to find someone to talk to. Normally she would have gone to Georgia, but considering their condition, that wouldn't be a good idea. The only other person she could think of would be Hermione. But Hermione over analysed everything. Callie wasn't sure whether she'd even understand what Hermione would say. But it was worth the shot. Something had to be done.

Sliding off the bench she slowly went back into the castle. She took one last look at the rain before turning away and running up to the common room. The password was stated and Callie rushed in. In front of her were Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch in a full snog fest.

"At least tell the fat lady to let people know when there's face sucking going on!"

"Oh shush Cal." Ron groaned.

Callie laughed, walked over to her friend, took hold of her arm and dragged her up to the girls' dorm.

"What's your damage Callie?!" Hermione yelled as she was pulled up the stairs.

Callie pushed Hermione onto the bed and sat down on the one across from her, "I…THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!"

"Woah, calm down Callie. What was a terrible idea?"

"This whole plan of getting Malfoy to like me. I mean seriously what the hell was I thinking?"

"Well, I thought you wanted Malfoy."

Callie sighed, "Well yeah, I did. But I never knew it would be like this."

"Like what?"

"Well…like…he's…well…it's…well…I can't…"

"Full sentences please, Callie."

"Well basically he's changed. And he's really not all that bad."

"And…" Hermione leaned in closer interested.

"He said he'd never forget me and be mean to me. But…he lied."

"Well, he is Malfoy… I expect it would take a lot for him to be someone else."

"He was so different before."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "Think about it, Callie. If you were so used to be somebody almost all your life, then one person changes you…would you find that difficult?"

"Well yeah, but…it…it used to be so great. We'd have so much fun together."

"People are who they are, Callie. But who knows, maybe if he's really all you say he is…he'll come round sooner than you think."

"I don't know. I missed the little rain loving Malfoy."

"What?"

"We used to run…Oh. Yeah, uhm…well…he uh…we uh…"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her friend, "Callie…"

"Well uhm… he was my best friend before we came to school here."

"He what?!" Her jaw dropped and she ran her hand through her hair.

"I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Well…it certainly makes everything a lot clearer now."

Callie nodded, "That day I stayed after in Herbology…he gave me a hug."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Wow."

"He's really not a bad guy. The hot guy we saw before we got on the train…that's the Draco I knew."

"You're that convinced he's changed?"

"You saw that Draco! He was sweet and sexy. When he's around me…he's different."

Hermione sighed again, "Alright then…I guess…I guess I believe you."

"What do I do?! He's pissed at me and now so is Georgia."

"She is? I thought she knew about everything."

"We never said anything about an actual kiss. Oliver decided it would really help me get Malfoy by making him really jealous. We decided it last night and we didn't really have the time to tell anyone."

"Oh…well, that complicates things. I mean, we knew Malfoy would be angry at you…but Georgia…"

"She's my best friend, and I thought she'd understand."

"Yeah…but even if she's too stubborn to admit it…we all know how she feels about Oliver…despite what she says."

"I know, but I thought she'd…I thought she'd put the pieced together and figure out that we were only doing it to make Draco jealous."

"Again, think about it. How would you react if you saw your best friend kissing the man of your dreams?"

"Well Georgia would never kiss…Malfoy."

"I know…but that's not the point Callie. If she did, how would you feel?"

"I'd be pissed."

"Exactly, so you can see where she's coming from."

"But what do I do about her and Draco? I've lost two of my greatest friends."

"I don't know. Perhaps give it a little time for them to cool down…you know how worked up they can get."

Callie's head fell, "This is stupid."

Hermione nodded, "I know."

Callie groaned and fell back against the bed. Hermione slowly smiled, "Like I said, just give them a little time."

"Can you talk to Georgia for me?"

"I…I can try."

Callie smiled. She climbed off the bed and headed out of the dorms and out of the common room. Hermione sighed and wondered how everything could be so stressful. Shaking her head to herself she headed down to the common room where Ron was patiently sitting. He tilted his head silently asking her what that was all about. She merely waved him off. Meanwhile Callie still had her galoshes on and had run out into the pouring rain.

She stood in the centre of the courtyard as the rain poured onto her. Within just a few minutes she was drenched and quite cold. Her hand ran though her wet hair she sighed falling down to the ground. The cobblestone ground was cold but Callie didn't care. Looking up at the sky she let more rain drop down onto her face as she thought about what she was going to do. There were a few things she knew for sure. One, she felt something for Draco Malfoy. Two, her best friend was mad at her. Three, she was going to get sick sitting out in the rain here.

But quite honestly she didn't care. The rain made her feel good. It brought back memories that always seemed to make her smile. A smile grew across her face at the thought and her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to keep herself warm. She knew going inside would keep her warm and prevent her from getting sick. But right now, all she wanted was to be alone, away from everyone. Pushing herself back up the centre statue she curled up against the statue and tightened her grip on her arms while she slowly closed her eyes.

The skies darkened and the clouds moved overhead. The grounds were silent. The crickets were chirping. The animals of the forest were asleep. The students were inside warm and cosy except for Callie who sat out in the rain, slowly crying herself to sleep. The night droned on as the rain poured harder and harder and Callie pulled her knees closer and closer to her chest. After finally getting comfortable she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Is that a cliffhanger? I don't think so. Consider yourselves lucky this time. :) R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: Sara McKeon, who gave me a very wonderful long review.  
**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

* * *

Sunshine shined down onto Callie who was fast asleep with her head in her knees. Shifting her body she slowly opened her eyes to the blinding sun. They slowly closed again as her hand was on her head. She had a throbbing headache and was sweating profusely. A soft moan left her mouth as she curled up even more into a small ball. She had fallen ill and there was no one around to help her up.

Meanwhile Hermione was rolling in her bed deciding whether or not to get up. Slowly she turned over to face Callie's bed empty and not even remotely slept in. Never did Callie make her bed before noon. Something was up. Throwing the covers off fiercely, Hermione jumped out of bed and shook Georgia awake, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Georgia groaned looking up at Hermione still sleepily, "Whaaaaaat?"

"Callie. Did she come in last night?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"She's not in her bed, and it's made." Hermione said as Georgia's head snapped up to look over Callie's bed.

Georgia was out of her bed just as fast as Hermione. Even though the girls just had their fight Callie was still her best friend. The girls slipped on their shoes and ran down the stairs towards the Great Hall. Georgia stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at Hermione, "Wait, we have no idea where she is."

"Well shit, that's a big problem."

Georgia ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "Did she say anything yesterday about where she'd be?"

Hermione shook her head. Groaning Georgia ran to the Great Hall in annoyance, sat down at the Gryffindor table, snatched a piece chocolate muffin ripping it apart with her teeth. Hermione sat down next to Georgia trying to calm her down. Georgia merely snapped her hand up into Hermione's face. Shifting her body away from Georgia Hermione tried to think of where Callie might be.

Watching Georgia rip apart the muffin she tried to desperately think of what might have happened to Callie. She had no idea. If she or Georgia didn't know where Callie was then no one would know. This was getting out of control. Didn't Callie have any decency to come up at a reasonable time or at least let her friends know where she was.

Meanwhile across at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy was eating chocolate chips, smirking and flirting cheekily with three girls sitting around him. He turned to the redhead sitting behind him, "Hey Mel, what's with those two over there? They look worried."

"Why do you care?" The girl Draco called Mel asked.

"I don't, I just want a reason to tease Walker and Granger about it later."

Mel laughed, "I like that idea."

Draco merely smirked, "Hang on, I'll be back girls."

The girls nodded and watched him throw his leg off the seat and walk over to Georgia and Hermione. He sat on the opposite side of them and leaned smirking, "So what's your problem huh?"

Georgia's head snapped up as she glared at him, "You're an ass Malfoy. It's not like you'd ever care."

"How do you know that? I may care." Draco said trying to defend himself.

Hermione chuckled vociferously, "Yeah, in hell Malfoy! IN HELL!"

"Just tell me."

"We can't find Callie. She didn't come up last night and we haven't seen her all morning. We're really worried." Georgia explained slowly.

"WHAT?! She didn't come up? What's that supposed to mean?"

"We mean she didn't come upstairs after she said she was going outside to be in the rain."

Draco nodded slowly before finally realising where Callie might be, "OH FUCK!"

The two girls looked at each other confused as they watched Draco jump up from the table and dash out of the Great Hall. They threw their legs over the bench quickly and ran after him. Following him through the castle they found him stopped at the arch leading to the courtyard. He stepped slowly down the small step and over to the statue where they could see a figure curled up into a small ball.

Draco bent down next to the figure pushing the hair away from the face and whispered to himself, "Oh Callie, why? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like this."

He scooped her up into his arms and sat with his back against the statue just as she had been rocking her slowly. Fiddling with her hair he twirled it combed it out slowly before slowly stopping on her cheek. Moving his hand away quickly his eyes widened, "Walker, she's....she's burning up."

Georgia tilted her head sideways and stepped over towards Callie. Kneeling next to Draco she placed her hand on Callie's head. Slowly she lifted her head up looking Draco right in the eye.

"Bring her to the hospital wing now." Georgia stated firmly as Draco nodded.

Slowly standing up he held Callie firmly in his arms and slowly made his way over to the hospital wing. On his way he kept running his fingers through her hair slowly trying to calm her body down slightly. Arriving at the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey rushed towards them. She started running around getting certain types of medicine that might help Callie as she pointed to the bed next to her.

Draco placed Callie on the bed and sat down next to her. He took hold of her hand and gently stroked it. She couldn't lose out on him now. No. He didn't mean to upset her last night. She had stayed outside because of him. It was his entire fault. His best friend was sick and he was to blame. _Why the fuck did I have to be such a fucking retard? I never meant to hurt her. She's my best friend for Merlin's sake. I can't lose her, no, not now. After just realising that she was finally here, what would it do to me? I'd go insane. Hell, I'd become a sex maniac. Not that there's a problem with that. WAIT! That's a very big problem. AUGH!_

"Mr. Malfoy, please move." Madame Pomfrey said.

Draco regretfully let go of Callie's hand and moved to the other side of the bed. He looked down at Callie whose clothes were all crinkled and her hair slightly frizzy from the rain. Madame Pomfrey placed her hand on Callie's forehead turning quickly to face Draco.

"What happened, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asked patiently.

"I don't know exactly. I think she stayed out in the rain all night."

"Aiyo, how come no one knew about this sooner?"

"Well we just realised this morning that she wasn't in her bed and that's when we got worried." Hermione explained.

"Ah, okay. Well this is what a Muggle calls Pneumonia. I'm pretty sure I have a way to cure this, but I'm not entirely sure it will work."

"What's Pneumonia?" Draco wondered.

"It's a lung disease that can be caught from bacteria or sometimes even sitting out in the rain for too long." Georgia explained.

Draco nodded slowly as he took the information in and looked down at Callie. She was squirming and groaning in pain. Her hair was pushed away from her face and her eyelashes, long as ever. Even though she was sick she looked like an angel, at least to Draco. Every inch of her looked exactly the same as they had when they were kids, except for the fact that she had aged. But in the general scheme of things, she was the same. The world's smallest smile was implanted onto his face as he watched her.

He wanted so bad to just lean down and kiss her hoping it would make everything better. But he knew that wasn't right. Firstly, what would her friends think and secondly who would they tell? His reputation would go down the drain. So instead he sat down next to her and took her hand in his stroking it gently trying to calm her down.

Madame Pomfrey opened her mouth and helped her swallow a pale pink liquid. A large cough escaped Callie's mouth as she turned her body towards Draco. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed directly into his smoky blue eyes. His hair was ruffled from its normal gelled back. He was here with her as the sexy Draco. She was safe now that he was here. As the sexy Draco Callie knew he'd never dare to hurt her.

_There was a knock on the door. It was opened and a tall woman was standing in the doorway, "She's upstairs Draco."_

_Draco nodded and rushed upstairs to her room. He pushed it open slightly and saw her sitting on her bed with a bag of popcorn in her hand. A smile grew across his face as she turned to look at him. He climbed up onto her bed. She passed him some popcorn. The two sat on her bed underneath the covers eating popcorn and watching Saturday Morning Cartoons. _

_Once their show ended Draco reached into the bowl of popcorn and turned to smile at Callie, "Look what I can do."_

_He threw a popcorn piece up into the air and caught it in his mouth. A large grin grew across his face at his achievement. Callie giggled and scooted away from him and threw one towards him. It missed his mouth and bounced off his nose onto the bed spread. Draco smirked, "Missed me. Missed me. Now, you gotta kiss me."_

_Callie's eyes widened. She didn't want to get him sick, but she knew he was right. Leaning forward she looked into his eyes and placed a light kiss on his cheek making him turn a bright strawberry red. His eyes turned away from hers as he popped more popcorn kernels into his mouth. _

Draco grinned at the memory of their popcorn filled nights when Callie was sick. He'd always been there for her and her him. And now, he needed to be here for her. But how he was going to get popcorn and Saturday morning cartoons was beyond him. He thought about asking Professor Dumbledore if he could help, but it would have been a pretty stupid idea.

"I'll be right back." Draco said as he stroked Callie's hand again.

She nodded and he fled the room. Dashing to the headmaster's office he thought about what he was going to say. _Professor, Callie Everwood has come down with some disease that Muggles call Pneumonia and I thought it might be sweet if I brought her a little something to help ease the sadness of being sick. So I thought about some popcorn and movies if that was possible. Do you have any idea how I could get that? Yeah, that seemed to work. It didn't sound desperate and in a way it was very sweet._

Draco smiled at his speech idea. Stopping in front of the large phoenix Draco stated the password (which was told to him by Professor Snape) and the phoenix spun. He stepped up onto the step and rode up to the door. Knocking he heard Professor Dumbledore's voice behind the door. Pushing open the door he peered in, "Professor Dumbledore, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, come in."

Draco walked into the room closing the door behind him. He fiddled with his hands and walked over to the desk, "Professor, Callie Everwood has come down with something called Pneumonia, and I thought I might be nice and bring her something. So I thought of popcorn and movies. Is that possible?"

Fidgeting with his shirt he patiently waited for Professor Dumbledore's answer as he watched him scratch his head. He was just about to speak and then closed his mouth to think again. Draco watched Professor Dumbledore think for a good ten minutes before the man finally spoke, "I can get the popcorn for you, but I'm not entirely sure about the movies."

"That's fine Professor."

"If I can, I'll bring it down to the hospital wing alright?"

Draco nodded, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and turned up into his office. He called down to Draco, "Just hold on a few minutes, the popcorn is popping. Do you want butter or not?"

"Oh, yes please." Draco laughed.

Just as he said within a few moments Professor Dumbledore came back with a bowl of buttered popcorn and handed it to Draco. Once again Draco thanked him and walked out of the room. He headed back down to the hospital wing bringing the smell of butter popcorn with him. Entering the hospital wing Callie turned to face him with a large grin on her face.

"You brought me popcorn?"

"Yes, just like old times." He whispered softly in her ear as he sat down next to her.

* * *

**You guys are lucky!**

**My friend Taylor and I had a little run in with Draco. It's a little on the long side but this is how it went:**

Draco: You're ruining my rep Tash!

Me: And?

Draco: You're making me a sissy Momma's Boy!

Taylor: There's nothing wrong with that.

Draco: But I'm a MALFOY!

Me: Break away from the crowd!!

Draco: AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Taylor: I think Malfoy's gonna have a meltdown.

Me: This shall be fun to watch.

Taylor: OH yeah!

Draco: Why do you do this to me Tash?

Me: Cause I can.

Draco: But you're ruining me! What about all the other girls like Melody, Kate and Jasmine? What are they gonna think of me?

Taylor: She's not ruining you...she's building you a bigger fan base.

Draco smirked: Oh. Well when you put it that way...I'm all for it.

Me: How did we know you would say that?

Draco shrugged his shoulders: So do I get a prize for being good with you guys or something?

Taylor (to Me): Well, oh wonderous author, does he deserve a prize?

Me: Hmmm... If he thinks hugging the wonderous author and her awesome friend is a suitable prize, then I'd say yes.

Taylor: What do you say, Draco?

Draco: Pass off hugging two pretty girls? Are you joking?

Me: Okay then, congragulations.

Draco smirked and received his prize.

**My gosh, he's sexy isn't he? And I got a hug from him! :D**

-xActDanceWritex


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: Holly Walker, my best friend who's only got a few months left to live. Get well soon Holls!**

**WARNING! This chapter's a little graphic, just a little. I don't know how to do it well, but you tell me if it went well. :) Enjoy!**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

* * *

A large grin grew across Callie's face as she blushed. She was surprised he'd remembered. Reaching into the bowl she held the warm buttered popcorn in her hand before turning to face Draco, "Catch."

She threw the popcorn up into the air. He moved his head to where he thought it would land and caught it square in his mouth. He smirked and nodded his head slowly in happiness. Callie let out a light giggle and put her hand back into the bowl and popped the popcorn into her mouth. She breathed slowly and snuggled her head into Draco's chest. Just as she was getting comfortable she could feel her arm starting to burn. Pulling it closer to her chest she winced.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered into Callie's ear.

"I...I have to go."

Draco tilted his head to the side in confusion. Callie sighed and looked up at him, "I can't tell you, I just need to get out of here."

"Have you lost your mind?! You can't go out of here now, you're still sick."

"I know, I know, but I have to."

Draco let his head fall back against the wall behind him, "I'll cover for you, just hurry up."

Callie smiled, grabbed the cup of medicine beside her, swallowed it and slowly crawled out of bed. She made her way down to the gates of the castle, and out of the school. Taking a slow deep breath she apparated to the graveyard. Slowly taking the cloak from the statue she sniffled and coughed before groaning in pain.

She was not meant to be up out of her bed yet, she wasn't fully recovered. And this was a headache from getting up too fast. Slowly making her way over to the group of Death Eaters she saw The Dark Lord standing in the centre gesturing to his men. Stepping into the centre of the circle The Dark Lord turned to look at Callie hobbling towards him. He took hold of her arm and helped her over to him.

"Good afternoon Princess." The Dark Lord said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes underneath her hood and fell limply into his arms. Catching her he snapped his head up to those around him. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and cackled, "Looks like the favourite's dying."

Callie coughed, "No you idiot, I'm just sick, have been for a couple days."

"Aww, what a shame, now, I want you to go down to Henderson Avenue and rid the world of Samuel Mandel."

"But my Lord, I can barely stand up."

"You'll do what I say munchkin or I will have to punish you."

"My Lord, please."

"Stop whining and just do it or I'll force you to!" A Death Eater Callie recognized as Lucius shouted.

"Can't you just stay quiet for a minute?!" Callie shouted before she stormed off and apparated to Henderson Avenue.

She walked down the street and mumbled to herself as she found the mailbox with the name Mandel on it. Making her way up to the door, she pulled her wand out of her pocket and sighed, "Alohamora."

The door immediately clicked open. She stepped into the house and smelt fresh chocolate chip cookies being baked from the kitchen. Tiptoeing into kitchen she watched the cookies bake. The man turned around and looked directly at where Callie was standing, "Can I help you miss?"

"I...I was supposed to..." Callie started.

She was then interrupted by Samuel, "You were supposed to kill me right? You're the Dark Lord's favourite. Just let me finish baking these cookies and you can kill me."

Callie nodded slowly at sat down on the bar stool across from him. She sat and watched the cookies bake before she realised what she was doing. Jumping up from the chair she turned and looked down at the man.

"Uhm...If you don't mind me asking, how you knew I was coming?"

"Oh, You-Know-Who has been stalking me for quite a while. I know he wants me killed so, well I just assumed you'd be sent because when he was threatening me he talked a lot about you. I've done a lot of terrible things miss, and it's...OH! My cookies are done!"

Callie chuckled and watched him hop over to the oven. He slid oven mitts on and opened the oven and slowly took the cookies out. He placed them on the counter in front of Callie. Even though her nose was blocked she could smell the freshness of them. Samuel looked up at her and smirked, "You can have one if you want."

A smile slipped through Callie's lips as she picked up a cookie and took a bite, "Oh my Merlin, these are amazing."

"Thank you. I wanted the house to smell of cookies when I died."

"You knew I was coming today?"

"No, I've just been baking cookies every day since You-Know-Who has been threatening me." He said as he too picked up a cookie and took a bite.

Callie continued to eat the soft, moist chocolate chip cookie. When she was done Samuel stood up and firmly planted his feet in the centre of the kitchen ready to be killed. Pulling her wand out of her pocket she pointed it at him before she swayed slightly catching herself so she wouldn't fall. She took a deep breath, "Avada Ke-"and passed out onto the kitchen floor.

Samuel's body jumped up immediately as he bent down to Callie. Scooping her up, he held her firmly in his arms and disapparated. He reached the graveyard he had once known as the torture ground. In front of him were indeed He Who Must Not Be Named, and all his fellow death eaters. He stepped into the circle and handed Callie to He Who Must Not Be Named, stood in front of one of the death eaters, "Kill me."

The Death Eater grinned ferociously, pointed his wand towards Samuel and the bright green light emerged, "Avada Kedavra!"

The Dark Lord held Callie in his arms and muttered a spell underneath his breath. She jolted awake and looked up at him. He placed her down and pointed to the man on the floor, "That was supposed to be your job."

"I'm sorry My Lord. I...I just passed out, I'm really not well."

A sigh left his mouth, "Alright alright, fine. You better be better and willing to complete my tasks the next time I call you got it Munchkin?"

Callie nodded. Hobbling out of the circle she took a deep breath before apparating back in front of the school. She slowly made her way into the school and to the Hospital Wing. Peering into the room she searched for Madame Pomfrey who was nowhere to be found. But Draco was still sitting on her bed smirking at her.

She walked into the room and climbed up onto the bed and once again let her head fall onto his chest before falling into a deep sleep. Draco looked down at her and pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Just as he did the doors were strewn open with Madame Pomfrey and another student carrying someone into the room.

Draco tried to look up over to the person who had been brought in. He couldn't see who it was but heard groans and moans coming from the other side, "Ugh, I'm in paaaaaaaain. It huuuuuurrts."

"Oh stop whining Mr. Zabini." Madame Pomfrey stated.

Draco's eyes widened. Blaise was here. That was just great. He knew when Blaise was better and not whining like a baby he'd look over and see Draco and tease him about pampering a girl. It was going to be just wonderful. Draco breathed heavily, and his chest moved up and down slowly praying that when Blaise stopped whining he wouldn't recognize him, or something silly like that.

Within a few moments Blaise stopped whining and shifted his body looking directly at Draco, "What have you gone soft or something Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're pushing hair away from a girl's face. I think you like this girl."

"No, I don't. I just think she's hot."

"So have you shagged her yet?"

"No, she's not that kind of girl. I can't just do that to her."

"Ha, you have fallen for her."

"I HAVE NOT!"

Blaise laughed, "Douche."

Malfoy merely rolled his eyes as he placed his hands behind his head and every once in a while glanced down at Callie. Was what Blaise said true? Had he fallen for her? _No, I haven't. She's Callie Everwood. Besides Potter she's my mortal enemy. Okay, so she was my best friend... that has nothing to do with this. I'm just being a respectable guy, maybe in truth she really will sleep with me. _A grin played at Malfoy's lips as he looked down at Callie and back up at Blaise. He shifted his body moving away from underneath Callie's head. Lying her head down on the pillow he slipped off the bed.

"Have fun in here Blaise, I'll see you later mate."

"Yeah, and remember what I said."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and rushed out of the hospital wing. He had a reputation to keep. This was important. He couldn't be known as the softie who'd fallen for his worst enemy. What would everyone do and say if they ever found out he'd sat in the hospital wing with a girl for the last few hours? He was going to find a girl, and satisfy what he hadn't been getting for a while now.

He slowly walked down the corridor hoping to find some innocent girl to fall all over him. His dream came true, as a small Hufflepuff girl came prancing over to him. She had this innocent look on her face and eyes that said 'Take me now, or forever hold your peace.' This was just what he needed.

He reached out and said with his sexy smirk, "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

She giggled and shook his hand, "Marilyn, Marilyn Riley."

He held her hand in his and gestured towards the way he was going. Receiving a nod from her, he knew that was his signal. His other hand was placed on the small of her back as he escorted her up to the second floor girl's bathroom. No one ever came in, so it was really the perfect place.

She giggled as he pulled her close to him firmly pressing his lips against hers. Her arms were around his neck as she deepened the kiss. His hands fidgeted with her tie and un-buttoned her shirt as he began running his hands up towards her breasts. Her hands slipped down from his neck to his tie as she ripped it off. Her hands moved down to his pants, undoing his belt buckle.

He sent his hand up her thigh slowly and pushed her skirt up. He slid his hand into her underpants taking a firm grasp on her butt before slipping them down just enough. His pants and boxers had been pulled open just enough. Pulling closer he entered her as she moaned and groaned before passionately kissing him.

"Oh Merlin, you're amazing Malfoy."

"Oh I know Marilyn, I know." He said as he fiercely moved with her sending more pleasure through her entire body.

Malfoy could hear feet coming towards the bathroom, but at the moment he didn't care. He was just interested in satisfying himself. The feet stopped in front of him, crinkled their noses, groaned and rushed out. He couldn't see exactly who they were, but honestly didn't give a shit, he was just interested in getting some action and that's exactly what he was going to do.

The feet rushed up to their common room, sat down on the couches and sighed. One girl piped up, "How could he do that in there? It's a public place."

"And to think that the girl was possibly Marilyn Riley, the innocent girl we met this morning." Another one interjected.

"I can't believe he'd even do that in the first place. I thought he...never mind."

* * *

Of course I left you guys a cliffhanger. Think about it while I take exams.

-xActDanceWritex


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: Tom F. You're far away in London and I miss you! xox**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

_**Very long chapter!! :D**_

* * *

Callie groaned and slowly opened her eyes reaching her hand up to where she thought Draco would be. But he wasn't. Sitting up she looked around the room and saw no sign of him. All she saw was Blaise rolling in his bed still groaning in pain. A sigh left Callie's mouth as she realised it was all too good to be true.

Of course Draco Malfoy wouldn't sit with her all day. He was a player and it was his job to play. Callie didn't expect him to even want to spend all that time with her. That would just ruin his reputation wouldn't it? Why did she think he'd even bother to stay? He had to satisfy himself. But didn't he care about her? Yes, as a friend...why was she thinking about him like that? What was wrong with her?

Sighing she ran her hand through her hair in high hopes she'd be allowed out soon. Madame Pomfrey entered with a bottle in her hand. It was filled with a hot pink liquid. Callie's eyes widened at the colour praying it wasn't for her. As usual, she was wrong. Madame Pomfrey twisted the cap off and handed it to Callie, "Drink it, all of it."

"But...it looks so gross."

"You drink it and you'll be better within the next couple hours."

A smile grew across Callie's face as she began to gulp down the liquid. After her first swallow she began to cough and gag. Madame Pomfrey handed her a glass of water, "What did you expect, Pumpkin Juice?"

"Well yes, I did."

Callie finished up the revolting pink liquid and sure enough in the next couple hours she was feeling much better. She was no longer sweating, coughing, or sniffling. A large smile grew across her face as she thanked Madame Pomfrey before running out of the hospital wing. She ran up as fast as she could, stated the password and hug attacked Georgia who was standing nearby the fire. Flinching Georgia pulled the arms off from around her neck and turned around to face Callie.

"CALLIE! You're okay!" Georgia grinned as she hugged her friend again.

Callie giggled hugging Georgia back, "I'm so sorry for before."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know you never meant to hurt me."

"Of course, you're my best friend and always will be."

Callie and Georgia grinned and stood there for at least a few minutes hugging. They pulled away and sat down onto the couch, "Now what's the deal with you and Draco Malfoy, Cal?"

"I don't know exactly. He's nice one minute then mean the next."

"Well that's Malfoy isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I was hoping that maybe he could change. I know there's a part of him that wants to. You can see it when he's in his sexy mode."

"Oh well, just be careful Cal, we don't want you to get hurt." Georgia stated.

"Callie nodded, "You guys are great friends, and you know that right?"

Georgia and Hermione beamed before enveloping Callie into a little Callie sandwich. When the girls pulled away Callie groaned in pain. It always seemed to happen at the worst times. Hermione looked at Georgia and Callie, confused. She had no idea what was going on and was feeling very out of the bubble.

"I'm sorry 'mione. I have to go but I...I'll explain everything when I get back."

Callie then rushed out of the room leaving Hermione standing there speechless. Out of the castle and through the gates she went. Disapparating she arrived at the usual graveyard to find a boy with white blond hair talking to The Dark Lord. Sure enough, it was Draco Malfoy. She grabbed the cloak off the statue, put it on and flipped the hood over her head. When she reached The Dark Lord he grinned at her teasingly and pulled her into a grand hug.

"Princess, you look so much better." The Dark Lord stated smiling.

"I feel much better." Callie responded.

"That's good. Surely you know Draco Malfoy." Callie nodded and he continued, "Little Malfoy, this is Princess, as I enjoy calling her. She's here to help you complete your task. If you can't do it then she will."

"You're making a girl watch over me? What the fuck?! I can handle it myself!" Draco shouted.

"Little Malfoy, you do know that this girl is The Dark Lord's favourite and has been since she was three." Aro, one of the Death Eaters piped up.

"She was three? Oh, I...I didn't know." Draco said shocked as he looked over at Callie.

"It's alright. It wasn't really that bad." Callie explained.

"But you had to deal with all this horror at such a young age."

"Yes, but what happened before all this was the worst horror of all."

"What was it?" Draco asked semi-interested as to what could be worse than joining The Dark Lord at the age of three.

The Dark Lord placed his hand on Callie's shoulder reassuringly, "I murdered her mother."

"Oh...I...I'm..." Draco started.

"Don't worry about it. I have to be strong for her and not let her know I'm afraid."

Draco nodded in understanding, "So you're watching over me huh?"

"Yep, I'll be checking in on you every once in a while to make sure you're okay."

"Well uh...thanks I guess..."

"You're welcome Little Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes, "What do I call you?"

"Uh... you can call me...Princess, or possibly Your Highness, or maybe Your Majesty, or even Oh Great One."

Draco chuckled, "Sure Princess, well I guess I'll see you around."

Callie nodded and watched him hang his cloak on the statue and disapparate.

"Is there anything else you wish of me My Lord?" Callie asked turning back to The Dark Lord.

"Next time I call you please bring me some chocolate goodies. I miss eating all that delicious stuff."

"Of course My Lord." Callie laughed.

She was pulled into a hug once again then left the graveyard. As she headed back up to the common room she thought about her little encounter with Draco. Did he not recognize her voice? Or did he and he was just pretending he didn't? Shrugging her shoulders Callie stated the password and re-entered the common room once again.

Hermione was standing by the door with her arms crossed, "Talk."

Callie looked over at Georgia for help, but Georgia merely shook her head. Callie had to do this on her own. But once Hermione knew, it was one more person that could help her understand. Sighing Callie pointed to the sofa gesturing for Hermione to sit down. Hermione shook her head.

"You really might want to sit for this." Callie explained.

"No, I'll stand."

"No, seriously Hermione, you're going to want to sit." Georgia exclaimed.

Hermione hesitantly sat down with her arms still crossed glaring at Callie. Callie took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself to tell Hermione in the simplest language.

"Basically I work for someone, who calls me everyone once in a while to do certain tasks. Lately it's been a lot worse, because he's become stronger and more powerful. And because of this power he's had a whole lot more enemies, and it's my job to rid the world of these "enemies." It's cruel but if I don't do it...he'll...he'll kill me." Callie explained.

"What? What kind of job is that, killing people? Come on Callie. You can do better than that."

"I don't have a choice Hermione."

"Yeah, you do, you just say I'm sorry I can't take this job."

"I don't think you understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"I'd rather show you."

Hermione tilted her head to the side in confusion. She had no idea what Callie was talking about. Callie stood up and sat down beside Hermione. Callie's hand was placed on her left sleeve and slowly rolled it up. Hermione looked up at Callie and then back down at her arm. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. It was...it was the tattoo. It was the symbol of someone who worked for the Dark Lord.

"You...you work for...Voldemort?"

Callie nodded. Hermione slid away from her and ran her hand through her hair, "Why?"

"He murdered my mother and my father negotiated with Voldemort. They agreed that if I worked for Voldemort until I turned eighteen then my father's life would be spared."

"Callie, that's insane."

"It's really not that bad Hermione."

"Are you kidding?! You're working for The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I know."

"How are you living like this?" Hermione was furious.

"Like I said, it's really not that bad. I've gotten used to it, and it's not like I'm following him because I want to be on his side. I'm doing it for my father."

Hermione sighed. She didn't expect this at all. What was she meant to say? This was far more than she could handle, it was too much. One of her best friends worked for her enemy, the one thing she could admit she was truly afraid of rather than failing out of school. She stood up and turned away from Callie.

"Is there any way you can stop it before you're eighteen?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"We're going to figure it out because I can't stand having my best friend following orders from...such a creature."

Callie nodded, "I'm sure it's something quite silly."

Georgia giggled at the thought, "Watch, it is: You must have Draco Malfoy fall in love with you."

Hermione burst into laughter. Callie giggled, but deep down thought that it wouldn't be quite bad. Would it really be that bad to date Malfoy? As long as he was in his sexy mode, it would work out right? Callie had high hopes for this; after all, he was her best friend. A smile grew across her face at the thought.

The only way she'd find out was to try. She had to talk to him. But what was she to say? What if he was in his mean Draco mood? She'd have to deal with it, "Hey guys, I uh...I'm gonna go. I'll be right back okay?"

Her friends nodded and watched her leave. Georgia turned to Hermione and raised her eyebrows, "What do you think that was about?"

"I haven't a clue."

Callie walked down the Grand stairs and out to the courtyard. She had no idea where he would be. Down the hallway she walked in hopes he'd be talking to his friends. He was sitting on the grass with a bunch of girls around him. She stopped in front of him and took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, go ahead." Malfoy responded.

"In private, please."

He sighed, stood up, blew the girls kisses and walked away from them. Callie looked at him quickly then looked away, "I just want to know...what you really think of me."

"What are you talking about Everwood?"

"You called me by my last name. I guess that's my answer then. I'll just go." Callie said as she turned to walk away.

He took hold of her arm and turned her around, "No don't, look, Callie, you're my friend, and you know that right? We just...we can't be seen together. I don't know how many times I have to go through this with you, nothing can ever happen. We were friends once, and we'll remain friends, just as long as we're alone. Okay?"

"We're just friends. Yeah, okay, sure." Callie responded and turned to walk away again.

Once again he turned her back around, "You don't seem too thrilled about that. What is it you were looking for?"

"You know very well what I was looking for. Look, I don't expect you to understand. But I just, I don't know. I thought that maybe you could forget about all the hate we used to have for each other and go back to a time when we were friends."

"I just told you we could be friends."

"You know it's not what I mean. I...I don't want to be just friends."

"Oh Callie...you know we can't. I can't ever be with you romantically, it would never work out. I'd end up breaking your heart and you'd never talk to me again. I can't you lose you as a friend PC."

Callie sighed. She looked at him and thought about her task as it suddenly crossed her mind. How was she meant to go through with it if she was falling for him? She had to make sure he did it. She wanted what was best for him, and this task wasn't it.

"Yeah, okay, sure Prince Draco. I'll see you around, and make sure you do as you're told. I don't want to have to cover up for your mistakes." Callie stated and turned to walk away again.

"Yeah, I'll see you. Wait, what?"

"Don't fuck up Malfoy. I don't want to have to do it. I respect the man too much."

"Don't fuck what up? You're confusing me Everwood."

"You know what you have to do. Please just do it so I don't have to." Callie said quickly and rushed into the castle.

Draco stood there watching her run away. What did she mean? He knew he had a task to complete. He had to murder Albus Dumbledore, but what was she talking about? Surely she didn't know about it. He shrugged and went back to his three girls. They started flirting with him and giggling, asking him what he was thinking about.

That's when it hit him. She was that girl. Princess, she was Callie. Callie was The Dark Lord's favourite. Callista Everwood was the girl who was meant to watch over him. That's why she knew. But why didn't she ever tell him? They'd been friends for so long, yet she never said anything. Why? He had to talk to her. He needed to know the truth.

Once again he stood up and told the girls he'd be right back. He ran into the castle hoping to catch her before she entered the common room. Dashing through the castle and up the Grand stairs he tried desperately to think where the Gryffindor common room was. He looked up at the stairs above him and saw her standing on one, "Callie! How do I get up there?"

Hearing her name being called she looked around then down at Draco Malfoy standing on the Grand stairs, "Stay there, I'll come to you."

He nodded and watched her make her way back down towards him. She was down within a few moments. Her arms were crossed as she stared into his smoky blue eyes.

"When you said to just do it so you wouldn't have to...what were you talking about?" Draco asked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, Callie, I know you know what I'm talking about. You obviously knew something, so why don't you just tell me what you were referring to."

Callie sighed, she really didn't want to tell him but did she really have a choice? She looked into his eyes. They were dark and emotionless. She had to tell him. He'd find out soon enough anyway, "I don't want to have to kill him okay?!"

"Kill who?"

"The great wizard, it's your job, not mine. Just do it so I don't have to."

"You know about that?"

"Yes, Draco, I do. And I know that if you don't end up doing it, I'm going to have to. And like I said, I can't do it. I respect the man too much."

"How do you know? No one besides the Dark Lord and Professor Snape knows. How do you?"

"Well...you can call me Princess or Your Majesty or even Oh Great One."

Draco tilted his head to the side in confusion. He looked at her and thought about a few hours before when he had heard that. Gazing into her eyes it clicked. She was The Dark Lord's favourite. But why didn't she tell him? Weren't they best friends?

"Why didn't you tell me Cal? Why did you keep it a secret from me? I'm your best friend."

"Well because I...I never found the right time to tell you."

"You could have told me any time. I was always there."

"No, Draco. I couldn't. I never knew when you started serving him and if I told you before...well who knows what you would have thought of me."

"But if you explained it to me, I would have understood."

"I didn't want you to find out like this."

"I know, I know. But it's how it happened, and I'm sorry it had to happen this way." Draco said as he took a step towards her.

She took a step back. There was a part of her that wanted him to take her hand but there was another part that knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Sensing this he took her hand and held it in his, slowly rubbing his fingers across her palm.

"No, Draco, I...we can't do this."

"Do what? Callie, all I'm doing is playing with your hand."

"But it will lead to something more, and like you said earlier, nothing romantic can ever happen between us."

Draco sighed. She was right; he did say that, "Alright fine, we'll just remain secretive friends and enemies in front of everyone else."

Callie's head fell to the side. She didn't want that, and she knew he didn't either. Her hands were stuffed in her cloak pocket as she kept her gaze away from him. The two of them just stood there in silence for a few minutes wondering what to do or say. Callie finally looked up at him with sadness in her eyes as she bit her lip and fidgeted with her feet.

"Callie, don't look at me like that."

"And why not?"

"Because you know I fall for it. Every single time you used to do it, I gave in. I can't give in. I can't do it. I do and my rep goes out the window."

"So that's all you care about now? Whatever happened to my best friend? Where's that Draco? That's the one I want. Not this sick bastard who only gives a shit about his reputation."

"Don't call me that! I'm nice to you!"

"Yeah right, once in a blue moon Draco...you really don't care how you treat me do you?"

"What the fuck are you saying? Of course I care about how I treat you."

"No you don't. One minute you're nice and the next you're shouting at me."

"For the last fucking time I can't be nice to you in public."

"Yes, you can. Screw your reputation Draco. I'M YOUR BLOODY BEST FRIEND!"

Draco mumbled, "Were."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Callie shouted as she pushed him.

"You did not just push me!" He yelled pushing her back.

"You can't push a girl!"

"I can too."

"You know what, I don't care anymore. Obviously I'm not your best friend anymore, so why should I care how you treat me? It's not like you actually like me more than a friend anyway."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that since we haven't been friends for so long that..." Callie then cut him off.

"No you really did mean it like that. You just broke my friendship heart. And here," Callie took off the usual four-leaf clover necklace she always wore, "You can have this back. I don't want it anymore."

She placed the necklace in his hand, closed it and ran away. He opened his hand and gazed down at the necklace. He'd given it to her for her 10th birthday and now she'd given it back six years later. She'd always treasured the necklace, never ever took it off. What did it mean? Did this mean it was over? Was their friendship really over? Draco didn't want that. He didn't think he could handle it.

He knew he had to be strong, but after losing his best friend again and this time, really losing her, he didn't know what to do. Closing his hand tightly he held onto the necklace letting his mind wander back to the moment he had given it to her.

_The backyard of the Everwood residence was filled with children, food, party games, a bouncy castle, and a clown. Kids were running everywhere, laughing and having fun._

_Callie and Draco were bouncing on the bouncy castle together. They were having the time of their lives._

_"This is such a fun party PC."_

_"I know mum really knows how to plan one."_

_The two kids continued to jump until they were called in for presents and cake. Callie sat down in the centre of all the kids. Each kid held their present in their hand. The presents were passed to Callie and she opened them all with joy. She received stuffed animals, books, puzzles and many other toys._

_There was only one person she didn't get a gift from, Draco Malfoy. When the presents were over she pulled him away from the group._

_"Why didn't you give me a present PD?"_

_"I was saving it to give it to you in private."_

_"Aw, that's so sweet."_

_Draco nodded and took a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to her with a large smile on his face. She looked down at the small box in her hand. What could it possibly be? Opening it she kept looking up at him. The top came off and in front of her in the small white box was a silver chain with a silver four-leaf-clover pendant on it._

_"Do you like it Cal?"_

_"Like it...I love it Draco!"_

_Draco smiled as Callie closed the box and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His arms were around his waist as he lifted her off the ground and spun her in circles. He put her down and looked into her eyes._

_"Happy Birthday Callie."_

She was so excited when he gave it to her and now she was giving it up within the blink of an eye. She'd given him back the present he'd spent his entire allowance on. He had just lost his best friend over a stupid fight. What was he to do? He could always go and find another girl to be his friend. There were tons of girls who would give up their friends to be his. But did he want that? No. He wanted HIS best friend. He lost her once and then again this time. He didn't want to have to lose her again.

There had to be something he could do. If he went after her he'd just seem like a wimp. He couldn't do that. Still clutching tightly onto the necklace Draco groaned and stormed up to the Slytherin common room. He had Divination next and wasn't anywhere near ready for that. There was no way he was in the mood to listen to some crazy woman talk about something incredibly stupid that was going to happen in his future.

He thought about skipping but then Blaise, Pansy and his three "girlfriends" would be wondering where he was. And surely, they'd be thinking the worst. He sighed, rushed up to the dorms, grabbed his Divination books and dashed out of the common room. Rushing up to the classroom he mumbled to himself.

Taking his usual seat next to Blaise he dropped his books forcefully onto the table. Blaise looked over at his friend slowly and raised his eyebrows, "Dude, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood to hear her nonsense chatter."

Blaise simply nodded. He had to agree with him on that. Professor Trelawney entered the classroom and the class began. Tea leaves were thrown into everyone's cups and their fortunes awaited. Professor Trelawney walked to the back of the classroom and watched as everyone's fortunes came alive. She stopped in front of Draco's table and picked up his cup.

"Oh, that's...that's interesting Mr. Malfoy." Trelawney said.

"Why, what is it professor?"

"It's the two crossing comets. Mr. Zabini, please tell us what this means."

Blaise opened his book and flipped through the pages, finally coming to the page with the two crossing comets on it. He read it aloud, "The two crossing comets symbolize two star-crossed lovers. This is the symbol of forbidden love, one that is frowned upon and sometimes even results in death. Whoever receives this has fallen in love with someone they're not supposed to, whether they know it or not. It is destiny that these two lovers end up together in one way or another. It may result in death but that's up to the lovers to decide."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!" Draco shouted.

* * *

Hope you liked the long chapter, and yes that's a cliffhanger.

-xActDanceWritex


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: AvidReader09, thanks for loving my story! :D**

**I think a couple of you think I was dedicating the last chapter to Tom Felton. I wasn't...it was to my boyfriend who happens to have the same initials and first name, but you guys go on thinking I know Tom Felton...because secretly I do. :D**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

**_This chapter was fun to write!_**

* * *

"My dear, it means you're in love with the wrong person."

Draco's eyes widened and he gazed down at Callie who saw him and sunk down into her chair. She knew exactly what Professor Trelawney was talking about. Biting her lip she turned away from Draco. He pushed the cup away from him.

"There's got to be a mistake Professor, I'm not in love with anyone."

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but the tea leaves never lie, you've fallen in love and it's with someone you're not meant to."

Draco mumbled under his breath, "Fuck my life, and fuck these stupid tea leaves."

Blaise snickered from across the table. Draco's hand whipped up and slapped his arm. Wincing Blaise drew his arm back quickly and rested it on his lap as he continued to snicker. Professor Trelawney looked at Draco sympathetically and walked around to the other students. She made her way down to Callie. Picking up Callie's cup she dropped it quickly onto the table. Looking up Callie tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Mr. Weasley, please tell us the fate of Miss Everwood." Professor Trelawney said as she handed Ron Callie's cup.

Ron looked at the cup and flipped through the pages, "Well Callie's got a sort of bone thing, which means pain, and then there's a face, which is like laughter and then this is almost like a smile, which means fun. So you're going to be in pain but it's going to be fun and you're going to laugh about it."

Callie chuckled, "I can live with that."

"Mr. Weasley, I...I'm sorry, but that's not right."

Ron looked up confused, "But it's..."

"No." Professor Trelawney flipped his book to page 666. "This is the correct analysis. Read please."

Ron looked down at the page number and slowly rose his head up to look at Callie. It couldn't be right. 666 was the...it was the "bad" number. He took a deep breath before reading aloud, "The skull and cross bones symbolises one world: Death. Upon receiving this means within the next month you'll die a most painful death. It will be upon result of your actions, be careful and don't get into any trouble. Don't associate yourself with anything dangerous because once you get too close..."

Callie parted her lips and looked over at Georgia, Hermione and finally Draco. Shaking her head slowly at first then faster, "No, this can't be right."

"I'm sorry Miss Everwood. I...I'm sorry." Trelawney said as she backed away from Callie.

Once again Callie shook her head and stood up from the table. She grabbed her books and rushed out of the classroom with so much as a word. How did the bloody tea leaves know she was associated with someone dangerous? Was it true? Was she really going to die? After reaching the bottom of the stairs she slid down against the wall and rested her head in her hands.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about how she might die. She wasn't ready for it; she never thought it'd happen so quickly. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs she looked up to find her friends standing over her. Georgia and Hermione bent down to reassure her.

"Everything will be fine Cal; I won't let anything happen to you." Georgia said as she lightly rubbed Callie's arm.

"How do you know that? What if he decides I'm not worthy anymore?" Callie whimpered.

"He's not going to do that, we won't let him." Hermione explained reassuringly.

"Will someone please tell me who the hell we're talking about?!" Ron shouted.

Callie looked up at Harry sympathetically, "Only if Harry goes away."

"What? No. I'm not going anywhere. I deserve to know." Harry stated.

"Harry, please, we'll tell you when the time is right." Georgia said looking up at her friend.

"NO! It's not fair!" Harry bellowed.

"It's not the right time. We'll tell you when she's ready." Hermione said.

"Why does Ron get to know?" Harry questioned loudly.

"Because he won't kill Callie for it." Georgia said quickly.

"Thanks for that, now he's really interested!" Callie interjected.

"Sorry. Harry please, we'll tell you later. We promise." Hermione said softly.

Harry groaned and stormed away from his friends. What was it that was so bad? Why wasn't he allowed to know? And to think they were really his friends. They were meant to tell him everything. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to look back at the four talking quietly amongst them.

Ron bent down and sat in front of Callie, "Alright, spill it Callie."

Callie looked up at Georgia and Hermione who both nodded. Callie placed her hand on her left arm and breathed heavily, "You have to swear you won't scream or tell anyone especially Harry okay?"

"I swear." Ron said.

Callie pushed her shirt sleeve up to reveal The Dark Mark firmly implanted onto her left forearm. Ron's eyes widened and he scooted back away from her, "No. No, you're...no."

"Ron, come back here. Let me explain." Callie said softly gesturing for him to come back towards her.

Cautiously Ron slid back towards her and crossed his arms across his chest. Callie pushed her sleeve back down, "Look, it wasn't my choice okay? It was the only way to save my father. I made a deal with You-Know-Who that he'd spare my father if I served him until I was eighteen."

"That's ridiculous, why would you even...want to?"

"I had no choice; I wasn't going to be fatherless."

"So, all those times you left randomly...it was to go...to him?"

Callie nodded. Ron shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. Callie nodded once more. Sighing Ron knew he had to deal with it. He wasn't going to get mad, no. Callie was his friend and he'd support her in any way that was possible. Sitting up he reached his arms forward and enveloped Callie in a hug. Her arms were around his shoulders as she buried her head in his shoulder. He held her close to him slowly rubbing her back and whispering in her ear, "Shh, its okay."

Callie shook her head and let more tears fill her eyes. When she finally pulled away from Ron he wiped her tears and looked at her sympathetically. Callie wiped her nose on her shirt, stood up and attempted to straighten herself out.

"I'll see you guys later, I... I have to go talk to someone."

Her friends nodded silently and she ran off waving to Harry as she went by. She dashed up the stairs and through the castle to where she thought the Slytherin common room might be. Her hunch was right and she saw the large stone wall in front of her. She had no clue what the password was but thought she might give it a try and bang on the wall.

Raising her fists she banged on the wall, "Draco Malfoy! Are you in there? Malfoy! Come out here!"

Of course it wasn't working. It was a bloody stupid idea. She sighed and slid down onto the floor next to the wall. Much to her dismay tears streamed down her cheeks once again. She tried to wipe them away but they were just replaced with new ones. Looking up at the wall, no one was coming out. He couldn't hear her through the wall. What the bloody hell was she even thinking? Resting her head in her hands she cried even more.

Upon hearing footsteps her head snapped up and she saw none other than Draco Malfoy coming towards her. She stood up and attempted to wipe the tears away once again. It wasn't working. Draco came towards her, looked at her friends and snickered, "Someone besides me made you cry and now you want more?"

Callie looked at his friends and then back at him and nodded. He laughed and shooed them away. He covered her ears for a moment as they stated the password and the wall opened. When he was sure his friends couldn't hear anymore he looked in Callie's eyes.

"What do you want?" Draco stated firmly, still angry at her.

"I just...I needed a hug. I'm really scared Draco."

Draco sighed, placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. Sliding his hands around to her back he pulled her the final distance right up to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head fall into his chest. Tears streamed down once again as he slowly ran his hands up and down her back.

Whispering into her ear, he held her close, "Everything will be fine Callie, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Callie pulled away from his chest and looked up into his smoky blue eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Shh, it's okay."

"I don't want to die." Callie whimpered as more tears fell.

He lifted his hand up and wiped her tears away, "I won't let him hurt you. I..." He stopped there.

He couldn't say it, not yet at least. His hand was placed on her hair and he lightly pushed her head back onto his chest. Running his hands through her hair he calmed her down. She lifted her head and smiled at his touch when his hands wiped away her tears once again. Leaning back against the wall her smile grew as she got lost in his eyes.

Smirking he pushed a strand of hair away from her face and leaned in towards her. Her breathing increased rapidly as she could feel his breath on her face. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. His hand stroked her face gently as she slowly leaned in towards him. He leaned in the final distance closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers.

Tenderly he sucked on her lips as her entire body relaxed in his arms. He placed light butterfly kisses on her lips before lightly caressing her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth ever so slightly and let his tongue slip in. His tongue danced with hers as her arms tightened them around his neck. He lifted her up and placed a last butterfly kiss on her lips before pulling away slowly.

She blushed and bit her lip and gazed into his eyes once again. He smirked, "I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner."

"No, it's okay. It's really okay and Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, you always know just how to cheer me up."

"No problem, and you are my best friend, I have to be good at it."

Callie smiled as he kissed her lightly again. He fiddled with her hair as he looked into her eyes, "You do still realise we can't be seen together."

"I...I know."

"But that doesn't mean for one bit that I'm not going to be sending you messages asking you to meet me places."

Callie giggled, "I'm up for that."

Draco smiled before his head snapped up immediately. Someone was coming. He lightly kissed Callie once again before turning to the wall. The two of them waved and went their respective ways. Running up to the Gryffindor common room Callie had a smile firmly planted on her face. Stating the password she dashed in and saw Georgia standing up by the fire.

Callie ran up to her friend and glomped her. Georgia flinched at the sudden hug but hugged Callie back nonetheless. After pulling away Georgia half-smiled and half looked confused, "What was that for?"

"I'm so happy!" Callie giggled.

"Oh and why's that?"

"He kissed me!" Callie smiled ecstatically.

"Who kissed you?"

"Draco!"

Georgia's eyes widened and she blinked a few times before she fully grasped what Callie had just said.

* * *

YAY! They finally kissed! Time to celebrate! You review, and you get a piece of cake from the party!

And yes, cliffhanger. :D

-xActDanceWritex


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: darling draco, who shouldn't worry about Callie getting killed by Voldemort, he's never gonna kill her.**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

**_Hope you all enjoyed your party cake!_**

* * *

Georgia knew she should be happy for Callie, but she honestly had no clue what to say. She knew Callie liked Draco, and knew that he could possibly be good, but it was still shocking. He was still the school play-boy, and in all it was his job to play. What would happen to Callie once he got bored or once he needed some action? Georgia knew quite well that Callie wasn't going to be ready to have sex until she was at least eighteen. Draco on the other hand was having sex like it was a second nature to him.

"Oh. My. God." That was all Georgia could muster.

"You're not happy for me?" Callie asked calming down slightly.

"No, it's not that. I am, I'm glad you're happy, it's just that it's Draco Malfoy."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means he's the school play-boy, what are you going to do when he decides he's bored of you?"

"What's your problem Georgia? Can't you just be happy for me? So when that happens, I'll deal with it, but for now can't you just live with the fact that I'm happy?"

Georgia looked at Callie and sat down onto the sofa. She curled her legs up against her chest and looked at her friend. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Callie...she was just jealous. Callie had gotten the guy she wanted and what was happening to Georgia? Nothing, she was sitting in the shadows. The guy she liked was a year older than her and always on the Quidditch pitch. There had to be something she could do.

Her eyes rose up to meet Callie's, "I'm happy for you Cal, I really am."

Callie rolled her eyes and nodded. She knew something was wrong with Georgia but didn't say anything. Watching Georgia she tilted her head to the side as she saw Georgia fiddle with her hair. Lifting her head up slightly Georgia watched Callie watch her. She jumped up and waved to her friend and left with as much as a word.

Georgia ran down the stairs and out of the castle. She headed over to the Quidditch pitch on a search for Oliver Wood. But what she was going to say she had no idea. Once she reached the door, as it was shut, she turned back. She couldn't do it. What if he didn't like her like that? What was she to do then? For the next few minutes she turned back and forth trying to decide what to do. Finally she pushed the door open and looked up in search of Oliver.

She found him flying around and shouting at the other Quidditch players including Harry. Just watching him fly around made her smile. She climbed up the stairs and sat in the Gryffindor stands to watch the practice. As he flew towards her he grinned then did a double take and turned back to look at her. He hovered in front of her grinning.

"Well hello Georgia Walker, how may I help you?"

"Hey Oliver, I uh...I just wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I've found myself thinking a lot lately about how I want my life to turn out and all and I've realised that everyone around me is happy about something or another and I'm left out here in the shadows with nothing. I don't know why I'm talking to you about this...I guess I just felt I needed to tell someone who maybe had more experience with something like this."

Oliver chuckled, "You can always come talk to me about anything Georgia. I love listening to you, and I enjoy making you happy. And you're not in the shadows, you just have to open your eyes and look right in front of you. There are people out there who care about you, but you don't know it. Just calm down and take a look."

"Oh. I've tried, but there's nothing there. The one person I had always hoped would notice me doesn't. He treats me like a friend and nothing more. It's always been like that. I've never been someone's special girl. I'm just an ordinary blonde."

Oliver sighed and flew over to the stands. He climbed off his broom and sat down next to her, "There's nothing ordinary about you Georgia. You're so special; you just have to find the right guy to notice it. I don't know how many you know of, but I personally know one guy who'd love for you to be his special girl. He's always found you so intriguing that it's almost distracting. You were never an ordinary blonde in his mind, and always his key to happiness."

"Who is he?"

Oliver shook his head, "Let me rephrase this."

Georgia nodded.

"I'm distracted from everything I do, and all I see is you, your blonde hair flowing in the wind, its sunny colour brightening my day. Ever since that first moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you to be my special one. You're my key to happiness Georgia."

Georgia nodded again not realising what he had just said until she let it sink in, "What? You like me?"

"More than you'll ever know little Walker, and I hope that you do too."

Blushing Georgia turned away and watched him out of the corner of her eye speaking in almost a whisper, "I do."

Oliver smirked and gently placed his finger on her chin pulling it towards him, "That's good. Now it lets me finally do this."

He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips before pulling away and gently stroking her face. She had turned a bright strawberry red and gazed deep into his eyes, "I...I've always wanted to know what that would feel like."

"And..."

"Perfect, just perfect."

"So then you wouldn't mind if I did it again?"

"Oh please do."

Oliver smirked once again and leaned in capturing her lips in a kiss. He placed his arms on her waist and pulled her close to him. He ran his fingers through her long curly blonde hair as her arms were around his neck. Her fingers massaged his scalp and his fingers got caught in her hair. The two enjoyed every moment of the steamy kiss they'd been waiting for. It was simple and gentle, nothing like what Callie had experienced.

Although Callie's was gentle, Georgia's was even more so. It was innocent and so perfect. When they finally separated reluctantly, Oliver freed his hand from her hair and played with it without ever taking his gaze away from her eyes. She couldn't turn away; all she could do was smile as she got lost in his eyes.

Oliver chuckled, "You like my eyes gorgeous Georgia?"

Georgia blushed and smiled nodding slowly. He grinned and pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face before gently stroking her face.

"Feel free to drop by any time." Oliver said never taking his eyes away from hers.

"But what if it's in the middle of practice?"

"I'd stop practice for you anytime gorgeous Georgia."

Georgia blushed again and hung her head to hide her blush. Shaking his head he placed his hand gently underneath her chin and lifted it up. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips, "Don't ever hide your blush GG."

A smile grew across Georgia's face at his nickname for her. She stood up and he stood up with her. Holding his hands in hers she grinned at the warmth before she stepped up on the bench to leave, "I should go and you've got practice to get back to."

Oliver nodded and slowly and regretfully let go of her hand as she left. He turned back to his team, hopped on his broom, kicked off and flew up into the air. Up from behind him he heard a few of the members say "AWW so cute!"

He turned around to find Harry and Ron staring directly at him, "What?"

"Nothing, we've just been watching Georgia fawn over you and you grin and blush every time you saw her in the crowd, we're just glad it's finally happened." Harry explained.

"Oh shut it you two." Oliver snapped.

"It's true Wood, you always look at her and always try to do cool tricks in the air when she's here. You've fallen so hard man."

"I said shut it! Now get back to those drills I told you to do!"

Harry and Ron laughed and shook their heads before heading back to the opposite side of the pitch to continue their drills.

...

Georgia collapsed onto the couch with a permanent grin on her face. She twirled her blonde hair on her finger as she blushed uncontrollably. Callie watched Georgia smile and looked at her for a moment before realising what had just happened. She jumped up and pushed Georgia over a bit. Sitting down she poked her friend, "You went to see Oliver didn't you Georgie?"

Georgia's face turned bright red again as she slowly nodded and turned to face Callie. She sat up quickly and grinned cheekily.

"He kissed me."

"OH MY MERLIN GEORGIA, that's adorable, finally!"

Georgia blushed, "What do you mean finally?"

"Well we've all watched you flip out over him and he'd always smile and show off in front of you. It was just bound to happen."

Georgia laughed and rolled her eyes. Callie smiled. She stood up and walked out of the common room, "I have to go talk to...HIM. I'll see you later okay?"

Nodding Georgia watched her friend leave. Callie made her way out of the castle and the gate. She disapparated and found herself as usual in the graveyard. She pulled the cloak off the statue and threw it onto herself. The hood was flipped over her head and she made her way over to The Dark Lord.

Standing around him were all his numerous death eaters. There were a few she recognized and a few she didn't. One of them was staring at her ready to attack. This was the one person she despised the most in the world; Bellatrix Lestrange. Ever since she'd started working for The Dark Lord Callie had feared Bellatrix. There was just something about her that always kept Callie away from her. But today Callie felt the need to confront her.

"What the hell is your bloody problem with me?" Callie shouted at Bellatrix.

"I thought you would have realised by now. You're such an idiot! I've always been his most loyal follower but you...you were a mere baby when you joined and now you're his bloody favourite!"

"Well I'm sorry I did that to you, it's not my fault he likes me better." Callie laughed.

"OH SHUT IT! He just likes you because you helped him at such a young age."

"Well I didn't have a choice now did I?"

"Oh that's right, he forced you! You're not even bloody loyal to him! WHY SHOULD YOU BE HIS FAVOURITE?"

"Excuse me?! I'm not loyal to him? Who's here every time he calls? Who does every little thing he asks? Me, that's whom, so don't you bloody tell me I'm not loyal."

"I can tell you what ever the fuck I want to. Wanna know why tiny little miscreant? BECAUSE I'M OLDER THAN YOU! I'M YOUR ELDER, AND SO YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY."

Callie laughed uproariously, "I only listen to people who are worth it. You...you're nowhere even close."

Bellatrix screamed and ran towards Callie. She pushed her down onto the floor and held her arms firmly on the ground, "Now, let's figure out who The Lord's favourite actually is."

"NO! GET OFF ME YOU BITCH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Callie screamed as she kicked her legs ferociously.

"WILL YOU QUIT MOVING?" Bellatrix shouted as she pulled her wand out of her pocket.

Her wand was pointed at the centre of Callie's chest, "Crucio."

Callie writhed in pain as Bellatrix laughed manically. The Dark Lord shouted at her and dropped to his knees, "Princess...my little angel...STOP IT BELLATRIX!"

"No, she deserves this. Crucio!" Bellatrix laughed again.

The Dark Lord pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Bellatrix's wand, "Expelliarmus."

Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and landed somewhere behind her. The Dark Lord mumbled something under his breath and then scooped Callie up into his arms. He stood up, walked over to Lucius Malfoy and handed her to him.

"Lucius, take her back to Hogwarts please, and make sure she's safe."

"Why do I have to take her? I hate her."

"You're the only one who can successfully get into the castle. I trust that you won't hurt her either Lucius."

Lucius sighed and nodded walking away from the group. He cursed to himself and apparated outside of the Hogwarts gate. Lucius looked down at the girl in his arms. She was limp and looked to be very fragile. Her hood fell over her face limiting him from finding out who she was. He was tempted to flip her hood off but if he did, he'd drop her.

He made his way through the castle in search of help. Down the long corridor he saw no one. There was no one to help he had to do it himself. Taking her to the hospital wing he handed her to Madame Pomfrey.

"Crucio." He said as he pointed to her indicating what happened.

With that he exited and left Callie in the care of Madame Pomfrey. Callie was placed on one of the beds and her hood flipped off, "You're here again Miss Everwood? I think you might have the record for the most visits to the hospital wing."

Callie groaned and chuckled slightly. Madame Pomfrey fixed her up and sent her on her way, "I don't want to see you in here again for at least a week alright?"

Nodding Callie left the hospital wing and headed up to the common room. She plopped down onto the couch and breathed heavily. Georgia, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were all staring down at her confused.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Callie started to talk but then realised Ginny didn't know, "Oh, I'm just not feeling great."

"Please tell me someone didn't...you know." Hermione stated.

"I can't tell you that." Callie responded.

Hermione's head dropped and she turned away from Callie. Georgia let her gaze fall between Callie and Hermione as she nodded slowly in understanding. Ron's eyes widened at a thought hoping he was right.

"What are we talking about?" Harry and Ginny asked confused.

"NOTHING!" Hermione, Ron, Georgia and Callie shouted.

Harry and Ginny shrugged and plopped themselves down onto the couch. They'd be told sooner or later. The four others sat down on the remaining couches. It was silent for a while before Hermione lifted her head and looked at her friends.

"Random thought, isn't Professor McGonagall's birthday coming up?"

The others looked at her and shrugged their shoulders.

"I think its October 4th. We should talk to Dumbledore and see if we can organise a party for her." Hermione smiled.

"And why would we do that?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows in disgust.

"It's a nice thing to do Ronald! That's why." Hermione said as she glared at him.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it, especially if we said we organised it. But do you think we could get the whole school to come?" Georgia wondered.

"I'm sure if we talked to Dumbledore and he organised it and we helped we could. He is after all the headmaster." Ginny piped up.

"I like it, why don't we head on over there and ask him?" Callie asked.

The group nodded and headed down to the Headmaster's office. Before they could leave the common room Professor McGonagall entered, "Where might you all be going?"

"Oh, we have to speak with Professor Dumbledore about something important." Harry said.

"Do ALL of you have to go?"

The group nodded. Professor McGonagall stepped out of the way and watched the students leave the common room. She wondered what was so important that every single one of them had to go. But she didn't think anything of it.

...

"Hot Cocoa." Callie stated.

The phoenix then started spinning. The group stepped up onto the stairs and made their way up to the Headmaster's office. They pushed the door open and peered in.

"Professor Dumbledore? Can we speak with you about something?" Georgia asked politely.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk and saw the six students standing in front of him. He gestured for them to come forward.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you about organising a birthday party for Professor McGonagall since her birthday is coming up. We thought it might be a nice gesture to show her we appreciate her." Hermione said.

* * *

Who else agrees with me that Bellatrix can go die in a hole? And it looks like we've all got another party coming up. If you've got ideas for the theme of her birthday party, please let me know... I'd really appreciate it! You come up with an idea, and I'll give you a cookie.

-xActDanceWritex


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: David Yates, the wonderfully awesome Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince director! THANKS AND WE LOVE YOU!**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

**_Hope you enjoyed your cookies!_**

**_It's the 13th chapter! GASP! 13 is an unlucky number...and this chapter...well it lives up to it's number standards. At least I hope it does._**

* * *

"That's very sweet. What kind of party did you have in mind?" Professor Dumbledore said as he placed his hands on his desk.

"We were trying to come up with themes for the party, but all we got was 'Cats' and 'Starry Night'. Cats might be offensive, and Starry Night is always done." Callie explained.

Professor Dumbledore thought for a moment, scratched his head and looked back up at the students, "We can always ask the dance committee to help us with that. As for dates I think we should do it on her actual birthday, which is in two weeks. I'll come talk to you when the dates come closer and I talk to the dance committee."

The six students nodded, thanked him and walked out of the office.

...

Draco placed an apple in the cabinet, shut it and waited for a few moments then opened it again. The apple came back half eaten. Something was wrong but this was amusing him. He'd never seen anything like it before. He knew it was being transported to the other cabinet in Borgin and Burkes but it wasn't working. He placed a bird inside, shut it and waited a moment. It would be interesting to see what happened to the bird. Before he could open it he heard someone shuffling around the room. He flinched and winced afraid of who it might be.

"Oh hush Draco, it's just me." The shuffling said.

"Huh? What?"

"Oh Great Wonderful Majesty the Princess, that's who."

"CAAAALLIE! Don't scare me like that!"

Callie chuckled, "I was supposed to watch over you. You weren't supposed to see me here."

Draco nodded and opened the cabinet again. The bird he had placed in there was now dead with blood all over him. Turning to Callie he opened the door wider so she could see.

"Oh...Someone broke it, and I think it was Peeves." Callie explained.

"Then I have to fix it."

"Why?"

"Because it can transport things Callie, I can bring them here." His face lit up.

"Bring who? You're surely not talking about bringing the Death Eaters here to help you complete your task."

"I was."

"Draco, you don't need them to help you. You have me."

"But what if you can't do it?! Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I have to Draco. If I don't he'll kill me. You know that."

"I HAVE TO DO IT!" His voice rose as he stepped forward in an attempt to scare her.

"No, you don't." She backed away from him looking away from him.

"Yes, I do. Just leave me alone Callie."

Callie looked up at him. She saw the horror in his eyes, the very eyes she's always hated. He was back in his mean Draco mood. There was no way she was convincing him otherwise. Taking one last look at him, she turned away and disappeared into the back of the room. She stopped for a moment and looked back at him knowing he couldn't see her.

"Just don't come running to me when you can't do it."

Draco's head shifted in her direction and nodded. He knew she couldn't see him but that didn't matter. He turned back to the cabinet. It had to be fixed. How? How was he supposed to do it? What if he couldn't? Then what was to happen? He wanted to go find Callie and ask her for her help. She could do it. She had a whole lot more power than he could ever dream of. After all she was the Dark Lord's favourite.

...

Callie left the Room of Requirement worrying about Draco. He wasn't being rational. How could he fix the cabinet? If she didn't know, how was he supposed to know? There was only one person who knew enough magic to figure it out. The only problem with talking to him was risking her position, risking what she knew. If she wanted to save Draco from himself it's what she had to do.

She ran down the Grand stairs and over to the Headmaster's office. Standing in front of it she took a deep breath and thought about what she'd tell him. She was afraid of what he'd assume, what he'd think of her. Stepping onto the phoenix stairs she stated the password, "Hot Cocoa."

The stairs spun and brought her up to the door. Her hand was placed on the handle and the handle pushed down. She entered the office and looked around in search of Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Everwood, how may I help you?" Dumbledore said as he came down the small stairs of his office.

"I need your help with something. There's something...I need to fix."

Callie wasn't sure whether he'd actually help her, after all this was a sticky situation.

"And what might that be Callie?"

"There's a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement and well it's...it's not working. I want to fix it but I...I don't know how."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Callie, you do know where the other one sits, don't you?"

"It's in Borgin and Burkes."

"And you do know that once it's fixed anything can be transferred from there to Hogwarts."

She could sense horror in his eyes. It was almost as if he knew what she wanted it for. What was she to say? She had to word it in a way that wouldn't come off as Death Eatery.

Callie nodded, "I just...I find it fascinating and I think that it might be helpful somehow. So I was hoping you could tell me how to fix it."

"I can't tell you Callie. I don't need to. You know how. Just look inside you."

"No, Professor, I don't know."

"You do, I know you do. You're a bright witch. You can do anything once you put your mind to it."

Callie nodded. Could she actually do it? Was he right? She turned to the door, placed her hand on the handle and pushed it down. Before she could step out of the room he stopped her.

"Callie, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Turning back to face him she looked into his eyes and his sympathetic smile. She couldn't tell him. Shaking her head she turned quickly and left. He was always there for her and all the other students and it felt wrong to not tell him. She knew there would be a time for that, but it wasn't now.

There was somewhere she could go. The only place was back to the Room of Requirement. But Draco was there. If she went back, he'd suspect something. Instead she headed up to the second floor girl's bathroom. No one ever went there.

Upon her arrival she heard Moaning Myrtle's laugh. Peering in, she saw Draco with his hands on the sink looking into the mirror. He was a wreck. His hair was ruffled and tears fell down his cheeks. His nose was red and he looked as if he could burst into tears within seconds. She never thought she'd actually see Draco Malfoy on the verge of crying. He was so tough and now he was using the sink to hold him up.

Hiding behind the wall she watched as Moaning Myrtle flew down next to Draco to talk to him. Something was up. More than anything Callie wanted to rush in and help him, but she couldn't. It was something he had to do by himself. She was watching Draco talk to Myrtle for a while before she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Pulling her wand out from her cloak she mumbled a spell underneath her breath and disappeared.

Down the hall came Harry. What was he doing? Callie watched him enter the bathroom. Harry and Draco were mortal enemies and now they were alone in a bathroom. Callie couldn't watch. She didn't want to see what would happen.

She couldn't see anything, but heard Draco shout, "Crucio!"

But before a sound of Harry hitting the wall she heard Harry shout something she'd never heard of before, "Sectumsempra!"

Callie heard Draco fly backwards and hit the ground. She turned to find him on the floor bleeding profusely. Dashing over to him, she knelt down next to him and tried to heal him. She couldn't do it. Never in her life had she seen spells like this. Behind her were another set of footsteps. Turning she saw Snape enter the bathroom. How Snape knew Draco was here, Callie didn't know. At that moment Callie didn't care, all she wanted was for Draco to be safe. Snape knelt down next to Draco and examined him.

She saw this as the time to appear again. Her wand was pulled out and she muttered the counter spell under her breath. Snape's head snapped up and saw her as if he knew she had always been there.

"Everwood, what happened?"

Callie looked down at Draco and back up at Snape, "Does it matter? Can't you just fix him?"

"I can. I can." He looked down at Draco and ran his hands over Draco's chest and thoroughly inspected his wounds, "This...this was mine."

"What?" Callie tilted her head in confusion.

"This spell, I made this up."

Callie's eyes widened. How in the hell do you make your own spell? She was too afraid to ask him and knew there was only one thing she could ask, "Can you fix it?"

Snape nodded and healed Draco quite quickly with the muttering of spells and forcing a potion down his throat. Draco coughed and took a deep breath. He looked up at the two people sitting next to him, "Everwood, what are you doing here?"

"I'm watching over you, because clearly you need it." Callie said as she sat back on her heels.

"I was fine before you entered my life!"

"WHAT? Fine, be that way, be an asshole! You know what, you can do it yourself. I don't care anymore. It's your job, not mine. I'm not going to do it, no matter how much you beg and plead." She immediately stood up and crossed her arms across her chest.

"He'll kill you if you don't make sure it happens."

"So let him kill me! I don't give a fuck anymore! You're so rude. I try and help you and how do you repay me?" Callie shouted at him, bent down and slapped him across the face before rushing out of the room.

Draco looked up at Snape, "What did I say?"

Snape shook his head, "You just lost your guardian angel."

"I don't need her." He shouted as he sat up quickly, "I'll be fine without her."

Snape's eyes widened as he laughed and helped Draco up.

...

"I'm sorry My Lord, I can't do it. I can't watch over that insufferable little bastard!"

"You will do as I say Princess."

"I can't my Lord! He's such a pain in the ass!"

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"

"Just make sure he does it."

...

"Did you hear about Katie Bell?" Hermione asked rushing into the common room.

"No, what happened?" Ron asked.

"She was tortured by a necklace and sent to St. Mungos." Hermione stated.

Callie looked up from her book, "A necklace?"

"The only way Katie could have been tortured like that was if the necklace she touched was cursed. According to Professor Dumbledore, it was one of the many unforgivable ways to curse an object. She touched it through a hole in her glove which resulted in her only being tortured and not killed."

There were only a few people who could put a curse on an object like that, and on top of that there were only a few people who would even dream of such things. This was getting way too out of hand. Callie had to do something.

...

She entered the Room of Requirement and saw Draco opening and closing the cabinet again. He was mumbling spells under his breath. She stepped over to him and he flinched once again.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Draco barked.

Callie sighed, put her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. His eyes widened and he pursed his lips as he tried to listen to her more clearly. She was giving him insight on the cabinet. He nodded and smiled at her breath on his ear.

"Are you sure?"

Callie nodded and continued to whisper in his ear. He nodded again and his smile grew as her hand grabbed onto his shirt.

She pulled away from him still holding onto his shirt. After realising what she was doing her hand quickly dropped. Draco looked into her eyes, took hold of her shirt and pulled her close. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her lightly. Her hands were around his neck and in his hair. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist tighter as he pulled her close up against his body.

He licked her bottom lip asking her for entrance. She happily accepted and let his tongue slip into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands slipped down to her butt. Stroking her butt she moaned into the kiss. He smiled and squeezed her butt cheek. She pulled away from the kiss, moaned and grinned. His hand stroked her face gently as he never took his eyes away from hers. Callie's eyes widened as she looked down at his hands. No, she couldn't do this.

"No, I can't do this." Callie said trying to pull away.

Draco's grip was tight on her as he pulled her back up close to him, "Stop telling me what you can't do. I don't care. It's all about what you want."

"I don't want this!"

"But you...you kissed me back."

"You're a good kisser; I was just caught in the moment."

"You're such a bitch Callie."

Callie's hand whipped up and slapped him across the face, "Don't call me a bitch!"

"Callista Jane Everwood, don't you EVER slap me again or I will hurt you!" Draco took hold of her shoulders firmly and shouted at her.

"You wouldn't touch a hair on my head. You would never hurt me. I'm your best friend."

"YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND. I don't know what happened to you. You changed." His hands dropped to his sides as he looked away from her.

"I changed? I've always been the same person. It was YOU who changed." Callie pointed at him and poked him hard in the chest with her finger.

"I had to Callie; it was my father's wish."

"Do you listen to every fucking thing your father tells you to do?"

* * *

Well that was an intense chapter now wasn't it? :) If you want to be in the story you can by the way. I'm allowing you guys to be part of the dance committee. Just drop me a message with your name and you'll be recognized in the story. :)

-xActDanceWritex


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: Emma Watson, a beautiful actress and an amazing person all around. Thanks for making Hermione awesome! WE LOVE YA!**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

**_Quite a bit of talking in this one, but it's important._**

* * *

Draco's eyes sharpened at her last statement. She was right. Why did he do everything his father told him? He knew the answer to that and it wasn't a pleasant one. Whether Callie needed to know or not, he wasn't sure. She had right to know since she was his best friend but it was for her benefit too.

"Because I don't have a choice, if I disobey him he'll...well it's just unforgivable."

Callie looked at him in disbelief. She didn't even want to even think of the possibility of Lucius using an unforgivable curse on Draco. It wasn't fair at all. Even though Lucius was an immoral bastard he was a human. He must have had some love in him or fairness at the least. She thought for a moment about what she'd say so it wouldn't sound too offensive or too nice.

"No, he's not allowed to do that."

"You don't get it do you Everwood? He's Lucius Malfoy. He can do whatever the fuck he wants to. Surely as The Dark Lord's favourite you'd at least know that."

"But that doesn't mean I don't think its immoral Malfoy."

Draco shook his head. There was no way he could sink it into her brain. As much as he wanted her to understand and believe it he knew she never would. Her father loved her more than anything and would always save her life again if he had to.

"I don't think you'll ever understand what if feels like to be tortured in agony."

Callie laughed, "Oh I understand. The worst part was it came from a fucking mental person."

This intrigued Draco. Who could possibly be torturing Callie? He prepared himself for someone terrible, "Who?"

"B-B-Bellatrix."

"I never –"

"It's alright. I had to go through it. I had to know what it felt like. I had to feel pain after so long of being loved."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't...just listen to me."

Draco hesitantly nodded. There was something about Callie that made everyone listen to her. When she spoke the room went quiet; always. Her voice was almost angelic like and always intriguing. He wanted to interrupt but there was nothing to say.

"I don't expect you to ever understand what I went through. I don't expect you to feel sorry for me. I'm not at all what you think. I'm a trouble attracter, just like you. We're really similar, you and I."

Draco laughed, "We're not similar!"

Callie turned away from him, "We are, we both attract trouble and pain."

"I know I attract trouble but you... you don't."

"It was my fault."

"What was your fault?"

"My mother's death, it was my fault."

Draco took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "No no, it's not your fault honey."

She pulled his hands off her, turned around and held his hands in hers lightly, "It is. I was outside on the porch with my mother catching fireflies one night. I was using wandless magic to lure the bugs towards me and this man saw me. He was quite ugly and looked almost rat like. I don't know why he was watching but once I saw him he disappeared. The next thing I knew he came back with a black hooded figure. I don't remember what happened after that. My father had come out of the house and pulled me away. I heard a scream and then was pushed into the house. The next thing I remember was my father telling me I had to work for someone to help save his life. I believed it hoping it would work."

"Oh Princess, I'm sorry." He said as he pulled her closer into a hug. He ran his hand through her hair slowly. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was the bloody rat man."

Callie looked up into his smoky blue eyes. They were no longer filled with horror but with love, hope and trust, something she rarely saw in the last six years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just let him hold her for a few minutes. When she finally gained the courage she pulled back again and looked at him and calmly said, "Peter Pettigrew."

Draco pulled away from her widening his eyes, "WHAT? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING RAT."

"Just for me?" Callie chuckled.

"For you I'd kill anyone, but...he's caused so much pain and trouble in general that now it's time for him to die."

Nodding Callie turned away from him to leave the room. He took hold of her wrist and spun her back towards him, "Wait."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Her arms were around his neck and her hands in his hair. His hands slipped down onto her butt and pushed her towards his body. She felt so safe in his arms. When he finally pulled away he looked into her eyes, "Don't let me yell at you again. When I do, just grab me and kiss me."

"I can deal with that Malfoy."

He chuckled, kissed her lightly on the mouth and left the room.

...

Callie headed up to the Astronomy tower. She was looking forward to today's class. It wasn't for any particular reason besides the fact that she merely enjoyed astronomy. She took her seat next to Hermione and glanced over at Draco and Blaise sitting in the seats next to them. This was going to be a normal class, and Callie wasn't going to yell or shout. All she wanted was to ask Draco a few questions.

When Professor Sinistra set them on their work Callie slid her chair over to Draco, "I just want to ask you. Don't get all pissy on me."

Draco nodded.

"Did you hear what happened to Katie Bell?"

"Oh, yeah, that. She got hexed or something right?"

Callie nodded, "There are rumours going around that you did it and it wasn't meant for her."

"Are you going to believe everything you hear in wizarding teen?" He said chuckling softly.

"No, I just want to know the truth, because with everything I know about you, I know you'd be able to hex something like that."

"You believe them? What the hell Everwood?"

"No, I'm not saying I do. I just think that maybe...okay so maybe I do believe them. You have the ability to do it!"

"You're saying I did it! I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you."

"Then why do you believe everyone? Like you said, you know me. I wouldn't."

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "I know you Draco, you're smart but when you get frustrated you act irrationally."

"I do not. I don't know why you believe such shit. I expect so much better of you."

She looked up into his eyes. They were dark and no longer their beautiful smoky blue. He did do it, and she knew it to be true, "You did it. And it was..." Callie shook her head, "It was meant for the great wizard."

"WHAT THE FUCK EVERWOOD?" Draco shouted at her.

Professor Sinistra snapped her head around to Draco, "Language! Detention Mr. Malfoy, tonight my office."

Draco's head fell as he groaned. Callie looked over at him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't you bloody apologise! You don't trust me. I HATE YOU AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! SO PISS OFF!" He yelled.

Callie's eyes widened. She could feel tears welding up in her eyes. He'd never spoken to her like that. There was only one thing she could do remembering what he had said earlier. She took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. His entire body calmed down as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Pulling away Draco smirked, "You remembered didn't you?"

"Of course, I couldn't have you yell at me like that."

He smirked again and turned back to the telescope and a very confused Blaise. Callie slid her chair back over to Hermione who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Hermione and Blaise leaned back from their chairs and looked at each other for a moment before pointing to Callie and Draco nodding.

Callie and Draco stood up from their chairs to collect a special piece for the next assignment. Hermione stood up and sat in Draco's chair. Normally she'd never talk to Blaise but this would be an exception, "You did see what I just saw, and I'm not going loony."

"Oh I saw."

Hermione nodded and stood up to go back to her seat. Blaise took hold of her arm and pulled her back down, "Did you hear what they were saying? Something about trust, why would he trust her?"

"It's not my place to explain."

Blaise glanced over at Draco and Callie. Hermione knew something and he didn't like it. He hated being out of the bubble. Surely he and Draco talked, but never about girls. If they did it consisted of the two 'S's: Shag and Snog. That was always the limit of it.

"Can't you tell me something Granger?"

Hermione sighed. She knew Callie would murder her. Before she said anything she glanced over at her friend who was taking awfully long for collection of such a small part, "Only if you promise to keep it to yourself Zabini."

"I promise Granger."

"They've got a history those two, a history none of us knew about until this year."

Blaise's eyes widened. Callie and Draco knew each other from before? This was some juicy gossip. He was so desperate to confront Draco about it but his ass would get kicked for it and by Hermione Granger nonetheless. She may have been a Gryffindor but she was bright and probably knew a whole lot of spells that'd torture him.

...

"And I call the Dance Committee meeting to Order." Georgia said standing up in front of the group of girls sitting in front of her.

The girls around her gathered their parchments filled with ideas, got themselves comfortable on the cushions and placed the junk food on the table.

"Tasha, please begin." Georgia said to a girl who looked to be Indian.

Tasha stood up and held the clipboard in her hand, "Dumbledore approved of the idea, so we're settled on that. He said the best place would be the ROR considering it expands and adapts itself to your needs."

A girl with bright red hair wrote on top of her notebook in large letters 'ROR'. She took the lists of party ideas from the other girls in the room and passed them up to Tasha who smiled, "Thanks Ariel."

Ariel nodded and reached for a handful of chocolate chips. She popped them into her mouth as the meeting went on. A girl with a thick Australian accent turned to face all the girls and took the clipboard from Tasha who had finished writing her notes onto it, "We've got hoards of ideas. This is going to be impossible. Masquerade ball, black and white, cats, starry night, blues, renaissance, techno, pool party, winter solstice, Halloween, movie magic, 70's, 80's, medieval."

"I like some of those. And Taylor's right, this is really going to be impossible. We need one that everyone will appreciate even the Slytherins." An American girl said.

"Luna's right, it needs to be appeal to the masses." A girl with an Irish and Italian aura about her piped up.

The group laughed as a girl with dirty blonde hair spoke, "You amuse me Catarina, and you really do. But that's true; it can't be targeted to something no one will like."

"Claire's right, what appeals to the masses as Catarina says?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair said.

"Sara, put all those ideas together and tell me what we get." Georgia said to the girl with strawberry blonde hair.

Luna leaned in and looked at what Sara was doing, "I've got it!"

"What is it?" Catarina asked excited.

"A simple costume party, just everyone come with what they want." Sara explained.

"That's really good!" Taylor giggled.

"I like that." Luna commented.

"Guys, we're geniuses. Let's go run it by Dumbledore and see what he thinks." Tasha said.

...

Georgia was sitting in the common room bored out of her mind. Callie had gone off to do some task for the Dark Lord and so she was all alone. She tried reading a book but it wasn't even remotely interesting. So she settled to fiddling with her hair and day dreaming. It wasn't as exciting as she'd hoped, but what was she to do?

The door to the common room flew open. Georgia looked up and grinned. Her boyfriend was here, that was the one thing that always perked her up. She jumped up from the couch and ran over to him. Jumping up he caught her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tighter.

He laughed, "How's my Gorgeous Georgia?"

"I'm great, now that you're here."

A large smile grew across Oliver's face. He walked towards the couch still holding her up. He laid her down on the couch and bent down to her. Brushing her hair away from her face he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

"I missed you today. Practice was a bore not seeing you there." He said as he placed light butterfly kisses down her neck.

"I'm sorry, Callie wanted to talk."

He shrugged and continued kissing her. His hair ran through her hair and down to her back. Holding her tight he whispered in her ear, "How's that party planning going?"

"Really good, we've got our idea."

"What is it?" Oliver asked kissing her lightly.

"Costume Party, I think I'm gonna be Alice in Wonderland."

"That's adorable gorgeous. You'll make a beautiful Alice. And just for you and for the hell of it, I'll be your Mad Hatter."

Georgia grinned and took hold of his shirt pulling him down towards her. She captured his lips in hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and lifted her up so she was sitting on his lap. Holding her close he smiled into the kiss. She made him feel so special.

There was something about her that he couldn't get enough of. Georgia Walker was incredibly addicting and he needed her in his life. His heart was pounding as she ran her hand through his hair. His mind was completely calm focusing solely on her. Never was there a moment that bored him. He was always and forever entertained by his blonde beauty.

...

There was a knock on the window in the common room. Callie turned her head in the direction to see a beautiful owl pecking at the window. She walked over to the window, opened it up and the owl dropped a letter into her hand. On it was: _Callie _written in elegant script. Heading back over to the couch she flipped the envelope over and saw a snake stamp on the back. A smile left her face as she tore the envelope open before pulling the letter out.

_Callie, _

_Astronomy Tower, midnight._

_DM_

Her smile grew even wider as she clutched the letter to her chest. He was right; this was the moment she'd been waiting for; a mysterious letter telling her to meet him somewhere. Her eyes fell onto the clock: 10:00. She had two hours to kill. Georgia and Oliver would be back from their walk within a few minutes and she couldn't be sitting on the couch holding onto a letter signed DM. Questions would arise, and surely if Harry came in he'd shout at her. Harry...what was she going to say to him?

He didn't know anything and would soon find out. His had unparalleled senses and could pick up on gossip within seconds of hearing it. Callie didn't even want to think what he'd say when he found out. She had fallen for his worst enemy and was seeing him behind his back. There would go her friendship with him.

She'd always been pleasant with him but they were never as strong of friends as Callie and Georgia had been. It made sense for her to tell him, but she wasn't sure what he'd do. She didn't know him well enough. A sigh left her mouth as she thought about how she'd explain it to Harry.

The portrait opened to reveal Harry, Hermione and Ron. Callie looked up immediately and let her head fall back against the arm of the chair. Of course he'd come when she was just thinking about him. She pointed to him teasingly and gestured for him to come towards her. He laughed and sat down in front of him.

"Harry, I have to talk to you."

"Callie what's wrong?" Harry asked fearing the worst.

"I...well, I've been seeing this guy, and I just felt that I should let you know. He asked me to meet him tonight and I'm going to."

Harry nodded, "Okay, and so is that all?"

"No. It's...Draco Malfoy."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm seeing Draco Malfoy."

"Oh fuck Cal, of all people to see, you have to see my worst enemy."

"It's really not that bad Harry. We've got a lot in common."

Harry laughed uproariously, "How the fuck do you have a lot in common with..." He shuddered, "Draco Malfoy?"

"We both attract trouble and we both have something important to do at the end of this year."

Harry's eyes widened as thought about what would be so important for Callie to do that she couldn't tell him. He crossed his arms across his shoulders and gestured for her to continue.

"I can't tell you what it is, but I need you to know I'd never do this if I had a choice."

"Now you've got to tell me."

Callie shook her head. She stood up from the couch and stepped over Harry's legs to go up the common room. Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. She fell onto his lap and looked into his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her down. She tried to wriggle from his grip but he was too strong.

"Harry I can't! You'd hate me." She said pushing her way out of his arms.

He pulled her up against him, "I'm not going to hate you, and I never could."

"YOU WILL!"

"Don't shout at me Callie. Just tell me what it is. I Harry Potter, promise you, Callista Everwood that I won't hate you."

Callie sighed, "Just listen and don't say anything until I'm done okay?" Harry nodded and Callie continued, "I work for The Dark Lord and have since I was three. He gave me this task this year to make sure that Albus Dumbledore dies. I don't want to but if I don't he'll kill me."

Harry blinked and dropped his arms from around her waist. His hand ran through his hair as he stared at her.

* * *

What's Harry think huh? DUN DUN DUN!!!

-xActDanceWritex


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: Daniel Radcliffe, because he's just plain awesome.**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked staring into Callie's eyes.

Callie's head fell, "Because I was afraid what you'd say, I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"All you had to do was tell me and I'd understand. It may have taken a while but I'd understand."

Nodding she stood up from his lap and stood turning away from him. She didn't want to see his reaction. Her head snapped over to the clock quickly; half an hour left. Behind her she heard Harry step up from the couch. He walked away from her and up to the boy's dorm. The door slammed and she sighed softly. He was incredibly predictable.

…

A smile grew across Callie's face as she glanced up at the clock. It was almost midnight and time for her to head out. She dashed up and put on a pair of shorts, and a tank top. Heading up the stairs she made her way up to the astronomy tower.

Draco had his back up against the wall leading into the room and his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face. His hair was messy and ruffled. He wore a pair of loosely fitting sweatpants, a forest green t-shirt and black sneakers; sexy. She looked into his eyes as they shimmered; their gorgeous blue pulling her in. Stepping towards him her smile grew as his hand reached out towards her. Gladly she took it, letting him pull her in. His free hand ran through her hair and stroked her face.

Leaning in close to her his lips brushed against hers. Blushing she leaned in to kiss him. Still holding her hand he lightly pulled her into the room and shut the door.

He pushed her up against the wall and threw his wand on the floor while he captured his lips in hers. Her hands were placed on his shoulders as his were on her butt. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his body. Her hands ran themselves through his messy ruffled blonde hair. Smiling into the kiss she allowed him to run his hands up and down her back. A slight shiver was sent down her spine as he continued to rub her back.

He took steps back and pulled away from her for a moment to let her down. He bent down onto the floor and pulled her down with him. His legs were placed over hers as he leaned down to kiss her again. She could feel his shoes being kicked off and his body calming down. Placing his hand on her side he slowly and lightly pushed her shirt up.

Callie knew quite well what he was doing but made no attempt to stop. As much as she wanted to wait for marriage, this seemed like a good option. She was alone in a room with her gorgeous best friend who was perfectly willing to go on. He pulled her shirt off leaving her in her bra. Her hands took hold of his shirt and pulled it off him. With the slight moment their lips were separated he gazed into her eyes with a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure?"

Without saying a word Callie wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him down to her face again. After placing a light kiss on his lips she reached for his waist and pulled down his sweatpants. He kicked them off away from them. His hands slid down to her waist and slid her shorts off. A laugh erupted from his mouth as he looked down at her black duck underpants. He blushed as he kissed her quickly before sliding them off as well. He pulled down his own boxers and exposed himself to her. She wasn't even looking. Her eyes were entirely fixated on his eyes.

Embracing himself he took a deep breath and entered her. She moaned pulling him closer to her. His hips moved into hers sending shivers throughout her body. Her moans and groans began escalating as one of them turned into a scream. He stopped immediately and sat up to look down at her. She shook her head and pulled him back down to her. Once again he slipped inside her moving his hips into hers.

On her face was an expression of permanent bliss. Slowly he began to get faster and she let tears fall down from her eyes. Grinning he kissed her lips, cheek and made his way down to her neck before moving his hips into her once again. He pulled away and rested his arms on her stomach smiling up at her.

Callie smirked and gazed into his eyes. They were so blue. She let herself get lost in them as he ran his fingers along her stomach. Another smirk grew on his face. Looking down at him Callie questioned him, "Why do you keep smirking?"

"What? I'm not allowed to smirk?"

"I never said that."

"I've just fucked a gorgeous girl, that's why."

Callie smiled, "That you have."

"You know she's very beautiful, sexy and incredibly amazing at this. I love it."

"Is that all you like about me?" Callie questioned.

"No, of course not, there are a lot of things I like about you."

"Really...like what?"

"Well uhm...you're...you're my best friend and..." Draco stopped.

He wasn't sure what to say. Girls didn't generally ask him why he liked them. They usually took the answer of 'you're sexy and amazing in bed.' It was never more than that.

"That's it? Is that all I am to you?" Callie shouted and pulled her legs out from under him and rolled away.

She started to reach for her clothes to pull them back on but was stopped by Draco's hand on her wrist, "No, don't go."

"Then tell me what else you like about me?"

"I don't know...I've never been asked this before. I don't know how to respond!"

Callie sighed, "Then we're done here. Thanks for the amazing sex Malfoy. Since I'm obviously just a sex toy, I'll be going."

She pushed his hand away and pulled her clothes back on. The door was pushed open and she dashed down the stairs. There wasn't anywhere to go, she couldn't go and wake Georgia up. Hermione would hear and then suddenly she'd be bombarded with questions. Instead she decided to just wander around the castle. Everyone would be asleep at this time so she'd be alright. Her wand was tucked into her bra, so if she needed it she'd be set.

Her mind wandered back to the moments a few minutes ago. He was spectacular, and so gentle. He was careful not to hurt her. There had to be something more than that. Draco Malfoy was a sex maniac and obviously not that gentle with all the girls, at least from what she heard.

Was she really just his sex toy? Is that the only reason he asked her to come up there...so he could fuck her? She ran her hand through her hair and scuffed her shoes along the floor. Annoyed, she stopped and slid down onto the floor against the wall next to her. _This is getting ridiculous. I'm fed up with all his lies. The more he tells me I'm not just some girl the more I find myself not believing him. But the more I see him the more I want him. Is this some kind of sick joke? Am I really falling for him?_

Callie didn't know what to do. She couldn't fall for Draco Malfoy. He'd just hurt her in the end. Straightening herself out, she headed back up to the common room. She had to make sure she was in a good mood the next couple of days. Professor McGonagall's party was in two days and she hadn't found her costume. This was time for some serious Callie and Georgia bonding/shopping time.

Stating the password softly and tiptoeing up to her dorm she slipped into bed. The next morning was a Friday and most students had the afternoon off. She'd find Georgia after class and drag her down to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley for some shopping. Closing her eyes she let herself fall into a deep sleep.

_"How are you this fine morning? Are you ready to help us?" A man in a black hood asked._

_"Yes, I ready Avery. What you want me do?" A small hooded figure asked._

_"I want the little princess to do some spying for me okay?"_

_The little princess nodded, "Who I spy on?"_

_"You're going to go with Amicus here and watch a little boy named Harry Potter okay?"_

_"Hawwy Potter...why I have to spy?"_

_"Because I said so angel, now listen, you can't be seen okay? Just go with Amicus and he'll take you. I want you to tell me everything you see this little boy do."_

_The little girl nodded and reached her hand out to Amicus who took it, pulled her close to him and picked her up. He walked away from the others and disapparated. The two appeared in front of a small house with the lights still on. The girl looked up at Amicus questioningly._

_"What we gotta do?" The girl asked as Amicus put her down onto the grass by the window._

_"Just find Harry Potter."_

_The girl looked through the window and saw a fat blonde boy eating as he watched the television, "Is tat him? He fat and ugly!"_

_Amicus laughed, "No honey, I don't think that's him. Avery said he had black hair."_

_"Den its tat one, look; he's hiding under de stairs."_

_"Oh, yeah, that looks like him. Now just watch him."_

Callie jolted awake and looked around. She was still in the common room. Georgia was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed staring directly at her. Callie slid away from Georgia teasingly. She ruffled her hair and climbed off the bed. Walking into the bathroom she mumbled to herself. When she reached the mirror she just stared.

She had watched Harry Potter as child? How did she not know about this before? What did she think of it back then? Why couldn't she answer any of these questions? She wiped her eyes and splashed water on her face before looking up into the mirror again. Her big brown eyes were staring back at her and her brown hair messily sticking up all over the place.

Pursing her lips she wondered how her life would have been if she hadn't been working for the Dark Lord? What would have happened if she hadn't used that wandless magic? Would her mother still be alive? Would she still be going to Hogwarts? Would she still be friends with Draco Malfoy?

She had no idea. The shower was turned on as she slipped her clothes off. Stepping into the shower she grinned at its warmth. It was the perfect way to get her mind off everything. Washing herself she hummed to herself in an attempt to cheer her up and get her mind off everything that had happened to her the last couple days. She stepped out, reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body.

Georgia stepped into the bathroom still in her pyjamas. She gazed over at Callie who was staring into space, "You're acting all funny this morning, what's up?"

Callie shook herself out of her trance, "Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking a lot is all."

"Is it anything I can help with?"

Callie nodded, "You can come shopping with me this afternoon to get my mind off it."

"Of course, are we going costume shopping?"

"Yes, I know the perfect place."

Georgia smiled and headed into the shower. Callie left the bathroom, and headed over to her drawers. She pulled them on and pulled her underwear on and clasped her bra. The white button up shirt was pulled on and buttoned. Her skirt was slipped up and zipped. She sat down on her bed and pulled her socks up. Her tie was tied loosely around her neck. Picking up the brush on the dresser she brushed her hair out, ruffled it and checked in the bathroom mirror quickly.

It wasn't great, but it wasn't going to get any better. She put her feet into her shoes, and headed down to the common room. Harry and Ron were standing by the door in intense conversation. Ron turned to face Callie and let his head fall. He gestured to Harry and the two left the common room. Harry hadn't even glanced up at her.

Georgia ran down the stairs to find Callie staring at the door. Georgia tilted her head to the side in confusion. Callie merely shrugged her shoulders and exited the room with Georgia following closely behind. The two girls made their way down to the Great Hall gossiping. Callie was just about to tell Georgia about her little adventure last night when they reached the Great Hall.

Now wasn't the time. They sat down at the table to later be joined by Hermione. She leaned in and whispered to the two girls, "How's it going...you know who wise?"

"I...its fine. "Callie said quickly before turning to Georgia and then to Harry.

Out of the corner of his eye he gave her the evil eye. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and pursed her lips. She wasn't buying it. Callie shook her head and let her head fall back down to face her plate. With her fork she poked a piece of pasta and stuck it into her mouth. Hermione glanced over at Callie one last time before opening the book sitting on the table next to her.

Harry, Draco and Georgia were the only three who knew about Callie's task. One of them wasn't speaking to her for it, another was trying to help in any way she could and the last wasn't sure whether he could deal with it. She couldn't get it out of her mind, but knew for the next few days it would be best. The only problem was if he called her in the middle of the party.

A cheeky smile grew across her face. She whispered in Georgia's ear and fled. Leaving the castle she disapparated into the graveyard. The Dark Lord was sitting on a stump staring up at the Death Eaters around him. The cloak was thrown over her and the hood flipped up.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to interrupt your little meeting here, but I need to speak with you." Callie piped up as she stepped towards the group.

The Dark Lord jumped up at the sound of Callie's voice and pushed his way through the Death Eaters. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her away from the group, "Yes, what is it?"

"There's a party on Saturday that starts at about nine and ends at maybe two in the morning. I was wondering if within those hours you could leave me alone and find someone else to do your bidding."

"I guess I could, you deserve a night of fun my dear."

Callie grinned, "And I promise next time I'll bring you some chocolate cookies."

The Dark Lord laughed as he ruffled her hair and sent her off.

...

Callie and Georgia gazed up at the beautiful blue sky as they headed down to Care of Magical Creatures. It was the perfect day to be outside and the girls were ready to enjoy it. When they reached Callie noticed Draco eyeing her slowly. Her head snapped away refusing to look at him. There were a few minutes left before class started.

Malfoy took this as his chance to attempt at an apology. He stepped towards Callie and tapped her on the shoulder, "Look, I...last night...don't take it personally."

"Oh I know, and I also know you're a slimy bastard." Callie stated looking at him only briefly.

"Don't you dare call me a slimy bastard!" His voice raised from the norm.

"I can call you whatever the hell I please!" She turned around, and then whipped her hair in his face.

"But you should know better than to call the Slytherin Sex God a slimy bastard!" He stated smiling at his nickname.

"I quite honestly don't give a shit what I call the Slytherin Sex God." She said very nonchalantly.

"You should give a shit! I'm sexy and shall forever be until you die little bitch!" He was beginning to get very annoyed with her.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A BITCH! I'M PROTECTING YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE HERE YOU RETARD!" Finally she snapped and shouted at him.

He blinked and looked at her for a moment before taking the final steps closer to her, took hold of her face and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Her entire body calmed down as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss.

She realised what he was doing and pushed him away, hard, "What the hell Malfoy?"

Draco knew he shouldn't say out loud why he had kissed her, so he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I couldn't have you yell at me."

Her face turned a bright strawberry red as she faced her friends and the rest of the Gryffindors staring at her with pure shock written all over their faces. Draco turned to face the Slytherins with their eyes widened and shaking their heads.

* * *

UH OH!!!!!!! :D

-xActDanceWritex


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: Sean Biggerstaff, who is quite sexy and makes a very sexy Mad Hatter.**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. :)**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

* * *

Ron was the first to break the awkward silence, "What the bloody hell just happened Callie?"

Callie blinked, unable to formulate words to come up with an answer. She turned to face Draco who seemed to be having a similar problem. He was facing her with a worried look on his face. As he turned back Pansy Parkinson pushed her way through the crowd.

"Drakie, what was that? I thought you loved me!"

"I will never love you, you fat pig-faced miscreant." Draco shot back at her.

"But but….I'm so much better than that stupid ugly Gryffindor girl. I'm so much prettier aren't I?"

Draco laughed uproariously, "She may be a Gryffindor, but she's infinity times prettier than you are."

Pansy looked as if she was about to cry, "Why did you kiss her?!"

Shrugging Draco looked back at her, "I don't know, she just looked kissable."

Callie glanced up at him and smirked slightly. That was probably the most logical reason for what had happened. When she turned back to her friends and the rest of the Gryffindors, they were shaking their heads and glaring at her. Georgia took a step forward and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the fuck Callie? I…I thought you weren't seeing anyone. But then this morning I was talking to Harry and he told me you had gone somewhere last night. So I figured it was some late night hook up, but I never in a million years would even suspect it was…Malfoy."

Georgia had just sworn again. She only ever swore when she was pissed, this wasn't good. Not knowing what to say Callie found herself glancing back over at him. As she did Georgia took hold of her shoulders and pulled her away from him. Her hand was placed on Callie's chin and lightly pulled it to face her again. Callie stared directly into Georgia's eyes trying to come up with an answer.

"What's wrong with hooking up with Malfoy?"

Upon hearing this Draco smirked. Georgia shook her head, "Because he's Malfoy, you'll just be meaningless sex to him."

"What if that's what I want? What if I want just meaningless sex?"

Draco liked what he was hearing. Georgia ran her hand through her hair, "I expect so much better of you Callie."

"But you were the one who told me I should follow my dreams and go for it."

"I didn't mean to go for this. You're wasting yourself. Stop this now before it gets any worse."

"If I might add Georgia, this isn't the first time it's happened." Hermione piped up.

"What? Are you saying this has happened before?"

Hermione nodded and looked up to stare at Blaise. He stepped forward as he looked at her, "Granger is right. It happened in Astronomy yesterday."

"You mean to say that these two have kissed before?" Harry asked.

Blaise and Hermione nodded. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes noticing the hurt in them, "I'm sorry you had to hear like this Harry. I figured it was just something stupid."

"Look Potter, I'm not happy about this either, but I do know that the way they look at each other before they kiss is as if they're shocked at what just happened." Blaise explained.

"Whoa whoa, you're saying it's as if they planned to kiss?" Ron questioned.

Blaise pursed his lips, "I think so. I think they promised to kiss every time they fought."

Callie and Draco merely watched everyone around them try and understand what had just happened. They looked at each other, smirked and laughed. Through her laughs Callie said, "Whatever makes you think such a thing Zabini?"

"It just seems planned. You stop shouting at each other and then stare for a second and one of you kisses the other."

"Drakie Poo, I can't believe you would do such a thing to me. I don't understand why you'd want to kiss a pointless Gryffindor." Pansy said placing her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I don't care what you can't believe Pansy! Leave me the hell alone!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"Oh God, you don't love me Pansy and I don't love you okay? You're an ugly bitch who can't keep her slimy hands off me. Have you ever thought that maybe there's a bloody reason why I don't want you?"

"No."

"Someone help me!"

Callie pulled herself from Georgia's grip and turned to Pansy, "Will you quit it?! Can't you see you drive him crazy? If you love him, you should be glad that he's happy and that he's having fun."

"What do you know?"

"I know a whole lot more than you do. I know for a fact that he loves the rain, and has a hat fetish and he –"She was then cut off by Draco's hands on her shoulders.

He moved her back over to Georgia and said softly, "Don't."

"Drakie? You like the rain? You have a hat fetish? What's this? How come I don't know this?" Pansy whimpered.

"Do you want to know why you don't know this? You never bloody cared and I never cared enough to tell you. Those are two of my deepest secrets and I NEVER" He turned to face Callie and glared at her, "wanted them out. But now that they are, I'm proud to say that yes, I love the rain and I have a hat fetish."

"Then we should spend time in the rain together Drakie."

"No, we should not."

"Yes."

"No, it's a special moment for me…I don't want it ruined by your rotting flesh."

"You're so rude!"

Draco gasped, "She's finally figured it out! Hoorah!"

Callie couldn't help but laugh. Pansy shot her head towards Callie and stormed over. She pushed Callie who merely stumbled backwards. Another laugh passed through her lips as she watched Pansy pout.

"You're pathetic Parkinson. So pathetic." Callie giggled.

"I am not pathetic! Draaaaaaakie, tell her I'm not pathetic."

"Everwood, she's pathetic." Draco said smiling.

"That's not faaaair!"

"Alright shut up Parkinson! I don't give a fuck about your issues and how much you're hopelessly in love with Malfoy. I just want to know why the hell Callie and Malfoy kissed." Georgia shouted.

Before anyone could answer Hagrid cleared his throat, "I'm sorry ter interrupt but I need ter start me class."

The students nodded quickly and went back to their respective sides. Georgia took hold of Callie's arm forcefully and yanked her over in between her and Harry. Between those two was not a good place to be after a fight. Callie sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. As Hagrid talked and introduced them to a few different creatures Callie couldn't help glance over at Draco. Every once in a while, Georgia would spot this and point straight at Hagrid.

Callie pouted. _I should be able to look at who I bloody want, and should be able to kiss who ever I want. Who the fuck are they to tell me what I can and can't do? Doesn't my happiness mean anything to anyone? And to top it all off Pansy is a fucking bitch. She doesn't know when to bloody stop. I'm so ready to beat her face in. Maybe, after class…yeah, I'm beating her up after class._

A smirk played on Callie's lips at the thought of beating up Pansy Parkinson. _No I can't. The dance is tomorrow, I'll get banned from it. No, be a good girl Callie. Hold yourself in. Restrain yourself._

Class ended fast, and this pleased Callie. She had free period next and so did Georgia. It called for some serious sneaking out to Hogsmeade. There was a small perfect costume place that not many knew about. It would be the perfect place to find a costume. Taking hold of Georgia's arm she dragged her away from everyone else, and up to the common room.

"Look, I was going to explain all this to you when we went to Hogsmeade this afternoon. I didn't expect for Draco and I to fight so I didn't expect anything to happen." Callie explained.

"Alright, we'll talk about this once we get to Hogsmeade. " Georgia said as she took her money from in her drawer.

Callie grabbed her money and the two girls headed out of the common room. They made their way to one of the secret passageways leading to Hogsmeade. Once they were safely there Callie stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned to Georgia.

"You know Draco and I have been friends since we were really young right?" Georgia nodded. "We started hanging out quite a bit and I told you about when he kissed me but last night he sent me a message asking me to meet him in the Astronomy tower at midnight. So I went up there and well…we kind of…let's just say I'm not pure anymore."

"Oh, okay, makes sense. WAIT WHAT? You're not pure anymore?!"

Callie shook her head, "He's got my most prized possession."

"Oh, shit Cal."

"It's not like I planned it. It just happened. I'm pretty sure he planned it, but I didn't. You know I've always thought I'd be hesitant and worried about it, but I was surprisingly calm and when he was kneeling over me and he asked me if I was sure…I just felt so safe with him. I knew that nothing could happen to me."

"That's really cute for Malfoy. He's asking a girl if she's sure. From what I've heard he just goes in for the fuck."

Callie giggled, "Yeah, that's what he's usually like, but with me I don't know, there's something different about him."

"You were his best friend, that's why."

"But he's still Malfoy…and there was something about the way he looked at me when we were having sex. He was in a moment of permanent bliss, just like I was. We had a major connection."

Georgia laughed, "You do realise how incredibly stupid you sound."

"Oh shut up Blondie."

"You do realise it's Malfoy you're talking about."

"I know, but I think there's something there."

Georgia couldn't help but laugh. Callie glared at her, lifted hand up and whacked Georgia across the arm as they reached a dark alleyway.

"Uhm...Cal? Where are we?"

"This is the way to my favourite costume place. Not a lot of people actually know about this."

A smile grew across Georgia's face as she followed her friend deeper into the alley. They arrived at a small glass door with 'Amazing Transformations' written across it. The girls pushed the door open and headed inside. In front of them were rows and rows of costumes and masks. It would take them forever to go through all of it.

They headed over to the counter where a man with a bright smile at reading a book. Looking up from his book his smile grew, "How may I help you girls?"

"We're going to a costume party and so we need a little help." Georgia explained.

"Well that's what I'm here for. Do you have any ideas what you'd like to be?" The store clerk asked.

"I was thinking Alice in Wonderland, if you have it that is." Georgia said.

"Of course I do. Follow me." He said leading the girls to the fourth aisle and pulling out a blue and white dress that was exactly what Georgia was looking for.

"It's perfect! And you've got the headband and shoes to go with it right?" Georgia squealed.

The store clerk nodded and handed it to her so she could go chance. While she did he turned to Callie, "What about you my dear? What would you like to go as?"

"I don't know actually." Callie responded as the man looked down at her body and pursed his lips.

"I've got it! You should be a princess. I've got the perfect dress and crown for you." He said just as Georgia came out.

"Georgie, you look so cute! You make an adorable Alice!" Callie stated excitedly.

Georgia grinned proudly as she curtsied, "Did you find something?"

"I will in a minute, this guy says he's got the perfect Princess dress and crown for me." Callie said.

"Awwwww my little Callie's a princess." Georgia giggled.

Rolling her eyes Callie followed the store clerk into the first row as he picked out a pale pink dress that shimmered. Callie's eyes widened at the sight of it, "It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it. And it will go great with your hair and body." The store clerk said cheerily.

Callie slipped into the changing room and switched her clothes. The clerk reached his hand into her stall and passed her a shimmering crown. She placed it on the top of her head, straightened it and stepped out posing for the two. They both smiled and nodded. It was perfect. Today had been the perfect day. The two girls paid for their costumes and headed out of the store.

With grand smiles on their faces they skipped down the cobblestone path swinging their bags along with them. They slipped back into the castle and headed up to the common room. Their bags were thrown onto the beds. Callie hugged Georgia quickly, "I'm starving, and I'll be right back. Do you want anything?"

"Yes, I'd like chocolate chip cookies please."

Callie nodded and dashed down to the Great Hall. She pushed the door open and headed to the back of the room. The small door was pushed open and she peered in to find two elves staring up at her. She grinned, "Hello, I'd like some chocolate chip cookies please, for me and my friend."

The elf nodded, went into the cupboard and came back with a box of chocolate chip cookies. He handed them up to Callie and smiled. Taking them with a grin on her face as well Callie left the kitchen holding the box of cookies. She left the Great Hall and turned to head back up to the Gryffindor common room but bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh, it's you. What's up PD?"

Smiling the person responded, "Hey PC, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take a day off from fighting with me to maybe possibly you know..."

"I'd possibly do what Draco?"

"Come to the party with me."

"What?"

"Come to the party with me tomorrow."

"Draco, I...I don't know."

"Come on, what harm can it do? Everyone already knows we kind of like each other."

"I...alright, I'll go with you."

A large grin grew across Draco's face, "What are you going as PC?"

"Ironically, I'm going to be a Princess."

Draco laughed, "And to complete you I'll be a Prince."

Callie grinned, took hold of his shirt and pulled him close. She placed the box of cookies on the floor and closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. His arms were wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Her hands reached up and tangled themselves in his hair. When she pulled away he rested his forehead against hers, "You'll make a gorgeous princess."

"Thank you Prince Draco."

Draco grinned and leaned in to kiss her once again. She picked up the cookies and he escorted her up the stairs and pulled her close one last time, kissing her before he dashed back to his common room. Callie ran up to the common room, stated the password and plopped down on the couch next to Georgia placing the cookies on the table next to them.

The girls munched on cookies as they gossiped until they were too tired to keep their eyes open. Heading up to bed they grinned for the party was tomorrow.

...

Callie rolled around in bed too lazy to get up. She threw the covers over her head at the sound of Georgia's voice. The covers were then thrown off. Callie turned to face Hermione standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Immediately Callie was up out of bed grinning at Hermione. There was something about that girl that always seemed to intimidate Callie.

"You've got to help me! I don't know that this outfit works!" Hermione squealed as she placed a grey bag onto her bed.

Callie looked down at the bag, unzipped it and laughed, "You're gonna be Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

"No not at all, that's really cute. Ron's going to love it."

Hermione turned a bright tomato red. Georgia pulled the costume out of the bag and held it up to Hermione, "You're gonna be one hot wonder woman!"

The girls laughed as they brought their costumes out and laid them out on the bed. Smiling they headed down to the common room to find Harry, Ron and Oliver pacing back and forth. Harry snapped his head up and grinned, "Oh Hermione good, you're awake!"

Hermione smiled, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm going to make a really stupid Dracula. Why did I say I wanted to be Dracula?"

"I don't know, what do you need help with?"

"I can't do this whole make-up thin, you've got to help."

"Oh Harry, I can't. I don't know how. You'll have to ask Callie."

"But...but...I'm not talking to Callie."

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry okay? I know I should have told you earlier but I wasn't sure what you'd think. You're a really good friend Harry, and I was trying to word it properly so that this right here wouldn't happen. And there uhm...there's something else I need to tell you, but I'm going to tell you later okay?"

Harry sighed, "Alright, I forgive you, just because you're awesome. Oh okay, after breakfast, we can maybe talk a walk or something and you can tell me yeah?"

Callie nodded, "Thank you 'Oh wonderful Harry Potter' and yeah sure, that'd be great."

The two smiled as they all ran back upstairs to put on proper clothes. Callie pulled her jeans on, and pulled a white T-shirt with 'I Twix' written across it. Georgia pulled on jeans and a tank top with a short jacket over the top. The girls then slipped their feet into their flip-flops and dashed down to the common room to see the guys grinning.

The six of them headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. As always there was an array of food. Ron was sitting down scarfing food before anyone could even properly enter the hall. The rest of them laughed and joined him. Not long after they had sat down to eat the door opened again to reveal Draco, Blaise, Mel, and two other girls no one recognized.

As Draco opened the door he winked at Callie before throwing his arms over the shoulders of the girls and heading to the Slytherin table. He snatched a plate and covered it with food. Biting into a piece of bacon he couldn't help but glance up at Callie who was laughing and giggling with her friends. He wished he could talk to her like that, and make her laugh like that. But no, that'd ruin his reputation. Turning back to the girls he saw the blonde and brunette grinning at him cheekily.

Draco merely rolled his eyes. The blonde then placed her hand on his shoulder and pouted. Turning to face her he sighed, "Can I help you Kate?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the party with me." Kate asked swaying side to side with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't. I've already asked someone else to go with me."

"WHAT?" Kate was shocked.

"Did you ask Jasmine then?" Mel wondered knowing she hadn't been asked.

"No, he didn't ask me either." Jasmine piped up.

"Then who the bloody hell did you ask?" Kate asked impatiently.

"Oh, just some girl, you'll see tonight." He said nonchalantly.

The three girls groaned and turned away from him depressed that he hadn't asked them.

...

Callie and Harry left the Great Hall and exited the school. They were taking a stroll down by the lake when Callie sighed, "Don't freak out on me okay?"

"I won't, don't worry."

"I knew you before I came to Hogwarts."

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Whaaaat?"

"I uhm...I watched you as a kid."

"Excuse me?"

"I watched you grow up Harry. As a death eater I was meant to do everything everyone told me. And one of these things was to go every couple days to your house and watch you."

"Oh." That was all he could muster.

Harry Potter was shocked. He was being watched by his good friend and he didn't even know. She probably knew a whole lot about him that he'd wanted to keep to himself. But now he was afraid of what she knew. He ran his hand through his hair and turned away from her for a moment to collect him. When he turned back he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Well to be quite honest, I wasn't expecting that at all. I guess it's a little creepy, but I'm okay with it Callie."

Callie smiled, "I'm glad you're not freaked out."

Harry grinned, took hold of her arm and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her. Callie smiled and hugged him back. She pulled away.

"I'm glad we're talking again Callie."

"I'm glad too Harry."

The two smiled and headed back into the castle.

...

There was about two hours left before the party started. Girls were rushing around pulling on their costumes and fixing their makeup. Their hair was done and shoes slipped on. Callie brought her makeup down into the common room and placed it on the table. She turned to face Harry and grinned.

"Aw no, I have to wear makeup now." Harry groaned.

Callie laughed, "Please sit still Harry."

She picked up a brush and stuck it into the white makeup paint. Turning to Harry she covered his face white. Applying eyeliner and a dash of lipstick she stepped back and admired her work. Harry raised his eyebrows, "How do I look?"

Ginny grinned, "My date is a sexy Dracula!"

The group laughed and added the final touches to their costumes. They headed up to the Room of Requirement. The door was open and the inside looked incredible. Standing outside the room was Draco Malfoy in a green and gold prince costume with a shiny gold crown atop his head. A large smile grew across Callie's face as she waved to her friends and walked towards him.

"It's a great honour to be in your presence my liege." Callie said curtsying at Draco.

Draco lifted her hand and kissed it, "And it's an honour to have such a beautiful princess standing before me."

Callie's face turned bright red at the touch of lips on her hand. He lifted his face up and looked into her eyes. They looked so beautiful and brown. He could feel his heart melting. This wasn't a good thing. He shouldn't have been feeling this way about a girl, especially a Gryffindor. Still holding onto her hand he escorted her into the room.

He brought her over to the punch table and poured her a cup of punch. She took it gladly and took a sip. He smirked as he watched her drink her punch. The pale pink dress was making her look absolutely stunning. He was quite glad he'd asked her to come with him. She was his for the night, all his.

Pulling her with him he dragged her to the centre of the dance floor where he began spinning her around in circles as they waited for Professor Dumbledore's grand speech. She giggled as he pulled her close, spun her out and even dipped her. When he dipped her and brought her back up their faces were mere inches apart.

She was looking so kissable with the light falling on her soft face. He couldn't help himself. Leaning down he ran his hand through her hair and pressed his lips to hers softly. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her back upright. After a few moments of bliss he pulled away and smirked as he looked into her eyes.

He was about to kiss her again when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. They looked up at him along with all the other students. Most of them snickered at his costume; he was dressed up as Superman.

"Welcome students. I know that my costume looks a little funny, but I thought I would join the festivities and give you all a good laugh. I thank you for all coming here tonight. As you know this is meant to be a surprise party for a very special teacher. She will be coming here in a few moments with her costume on. And might I say it's very amusing to listen to her asking why she must be dressed up as cat woman. When she comes in here I would like you all to yell 'Surprise' and make her feel very welcome and honoured. Am I clear? Good, now before she gets here I'd like to lay some ground rules. Firstly, there will be no spiking the punch, do I make myself clear Fred and George Weasley?" Dumbledore said as he looked over at the two red-heads, "I want to see clean dancing, no dry humping, grinding and especially no full-on vulgar snogging alright? Now have a great party because here she comes."

Draco smirked as he kissed Callie's cheek lightly before whispering into her ear, "Damn, I guess we better find a corner then."

"Ew, you're so gross." Callie said pulling from his grip.

He yanked her back, "I'm sorry Princess. You know I get a little excited."

Callie chuckled before quieting down, as McGonagall was on her way in. The group of students were holding their breath and biting their lips to keep from talking or snickering. Professor McGonagall was escorted into the room and brought up to where Dumbledore was standing. She looked over at him and chuckled. That was completely unexpected.

His hand shot up into the air and he counted to three on his fingers. McGonagall raised her eyebrows in confusion. Once Dumbledore's fingers said three the lights were turned on, all the Hogwarts students raised their hands and yelled, "Surprise!"

McGonagall's eyes lit up as a large grin played at her lips. She was never expecting this. And she sure as hell wasn't expecting all the students to be dressed up in costumes. This was most probably the best thing anyone had ever done for her. Dumbledore pulled her over to the podium and gestured to it.

She smiled, "I never expected this, and might I say this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'd like to thank you all for it, and have a great night! And since it's MY party, I want you all to ignore Professor Dumbledore's rules, spike the punch Weasleys and give me a cup when you do, dance like there's no tomorrow and go ahead and snog on the dance floor if you desire."

Professor Dumbledore shook his head subtly. The crowd of students laughed. Professor Dumbledore smiled at McGonagall quickly before stepping front of the podium once again.

"Excuse me, before I let the party officially be started, I'd like to thank our Dance committee for making this wonderful party possible. When I call your name please come up here: Georgia Walker, Natasha Vinson, Taylor Kendal, Claire McKeon, Sara McKenzie, Catarina Monroe, Luna Crestillon, and Ariel Radke."

Georgia headed up to the stage followed by an Angel, a Mermaid, a Go-Go Dancer, Cleopatra, Dorothy Gale, a Gypsy and a Fairy.

"Once again I'd like to thank the Dance committee for all their hard work, can we have a round of applause for the wonderful dance committee!" Dumbledore said.

The students all clapped their hands and whooped for the committee. McGonagall then raised her hands in the air and screamed in happiness. The party had just been started. The Weasley twins spiked the punch, passed a cup to McGonagall and then gave one to every student in the room.

"To McGonagall!" The Weasley twins shouted in unison.

The entire school raised their glasses in her honour and said, "To McGonagall!"

The drinks were chugged and music blasted. Students began dancing, drinking and having an absolute blast. Draco pulled Callie close to him and gently stroked her face. Her face flushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck staring into his icy blue eyes. He leaned in pressing his lips against hers before pulling her up against his body.

...

Meanwhile Oliver was dancing with Georgia, "You really do make a gorgeous Alice."

Georgia blushed, "And you make a sexy Mad Hatter."

Oliver laughed and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers.

...

"Princess, how does a drink sound?" Draco asked nuzzling at her neck.

Callie nodded as he nipped at her neck, before leaving her for a moment. He came back with a cup in each of his hands. She took it from his hand and guzzled it down quickly. His eyes widened at how quick she had drunk it. He too then guzzled the drink.

She was just about to go back for more punch when Professor McGonagall stopped her, "Wait, here, taste this and tell me what it tastes like, I've never tasted it."

"Professor, this is Tequila, one of the strongest muggle alcohols. You do know how strong this is right?" Callie responded.

She shook her head, "Is it really that bad?"

Callie nodded as she popped open the bottle before taking a swig of tequila. She stumbled backwards, "Wow! That is some strong shit!"

McGonagall laughed, "And what about this one?" She said passing Callie another bottle.

"That's firewhisky, the strongest wizard drink ever. And it's absolutely incredible."

McGonagall gestured for her to drink it. Callie shook her head and took a swig of it, "Gosh I love this stuff."

She then passed it to McGonagall who took a sip of it, "Oh, wow, I like this stuff."

Callie chuckled and took it from the professor to take another sip. Between the two of them they finished the entire bottle within minutes. Professor McGonagall stumbled and made her way back up to Dumbledore. Callie turned to face Draco and giggled still holding the bottle of Tequila McGonagall had given to her before she left.

"Callie, how much have you drunk?" Draco said smirking.

"I think it was half a bottle of firewhisky, and now I've got this bottle of Tequila to drink."

"No, you don't."

"I do, I'm fine Draco." Callie said as she took a swig of Tequila.

Within moments she finished the bottle and handed it to Draco with a high-pitched giggle. She looked him, smiled and giggled again. Draco shook his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her away from the alcohol.

"I'm totally fine. I know how to hold my alcohol Draco."

Draco shook his head and pushed her farther away from the table. He brought her over to Georgia, "She's quite tipsy, I have to go somewhere, please watch her for me Walker."

Georgia nodded and took hold of Callie's arm as she watched Draco walk away proudly. Turning to her friend she shook her head, "You better not drink anymore Callie, I won't be able to handle you."

"You don't have to handle me! I'll be fine!" Callie stated firmly as she struggled out of Georgia's grip.

Callie headed back over to the table, grabbed a bottle of firewhisky and bounced her way over to the Weasley twins who were grinding with two girls Callie recognized as Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

"Callie's got herself some firewhisky!" Fred laughed.

Nodding Callie popped open the bottle and guzzled down the firewhisky. Just before the bottle was finished George took hold of her hand and held it down away from her mouth, "No more alcohol for Callie."

"No! I'm almost done!" Callie giggled and pushed George's hand away from hers before sipping the last drops and handing the bottle to George.

She turned around and hobbled over to Georgia, giggled once or twice and fell into her arms.

Draco returned to find Georgia stumbling to hold Callie up, "What the bloody hell happened Walker?!"

"I don't know, she pushed me away, disappeared and then came back, laughed and collapsed on me."

"WALKER! I told you to fucking watch her!" Draco shouted and scooped Callie up into his arms.

"I'm sorry Draco, when she's tipsy she's aggressive and quick! Don't fucking blame me."

Draco shook his head and left with Callie in his arms. Callie groaned and turned to look up at him, "No, I don't wanna go. I'm fine Draco, I'm fine." Callie said giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you bloody insane Everwood?! You're drunk. You had 1 ½ bottles of firewhisky and an entire bottle of Tequila. You're drunk."

"No, it's not THAT much. I want to go back in. I want more."

"NO!"

"Yes!" Callie said struggling in his grip.

He refused to let go of her. She whipped her hand up and slapped him across the face before rushing back into the room. At the drink table was a bottle of vodka, not yet opened. Smiling she popped it open and began drinking it. Bouncing around, she saw Ariel, Luna, Catarina and Sara dancing happily to the music.

"Hey Callie, what's that you got there?" Ariel asked.

"It's vodka and it's really good." She said giggling.

Luna and Catarina looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads. Luna reached for the bottle and snatched it from Callie's hands, "Wow, you're really tipsy, you shouldn't be drinking this."

"Why does everyone say I should stop? I'm fine, it's not like I'm doing anything stupid." Callie said taking the bottle back from Luna.

"Callie, give it back. I don't want to have to tell your friends that you're rip roaring drunk." Catarina said trying to snatch the bottle back.

"But I'm not going to get rip roaring drunk. Geez guys!" Callie stated before taking another large sip of vodka.

Giggling she bounced away unaware of the fact that the four girls were following her. Callie danced around the room happily and literally bumped into Claire who was having an intense conversation with a boy dressed up as a Pirate.

"Claire, we need your help, Callie's really drunk and won't listen to any of us." Sara stated.

Claire looked over at Callie and crossed her arms across her chest, "Bad Callie, now give me the bottle before I tackle you for it."

"NO! I won't give it to you!" Callie shouted running away before finishing off the bottle.

She ran towards a wall, placed her hand on it, groaned and sunk to the floor. The bottle was placed next to her as she moaned wanting to just pass out right there. The girls were standing around her immediately trying to decide what to do with her. Luna stood up in search of some help and found Draco running around in search of Callie.

"Malfoy! Callie's over here." Luna called out to him.

Draco's head snapped around at the sound of his name and saw Luna gesturing for him to come. He dashed over and pushed his way through the girls to find Callie groaning on the floor, "I told you. I told you that you'd get drunk. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

He scooped her up into his arms and held her firmly against his chest, "Thanks girls."

Then he left the Room of Requirement holding her tight and made his way down to the Slytherin common room. He stated the password allowing the wall to open. Swiftly walking into the room he headed up to his dorm. Gently he placed her on his bed and took off her crown lightly.

He placed it on the bedside table and pushed her hair away from her face. He sat down next to her and watched her groan. She whimpered and rolled around. Sighing Draco lay down next to her and ran his hand through her hair. Even completely wasted Callie looked beautiful. Her hair was soft and her body lying peacefully next to him.

She groaned again and shifted her body to curl up against Draco's chest. He flinched but then protectively wrapped his arm around her body holding her close to him. As he watched her sleep he let his eyes flutter closed.

* * *

Callie's completely wasted. :P Hope you all enjoyed it!

-xActDanceWritex


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: Ralph Fiennes, who causes far too much trouble but is pretty kick ass regardless!**

**The second half of the party and more!**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

* * *

Back in the Room of Requirement Georgia was dancing with Oliver, Ron and Hermione. Harry had gone off with Ginny somewhere and wasn't going to be back for a while. After a few moments of staring into Oliver's eyes Georgia began to grow thirsty. Sensing this Oliver let go of her, slipped away for a moment and came back with a glass of spiked punch.

He handed it to her smiling. She took a sip of the punch as Oliver stood there and watched. _Why does she have to be so beautiful? I'm really very lucky. _He smirked and kissed her forehead before going to get a cup of punch for himself. After collecting his punch he walked back but was stopped by the Weasley twins.

"Dude, you might want to keep your eye on Georgia." Fred stated.

"Why?" Oliver asked worried.

"We enchanted her cup." George exclaimed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Oliver was not happy about this.

"We enchanted a few cups just for fun and you gave her one of them." Fred explained.

"How can you tell?"

"The enchanted ones sparkle." George said as he pointed to Alicia Spinnet's cup.

"And by the looks of it, Georgia hasn't realised it yet." Fred said.

Oliver glanced over at Georgia who looked at her drink in confusion. It had just been refilled. Shrugging her shoulders she sipped the drink again. He shook his head at the twins and quickly headed back to Georgia.

"I think that's enough punch G." Oliver said trying to take her cup away.

"No, I'm fine Oliver really." Georgia said turning away from him to protect her cup.

Oliver groaned and watched her finish her drink only to allow it to refill again. Taking her hand he dragged her to the dance floor but she never let go of the drink. He spun her in circles and watched as she sipped the drink every few minutes. By the time the drink filled up for the twentieth time Georgia was completely smashed.

It filled up once again and she went to go sip it again but was stopped by Oliver's hand. He ripped it out of her hands and threw it into the trash can. Taking her hand he pulled her close and pushed her hair away from her eyes before shaking his head. While he was looking into her eyes Ron and Hermione danced over.

Ron was giggly and not making sense and Hermione was trying to take care of him. He was very clingy and wanted Hermione to kiss him every five seconds. She didn't seem to mind though. Oliver pulled Georgia close and whispered in her ear.

"I think it's time to leave now."

"No, you haven't had anything to drink. Come on, go get some." Georgia said back.

"I had a couple beers, I'm okay."

Georgia narrowed her eyebrows, but then jumped for joy when she saw Ginny coming towards her. Grabbing her hand she dragged her friend away from Oliver and danced with her. Oliver sighed and made his way over to the twins who were dancing with Alicia and Angelina.

Fred saw Oliver out of the corner of his eye and smiled, "Wood, how's about some firewhisky shots?"

"I don't know man; I don't want to get too drunk." Oliver replied.

"Oh, you won't. Come on." George said.

The twins left their girls and made their way over to the table. There were three shot glasses in front of them and a bottle of firewhisky next to them. Fred poured each of them a shot. The three picked up the glasses, clinked them together and took a deep breath.

"Bottoms-up." Oliver said as the three of them gulped the firewhisky.

George filled the cups and the boys gulped them again. This went on for quite a while as by the end no one knew how many shots they'd had. The twins hobbled over to the girls who merely shook their heads as they escorted the boys away to try and sober them up a bit. Oliver headed over to Georgia dancing like a maniac. He twirled before grabbing her hands and spinning her with him. His laugh escalated and was now high-pitched.

Ginny looked up at him and hit herself on the forehead. Dealing with Georgia drunk was enough, but now there was Oliver. She'd never seen Oliver drunk and was afraid of how he'd act if he had anymore alcohol. She rushed away from the two drunkards in search of Harry.

Before she could bring him back to them they had disappeared. She looked around the room and saw them leaving the room. With Harry's hand firmly in her she ran over to the door in an attempt to stop them. She was too late, they were gone.

Georgia and Oliver hobbled up to the common room. Oliver stated the password and headed up to the boy's dormitory. Oliver led her over to his bed, and pushed her down on it. He climbed onto the bed and threw his legs over her. Leaning down he pressed his lips against hers firmly. She smiled into the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair. The two enjoyed the kiss for a few moments before Oliver pulled away and began fiddling at his costume.

Within moments their clothes were off and they were staring at each other naked. Georgia smiled as she gazed into Oliver's eyes. His hand stroked her cheek before he entered her. Placing her hands on his hips she groaned as his hips moved into her. Oliver began to get faster and more intense and her voice escalated to a scream.

Never in her life had she felt something like this, it was incredible. Groaning more she enjoyed the moments of Oliver's hips moving into hers. His hands slipped up her body onto her breasts as he stroked them while kissing her neck and lips.

...

Callie opened her eyes slowly and groaned. Her head was killing her. Shifting her body she felt someone lying next to her. Turning to face the person she was face to face with Draco staring directly at her with a smile on his face. He pushed the hair away from her eyes and gazed into them, "Good sleep?"

"Eh, it was okay. My head is killing me though." Callie responded sleepily.

"That would be the massive hangover you have."

"But I don't...oh Merlin, I don't feel good."

"Not on my bed you don't." Draco said pushing her off.

Callie glared at him for a moment before rushing to the bathroom and spewing the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Groaning she let her body fall down to the floor. There were footsteps coming towards her. Someone bent down. Callie looked up to find Draco looking at her sympathetically. He lifted her up into his arms and pushed her hair away from her face.

"You okay Princess?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"I am n-Oh God." She started and then leaned up to the toilet bowl.

Draco took hold of her hair and held it behind her neck, "We'll get through this okay?"

Callie whimpered and leaned towards the bowl again.

...

Georgia shifted her body slowly and turned to be face to face with Oliver. She smiled and ran her hand down his body before widening her eyes. Looking down his body she saw his entire body. She sat up straight and looked into his eyes, "Did we?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Did we use a..."

Oliver's eyes widened, "Oh no."

"YOU DIDN'T?!"

Georgia groaned and headed to the bathroom letting the contents of her stomach out into the toilet. Oliver was by her side within moments holding her hair back. His other hand was around her waist holding her close to him.

"You okay GG?" He whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, "I hate hangovers."

"I know babe, I know, I do too."

"But you're not ugh…" She couldn't finish her sentence for she needed to upchuck again.

Whimpering she pulled Oliver closer to her and rested her head on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair slowly trying to calm her down. Within the next few minutes she was fine and up walking around. She kissed Oliver on the cheek before leaving the room.

She headed up to the common room, and fixed her hair glancing over at the calendar next to the mirror. Her eyes widened as she rushed to the bathroom to check, nothing. What if she was? No, she couldn't be. Sitting on the bed she thought for a moment, and tried to think if it was ever late. No, never.

Looking around the room she saw Ginny and Hermione fast asleep but Callie was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't come up last night, since her bed was made. She was most likely with Draco, since he left with her last night. Was she having this same problem or not?

There was no one in the school she knew of that would know about something like this. Oliver had more girlfriends before her right? Surely one of them had worried about this right? Did he even take the contraception pill that all the other guys took? He wouldn't have if he freaked out when he realized they didn't use a condom. Oh no. This was not good. She couldn't deal with this.

Within the next few moments Callie came into the room as if she was in search of something when she saw Georgia sitting on her bed with a worried look on her face, "Georgia what's wrong?"

Georgia's head perked up immediately at the sound of Callie's voice. She shook her head and collapsed backwards onto the bed before patting the spot next to her. Callie sat next to her friend and looked down at her. Something was up, and it was really bothering Callie.

"It was supposed to come this morning, but it's not here and last night I…I'm not pure but I think that maybe I might be…."

"My best friend's not pure anymore! It was good wasn't it?"

Georgia nodded knowingly, "But Cal, I think I'm…"

"You think you're what?"

"Cal I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?! No, you…you can't be. How?"

"I don't know. Last night we you know, then this morning I freaked and asked Oliver if he used a condom and he flipped apologizing. So when I came back here I checked my calendar and noticed it was meant to come today. But it's NOT HERE CALLIE!"

"Calm down Georgia, we're going to figure this out."

"I'm not ready for this."

"I know you're not. But like I said we're going to figure this out…. Does Oliver know?"

"No, at least I think he doesn't."

Callie nodded. She was going to figure this out. Georgia wasn't ready for this, neither was she or anyone else in the school. Leaning back against the wall she let her mind wander. _Could Georgia really be pregnant? How could she know for sure? It was only last night right? So she could just be a day late or something right? No, that doesn't make sense. Georgia is never late; it's always on time. Oh shit, she's pregnant. I can't deal with this. _

There had to be someone Callie could go talk to. She ran her hand through her hair and thought for a moment before coming up with a name; Natalia James. That girl was a downright slut and for sure had slept with Oliver at least once. But where would a slut go over the weekend? There were only a few clubs or bars in the general area. Off the top of her head Callie came up with: The Three Broomsticks, Club Sky, Colours, and Aja.

The Three Broomsticks had too many people. Club Sky was more of a bar than anything else. Colours had too many people. The only one left was Aja. It was a mixture of both a dance club and a bar. Natalia would definitely be at a place like that. Callie grinned at the thought, ruffled her friend's hair and left the room with her wand in her pocket, just in case.

She ran down the stairs to the floor of the Great Hall. There were a few places Aja could be. It was either in Diagon Alley or in Hogsmeade. From what Callie knew it wasn't in Hogsmeade since she'd been there too many times. That meant it was in Diagon Alley. How was she meant to get there? As she walked into the courtyard she mentally slapped herself. She knew what the street looked like; all she had to do was apparate.

That was one of the pluses of being a death eater. She could apparate far before she was meant to. A smile grew across her lips as she left the Hogwarts castle. Closing her eyes she thought of Diagon Alley and apparated. The street was long, and would take quite a while to walk down. Eying the few shops in front of her she searched for Aja. Nothing. She thought about asking one of the random people passing by but was hesitant. What if they questioned her for what she was asking?

Shaking the thought of being hesitant she stopped a man in a dark black trench coat she asked, "Excuse me sir, but where can I find Aja?"

"Aja, the club...you walk down past Lost Heaven and it's the first one on your left." The man explained.

"Thank you so much sir."

He nodded and went on his way. Callie ran down the street making sure she didn't miss Lost Heaven. Just as the man said she saw Lost Heaven and the next place on her left was Aja. Walking over the club she was hesitant to enter. What if Natalia didn't want to talk to her? Why wouldn't Natalia want to talk to her? Why was she stressing out about this? It was just talking to a girl. That was it.

She entered the bar to be greeted by a short plump man with a scowl on his face, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Natalia James, is she here?"

"Yes, she's over at the end of the bar with all those guys." The man pointed directly behind me.

"Thank you."

Callie nodded and walked over to the bar. Sure enough, Natalia was sitting on a bar stool with at least six guys around her. She pushed through the guys politely and looked up at Natalia, "Hey Natalia, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Natalia looked up at Callie and grinned, "Callie Everwood, of course you can, how may I help you?"

"Can we talk privately please?"

Natalia nodded, hopped off the bar stool, took Callie's arm and dragged her far away from the guys, "What is it?"

"I know this may seem weird, but uhm...have you ever had sex with Oliver Wood?"

Chuckling Natalia looked at Callie confused, "Yeah, I have. Why are you wondering?"

"Did he use a condom when you did?"

"No...Callie what's wrong?"

"Does he take those contraception pills that most guys take?"

"Yeah, but he does freak out after he has sex, he's worried that the pills don't work. But they do, he's never gotten a girl pregnant and he's slept with a shit load of girls."

"Oh okay, that's good then."

"Callie, what's going on?"

"Georgia slept with him last night."

Natalia's eyes widened, "Georgia...as in Georgia Walker? She's the most innocent girl in the entire school and she lost her virginity to the sexy Quidditch captain Oliver Wood?"

"Yes...and she freaked out because they didn't use a condom."

"Don't worry she's fine. She's not pregnant. She can't be. If Oliver takes his pill regularly she'll be perfectly fine. I'll ask him for you if you want."

"Oh, no, it's okay. You don't have to. But thanks so much Natalia."

Natalia smiled, and reached her arms out to Callie for a hug. Callie smiled and hugged the girl. When they pulled away Natalia grinned, "It was no problem. Any time you need help, I'm here."

Callie smiled and waved to the girl. She made sure no one in the bar could see her before she disapparated back in front of the Hogwarts gate. Staring up at it, she smiled, glad she had fixed Georgia's situation. She dashed up the common room to tell Georgia the news.

Entering the room she saw Georgia lying on the couch with her hands on her stomach. Bouncing over to her friend Callie squealed happily, "Guess what? Guess what?!"

"What?" Georgia groaned never taking her eyes off her stomach.

"You're not pregnant!"

Georgia's head snapped up immediately, "Huh? How do you know?"

"I talked to Natalia, and she said Oliver's always on the pill and none of the girls he's ever slept with have been pregnant."

"But Callie, it still hasn't come."

"It'll be here by the end of the day, don't worry."

"You better be right." Georgia said shifting her body weight so she was facing the fireplace.

She patted the spot next to her. Callie sat down and pulled her knees up against her chest. Looking over at her friend she smiled. Callie was lucky to have a friend like Georgia.

"Hey Callie...?"

"Yes Georgia?"

"How's it going with you-know-who?"

"It's okay. I haven't heard from him in a while, so I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh. Are you at all worried at maybe why you're not hearing from him?"

"No. I'd rather not know now and just let him tell me when he's ready." Callie said as she felt her arm burn.

Her hand squeezed her arm quickly trying to ease the pain. Georgia broke out into a fit of giggles, "Just as you refer to him, he calls you."

"Yeah yeah...I'll see you later." Callie said before exiting the common room.

She headed down the stairs and out of the castle. Disapparating she appeared in the normal graveyard. Even after so long it still gave her the creeps; it might have been because she was always afraid of what she'd have to do. Pulling the cloak over her head and flipping her hood up, she slipped through the death eaters into the centre of the circle.

Callie looked up at the Dark Lord hoping nothing was wrong. His hands were crossed over his chest as he glared down at her, "You've failed me Princess."

"Excuse me My Lord?" Callie asked confused.

"You've failed."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you're referring to."

"You have not completed your task!"

"It wasn't my fault. I was just meant to make sure it happened. He was the one who had to do it. Blame him that it's not done!"

"Exactly, you were just meant to make sure it happened!"

"But he's not ready yet!"

"MAKE SURE IT HAPPENS BEFORE THE END OF FEBRUARY!"

Callie nodded and whipped the back of her cloak at his feet. She headed back up to the castle while mumbling to herself. As she entered the castle she saw McGonagall doing her usual rounds of the grounds. She was merely watching all the students having fun when she saw Callie run up from the gates of the school.

McGonagall's arms were crossed over her chest and narrowed her eyes down at Callie, "Where might you be coming from Miss Everwood?"

"Oh, I was just coming back from a walk."

"You came from the gate. Did you leave school grounds?"

"No..." Callie said trying to hide the truth.

"Miss Everwood, you know the rules. You're not allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds without permission. I have no choice but to give you three weeks of detention."

"WHAT?"

"You will report to my classroom every night at nine o'clock and you will do everything I say. Are we clear?"

"Yes, professor, we're clear."

McGonagall nodded her head, whipped her cloak at Callie's feet and retreated to her office. Callie was left standing there contemplating. She had been given detention for listening to the Dark Lord. It was just wonderful.

* * *

Oooh, Callie's got detention! Bad girl. :P

-xActDanceWritex


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**Hola my pretties, this chapter goes a little fast, but that's my point...You get a sense of Callie's detention with a little twist after it, and Christmas plans.**

**This chapter's dedicated to: Alan Rickman, who doesn't need a reason. He's just awesome like that.**

_I love you how you're all hitting this story, favourting and alerting it, but would you mind just sending a short, quick review maybe saying: I like it. Or: Nice. It makes me feel good to know people actually appreciate my writing._

* * *

That night Callie slowly made her way to McGonagall's classroom. She was mumbling to herself when she opened the door. From her desk, McGonagall looked up at her with a straight face, "Quit mumbling and get over here."

Callie scurried up to the desk and stood with her arms down by her side. McGonagall looked up from her book through her tiny glasses and pointed to her cupboards of books, "You will organise those alphabetically."

Turning to face the cupboards she widened her eyes. There were millions of books in that cupboard. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and walked over to the cupboard. Before she could say a spell she heard McGonagall's voice.

"You will do it without your wand."

"WHAT? But that will take..." She was stopped by McGonagall's voice.

"3 weeks, now get moving or it will take longer."

Callie groaned and opened the first cupboard. There were mountains of books piled on top of each other. She pulled books out of the cupboard and placed them on the floor. Just from one cupboard she had two stacks as high as she was. The first book was something she'd never heard of before and began with the letter 'Z'. She placed that on the bottom shelf and went to the rest of the books.

She spent the next two hours stacking books in the cupboards. She wasn't anywhere near being done and resulted to placing the remaining books in random stacks on the cupboards. McGonagall let her leave and she groaned as she rubbed her upper arms from lifting so many books. It was a little past eleven and there was no one out. Not even the prefects were out. Scuffing her feet on the floor she slowly climbed the grand stairs.

Down the stairs came her prince grinning cheekily at her, "How's my princess feeling?"

"I'm a lot better, thanks for asking." She said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"What was Callie doing out so late at night?"

"Callie was in detention for leaving the castle."

Draco nodded, "And why did you leave and who caught you?"

"I left to go see HIM and McGonagall caught me and is making me organise her books alphabetically."

Draco couldn't help but laugh, "Doesn't she have like a shitload of books?"

"Yes, and she says it's going to take 3 fucking weeks."

"Aw, I'm sorry Cal."

Callie merely shrugged her shoulders and continued walking up the stairs with Draco's firmly around her waist. Before they reached the top he stopped her and pushed her against the banister and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled and deepened the kiss as her hands tangled themselves in his messy ruffled hair. When she pulled away he gazed into her eyes and smirked his famous smirk.

"How's about we go find a broom closet to spend the night in?"

"No, I want to go up and sleep in my bed." Callie said pushing him away.

"Well then join me in mine."

"No, I want to sleep in MINE. And besides Georgia's been stressed lately, I need to be with her."

"Oh come on Callie."

"Draco stop! I don't want to spend the night in a broom cupboard with you!"

"But it'll be fun."

"NO! I don't want to!"

Draco huffed and pulled his arms off her. He turned around and headed back up to his common room without so much as a word. Callie was left standing there in shock. She didn't think he'd be that mad. But it was true. Everything she'd heard about him was correct. He was just a horny bastard interested in sex. It was definitely true. Her Prince had changed. And there wasn't anything she could do about it.

For the next few weeks she got through her detention, ran into Draco once every two or three days as he ignored her completely. Before she knew it, it was a week before Christmas. Hermione was going back to visit her parents, Harry was heading to Ron's for the holiday, and Georgia was going on a trip with her family. Callie was stuck here. Her father was in America studying the life of Muggles and wizard relationships.

As she watched her friends pack she moped around and tried to think of what she could do. About three days before school ended she ran into Snape. He caught her in the hallway and brought her to his classroom.

"I heard about your task. How is it going?"

"So far nothing, he's not ready yet."

"You're supposed to help him."

"No, I'm not. I'm supposed to make sure he does it, I'm not meant to help him do it!"

"Look, you're a bright girl, and you know I know this. Now I want you to listen to me carefully. I've been watching over you to make sure you're alright. In your parent's will you're to be given to me when they die. When I found this out, I was shocked. I didn't want to believe it, but after years of teaching you, I've found out you're not that bad. In fact you're quite entertaining. So last year I made an unbreakable vow with your father. Although he's always hated me, he seemed to trust me to take care of you. I vowed I'd keep you safe and make sure nothing happened to you. But in order for this to happen you have to trust me and let me help you."

"Professor, I...I don't know what to say."

"All you have to do is trust me Callista."

Callie nodded, "Firstly, don't call me Callista. Either call me Everwood or Callie. And I want you to know something. Ever since I found out you'd been quite close to Draco, I've wanted to know why. I noticed that the way you talk to him has so much trust, and confinement that it's as if you knew. I know you know, and so I want you to help me. There's so much going on in my head that I feel as if I can't handle it. I need someone to talk to. And I hope you can help me. I need someone who will always be there to protect me. Will you?"

"Of course Callie, I have to. I have to take care of you, it's my duty. Both you and Malfoy, are safely kept underneath my wing."

Callie nodded. At the sound of Draco's name she could feel her stomach churn. Even still after their last fight she could still be excited just by his name. Thanking Snape she left the room and headed back upstairs to find Georgia doing some last minute packing. Sitting down on her bed she watched Georgia fumble with clothes and makeup.

She was dreading being here by herself. What was she meant to do? She'd always had great Christmases. As a kid she had her best friend to spend it with and when she moved to Hogwarts she spent it with either Georgia, the golden trio or her father. But this year she was alone. There was a part of her that had hoped her father would send her a message letting her know that he was going to be back in England so they could spend Christmas together. She knew she shouldn't have had her hopes up.

Georgia was leaving within a few hours, earlier than everyone else. Her best friend would be gone for longer than Callie wanted. Once Georgia was done she said a quick spell and organised her suitcase. It was now all folded nicely and shut. She stood by Callie and pouted, "I'm sorry I'm leaving you. My parents offered for you to come."

"It's okay G. I couldn't interfere with your family vacation. It'll be good for me to spend a Christmas alone."

"Cal, I'm sorry." Georgia said as she hugged Callie.

Callie wrapped her arms around Georgia's waist and hugged her tightly, "Have a blast best friend!"

"I will, don't sleep with too many guys this break."

Callie chuckled and stuck her tongue out at her friend as she watched her leave the common room. She then slowly scuffed her feet along the floor down to the Great Hall hoping to find some food. On all the tables were cookies, brownies and every dessert she could ever imagine. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and took a plate from the centre.

Her plate was then piled with chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal cookies, brownies, carrot cake and angel food cake. She picked up the cookie and bit into it slowly. Savouring each bite she thought about what she'd do this break. As she finished her cookie the door opened. She saw a pair of black sneakers, black sweatpants, a white T-shirt and white blonde ruffled hair. A smile grew across Callie's face as she saw him.

But he didn't even look at her but just sat down at his own table munching on desserts. Callie shifted her body to prop her legs up on the empty bench next to her. She picked up another cookie and bit into it loudly hoping he'd notice her there. His head slowly tilted up and looked at her for a moment before taking a napkin and wrapping his cookies and brownie into it. He stood up from his bench and headed towards the door.

Before he left he turned back to find Callie running her hand through her hair and then throwing her legs back under the table. She looked down at her plate and wiped her eyes as she felt a tear roll down her face. Sighing he turned around and sat down across from her. He placed his napkin on the table and looked up at her.

"Callie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything this Christmas?"

"I wish, you?"

"You wish you were doing me? I'm so flattered."

"Oh shut it Malfoy."

Malfoy chuckled, "My mother wanted me to come home, but I'm not looking forward to since my father will be home."

"Oh, what's your mother like now? I knew her when I was younger, but has she changed?"

"She's pretty much the same, but now she's more supportive than ever. She's all you'd want in a mother."

Callie smiled, "Well it's good that you like her."

"I guess. But I just, I don't understand how my mother married a man like my father."

"She fell in love."

"Yeah, she fell in love with him for his sexy charm, no, he's an asshole. It doesn't make sense." Draco said resting his arms on the table.

"I'm sure when she was younger he was charming. There's got to be something you like about him."

"I admire his ability to get whatever he wants."

"That doesn't count Draco."

"When he wants to be, he's a really good listener." Draco's voice softened, as if he was afraid of what he was saying.

"That's really sweet."

Draco let out a small smile and nodded, "So, does this mean you forgive me from the other night?"

"Yes, I can't stay mad at you for long, and I hate it." Callie said sighing.

He chuckled, climbed over the seat, walked around the table and sat next to her. Smirking and gazing into her eyes he leaned forward.

"So my princess isn't doing anything for Christmas then?"

"No, I'm probably going to stay here, or maybe if I feel like it, I'll go spend some time with my cousins in France."

"Oh...how would...you like to come spend Christmas break with me and my family? I know mum would really love to see you again."

"Draco, I don't know. I don't want to intrude."

"You won't."

"I will. It's your time to spend with your family. Besides I don't think your father would approve." Callie said turning away from him.

"Mum would love it and my father will be fine. As long as he doesn't know you're a death eater or a Gryffindor its alright."

"But won't he recognise my voice?"

"No he's not that smart and observant."

"I don't know."

"Please Cal, please." He said as he placed his finger under her chin bringing her face back towards him.

Callie sighed, "Fine. I'll come. But when are we leaving?"

"I was going to leave tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Tomorrow, but I have to pack!!"

"Use magic."

Callie groaned, "At least let me start packing now."

"Meet me at the main door at 8:30 tomorrow morning. We'll head out and I'll show you my favourite way to travel besides apparating."

Callie smiled and kissed his cheek. She headed up to the common room to pack. Sitting on her bed she looked down at her trunk. Was she really going through with this? What if Lucius found out who she was? No, she wasn't going to think like that. She was going to be on her best behaviour and enjoy the time with Draco and his family.

Christmas...what was she supposed to get them? He had everything he could ever want, and could buy anything, and she didn't know his parents all that well. She'd have to think about this. As she did, she started gathering all her junk. Even with the help of magic it took long. She had to think of each item individually and then summon it.

After hours of this she glanced over at the clock, 11:00. How in the hell did this take so long? She groaned, summoned a pair of short shorts and a tank top, changed and crawled into bed, hoping she'd get a good night's sleep before the big day tomorrow.

The next day Callie opened her eyes and sleepily glanced over at the clock. She had an hour left until she had to meet Draco. There was temptation to stay in bed a little longer. But if she was late, Draco would be pissed. So she pulled herself out of bed reluctantly and pulled on a pair of jeans, and an "I heart London" on it. She checked her trunk one last time before shrinking it.

She picked up the miniature trunk and put it in her purse. She grabbed a black hoodie in her hand and headed downstairs. When she got down she had about a half hour left now and wanted coffee. Just as she was to enter the Great Hall she heard her name being called.

"Callie, don't eat or drink anything. We'll have breakfast at the Manor." Draco said as he came up behind her hugging her.

"But I need coffee; I'm not even remotely awake."

"You can sleep on the way there."

Callie nodded and followed him out of the castle, still sleepy. Right outside the gate sat their ride. At first she didn't notice it but once she rubbed her eyes she could see it clearly. It was beautiful and not what she had expected.

* * *

Callie's on her way to Draco's for Christmas! Whoot! :D

-xActDanceWritex


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, and Georgia Walker.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**First chapter of the Malfoy Christmas!**

**This chapter's dedicated to: Nicky-Maree, who's interest in my story made me VERY happy! THANKS SO MUCH! :D**

* * *

In front of her sat a white and gold carriage pulled by two pure white unicorns. A smile grew across Callie's face as she turned to Draco. On his face was one of those rare genuine smiles. He was genuinely happy that she found this ride beautiful.

"Oh PD, it's just...gorgeous." Callie exclaimed.

"Just like you babe, just like you."

Callie's cheeks flushed brighter than a tomato. She stepped towards the carriage and over to the unicorns. Draco took her purse and placed it in the carriage before placing his hand in hers to bring her closer to the white creatures. He placed her hand on the unicorn's mane and watched her reactions. Her smile grew as the unicorns neighed happily at her touch. Their manes were so soft. It was exactly how she'd always imagined a unicorn's mane would feel. The day was off to a good start...she just hoped it'd stay that way.

Draco opened the carriage door and helped her in before climbing up himself. He shut the door and they were off. Inside the carriage was magnificent. The walls were decorated with green and silver sequins and ribbons. The paint was a pale red. There was enough space for at least six people to sit comfortably.

Callie placed her head on Draco's lap and snuggled up close to him. His arm was around her protectively as he watched her close her eyes. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His eyes fell down to her. Never had he thought he'd be sitting in a carriage like this with a Gryffindor girl asleep on his lap.

The moment was perfect bliss besides the one night in the Astronomy Tower. At the thought of that memory he smirked. He hoped they'd be doing more of that this break. Gently playing with her hair, he gazed down at her. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest at the mere sight of her. His emotions got the best of him and he could feel himself wanting to confess his love for her right then and there.

She looked so calm and peaceful. He was sure that when she opened her eyes he wanted her to look up at him with her sweet chocolate brown eyes and show him her gorgeous smile. Callista Everwood was changing him. Draco Malfoy wanted to be sweet, kind, respectful and caring. He wanted to spend all his time with her, and no one else.

He wanted her forever and always. He wanted her to feel the same way. There was only one way, but he wasn't sure he was ready to say it yet. What if she didn't feel the same? He would be left standing in the shadows knowing he'd said the wrong thing. The Slytherin Prince would have been rejected by love.

The carriage flew through the air slowly as Draco gazed out the window with a grand smile on his face. For at least another half hour the carriage manoeuvred in and out of clouds finally landing in front of a massive estate. The unicorns in the front slowly trotted up the gate. Draco opened the door for a moment whispering "Alohamora" allowing the gate to swing open.

The unicorns galloped through the gate and up to the door. Draco ran his hand through Callie's hair and whispered in her ear, "Hey Princess, we're here."

Callie merely mumbled and curled up closer into his chest. He smirked and whispered again, "Come on babe, you have to wake up, we've arrived."

She sleepily opened her eyes and rubbed them. Her hair was pushed out of her face as she gazed up at Draco with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. A smirk played at his lips. He knew she was going to do that, and it brought joy to him to see it every time. Unlocking the door and pushing it open, he took her hand and helped her out of the carriage.

Her eyes wandered along the asphalt driveway and up to the Malfoy Manor. It was far larger than she'd ever expected. The house was made of black bricks shrouded in dark windows half the length of the house. The chimney was a mix of black and gray bricks with thick black smoke emerging from it. The door was at least seven feet tall and could most likely fit the world's fattest man through it quite easily. There were at least a hundred rooms in there.

Callie turned to Draco with her eyes wide open, "This is MASSIVE!"

"I know. Sometimes it's a little annoying trying to get around the house. But in a way it's good. I'm far away from my parents and the living room. No one can hear me over there." He said smiling before allowing it to transform into a smirk.

Callie rolled her eyes and reached back into the carriage to grab her purse. Draco was about to take it from her to carry it for her but she pulled back.

"You don't want to carry a purse into your house. Just think of your father. What would he say?"

Draco laughed and nodded. She was right. What would his father say? He'd wonder if his son had gone soft even worse. Had he become gay? No, no, no, never. Draco loved vaginas too much. Shaking his head he knocked himself out of his little trance. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Are you ready to see the inside of the Malfoy Manor as you've never seen it before?"

That was right. Back as a kid his house was a lot smaller than this. Even back then it was called the Malfoy Manor though. It had grown in the last six years. She was very ready to see the inside of this house. It would be so different from what she remembered. His grip on her waist tightened as they walked up to the large door. Slipping his hand off her waist he took hold of her hand and squeezed.

There was a key in his pocket but he thought it be better to knock, to inform them he was there. Picking up the big brass knocker he slammed it against the door. Within a few moments the door flew open and Narcissa Malfoy grinned, "DRACO! You're home honey!"

"Hey Mum." He said pulling his mother into a hug.

"How's my little baby?"

"Mum, I'm not a little baby anymore. But I'm very good. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Narcissa nodded and escorted her son and Callie into the house. She closed the door behind her and brought them to the living room. Narcissa sat down on the couch, beamed and looked up at Callie. She patted the seat next to her as Draco sat down slowly dragging Callie down with him.

"So Draco honey, who's this beautiful girl, that looks very familiar that you've brought home?"

"Oh yes, Mum, this is my girlfriend Callie. Callie this is my mother Narcissa."

Callie's eyes widened at the sound of Draco calling her his girlfriend. He'd never called her that. Did he really mean it? Or was he just saying that so her parents would accept her? Whichever reason it was, Callie let herself smile as she scooted closer to Draco's chest placing her hand on his thigh.

"Callie? I feel like I've heard that name before." Narcissa said taking Callie in.

Callie smiled, "I remember you Mrs. Malfoy. You look the same."

"Were you the little girl that lived next door? Callie Everwood? You look so much like her."

"Yes, it's me Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh my Merlin, you are." Narcissa smiled and jumped up from her spot.

She hugged Callie and held her tightly, "Oh I've missed you!"

Callie giggled and hugged her back. The two stayed there for a few moments giving each other a hug that lasted for all the years they'd been apart. When Narcissa finally pulled away she stood up and looked up the large marble staircase, "Lucius Dear! Come down! Draco's home and he's brought someone!"

Upstairs Callie heard footsteps stomping around. A few minutes later a pair of black boots followed by a body covered in black clothing and long white blonde hair emerged. Callie looked up and saw none other than Lucius Malfoy walking down the stairs. He stood next to Narcissa and looked down at his son.

"Good morning Draco." Lucius said without any emotion.

"Good morning Father, I'd like you to meet Callie. She was my best friend before I went to school."

Again without any emotion Lucius responded, "It's nice to meet you Callie."

Lucius looked down at the girl sitting next to Draco. He remembered her. She was always the girl who had made his son's days full of fun and joy. When they were children he allowed that, but now Draco didn't need someone interfering with Draco's tasks. But he wasn't going to say that in front of either of them. Instead he nodded his head and retreated to his office.

Callie turned to Draco with a confused look on her face, "What was that about?"

"Don't mind him. He's always like that around guests." Narcissa explained.

Callie nodded. She took in her surroundings. Draco was right. The manor had changed. It was very different and much larger. But it was still very welcoming and beautiful in its own special way. Not sure of what she should say or do, Callie found herself playing with Draco's hands. As she fiddled with them she could see his once serious face from the encounter with his father to a soft smile.

Narcissa watched the two smile at each other and smirked. The two were quite cute. She stood up and ruffled her son's already messy hair, "Draco, take her upstairs and show her where she can put her stuff."

Draco nodded and took hold of Callie's hand leading her up the grand marble staircase. There were numerous doors along the hall but the one on the end stood out the most. Right away she knew it was Draco's. The door was a deep mahogany with 'Slytherin Prince' written diagonally across in a dark forest green.

Callie couldn't help but chuckle when they reached the door. He smirked, "Hey I was eleven okay?! I thought it looked cool, and I was too lazy to ever change it."

Shaking her head Callie watched Draco open the door. Running around the room was the family's house elf, Rilyn. Draco crossed his arms across her chest and tapped his foot. Rilyn turned and looked at him with her head held low.

"Rilyn, get out."

"But Master Draco I haven't finished cleaning." The little house elf, Rilyn responded softly.

"I said get out!" Draco said raising his voice and narrowing his eyes down at her.

Rilyn jumped and rushed out of the room after saying, "I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry Master."

Once the elf was gone, Draco shut the door and pulled Callie close to him. He tucked her hair behind her ears and smirked. She looked up at him and then at the door, "What happened to Dobby?"

"Oh, Potter freed him by giving him a sock. Dirty bastard stole my house elf. Now I'm stuck with this wimpy one."

"Rilyn...but she's so pleasant and sweet."

"Yeah, she is, but she doesn't seem to listen very well. But I guess we just need to train her."

Callie nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So where's my room?"

"Well, I was going to give you the one next door but now I'm thinking you should just stay in here."

"Won't your parents say anything?" Callie asked worried.

Draco chuckled, "No, but if they do we'll just say you're hanging out in here until you go to bed."

Callie smiled and pushed a stray strand of messy blond hair away from his face, "I'd like that."

She then leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He grinned into the kiss, glad that she had initiated it. Deepening the kiss he pulled her right up against his body as her hands tangled themselves in his hair. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and let it dance with hers. She took a step backwards until she was up against the edge of the bed. His grip around her waist tightened and he lifted her up onto the bed.

She scooted back and he climbed on top of her and continued kissing her. His hands slipped under her shirt and up to unclasp her bra. Her hands were on his belt buckle when there was a knock on the door. Draco groaned, "What?!"

"Master Draco must come down for breakfast." Rilyn's voice said from behind the door.

"I'll be down in a minute." Draco responded as he heard Rilyn's footsteps disappear.

He groaned again and climbed off Callie. He ruffled his hair and straightened out his clothes. Callie giggled and sat up as well. She looked over at him, "It's always at the wrong times, isn't it?"

Draco nodded, "I hate it..."

"I do too." Callie said jumping off the bed.

"Now my mother owes me at least two hours of uninterrupted time with you. I need sex." Draco said very nonchalantly.

"You're such a pig!" Callie groaned loudly and left the room.

Draco looked at the door and mumbled to himself, "What did I say?"

He rushed out of the room to follow her and caught her just before she went down the stairs. His hands took hold of her waist and pulled her back into him, "Don't be mad at me babe."

He kissed her cheek a few times and began nuzzling her neck. She whimpered and turned to face him, "You can't do that every time I get mad at you."

"I can too. It makes you not mad at me." He said giggling into her neck.

His arms wrapped themselves around her entire waist and squeezed her tightly, "Say you forgive me, or I'll keep on going with this kissing and squeezing until my mother shouts and then my father comes up here and drags us down."

"You're such a bastard but I forgive you. You know I can't stay mad at you for long." Callie said as he slowly released his grip on her waist.

He placed a kiss on her lips and the two walked downstairs hand in hand. Callie could feel her nose tingling. It all smelt so heavenly. Draco noticed her expression and kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear, "The cinnamon rolls are the best, Mum's specialty."

When they reached the table Narcissa handed Callie a plate and gestured for her to begin. The first thing she reached for was a cinnamon roll. The next was a fluffy croissant. She went slowly around the long table finally ending with an array of pastries all of which Draco had too. He nudged her to follow him and led her outside to the back patio with a beautiful view of the forest.

"It's so pretty out here." Callie said as she sat on the couch facing the forest.

"I knew you would like it. You should really see it at night, it's magnificent."

Callie smiled, "I'd like that."

The two sat gazing out into the forest eating their pastries. Callie suddenly started munching slower. Draco turned his head towards her, "What's up?"

"I have the best idea for what we can do today!" Callie said enthusiastically.

"What is that?"

"Make our heavenly chocolate chip cookies!"

Draco's face lit up, "I missed those."

Callie closed her eyes and whispered under her breath. She opened her eyes and in front of her on the glass table sat a piece of folded paper that wasn't there before. Reaching for it she opened it and smiled, "Here's the recipe."

"How did you get it here?" Draco asked confused.

"Oh it was easy; wandless magic."

Draco's eyes widened. He could never do wandless magic. His parents couldn't even do it. How could she? He ran his hand through his hair and thought for a moment. She didn't have her wand with her, muttered something under her breath and the piece of paper she'd been hoping for appeared in front of her.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Oh, I've always been able to do it. All you have to do is have enough practice, confidence, skill and say it clearly. There are some things I can't do though. I can't inflict harm on people and I can't do spells we learn in class until a few months later."

"So you could levitate that plate on the table right now?"

"Yes." She then said clearly, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The plate on the table levitated up. Draco's jaw dropped, "I'm so jealous."

"I knew you would be."

"Oh shush. Just don't do that in front of my parents because then they'll really suspect something."

"Of course, I'm not going to risk blowing my cover." Callie said picking up the crumbs off her plate.

When she was finished Draco took her plate from her and brought it inside. He came back and sat down next to her pulling her close, "I think we should sit here for a bit, then possibly have a shower, put clothes on and party it up in the kitchen."

Callie laughed, "We're not showering together though."

"Aw man, why not?"

"If your parents hear the sound of only one shower they'll be suspicious."

"So then we'll keep the water running for a longer amount of time."

"I...I...I don't know."

Draco pouted and stroked her face softly, "Please, for me."

"I guess it could be fun." Callie said slowly smiling.

Draco slid out from underneath her and danced around for joy, "Hooray!"

"If your parents find out, they'll be mad."

"Will you shush about my parents?"

Callie groaned and took his hand, "Let's do this!"

Draco laughed and the two skipped into the house and up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother watching him carefully. He merely smiled at her and continued up the stairs. They reached the bedroom once again. Draco walked to the opposite side of the room and pushed the door open. It led into the most exquisite bathroom Callie had ever seen. The sinks and bathtub were made of a flushed green marble. The shower was large with a massive showerhead and a glass door. It was all around large.

Callie smiled, "This is incredible."

Draco smirked and hugged her from behind, "Strip Princess."

Chuckling Callie took his arms off her waist and placed her hands on her shorts. She slid them down sexily making Draco smirk. She crossed her arms over her stomach and pulled her tank top off. She stood there in her simple black underwear and a bright pink bra posing. Draco smiled and took hold of her waist pulling her close, "So sexy."

"And now you've got to strip for me." Callie said matching his smirk.

"I'll only do it if you promise to stop stealing my smirk."

Callie giggled and nodded, crossing her arms across her chest to watch the show. He placed his hands on his pants and slid them down slowly smirking at her as she did. His hands crossed themselves across his chest as she slowly pulled up his shirt revealing his perfectly toned chest. Callie's eyes widened as she stared directly at his chest. He was so perfectly toned that it was ridiculous.

"You like my chest do you?" Draco asked as he pulled his shirt off completely.

Nodding Callie stepped towards him and took hold of his waist pulling him close to her. She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back and slowly caressed her lips with his tongue. She let him in and enjoyed the steamy minutes of the kiss before she pulled away and gestured to the shower.

A large grin grew across his lips as he let go of her, walked over to the shower, turned it on and turned back to her smiling. She hopped over to him and unclasped her bra. Her underwear was pulled down and her hand reached over to his forest green boxers pulling them down as well. She smiled as they climbed into the shower together.

Draco grinned cheekily as he pulled her close to him, "Can I wash you?"

Callie smiled and ran her hand through his hair looking deep into his eyes. She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Only if you'll let me wash you."

Draco grinned and grabbed the bar of soap from the soap rack and rubbed his hands on it. He placed his hands on her body and moved his hands up and down. He stroked her, massaged her and kissed her every once in a while. His hands made their way up to her breasts. Smirking he began massaging them receiving a very high pitched giggle from Callie. She let him stroke her breasts for a few minutes before she pulled away and grabbed the bar of soap.

She rubbed her hands on it and placed it back. Her hands were placed on his waist and she began soaping up his body. A smirk played at her lips as her hands ran up and down his body. She reached his lower body and stopped. Looking up at him she took a deep breath. His eyes gazed into hers and then down at her hands. He could tell she was nervous.

He took her hands in his and held them tightly. Pulling her close he placed a kiss on her lips, "You don't have to do this honey."

Callie shook her head and brought her hands down. She massaged him and looked up at his expression. He looked as if he was in heaven and that made her happy. She giggled and kissed him as her hands slid around to his butt. He grinned into the kiss, deepened it and pulled her closer to him. His hands then slid down to her butt and massaged her butt cheeks.

After a few moments she brought her hands up his body and around his neck. His hands slid up a little bit so they were resting on her waist. He lifted her up a little and positioned himself. He slid into her making her moan. She tightened her grip around his neck as he moved his hips into hers. Her expression grew as he moved into her.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Draco pulled himself out of Callie and opened the shower door, "Yes? I'm kind of busy at the moment!"

"Master Draco, your father would like to speak with you." Rilyn's voice said from outside the bathroom door.

"NOW?!"

"Yes Master Draco, now. He was very strict about it."

Draco groaned and whispered to Callie, "I'll be right back babe, if I'm alive."

He kissed her lightly and climbed out of the shower. His hands reached for a towel and wrapped it around him. Callie's smile fell as she could no longer see his body. He merely laughed. She climbed out of the shower and took his hand pulling him back towards her. A light kiss was placed on his lips as she ran her hand through his hair, "You're not going to die okay? I'm not going to let him hurt you. If he does, just scream for me if you think he will."

Draco nodded and pulled on his boxers. He pulled his jeans on and threw his shirt on again. Within a moment he was out of the door following Rilyn to where his father was. Callie slipped her clothes back on and headed over to his bookshelf. The amount of books here was incredible. He even had some "muggle books." Sitting on the top shelf with a bookmark in it was 'The Art of Racing in the Rain'. Callie grinned. That was one of her favourite books, and she was glad he was reading it. Next to it she found 'Gone with the Wind'. She'd never read it and wanted to quite badly. Pulling it out of the shelf she smiled and made herself comfortable on his bed.

Meanwhile Draco had just entered his father's office. He thanked Rilyn and knocked on the door. On the other side he heard his father's emotionless voice, "Come in Draco."

Draco entered the office and saw his father sitting at his desk writing ferociously. His father pointed to the seat in front of the desk without even looking at his son. Draco sat down and looked up at his father. These talks in his office were always very serious but Draco was especially afraid of this one. He had a strong feeling that it involved Callie and wasn't sure what was going to happen. Desperately, he hoped his father hadn't found out who exactly she was. That would have been disastrous.

"Why did you want to speak with me father?" Draco asked.

* * *

That's the first chapter of the Malfoy Christmas. I hope you liked it. Rilyn's mine by the way! No stealing house-elfs, don't be like Harry. :P R&R please!

-xActDanceWritex


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**2nd Malfoy Christmas chapter! There's quite a bit of thinking in this one and that's in _italics._**

******This chapter's dedicated to: NotADeamYetNotANightMare, to whom the suspense is killing. **

* * *

"Draco, why did you bring this girl to the Manor?" Lucius asked with a straight face, never taking his eyes off the paper in front of him.

"I thought Mum would like to see her and I wanted you to meet her. " Draco responded holding his head low.

"Why did you think I'd want to meet her?"

"I really like her father and well...I thought you'd like to meet her."

Lucius nodded, "You know you can't get serious about any girls Draco. You have a task to complete."

"I know father, but this girl's different. I think she'll understand."

"No. You can never tell anyone about your task. Do you understand?"

"No father, I think I should tell her. I really like her. I think she's the one for me."

"Draco, are you listening to me?! You can't tell anyone! Don't make me spell it out for you!"

"She can help me father, I know she can."

"DRACO SCORPIUS MALFOY, do not talk back to me!"

Draco sighed and looked up at his father's dark cold eyes. It was terrifying, "What...what do you want me to do father?"

"I'm going to let the girl stay here with you until Christmas break is over but then after you must break up with your said girlfriend and complete your task."

"No."

"Did you just refuse an order?!" Lucius said standing up forcefully.

Draco nodded, "I did."

Lucius shook his head and held his wand directly at Draco's chest. Draco's eyes widened. He took a step back only to see Lucius' head shake again. The curse was going to be used on him. This always happened. He wanted to shout Callie's name just as he told her he would but he was afraid what Lucius would do. The wand was getting closer and closer to him as his father walked around the table to stand directly in front of his son.

"Do as I say or I will curse you."

Draco shook his head, "No, I won't."

"Then you leave me no choice. Crucio." Lucius said pointing his wand at his son's chest.

Draco fell to the ground in agonizing pain. He writhed on the floor and screamed bloody murder. His father merely stood there and smirked. Once again Lucius shouted "Crucio" and Draco screamed in more pain.

Meanwhile Callie was in Draco's room reading 'Gone with the Wind'. She was very into it when she thought she heard faint screams of pain. Placing the book down on the bed she followed the screams. They stopped for a moment and she thought she was hearing things until they started once again, even worse than before. As she headed down the farthest end of the second floor corridor she reached a door painted black.

From inside was where the screams were coming. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. She gasped at the sight and took a step back. On the floor she saw her 'boyfriend' writhing in pain and his father standing over him proudly. Taking a step into the room she crossed her arms at Lucius. He merely laughed. As if she was going to scare him.

She took a step forward and reached for his wand. But she just missed. Sighing she looked at his wand and muttered under her breath, "Expelliarmus." Lucius' wand flew out of his hand and into the back of the room somewhere. He looked at her and widened his eyes. She had just used wandless magic. No one he had ever known could do magic like that. Albus Dumbledore probably could but he was powerful. No student could ever do that. He wasn't sure what do or say, so he merely stood there and stared at her. He shook his head and wouldn't let himself believe it. Trying to get his mind off it he turned around in search for his wand. As he did Callie bent down to Draco.

"PD, are you okay?"

With the little energy he had, he shook his head. Callie's eyes began to water as he whimpered in pain. She attempted to scoop him up into her arms but couldn't. He was too heavy for her to carry. Sighing she looked down at him and said under her breath, "Wingardium Leviosa."

He was elevated off the ground in front of her. She moved him forwards and quickly headed down the hall to his room. Just as she was halfway she looked back at Lucius in his office and saw he was still looking for his wand. She grinned and kept moving towards Draco's room. When she finally reached his room she opened the door quickly, made sure he was inside, shut it, locked it and placed him on the bed.

Immediately she was sitting by his side making sure he was okay. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at him going in and out of consciousness. She pushed his hair away from his face and carefully pulled his shirt off his body. Her hands ran down his chest trying to calm him down. He looked up at her with still trying to regain consciousness. She placed a light kiss on his lips calming him down slightly.

He smiled up at her, "You're a life saver Cal. You really are."

"I know Draco, I know." She said kissing him again.

Slowly his body was regenerating and his heart was complete with her sitting beside him. He wanted to tell her right then and there. But it was too soon, and he wasn't even remotely sure that she felt the same way. Instead he took her hand and held it close to his chest. A grand smile grew across her face. Looking into her eyes he knew she was the one for him.

_No, I can't be...in...love. I'm too young for this. And besides she's a Gryffindor. What would father do if he actually found out who she was? What would he do if he found out she was The Dark Lord's favourite? He would hate her, and he'd hate me even more for liking her...Was it true? Did I really love her? Do I even know what love feels like? Can I love? Have I fallen in Love?_

Draco slid his body up so he was sitting upright resting on the pillow behind him. There was one week left till Christmas and he had to get her the best present ever. But what he had no idea. It had to be something she'd treasure forever. He'd go shopping tomorrow and maybe his mother and Callie could catch up. He lifted her hand up and kissed it.

"We're going shopping tomorrow, okay?"

Callie's eyes widened, "Really? YES!"

"You're such a girl Callie, such a girl."

Callie chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him. She then climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up into the chest. They laid there just passing the time being in each other's arms. There was then a knock on the door. Draco reached onto the table next to him, grabbed his wand and unlocked the door, "Alohamora."

The lock clicked open and Rilyn appeared with two plates in her hand. On these plates were two ham sandwiches with nacho cheese Doritos. Draco took them from her and placed them on the bed, "Thank you Rilyn, and tell mother we're going shopping tomorrow okay?"

Rilyn nodded, "Yes Master Draco," and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

Draco turned to Callie, "Rilyn makes kick ass ham sandwiches. That's one thing I really like about her."

Callie laughed and picked the sandwich up. She looked at it and pouted, "Give me your wand, mine is too far away."

He handed his wand to her and watched. She muttered a spell underneath her breath and his sandwich changed shape from its original square to a heart. A smirk played at his lips as he leaned into her and kissed her lightly, "Aw so sweet."

"It's only because you're my friend. If I didn't like you it'd be a skull and cross bones."

_I'm only her friend. Fuck. This meant she didn't love me like that. What was I to do now? Should I just wait and see what happens this week and see if maybe I can tell her I love her on Christmas day? Would that work? Yeah, I think so. Wait! Do I really love her? Fuck Draco, stop worrying so much. You're a Malfoy you don't worry! Wait a week and then see. Have some decency. _

"Oh har har, very funny."

Callie giggled and took a bite into her own sandwich. She looked up at Draco. This was the perfect way to spend Christmas. When she glanced up at him she could have sworn she saw a shimmer in his eyes. It wasn't the usual 'You're my awesome friend' shimmer. It was different. Softer, delicate, it was the shimmer of true love.

_That's the shimmer of love. Does he love me? No, what the hell are you thinking Callie? Draco doesn't love you. He's a player and it's his job to play. He just brought you here so you could spend a good Christmas with you. It's nothing more than that. Stop reading too much into this. No, but I could swear that's the shimmer of love. Do I love him? As a friend, yes. But more? I don't know. _

Once their sandwiches were finished the two sat and talked. They told each other stories about their lives at Hogwarts without each other and laughed at the stupid things each other did. Draco told her about the numerous amounts of flings he's had, only a couple whose names he remembered. She shook her head and pretended to scold him. She told him how she had dated Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory both within a two year period. He merely laughed and praised her for nailing two of the school heartthrobs when other girls couldn't even get remotely close to them.

For hours the two sat enjoying each other's company. The day passed by slowly and before they knew it, it was dinner time. The door was knocked on again by Rilyn who announced that Narcissa was requesting the two for dinner. Draco was hesitant at first but knew he had to face his father. Taking Callie's hand firmly in his he led her out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where he found only three plates set at the table.

Narcissa looked up at her son, "Sit honey, your father's not going to be joining us. He had a previous social engagement."

An evil smile grew across Draco's face as he sat down with Callie next to him. He turned to her and she looked at him weirdly but knew exactly why he was smiling like that. Narcissa collected the rest of the food with Rilyn's help and placed it on the table. She was about to turn around to get drinks for everyone when she saw Draco's smiled.

"Draco honey, what did your father do to you?"

"What makes you think he did anything to me?" Draco asked.

"You only ever smile like that after he's done something to you and then goes out for a while." Narcissa explained.

Callie couldn't help but chuckle. But Draco kept looking at his mother who was looking back at him sympathetically. He sighed and knew he had to tell her. He trusted her, "Crucio."

"I told him to be good to you this Christmas! Shit. I'll have a word with him alright? You just enjoy your dinner."

Draco nodded and reached for the food on the table passing it first to Callie. Callie helped herself to food and started eating. Narcissa joined them a few minutes later with glasses of water. She sat across from the two and smiled, "Draco honey, why don't you and Callie watch a movie in the theatre tonight? I just had Rilyn go out and try to buy some muggle movies for us. Maybe you should check some of them out."

Callie's face lit up, "Muggle movies? Really, which ones?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I saw one that I think was 'The Notebook' or something like that. It looked really romantic."

If possible Callie's face lit up even more, "The Notebook, are you serious?!"

"I think so." Narcissa nodded.

"Oh my Merlin, that's the world's best romantic movie ever besides 'Sleepless in Seattle' and 'Titanic'. It's my favourite."

Narcissa smiled, "Will Draco like it?"

"Probably not, it's a really girly movie, but I'm going to make him like it."

Draco grumbled and ate his food quietly trying to ignore the conversation the two girls were having. He shut them out for the rest of his meal trying not to listen to the high pitched chatter about good movies and cute guys in wizard movies. Once he was done he brought his plate to the kitchen and sat down with his arms across his chest staring at the two.

When Narcissa noticed he was finished she took in her plate and Callie's and smiled. She told Callie where the theatre was and watched her drag Draco off with a large grin on her face. Pushing the large door open, Callie's eyes widened at the sight of the theatre. It was absolutely incredible and she had no idea there was even a theatre in the house. Bouncing over to the large cupboard on the opposite side of the room she opened it and found 'The Notebook' sitting directly in front of her.

"So Draco, we're watching 'The Notebook'. How do we do it?"

"I don't know. RILYN, COME HERE!"

Rilyn rushed into the theatre and looked up at Draco, "Yes Master Draco. What can I do for you?"

"Callie wants to watch a movie; can you please set it up for us?" Draco asked Rilyn politely.

The little elf nodded and took the movie from Callie's hands. Rilyn then disappeared behind a door at the back of the theatre. The screen in front of the two lit up projecting the movie onto it. Rilyn came back out and put the case back in the cabinet, "There you are Master Draco, just call me when it's finished and I'll come take it out for you."

"Thank you Rilyn." Draco responded.

Rilyn bowed her head and exited the room so the two could watch the movies in peace. Draco sat down on one end of the sofa and Callie sat next to him. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She cuddled up into his chest and cheered as the opening credits began to roll.

"Are you ready for this wonderfully awesome romantically cute movie PD?" Callie asked all hyped up.

"Not really, but I'm going to have to live through it aren't I?"

Callie nodded eagerly and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning to face the screen. The movie played on. When it reached the scene where Noah was hanging on the Ferris wheel trying to get Allie to go out with him Draco groaned. Callie turned to him confused.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Why is he forcing her to go out with him? She clearly doesn't want to!"

"She has to Draco, because then the movie makes no sense."

Draco growled and turned his eyes back to the movie. He watched the movie intently. Callie smiled, glad he was into it. When Noah and Allie took a walk Draco's face lit up. They started dancing in the street and Draco grinned even more, "That's cute! There's no music!"

Callie smiled and snuggled up closer into his chest. _There's something about the way he watches this movie that's cute. He's so into it as if he's incredibly anxious to know what happens. I love it. Is he always like this? Why isn't he like this with me? Or is he and I just don't know it? What's his deal? I want to know everything._

"Okay who are the old man and woman?" Draco asked.

"You'll find out. Just be quiet and watch."

Allie and Noah were hanging out at the beach. Allie was dancing around in the water and Noah was watching her with a smirk on his face. Allie turned to him and waved her arms up and down, "Say I'm a bird!"

Callie whispered in Draco's ear, "Say I'm a bird."

Draco laughed, "You're a bird."

Allie kissed Noah and looked into his eyes, "Say you're a bird too."

Noah smiled, "If you're a bird I'm a bird."

Callie nibbled on Draco's ear, "Say you're a bird too."

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird." Draco whispered back and took her face in his hands.

He placed a kiss on her lips and looked deep into her eyes. Smiling he knew she was the one for him. And he was right, if she was a bird then so was he, because she was his and he was hers, forever and always. He pulled her closer to his chest, if possible and watched.

Noah and Allie arrived at the large wooden house. Noah started talking about buying the house and changing it up. Draco's face lit up as Noah told Allie he'd promise to do what she said to the house, "That's really cute Cal. Does he really do it?"

"Just watch." Callie replied.

Draco laughed uproariously, "They're just staring at each other while they strip? It looks so awkward!"

"Well they're awkward; it's their first time so shush."

Noah and Allie were lying on the floor and Allie began breathing heavily, "You're gonna have to talk me through this."

Callie turned to Draco, "You didn't do that!"

"You didn't ask me to." Draco said looking into her eyes.

Her head fell and she shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, you're right."

"He loves her! That's adorable!" Draco squealed clapping softly.

A smile slipped through Callie's lips as she enjoyed watching Draco clap at a movie. _Did he feel that way about me? Did he really think it was adorable or was he just playing it up for me?_ His smile grew as he watched Allie fight with her parents about how she felt about Noah. Draco looked as if he was about to cry. This movie was getting emotional for him. On the screen Allie had just broken up with Noah.

Draco's jaw dropped, "That was harsh, don't ever do that to me."

"Oh I won't. I promise." Callie said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"You better keep that promise. I'm holding you to that." Draco said placing his hand on hers.

The two continued to watch the movie cuddling even closer every few minutes. When Allie went back to Noah Draco smiled, "She's gone back to him. Does that mean that she's not going to marry that other stupid guy?"

"Just watch Draco!"

Draco pouted and continued to watch the movie. During the rain scene Draco took hold of Callie's hand and held it tightly. He looked to be really enjoying the movie. But Callie wasn't sure if he was just faking it or if he really liked it. She could see tears forming in his eyes. His free hand whipped up immediately and wiped them away as if they'd never been there.

His hand was starting to sweat and he began shifting uncontrollably. Callie turned to him confused and he merely pulled her up against his body. This would have been the perfect time for him to say it but he couldn't. _I think I really do. And this movie isn't helping at all. I'm falling even more now that I watch this. I can see the true love that's possible in this world. I wish she'd look at me like that. I wish she'd look at me like Allie looks at Noah. The passion in their kisses and sex is unspeakable. Why can't she look at me like that? Or does she and I'm just not paying attention? I didn't know._

"I knew she'd go back to him! I knew she still loved him!" Draco shouted happily.

Callie smiled. This movie was a great idea. She was spending time with her best friend not the selfish arrogant bastard that he once was. This was so far the best Christmas break she'd ever had. _He's changed. He really has. There's something very different about him. And I like it. No, I love it. And I'm really falling for him. There's no doubt about that. And I'm ready for anything that life wants to throw at me. Bring it on!_

"The two old people were Noah and Allie? That is the most adorable thing ever! He was telling her their story because she didn't remember? How did I not realise it before? Oh my Merlin!" Draco stated loudly.

"It's cute isn't it?"

Draco nodded and smiled as he watched the credits roll. When the credits were finished he wrapped his arms around Callie's waist and lifted her up onto his lap. His hand pushed hair away from her eyes and gently kissed her cheek, lips and neck. She closed her eyes and moaned, letting him make her smile. After a few moments she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Did you like it PD?" Callie asked anxiously.

* * *

Second Malfoy Christmas chapter. Do you like? Two chapters within a day of each other. WHOOT!

By the way, I don't own 'The Notebook'. Do you think Draco likes it or not?

-xActDanceWritex


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**3rd Malfoy Christmas chapter. Telephone calls and Thoughts are in _italics. _**

**Sorry this took so long, I was sitting on the beach for half a week doing nothing. :)**

******This chapter's dedicated to: Helen McCrory, who is a wonderful mother to Draco and an awesome actress! Thanks for being so wonderful!**

* * *

"Don't tell anyone okay? It'll ruin my rep if everyone knows I enjoyed watching a romantic movie." Draco said looking into Callie's eyes.

"So you did like it?!" Callie said ecstatically.

"I did like it. It was really cute. Thanks for making me watch it Cal."

Callie grinned, "Your welcome PD."

Draco ran his hand through Callie's hair without taking his gaze away from hers. He leaned in and captured her lips in his. Her eyes closed just as his. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. His other hand was on the small of her back holding her close to him. They spent the next few moments in a blissful kiss. Draco pulled away and gazed longingly into her eyes. _Oh how I wish I could just tell her. I'll tell her on Christmas, or New Year's; one of those two._

"RILYN, WE'RE DONE!" Draco shouted into the distance.

The little house elf rushed into the theatre and bowed before disappearing behind the door in the back. The projection disappeared and Rilyn rushed to the front putting the movie back in its case. She stood in front of Draco and bowed again, "Anything else you wish Master Draco?"

"No. Thank you Rilyn." Draco said before turning back to Callie.

Rilyn exited the room and Draco leaned right back into Callie capturing her lips in a kiss once again. He was addicted to her kisses. They were always so full of passion that he couldn't get enough of them. Just as Callie had wrapped her arms around Draco's neck to deepen the kiss Rilyn returned knocking on the door again, "Master Draco?"

Draco groaned and pulled away from the kiss. His head fell against the side of the couch, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT RILYN?!"

"Your mother wishes for you to meet her outside on the porch." Rilyn's voice answered from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there." Draco said as he helped Callie off him.

"Bring Miss Callie as well."

Draco's head shot up. Callie was coming too? He shrugged and reached for her hand. Callie took it happily as they walked out the door. Draco opened the door to find Rilyn beaming up at him. She grinned and moved out of his way so he could go to his mother.

As Callie and Draco walked across the house to the opposite side to the porch, Draco began mumbling to himself. _Why am I always interrupted? I can never be alone. I should have just stayed in Hogwarts with her. Then we'd have the entire Christmas break all to ourselves. But it was nice to see mum again. And it was good for Callie to see her too. She can tell me what she thinks of her. I'll ask mum what she thinks and then I'll know whether or not to tell her how I really feel. Sweetness! I'm on a fucking roll here! _

Draco pushed the porch door open and saw that his mother had moved the table out of the way and in place had put a decent sized fire. In her hand she had three sticks and a packet of white fluffy things. Callie's eyes widened as she sat down by Narcissa with a grand smile on her face. Narcissa's face lit up at Callie's expression. Draco sat down besides Callie and tilted his head to the side. He was confused.

"Mrs. Malfoy, where did you get these?" Callie asked excited.

"I had Rilyn go get them. She knows where to get everything."

Callie smiled. Narcissa opened the packet and passed her a 'white fluffy thing' along with a stick. Draco was given a stick and a 'white fluffy thing' too. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with it or what exactly was the point of it. Whatever it was, Callie was enjoying it.

Narcissa looked at the two and smiled. Draco was different when he was around her; it was peaceful. She smiled once again and went inside the house to leave the two alone.

He looked at Callie and grinned cheekily. She turned towards him as she put her 'white fluffy thing' on her stick, "Yes Draco?"

"What is this 'white fluffy thing'? And what exactly are we supposed to do with this stick?"

Callie laughed quite loudly, "You've never roasted marshmallows before?"

"Is this 'white fluffy thing' a…marshmallow?"

Callie nodded.

"Oh I didn't know that. So what do I do with this so called marshmallow and stick?"

Callie shook her head and took the stick and marshmallow from his hand, "You put the marshmallow on the stick. Make sure it's centered and then you hold it over the fire until it's slightly brown. Then you eat it."

Draco watched Callie carefully as she showed him how to roast a marshmallow. He grinned at how easy it was. The stick was placed back in his hand and he watched it roast. Soon his marshmallow was on fire and his eyes widened. He looked at Callie who merely laughed.

" Fuck! I burnt it!" Draco said looking at Callie's marshmallow then at his.

"Yeah so? They're quite good burnt. Try it." She said blowing the fire out on his marshmallow.

"How come yours isn't burnt?" He asked looking at her slightly brown marshmallow.

"Because I know how to do this and you don't."

Draco huffed and bit into the marshmallow. It was sticky was sticking to his lips. He smirked. It tasted good, really good. The marshmallow was gone within seconds and he had marshmallow stuck to his lips. Callie ate her marshmallow quickly without getting sticky stuff everywhere.

She turned to Draco, took his face in her hands and captured his lips in a kiss. She licked his lips with her tongue getting the sticky stuff off then sealed it with a proper kiss. As she pulled away she reached for another marshmallow, which was sitting on the chair Narcissa used to be on. Callie shrugged her shoulders and thought Narcissa had just left them alone so they could be alone.

Two marshmallows were pulled out, one for her and one for Draco. She pointed to the fire and gestured for him to do it himself. Her marshmallow was stuck on her stick and put over the fire. She turned it over and over gently and watched Draco's eyes as he watched the marshmallow roast. When hers was slightly brown she took it off the fire and ate it slowly. He looked at her and then down at his marshmallow. It was quite brown.

"Do I take it off now?"

"If you want to." Callie responded while still slowly eating hers.

Draco took the marshmallow out of the fire and ate it. _Yum! These marshmallow things are really delicious. How did I not know about these? They must be a muggle thing. But Callie knew about them. She has cousins that are muggles, that's' how she knows…right? I must learn more about muggle foods. They all seem so delicious. I'll do research when she's busy with something. Yeah, then I'll know a lot and she'll be really impressed._

A smile grew across Draco's face at his last thought. Impressing Callie was always on the top of his list. He had to make her like him. He wanted her that bad. But she only saw him as a friend…a friend with benefits. That was it. He didn't know whether she considered herself his girlfriend or not.

She'd never mentioned it before and he didn't remember her facial expression when he told his mother she was his girlfriend. Did she like him only as a friend? Or was there really something else there? He'd know on Christmas day, the day he'd decided he was going to tell her just how he felt about her. This was going to be a great break.

By the time the two were sick of eating marshmallows the packet was halfway gone. Their mouths were sticky and Callie was on a sugar high. She wouldn't stop giggling and couldn't stop smiling. Turning to Draco she saw the marshmallow on his lips, grinned and gave him a passionate kiss.

She pulled away and jumped up excitedly. She grabbed the bag of marshmallows and bounced inside with a little too much energy. Narcissa was in the living room engrossed in a book when she saw Callie jumping in with Draco following after her, a little freaked out.

Narcissa let out a soft chuckle as she put her book down and took the marshmallows from Callie's hand, "Sugar high?"

Callie giggled, "Yeah!"

Draco looked at his mother, worried. He wasn't sure what to do with a girl who was on a sugar high. Surely there had to be some way to fix it. Narcissa smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder as they both watched Callie dance in circles.

"You've just got to let her crash. In about an hour or so she'll get really tired all of a sudden and want to only sleep. Let her, and she'll be fine in the morning." Narcissa explained to her son.

Draco nodded and took hold of Callie's hand to try and bring her upstairs. She pulled her arm away and continued to dance in circles. Draco huffed, walked up to her, placed his hand around her waist, and lifted her up bridal style. He carried her up the stairs to his room, which he opened with his elbow. She was placed on the bed, still giggling like a mad woman.

He sat down next to her and watched. This was the Callie he missed. She was fun, silly and always full of energy. He lay on his back and listened to her babble on about who knows what. Nothing that came out of her mouth made sense; it was all nonsense and was coming quite fast.

She turned to face him and giggled. Standing up she looked down at Draco and smirked. He tilted his head to the side in confusion as he watched her smile before she started jumping up and down. Draco merely shook her head. Callie bounced up and down on the bed and spun around in circles still giggling like a mad woman.

Sitting back down again Callie looked at Draco and smiled, "Ohguesswhat? I heard this thing the other day that Hermione told me and like oh my god it was so incredible that I couldn't even like totally speak and respond she was totally like telling me about the date she had with Ron and oh my gosh it was so cute cause I never really expected Ron to that kind of person and oh my gosh it was so cute."

Draco blinked and ran his hand through his hair. That was far too much for him. He hadn't understood a word of what she said and didn't want to hear her say it again. It would surely do him in. He'd go insane and wouldn't be able to tolerate her until she finally crashed. But this crash was far off in the distance.

For the next few hours Callie talked non-stop and literally bounced off walls. She then sat down on the bed and looked at him. Sliding closer to him she rested her head on his chest and stretched out. Her hand found his and held it tightly. His mother was right; Callie was crashing. Her sugar high was wearing off.

Draco smiled, happy that Callie was starting to calm down. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Her eyes were starting to close as she snuggled up closer into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and closed his eyes as well. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms quite quickly.

The next morning Draco woke up to a very brightly lit room. He rubbed his eyes and searched for his wand around his room. As usual it was on the other side. He wanted to shut the blinds, that Rilyn had probably opened, but he didn't want to move and disturb Callie. She was sleeping so peacefully. He stroked her face and whispered to her, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Cal, I'm so glad you chose to come stay with me here. You're making my Christmas break the best. And you mean the world to me. You really do. I wish I could just tell you how I feel."

Callie mumbled and shifted her body allowing her hair to fall in front of her face. Draco began to push it slowly but was stopped by her hand grabbing hold of his. She pulled his hand closer to her face and held it there. He grinned and whispered into her ear again.

"You're an angel Callie. And I…"

He couldn't say it. Christmas day was when he said he'd say it. Could he wait that long? Yes, it was only a few days. _Suck it up Draco. Hold out. You can't become a wimp so easily. How long have you been with her romantically? A couple months. Fuck dude, that's pathetic. Keep your manly hood for a bit longer. Be a man dammnit!_

Callie moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Draco and smiled. Turning over she never took her eyes away from his. He ran his hand across her cheek and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly. She kissed him back, pulled away and grinned. She rolled away from him and sat on the edge of her bed as she wiped her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Draco whined.

"I have to get dressed. It's ten; your mother is waiting for me." Callie responded jumping off the bed.

Draco nodded and watched her make her way over to her trunk. She pulled out a pair of white shorts and a sky blue t-shirt. He watched her strip down to her underwear and bra. She pulled up the pair of white shorts. A large grin emerged across his face; they were quite short and accentuated her long legs. Her blue t-shirt fell onto her curves just enough that he could see her body. This made his day.

He hopped off the bed, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled behind her ear. She giggled and pulled his arms off her. Holding them in her hands she kissed him quickly before slipping her feet into a pair of white flip flops. She took his hand and skipped out of the room.

Narcissa was sitting in the living room with her nose in a book. At the sound of Callie and Draco's feet on the stairs her head snapped up. On her face was a smile as she stood up and looked at them, "You ready Callie?"

Nodding Callie kissed Draco's cheek and bounced over to the door. Behind her she heard Draco clear his throat. She turned back to him, "What?"

"I'm not going to see you for a whole day and that's how you say goodbye." Draco pouted.

"You're such a pig." Callie said as she rolled her eyes.

Callie walked back over to him, placed her hand on the back of his head and leaned in capturing his lips in a deep kiss. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They stood there for a few moments enjoying the steamy minutes of the kiss. She pulled away and squeezed his butt and bounced back over to the door.

"HEY!" Draco said placing his hand on his butt.

Callie merely laughed, "You got your kiss, so can I go shopping with your mother now?"

"You girls go shopping and I'm gonna call up Blaise and see if he wants to hang out."

The girls nodded and headed out the door. Narcissa took Callie's hand and apparated to a long wide street full of shops. Callie looked around, tilted her head in confusion and looked up at Narcissa, "Where are we?"

"This is my favourite place to shop, Essex Alley."

…

Draco was sitting on the couch with the phone in his hand. He dialed Blaise's number and waited anxiously for his friend to pick up. A woman answered, his mother.

"Good morning Mrs. Zabini, is Blaise up yet?"

Yes, he just got up. I'll give the phone to him.

"Thank you."

Her voice was gone and Blaise's in her place.

_Whaaat?_

"Hey man, its Draco, I wanted to know if you could hang out today."

_Don't you have that really gorgeous brunette at your house?_

"Her name's Callie and she went shopping with my mother."

_OH._

Draco was getting anxious, "So you want to hang out or not?"

_Yeah def, I'll meet you at Aja in 20._

"Sounds great man, see you in 20."

Draco hung up and smirked. He was in need of a little alcohol and dancing with his best mate. He rushed upstairs and changed into clothes suitable for Aja. He had on a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and a black belt. He ruffled his hair, brushed it and shook it so it fell over his eyes slightly.

He admired his work and smirked. He was sexy. Grabbing his wand and some money he headed to the other end of the house. With his wand he tapped the stones on the wall and stepped through the passageway that was now visible. He appeared out of the wall diagonally across from Aja. The club looked different during the day but being a wizards club it was always open.

There were two empty bar stools, he sat down in one of them and turned to the bartender to wait for Blaise. The bartender stood in front of him and grinned, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, it's good to see you again. What can I get you?"

"Just a butter beer for now sir, I'm waiting for my friend."

The bartender nodded and turned around to fix Draco's drink. Within moments a butter beer was placed in front of Draco. He began sipping it slowly as he waited for Blaise. Blaise arrived on time just as he said he would. He sat down next to Draco and smirked, "So what was the urgent need to hang out?"

* * *

3rd Christmas chapter. Only a few more days until Christmas!! :D

So what is Draco's urgent need to hang out with Blaise? You must wait! MWAHAHAHA! :D

-xActDanceWritex


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**4th Malfoy Christmas chapter._ DRAAAMMAAA!_**

**Sorry, life happened. By the way, I always pictured Blaise with tan skin, dark hair and green eyes. **

******This chapter's dedicated to: Louis Cordice, who's always going to be my sexy sidekick. **

* * *

"I'm bored." Draco responded as he took a sip of his butter beer.

"What? Didn't your girlfriend leave like 20 minutes ago?" Blaise asked with his eyes widened.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Dude, you're SO WHIPPED! It's scary! You've changed man. Where's my best friend who would shag a girl then leave her? I want him back! I don't want this creepy love struck whipped teenager! AHH! DRINK ALCOHOL! DRINK MALFOY DRINK! BE BAAAAD!"

"No, I can't drink too much. Callie will get pissed."

"Fuck what Callie thinks. You're your own man! Drink I say, drink!" Blaise said ordering both him and Draco shots of firewhisky.

"No! No firewhisky Blaise, Callie will smell it!" Draco said pushing the shot glass away.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE DRACO, YOU'VE GONE MENTAL! DRINK IT BEFORE I BLOODY SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"You would never do any such thing to your best friend."

Blaise chuckled, "That saddens me that you don't know me."

Draco looked over at his friend sensing the seriousness in his face and sighed. He snatched the shot glass and chugged the firewhisky. After about a few shots Draco looked at his friend and widened his eyes, "Shit man! I need to buy a present for Callie!"

"Do you want to be a wimp and buy her jewelry or should we go get her something sexy and fun?" Blaise smirked.

"I have the perfect idea; we just need to get to a super fancy jewelry store." Draco said jumping off his bar stool.

"You're a wimp!" Blaise laughed as he jumped off, threw some money onto the bar and followed his friend out of Aja.

The two skipped down the cobblestone path swinging their arms excessively. Girls walking down the street giggled and gossiped about the two boys dancing down the street. They stopped in front of the famous jewelry store of the wizard world. Draco grinned and pushed the door open. He snatched Blaise's hand and dragged him in. The bell on the door rang and the store clerk looked up at the two boys.

She smiled, "How may I help you two?"

Draco bounced over the woman, "I want to buy a heart pendant and have something engraved in it. Is that possible?"

"Of course, do you have any idea what you want this pendant to look like? We have many." She came out from behind her counter and escorted Draco to the other side of the shop and pointed down to a section with only pendants.

He nearly pressed his face onto the glass as he peered down. Some of them were far too fancy for her, but there was one that caught his eye. It was a simple silver heart, shimmering in the light. There was nothing fancy about it, but that's what was captivating. With just a small gesture, so much could be said.

He pointed to the one in the far corner. The store clerk smiled. She opened the glass, picked up the pendant Draco had pointed at and held it in her hand, "This one?"

Draco nodded. She walked back over to her counter, placed the heart pendant on the counter and pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell and it was even shinier than before. Draco grinned and bounced up and down clapping. Blaise merely looked at him and shook his head, too much firewhisky in one sitting.

"What would you like me to engrave, sir?"

"C and D please."

The clerk nodded and muttered another spell under her breath. She then traced the shapes of a 'C', '&' and a 'D' in the air. As she did it appeared on the pendant. His eyes widened as he watched her. It was done within such a short matter of time. The clerk smiled at Draco's reaction and pulled out a small white box. She carefully set the pendant in it, shut the box and handed it to Draco.

"That'll be 80 galleons."

Draco nodded quite quickly and pulled money out of his pocket. He placed it on the counter and waved to her. As they left the store Blaise stopped his friend, "How the fuck do you have so much money?"

"Dude, I'm a Malfoy. Now I want more alcohol! The day is still young!" He said proudly and slipped the white box into his pocket.

"YEEEEAHHH, now that's the Malfoy I like!" Blaise said jumping for joy as the two ran back to Aja.

Over the next few hours the boys got inconsiderably drunk. Neither of them was making sense, and neither could walk properly. They were laughing uncontrollably and had hit on several girls, a few of whom they'd made out with. The day was good for two friends but not for one friend with a girlfriend. But at the time Draco didn't realise this, as he wasn't thinking properly.

…

"Callie, what did you have in mind for Draco?" Narcissa asked as they walked down the street.

Callie grinned, "I've got the perfect idea."

Narcissa smiled and looked down at her asking what. Callie merely smiled and scouted out the stores. In the distance she saw the perfect one. She took hold of Narcissa's hand and ran off towards the store. Narcissa let herself be pulled by the girl. But when they stopped in front of the store Callie was eyeing Narcissa who raised her eyebrows.

"Where are we?" Narcissa asked pushing the door open for the two of them.

"I want to get him a hat. You know he's always had a hat fetish." Callie grinned as she began bouncing around the store.

Narcissa merely smiled, "Yes, I know. You know, there's actually a hat brand he's been bugging me about for a while. I believe it starts with an 'R'."

"Rocawear?" Callie asked turning to face Narcissa.

"Yes! That's the one!"

Narcissa grinned and walked around the store. There were numerous hats she believed to look quite ridiculous. Some were clown hats, some girly hats and some just downright stupid. But it was entertaining nonetheless as whenever she found a particularly cute hat, she'd pick it up and try it on. She'd call for Callie and ask her opinion. Either a smile or a laugh would come from Callie, who knew she was only trying them on for fun.

Callie was bouncing around the store looking for a Rocawear hat. There were quite a few branded hats, but she couldn't find a Rocawear. She snapped her head around a few times thinking she'd missed it. But no, she hadn't. Finally giving up she stood in front of the cash counter to ask the store clerk, "Excuse me sir, but do you have a Rocawear hat?"

"Yes, have you not seen it? It's in the centre of the shop on display as our most treasured hat." He said pointing behind Callie.

Callie snapped her head around and stared at the hat in front of her. It was indeed a Rocawear hat, she'd heard of it before. Her cousin had it. How had she not seen it? As she walked closer and closer to it, her eyes widened more. It was amazing. It was so precise in all its stitching and a very attractive hat to wear. It was a black hat with a large white 'R' on the front. A few inches from the right of the 'R' were two white lines straight down from the top to the rim of the hat. The rim was wide and would definitely cover the face. Draco would love it.

She turned back to the store clerk, "I'd like to buy it."

"Are you sure? It's quite expensive."

"Yes, I'm sure. How much is it?"

"70 galleons, are you sure you want it?"

Callie's eyes widened, "Give me a moment."

She took hold of Narcissa's arm and pulled her away from the counter. Her eyes were still widened as she looked up at Narcissa, whose head was shaking, "Callie, that's ridiculous for a hat."

"I know, but I really would love to get it for him. I know he'll appreciate it."

"If you're sure you want to spend that much money on my son then I approve. Any girl who's willing to do that is excellent in my book, even though you already are. You're now even more excellent."

Callie grinned and hugged her before bouncing back over to the counter. She reached into her purse and pulled out a bunch of galleons. Seventy were counted out and handed to the cashier. The Rocawear hat was taken off its rack put into a paper bag and handed over to Callie, "Here you are miss; Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too sir." Callie said exiting the shop.

By the end of the day Callie and Narcissa each had four large paper bags, each of which were filled with smaller bags. The girls were all shopped out. Narcissa took hold of Callie's arm and the two of them apparated back to the house. Rilyn opened the door and took the bags upstairs to the respective rooms.

Callie collapsed onto the couch and put her feet up. Narcissa merely laughed and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a giggling Draco. He looked over at Callie and his mother before laughing uncontrollably. One step was taken before he fell to the floor passed out. Jumping up immediately Callie was on the ground next to him pushing hair away from his face.

She leaned down to kiss his forehead when she smelt something strange. Her nose sniffed and she found it was coming from his mouth. She opened it and smelt the firewhisky on his breath. A large sigh left her as she sat on her butt. He had gone out and gotten drunk when he was with Blaise. Who knew what else he had done?

Her eyes were faced away from him. She couldn't look at him. Narcissa pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco's face, "Aguamenti." A shot of water splashed his face. He jolted awake and whipped his hand up to wipe the water off his face. Looking up at the two women over him he blinked and put his hand on his head. Callie breathed slowly and turned her head away from him.

"Draco honey, what happened?" Narcissa asked as she started rubbing her son's head.

Callie turned to face Narcissa, "Don't you know? He's bloody fucking drunk! And he shouldn't have fucking done it, because he knows how fucking mad it would make me, yet he did it anyway."

"CALLIE! That's not the way we talk in this house!" Narcissa said with a fierce tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry. But it's true! He knew! He knew it would make me mad, but he didn't stop!" Callie was on the verge of crying.

Draco looked up at Callie and reached out to stroke her hair. She pulled back immediately and stood up. Taking one last look at him she shook her head and rushed up the stairs. She ran down the hall and instead of going into Draco's room she turned right and went into the room that was meant to be hers. The door was shut and locked twice hoping Draco wouldn't come looking for her. She flopped down on the bed, grabbed a pillow and cried uncontrollably into it.

_Why did I ever think that being his boyfriend would work? Am I even really his girlfriend? Did we ever figure this out? Why is he such an asshole? Is there a specific reason he's acting the way he is? What did I do to deserve this? I was only ever good to him. Yes, okay there were times I've shouted and acted like a complete bitch, but that was for a legit reason. I don't deserve this. I think, I think I may love him. _

Downstairs Narcissa was sitting on the floor next to her son, "Draco is what Callie said true?" Are you drunk? Did you do it even though you knew it would make her angry?"

Draco looked up at his mother. Her face was stiff but there was a saddened expression on her face. He'd only ever seen this a few times. _FUCK MY LIFE! Fuck stupid bloody fucking Blaise. He had to make me get drunk. Fuck you! Fuck! Saying fuck feels good, I should do this more often. Okay, breathe Draco breathe. Breathe Slytherin Prince breathe. Are they right? Duh, I'm drunk, but did I just do it to make Callie angry? Why would I do that? She means so much to me. I couldn't hurt her like that. But I did. Draco you're such a fucking idiot!_

Narcissa crossed her arms across her chest and said with a stern tone in her voice, "I'm waiting."

"Well…I went out with Blaise, and he kind of shoved alcohol down my throat."

"Do not blame it on Blaise, it's not his fault."

"It is too, he shoved it!"

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy, tell me the truth."

"Okay, I drank! I didn't think I'd get drunk. I tried to make sure I didn't drink that much. I even told Blaise to not let me have too much because Callie would get mad."

Narcissa sighed, "You better talk to her, or if she won't talk to you, have Blaise explain."

Draco nodded and tried to stand up. Narcissa placed her hand on his shoulder. She walked over to the kitchen, took at glass and made a drink that looked like orange juice. She handed it to Draco. He gulped it down quickly and blinked a few times. Letting it sink in he slowly caught his balance and turned to head up to Callie.

He opened his door hoping she'd be in there. But no, she wasn't. Closing the door he turned to the door next to his room. Placing his hand on the handle he jiggled the door handle hoping it would open. Nope. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, "Alohamora!" The door clicked and he placed his hand on it, but it still wouldn't open. _She's bloody double locked it! Does she really not want to talk to me?_

He pointed at the door again, "Alohamora."

This door clicked again and opened the door. He found her lying on her stomach with her face in a pillow. She was sobbing. Sitting down next to her he ran his hand through her hair, "Callie, I'm so sorry."

"Leave me alone! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Callie shouted turning away from him.

"Callie, please, just listen to me."

"LEAVE ME ALONE DRACO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" She slid farther away.

"Callie!" He whimpered as he tried to touch her.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Callie shouted trying to push him away.

Draco sighed, rushed out of the room and slammed the door. He dashed down to where his mother was sitting reading a book. She looked up at him, "How'd it go honey?"

"Girls are so bloody annoying!" Draco groaned and collapsed onto the couch.

"Call Blaise and ask him to talk to her."

"Why would I do that?" He shouted and pulled at his hair.

"Callie isn't mad at Blaise is she?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

Draco's eyes lit up. He grinned cheekily and reached for the phone. This time Blaise had answered, _Hey D, how's it hanging?_

"I'm fine thanks to my mum's magic juice."

_So what's up then?_

"I need you to talk to Callie for me. She's pissed at me, and won't listen to reason." Draco said as he looked up the stairs towards Callie.

_You want me to talk to your girlfriend because she's pissed at you? Aren't you afraid I'll do something to her?_

"I know you wouldn't."

_I'm glad you trust me. I'll be over in a few minutes._

"Thank you so much Blaise."

Draco hung up the phone and grinned as he waited for Blaise to arrive. He couldn't sit still. His entire body was fidgeting. After a few seconds he turned to look at the door. Narcissa merely laughed, "It's going to take more than a few seconds for him to get here."

Groaning Draco snatched a pillow from the opposite side of the couch and screamed into it. Narcissa continued to laugh. Draco pulled the pillow away from his face and glared at his mother who couldn't stop laughing, "Draco, quit it. You look like a pussy."

Draco sneered at his mother before burying his face in the pillow again. _Is she right? Am I really a pussy? Fuck no. I'm Draco Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy is not a fucking pussy. I'm a man. _

Blaise arrived at the house a few minutes later. Draco was at the door almost instantly as he heard Blaise's feet on the steps, "She's upstairs in the room to the right of mine. Fix it."

Nodding once Blaise rushed up the stairs. He dashed down the long hallway to the end. The door was pushed open as he took a deep breath and prepared what he was going to say, "Callie? Are you alright? It's Blaise."

Callie's head lifted up and she turned to face him, "Blaise?"

"Oh wow, you don't look good at all. What's wrong?" He asked as he saw her face.

He sat down on the bed next to her afraid of what to do. She looked up at him with tears rolling down her face, "I can't believe he would do something like that."

"Hey, it's alright. Boys are really quite stupid. Sometimes we really don't think straight." Blaise said as he lightly rubbed her knee.

"But he likes me right? But why…why would he even think of ever doing such a thing if he knew it would hurt my feelings?"

"It's because we're stupid. Until we out right tell you that we really love you and care about you we don't really think as much as we should. He's just confused. I know he likes you. It's obvious but he's not ready to admit it."

Callie chuckled, "You guys really are stupid."

"Yeah well you girls are complicated."

For a moment the two just looked at each other, not sure what to say. Callie then looked up at him, "Thank you Blaise. Thank you."

"It's no problem." He said as he moved closer to her opening his arms.

She moved into them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling into his shoulder she let him hold her close. It felt good to have someone to hold. She didn't want to let go. There was a part of her that wanted to just stay in his arms forever but deep down she knew she couldn't. When the two pulled away Blaise smirked.

"Blaise, what are you thinking?"

"I think we should fuck with his mind and his heart for payback."

"That's kind of cruel."

"Do you want to make him feel sorry what he did?" Blaise said sternly.

"Alright alright, what are we going to do?" Callie said finally giving in.

"I think we should flirt a lot and act like we like each other."

"You just want an excuse to kiss me and get into my pants."

"Well yes, but I also love fucking up Draco's life." Blaise said as he bit his lip.

"I'll agree to this on one condition, you're NOT getting into my pants." Callie said crossing her arms across her chest.

Blaise sighed, "Okay deal."

He waved to her and left the room. Rushing down the stairs he saw Draco levitating vases in the living room. At the sound of Blaise's footsteps on the stairs Draco snapped his head towards the stairs smashing the vase onto the floor. Groaning Draco pointed his wand at it, fixing it and sending it back up to its place.

Blaise chuckled, "So she's okay, but I'd stay clear of her for a bit in case she snaps."

"Thanks man." Draco said as he put his legs up on the coffee table.

"No problem."

Just as Blaise sat down the two boys turned their heads up the stairs. Something fell and a loud shriek. Blaise turned to Draco, "I'll be right back."

Nodding Draco watched his friend run up the stairs. Blaise walked down the hall and pushed open Callie's door. She was sitting on the floor with books all around her. Blaise raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I was looking for something to read and found one but then dropped the Encyclopedia next to it on my toe. So now I'm just trying not to feel the pain."

Blaise smiled and sat down on the floor next to her. He leaned back on his hand which he placed on the other side of her causing him to move closer to her. Picking up the Encyclopedia he closed his eyes and opened the book to a random page, "Threstrals, what are they?"

"Oh, they're creatures that only people who have seen someone die can see."

"I wouldn't be able to see them then." Blaise said as he began reading the page.

"Shame, they're very cool looking." Callie said laughing as she noticed there wasn't a picture on the page.

"Well I might just have to go find a dying person then."

"That's cruel!"

Blaise merely laughed. The two flipped through the Encyclopedia finding some pretty interesting creatures. They were on the faerie page when they heard footsteps down the hall. Callie turned to face Blaise with her eyes widened, "That's probably Draco. What do we do?"

"I'm gonna kiss you."

Callie nodded as she let him lean closer to her. She leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and gentle. She found her arms sliding up to his neck to tangle her fingers in his thick dark hair. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. His free hand was running through her hair. She'd never had a kiss like this. It was so gentle and sweet, nothing like Draco's. Draco's had been sweet, but always had some sort of intense passion, but this was calm and innocent.

Sure enough, it was Draco coming up to check up on the two. He opened the door and saw his best friend and "girlfriend" snogging. All he could do was stand there and stare. Callie looked to be really enjoying it. He saw the pull away and Callie blush like a tomato. She never blushed for him like that. He was pissed.

* * *

Good 4th Christmas chapter?

What's going to happen with Draco and Blaise's friendship? DUN DUN DUN!!!

-xActDanceWritex


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**5th Malfoy Christmas chapter._ :)_**

******This chapter's dedicated to: Rilyn, the wonderfully cute l house elf who does everything she's told. **

* * *

"What the fuck Blaise?!" Draco shouted.

Blaise snapped his head around to Draco, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry man, it just happened."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Draco shouted as he stormed into the room, took hold of Blaise's shirt and yanked him up.

"You wouldn't hurt your best friend." Blaise said leaning away from Draco's scowling face.

Draco laughed, whipped his hand up and punched Blaise square in the nose. Blaise doubled back and put a hand on the edge for support. He placed his other hand on his nose and took it off to find blood all over his hands. Wiping his nose he looked up at Draco with a sad face. Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise and raised his hand up to punch him again but Callie stopped him. She stood in front of Blaise protectively.

"Draco, that's not going to solve anything, just go calm down then we'll talk."

"NO! I don't want to go away! I want to just know what the hell happened!" Draco shouted.

"It's just like Blaise said, it just happened." Callie explained.

"But you're with me." Draco said softly.

"No. It's not official. How do I know that what we had was just a fling or something real?"

"I brought you to my house!" Draco stated loudly.

"Yes, but you brought me as your friend with benefits. Just go please. I have to make sure Blaise is okay." Callie said as she sat down next to Blaise on the bed.

"You're a fucking asshole Blaise! YOU STOLE MY GIRL!" Draco shouted as he yanked Blaise's shirt again.

"Maybe she wanted to be stolen. I couldn't feel her pulling away at all." Blaise said as he pushed Draco away from him forcefully.

Draco groaned and pushed Callie away from Blaise. Taking hold of Blaise's shirt for the third time he tackled him to the floor. He punched his jaw while getting pushed back and slapped across the face a couple times. Blaise took hold of Draco's shoulders and turned him over. He then punched Draco in the face, sending blood to gush from Draco's nose.

"STOP IT!" Callie screamed as she tried to pull the two boys off each other.

They both just pushed her away before going after each other again. Callie groaned and looked at Blaise before muttering a spell underneath her breath. Blaise was thrown off Draco and against the wall behind him. Both boys looked up at with their jaws dropped trying to put the two pieces together; wandless magic and thrown across the room, impressive.

Callie shouted again, "I SAID STOP IT!"

Draco looked up at Callie and shook his head, "You're such a slut."

She couldn't say anything, but merely looked down at him and pointed to the door. He wanted to say something to allow him to stay but knew nothing would work. Leaving he left his best friend and so called girlfriend in the room…alone. _What the bloody hell just happened there? I seriously thought Callie was WITH me. Wasn't she? Didn't I introduce her as my girlfriend? Wasn't that enough for her? What more did she want? Was I supposed to directly say 'will you be my girlfriend?' Oh…yeah…girls like to know those things. Well fuck that, why do I care so much? I'm a Malfoy for fuck's sake. We're men._

Inside the room Callie had helped Blaise up onto the bed. She wiped his nose of the blood and looked down at him, "You okay?"

He nodded and took her hand in his. Just holding it made him feel better. He was a little weak from the loss of blood but would be fine in a couple of hours. Callie was here to take care of him and he was sure she'd be good at it. She lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest. His hand began stroking her hair as he looked at her. _This is different? Is that the right word? Girls don't usually do this to me. I love it! I've got a girl resting her head on my chest. Damn, go Blaise! Go Blaise! And the fact that it's Draco's girl just adds to the fun, although I think that may have been a bit harsh._

Callie turned to look up at him, "Blaise?"

He looked down at her with a soft face, "Yeah?"

"I think we may have really hurt his feelings."

Blaise couldn't help but laugh, "Callie, he doesn't get hurt that easily."

"See that's what I thought, but then I saw his face as he left. He was heartbroken."

"Should you go talk to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should let him relax for a bit."

"Well you better hurry it up. You've got a day left until Christmas."

"Oh shit, I can't have him mad at me then. That's just mean."

Callie sat up and looked down at Blaise. What she had done was stupid. She shouldn't have. _I could have just told him how I felt. Did I have to go snog his best friend? Geez Callie, sometimes you really are thick. Christmas Eve is tomorrow, if you don't say something by then, it will all be over. Do you really want that? No. I don't. I'll fix it, tomorrow. Right now I'm going to figure out what to say._

"I should go. I don't think Draco needs to see me for a while." Blaise said as he slowly sat up and climbed off the bed.

Callie nodded slowly knowing it was the right thing. She gave him a tight hug before watching him leave the room. This holiday wasn't turning out how she wanted it to. There had to be someone she could talk to about this. If only Georgia was here. She could send her a letter. Yes, that would work. The door was opened and she turned to Draco's room. Pushing the handle down she opened seeing he wasn't there.

That was good. She rummaged through her stuff and found a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. Taking it back to the other room she sat at the desk and began to write. It took a good half hour and when she was done she read over it for mistakes.

_Georgia!_

_I'm thinking now this wasn't a good idea. Maybe you were right, I shouldn't be with Draco. All he seems to want is sex, and he doesn't know how to treat girls or act around them normally. I honestly thought he could be different but boy was I wrong. And I seriously thought I could change him, but that's not happening. _

_I don't know what to do. I think I may have just ruined it. He went out and got drunk this morning with Blaise. And I got really pissed at him because he didn't seem to care about what he had done. So he had Blaise talk to me. And I was really stupid. I…I shouldn't have. But I kissed Blaise. There's a part of me that wants to explore this further but deep down I know that if I did I'd never get Draco back. And that's one thing I know I want. But like, the kiss with Blaise was just…I can't explain it. It was so sweet, and gentle; nothing like what I experience with Draco._

_Tell me, should I be looking into this? _

_And so Draco is really pissed at me for this. He pretty much beat Blaise up for it. And I'm not entirely sure what to say to him. Do you have any ideas? You're always good with this kind of stuff. I need your help G. Why can't you be here with me now? And Christmas is in two days. I can't have him mad at me on Christmas. What do I do?_

_Dear Merlin, help me Georgia!_

_Your best friend,_

_Callie_

It was done; she folded it and left the room in search of an envelope. She pushed down the handle of the door to Draco's room hoping he wasn't there. Once again the room was empty. Quickly she found an envelope and made her way out of the room. The piece of parchment was stuffed into the envelope. She went back into her room, opened a window and whistled.

A white and brown speckled owl flew up to the window chirping happily, "Kairin, please take this to Georgia, she's in Italy with her family. You'll find her."

Kairin chirped again before flying off towards Italy. Callie sighed and sat by the window sill. She honestly had no idea what she was going to say to Draco, let alone have the courage to speak to him after that. But where was he? He had disappeared. She didn't want to go looking for him, because first off, she'd get lost and second of all she had no idea what strange things were in this house.

So she resulted to reading the books in the room. A few hours later there was a knock on the door and Rilyn's voice was heard, "Miss Callie, Mistress Narcissa requests you join her in the dining room for dinner. Tonight Rilyn make a dish from China, dan dan mian. Please come down."

Callie smiled. Tonight for dinner she was eating Chinese food. She was getting so pampered at the Malfoy Manor. Sliding off the bed, she left the room and slowly made her way down the stairs to the dining room where Narcissa was sitting happily waiting. On the table were two medium bowls filled with what seemed to be called 'dan dan mian' and chopsticks poked into the bowl.

As she sat down Callie breathed in the spice. It made her nose tingle; not the bad kind. Narcissa picked up her chopsticks, "I'm sorry Draco won't be joining us today. He's gone to eat with Vincent and Greg. But he'll be back tomorrow morning."

Of course he wouldn't want to face her. It took Callie a moment to realise who Narcissa was talking about. Vincent and Greg were Draco's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. She picked up the chopsticks, positioned them and started eating. It was heaven. Chinese food was amazing. But there was this strange feeling after she had eaten about half. Her mouth went numb. She didn't want to ask Narcissa what it was, but would go look it up after dinner.

It was delicious and she didn't want to stop but when she was done she could no longer feel her mouth. She grabbed the glass of water but that just tasted like soda water. Narcissa watched her, stood up, went to the kitchen and came back with a container of brownies, "Have one, it will help with the numbness."

Callie reached into the container and pulled out a corner piece of brownie. She took a bite and the numbness went away almost instantly. That made sense, sweetness was canceling out the spicy salty numbness she had been tasting. The brownie was gone in minutes and a grand smile firmly planted on her face.

Narcissa called for Rilyn, who came and cleared the bowls and chopsticks off the table. For a moment it was awkward, as the two just sat there. Narcissa stood up and smiled at Callie, "Since Draco's not here, how would you like to have a girl's night? I haven't done that in so long."

Looking up at Narcissa, Callie grinned, "I'd love to."

The two headed over to the living room and sat on the couches. Each brought a pillow up to their chest as they got comfortable. Callie giggled at the awkwardness. She then looked up at Narcissa, "Does Draco usually do that?"

"Do what?" Narcissa asked looking up at Callie.

"Does he do that to girls and then punches out his best friend for making the girl feel better about what happened?" Callie asked hugging her pillow tighter.

"Callie, you're the first girl he's ever brought home." Narcissa said quite matter-of-factly.

Callie's eyes widened. She was the first? That didn't seem like it should make sense. He was a player and would surely have brought loads of girls home so he could have some sort of privacy with them. THAT made sense.

"What? But I thought you know considering that he has a new girl each month that you would have seen quite a few girls."

"Oh no, he considers this place his 'safe haven' if you will. It's sacred to him. I figured out from the beginning the girl he'd bring home to us."

"Oh do tell!" Callie squealed bouncing up and down on the sofa.

Narcissa laughed, "It would be the girl that made him blush and grin like a little girl at the mere mention of her. I realised this when he didn't bring home his first girlfriend in 2nd year. We asked her about him and he said, 'Oh Jackie? Eh, I don't know. I didn't think she would enjoy it.'"

"That's a lie! This house is always full of surprises. I love it here. How can you not?" Callie said shocked.

How could anyone not love the Malfoy Manor? It had so many rooms and was just fascinating to look at.

"And he knows that. I think he realised you were the one girl who would appreciate this house for what it had and how it felt rather than the fact that he was there as all the other girls seemed to have thought."

"That's quite deep for him. He really is a softie isn't he?" Callie said grinning cheekily.

"Oh yes. When his father doesn't bother him he's the sweetest boy you could imagine. The two of us used to spend the entire holiday together being silly and merely enjoying each other's company."

Callie sighed and pushed her hair out of her face saying softly, "Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"No he's strong. He will be fine. He just needs time to realise the extent of what he's done."

"But I'm afraid what time will do. What if he never realises it? I'll lose him."

"Callie, you're not going to lose him. He won't let that happen. He really cares about you. He was attacking a pillow over you right after you ran upstairs. That's the most childish sign of love."

"So you think he loves me?" Callie asked interested.

"Yes. He's just too much of a pussy to actually admit it."

Callie let her head fall. She couldn't let Narcissa see her blush, at least not now. Knowing full well she felt something for Draco, she didn't want to admit it. What would Narcissa think? She'd be happy, but there was a part of Callie that doubted it.

"Callie? You're blushing. How much do you like my son?"

Callie looked up at Narcissa and could feel tears building up in her eyes. She wiped away the first tear, hoping the rest would just disappear. Narcissa sat down next to Callie and held out her arms. Scooting closer to her, Callie rested her head on Narcissa's shoulder and cried.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I just…I've liked him for quite a while but I wouldn't let myself acknowledge it. But now that I've been spending all this time with him, it's grown. There's this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't know what to do."

"Does it feel like there's something flying around in there every time you're near him? Do you want to just run up and hug or kiss him at that very moment? And then if you don't you feel like shit for the rest of the day?"

"That's exactly it." Callie confirmed, shocked.

"That's love honey. I felt that way about Lucius in my final year of school. I know it's hard to believe but he really was a sweet guy back then."

Callie chuckled, "Well I guess I'm in love with your son then."

"I'm glad it's finally happened. You know when you two were ten; your father and I joked about how we would love for the two of you to get married."

"That isn't embarrassing at all! You're planning our future at age ten."

The two girls burst into laughter at the thought. At that moment the door opened to find Draco standing there just watching them. He smiled at his mother but didn't acknowledge Callie at all. Rushing up to his room he flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Why isn't she explaining herself? I always thought she was the type of girl that would explain her reasons for her actions. Am I missing something here? Ugh, I don't know._

That night he couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was her. The next morning was Christmas Eve and always a day Draco spent with his favourite woman. It would have been his two favourites but one of them was pissed at him. Their first Christmas together, ruined.

The next morning he heard his door unlock. He didn't turn towards it but merely mumbled. Someone sat down next to him. As he breathed he smelled the scent of lavender. A smile grew across his face, it was Callie. Her hair always smelled of lavender and he adored it. _Was she apologizing? Was that why she was here? Oh this is good. I'll be able to really spend Christmas the way it should be spent. This makes me happy. But it also makes me completely whipped. By Merlin, I've changed. But I've changed for a great girl so that makes it okay right? I just can't let her change me completely. I need my manliness and I need to be able to be cocky sometimes too. I'll make sure of it. _

* * *

5th Christmas chapter...good?

Dan Dan Mian is a Chinese dish and is absolutely incredible. It's basically noodles, in lots of chili oil topped with a little bit of minced meat and Mala chili, which is what numbs your mouth. If you ever have the chance to try it, do it.

What's Callie gonna say? DUN DUN DUN!

-xActDanceWritex


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**6th Malfoy Christmas chapter._ :)_**

******This chapter's dedicated to: Snakey, the awesome pimp cane.**

* * *

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. When Blaise came up the second time we thought we should flirt with each other for payback. I know now it was a bit much. Can you forgive me?"

Draco turned to face her. Her eyes were puffy and her face red. She'd been crying. He wanted to forgive her right then and there but couldn't. She really hurt him. Looking into her eyes he could see that in any minute her eyes would overflow with tears. But he had to tell her no.

"I can't. You hurt me Callie, you really hurt me. I'm not just someone whose feelings you can toy with. I know it may seem like that because I'm a player you can do that. But I do have feelings and they got hurt from what you did."

Callie turned away from him and let the tears fall down her face. She knew she was crying too much but couldn't help it. She really felt something there and hoped he did too. Her butt slid off the bed and she headed for the door. But before she left she gazed back at him. He had no reaction on his face, it was emotionless. This hurt.

She found herself running down the stairs and towards the porch. No one was awake yet. Rilyn was probably up, but wasn't downstairs. That was good; no one had to see her crying. She pushed open the door to the porch and curled up onto the sofa letting the tears fall again.

Draco had watched her leave. He saw the expression on her face and rethought his whole previous speech. Was he too hard on her? No, he was a Malfoy. But he was completely whipped and didn't like it at all but knew he couldn't change how he felt. He climbed off the bed and pulled open his door leaving in search of her. The room next to him was empty.

Racing around the house he searched for her, nowhere. Had she left? What had he done? Groaning to himself he walked out onto the porch to think. Turning to his favourite couch to sit, he saw Callie curled up in a little ball. Walking around the table he bent down next to her. Her eyes were closed and she so peaceful. He pushed the stray strands of hair form her face and took her hand in his. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked directly at him.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have been so harsh. You know I really like you and can't stay mad at you. But what you did hurt. You're going to have to promise you won't do it again. And I'll promise to not go out and get drunk."

Callie looked up at him, saw that shimmer in his eyes and knew full well he was telling the truth, "I promise."

Draco smirked, placed his hand on her face lightly and captured her lips in a kiss. She deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away. A smirk played at her lips as she sat up. Taking his hand she pulled him up and dragged him into the house. He followed her allowing himself to be dragged, but wanted to know where they were going.

"Cal, where are we going?"

"Shh."

She dragged him up the stairs and into his room. Mumbling something under her breath she set a silencing spell on the room before closing the door and locking it once. She pulled him over to the bed, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in pressing her lips against his. He smirked into the kiss, pulled away and lifted her up onto the bed. Climbing on top of her he kept his gaze in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Draco." She said.

Draco silenced her with a kiss and ran his hand up her side pushing her shirt up with it. She raised her arms above her head allowing him to pull her shirt off. Her hands were on his waist; she grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He leaned down and kissed her passionately while pulling her shorts down as well. Still very into the kiss she had yanked his sweatpants off as well, leaving him in only his boxers.

Her underwear was slid down, as well as his boxers. He smirked before moving into her. She moaned and closed her eyes enjoying every steamy moment of it. His hips moved with hers sending shivers up her spine. He was in a moment of permanent bliss, inside a girl that sent shivers up his spine. Pulling out he smirked and rested his arms on her stomach gazing up at her.

"What should we do today Princess?" He asked as he drew little circles on her stomach.

"We should make some Christmas cookies, since we haven't made any yet."

Draco smiled, "I like that, and we'll decorate them with icing too."

Callie nodded and grinned. Draco climbed off her, and gathered both his and her clothes. They pulled them on quickly, gave each other a quick kiss, took each other's hands and rushed out of Draco's room. Downstairs was Rilyn and Narcissa. Lucius hadn't been back for a couple days. There was something suspicious about that. But no one took notice of it; it was a blessing.

Narcissa looked up and saw Callie and Draco standing there hand in hand, "I see you two made up."

"Yes we did!" Callie smiled.

"How would you both like to spend the day decorating the house for Christmas?" Narcissa asked beaming.

Callie bounced up and down, "YES! YES!"

Narcissa smiled and called for Rilyn who came running into the living room, "Rilyn, please go get all the Christmas junk from the storage room."

Rilyn nodded and rushed off into the depths of the house. A few minutes later Rilyn came back with boxes of Christmas decorations following her. Callie squealed at the number of boxes. It was going to be a fun day and everyone knew that. The first box was holly to be hung on the stairs. Callie and Draco pulled it out slowly. Meanwhile, Narcissa was putting on Christmas music. Before they knew it 'Jingle Bells' filled the air. Spirits were lifted and the holly was untangled much faster.

When it was straight they started wrapping it on the staircase; Draco on the stairs wrapping it around the banister and Callie holding it and handing it up to him. Draco reached the top and smirked as he looked down admiring his work. The next railing was done just the same way. Callie skipped back to the Christmas boxes singing Jingle Bells happily.

Draco watched her with a grand smile. _I know I've gone soft. Blaise was right. But I can't help it. She's just so perfect. Okay maybe not. She's a secret undercover agent to The Dark Lord. She's got the temper of a bull and can swear like a sailor. She's got a secret obsession with dark magic and will find any way to use it. Ha. I still remember that day she used it on Pothead and almost tore his brain apart from excessive emotion. Classic.__  
_  
Draco walked over to Callie and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled at her neck. She winced and he flinched. Turning to look at him she sighed then looked down at her arm. Draco's eyebrows rose, "Now?!"

Callie nodded, "Cover for me. I'll be right back."

He nodded back and kissed her quickly before she snuck out onto the porch. She apparated and arrived at the horrid graveyard. The cloak was snatched and thrown on and the hood slipped over her face. She stepped into the circle of Death Eaters, "Happy Early Christmas My Lord."

The Dark Lord smiled and reached his arms out for a hug, "Happy Early Christmas Princess."

She let him hug her and then looked up at him, "What is it you wish of me My Lord?"

"I have a Christmas present for you. I thought I should give it to you now since I don't want to ruin your day tomorrow even though I know seeing me always brightens your day." He said chuckling and handed her a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a white bow.

"How come she gets a present and we don't?" One of the newer Death Eaters piped up.

Glaring at him The Dark Lord sneered, "Because she's my angel and you're not." He turned back to Callie, "Now have a wonderful Christmas and I'll see you soon."

Callie nodded and allowed him to hug her once again. She left the circle, pulled her cloak off and apparated back to the Manor. Slipping into the house she put the present in her pocket before running up the stairs with it and placing it with her clothes. She sneaked back down and helped Draco pull red and white beads out of a box. Narcissa smiled at her and pointed to the tree; a large fir tree in the corner all ready to be decorated. Callie brought the red beads over to the tree and began walking around the circles hooking the beads onto the branches.

Draco held the white beads in his hands and looked at her confused, "Cal, why don't you just use magic?"

"That sucks the fun!"

Draco thought for a moment and pursed his lips before nodding his head. She was right. Some things were meant to be done without magic and this was one of them. He wrapped the white beads around the tree opposite of what Callie had done. The tree was very red and white yet still needed tons of ornaments. Draco brought the box over to the tree. Callie began rummaging through the box.

She stopped, smiled and pulled out two hands crossed over each other; small handprints decorated with glitter and laminated. She flipped it over and saw Callie written on one and Draco on the other. Looking up at Narcissa she grinned, "You still have this?"

"I couldn't bring myself to throw it away." Narcissa chuckled as she took it from Callie's hands and ran her fingers across it.

Callie grinned, took it back from Narcissa and hung it on the branch in the front. Draco smiled, walked around the box and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed the hair away from her ear and whispered, "I remember that day so clearly. It was Christmas Eve and was the same day we made those horribly decorated Christmas cookies."

Callie chuckled, "Oh yeah, our Christmas trees looked like houses rather than trees. I'm sure this year we'll be better."

Draco smiled into Callie's neck before sliding his hands to her hips and turning her around so she was facing him. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in kissing her. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Ahem, no snogging while decorating." Narcissa yelled jokingly.

Callie's face turned bright red as he pulled away. She went right back to the box and hung up the rest of the ornaments with the help of some magic, still blushing. Narcissa handed her a white box and gestured to the top of the tree. Inside was the most beautiful angel she had ever seen. Picking up her wand from the table, she gently levitated the angel up and placed it on the top of the tree.

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and Narcissa rested her arm on Callie's shoulder. The three stepped back and admired their work. It was a beautiful tree and a beautiful day. The door then opened to reveal a very pissed off Lucius. They hadn't seen him in quite a while, and when he came back he was pissed. Narcissa looked at the two teenagers sympathetically and rushed over to her husband.

"Lucius, what's wrong?"

"He broke him! He's gone." His tone was a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Broke what Lucius?"

"Snakey, he's broken. My awesome pimp cane is snapped in half and I don't have the power to put it back together."

"I'll get it fixed honey. Don't worry. Give it here."

Lucius reluctantly handed over the two pieces of his pimp cane he so fondly called Snakey. Narcissa squeezed his hand, "You go rest and I'll figure this out."

Lucius nodded and retreated to his office. Narcissa took the cane over to the teenagers, "Do either of you know how to fix this by any chance? No. Of course not, it requires very dark magic to put a magical staff back together."

Draco smirked and looked at Callie, "Can you do it babe?"

"I…yes. But it… Narcissa don't be shocked." Callie said as she raised her hands over the cane and whispered under her breath. Black smoke enveloped the cane and it was magically put together and was just as shiny as before.

"How did you do that?" Narcissa asked.

"Magic."

"Well duh, I know that. But how did you do it without a wand and how did you know it would work?"

"I've been doing wandless magic my whole life and well let's just say I have an unhealthy obsession with dark magic. I've done a lot of research."

Narcissa nodded, "Why don't you go and give it to Lucius? It'll earn you brownie points with him."

Callie took the cane, took a deep breath and headed to Lucius' office. It was in the darkest corner of the house and had a large black door. She knocked on the door twice and waited for a response.

"Come in." A dark voice said through the door.

Callie pushed open the door with her hand still tight on his cane, "Mr. Malfoy, I have something for you."

Lucius looked up at Callie narrowing his eyes at her. He didn't like her and now she had something for him. What made her think he'd even want it?"

"What is it?" He asked emotionless.

"I fixed your cane, Snakey is it?" Callie said holding the fixed cane out in front of her.

Lucius' eyes lit up and for the first time in her life Callie saw him smile. It was a genuine look of happiness and she was glad she had seen it. He stood up from his desk and stood in front of her holding his hands out. She placed it in his palms.

"How did you do it? It requires very dark magic that's usually wandless."

"That's my little secret."

"Come on Callie. I want to know how you fixed Snakey."

Callie looked up at him for a moment. He called her by her name. He cared? She sighed, "I have a gift for wandless magic and enjoy dark magic. I've done a lot of research."

"I want to thank you for fixing Snakey. You are now forever thanked and I'll try to be nicer to you." Lucius said with that smile still on his face.

She let out a small smile back and turned out to the door. She shut it behind her and ran her hand through her hair. He smiled and was nice to her. That was shocking. She had never seen him like that. He must have really loved that cane. In a way it was good, he'd be nicer to her now. She headed back to the living room and sat down on the couch still in shock.

Draco sat down beside her and looked at her shocked face, "What the hell happened in there?"

"He smiled and told me he'd be nicer to me."

Draco burst into a fit of laughter. He knew quite well that his father never smiled. Callie had gone mad.

"Callie, you've gone mad."

"No, I haven't. When he saw his cane was fixed he grinned and looked at me as if I was a real person."

"See Draco, your father does have a heart. I know you don't believe it but it's true." Narcissa explained.

"I…He just loves his pimp cane is all. That doesn't mean he has a heart." Draco responded.

"I think this conversation should end and we should bake Christmas cookies." Callie said looking up.

Draco nodded, "Let's."

He stood up and held his hand out for her. Helping her up, he pulled her close to his chest and ran his hand through her hair, "Kiss me babe."

Callie nodded and granted his wish by pressing her lips against his. She took hold of his shirt as he deepened the kiss. Narcissa couldn't stop it this time; it was just far too cute. Instead she headed over to the kitchen and collected all the ingredients and let the two teenagers snog.

Draco slid his hands down to her waist and held her close as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue danced with hers and they enjoyed the few steamy moments of the kiss. Pulling away he rested his forehead against hers, "I always enjoy snogging you."

Giggling Callie kissed his cheek before taking his hand and dragging him over to the kitchen. In front of them on the counter were all the ingredients for Christmas cookies. Callie looked at Draco smiling, "Are you ready for some awesome Christmas cookie making?"

"You bet babe."

* * *

6th Christmas Chapter!

-xActDanceWritex


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**Sorry this took so long. I haven't been having a very good week. My friend Holly, died on Thursday of Leukemia. So I'm still a little shaken up.**

**But enjoy the 7th Malfoy Christmas Chapter!  
**

******This chapter's dedicated to: Jason Isaacs, who makes a very terrifying father.  
**

* * *

The ingredients were mixed together quite quickly. Callie turned to Draco and smirked. Her hands were covered in flour but he didn't know that. She took his face in her hands and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. When she pulled away and moved her hands off his face she burst into a fit of giggles. He looked at her confused, then to his mother who couldn't help but laugh.

Turning back to Callie, he was even more confused. Callie whipped up a mirror out of nowhere and handed it to him. He looked in it and his jaw dropped. He had two handprints of flour on his cheeks. Narrowing his eyes at Callie he took a step towards her and began tickling her. She squealed and tried to wriggle free from his arms but he was too strong.

Relaxing her body she let him tickle her. But a few moments later he stopped and pouted. She ruined his fun. Meanwhile Narcissa had put the cookies in the oven. The smell was beginning to fill the air. The two teenagers grinned and sat on the counter facing the oven. Draco scooted back and moved behind Callie so his legs were around her. He slid his arms around her waist. She let her body calm and intertwined her fingers with his. They sat there enjoying the smell and being in each other's arms.

Out of the darkness came Lucius clutching his cane close to his chest. He turned his nose up and smelled in the aroma of freshly baking cookies. It had been a while since he'd smelt that. A cheeky smirk grew across his face as he entered the kitchen and bent down to peer into the oven. Standing up he looked at the two teenagers cuddling on the counter and smiled that genuine smile Callie had seen earlier.

He turned out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch, grabbed a magazine off the side table and began reading. Draco pulled Callie closer to him and whispered into her ear, "Did he seriously just smile at me?"

"See, I told you!" Callie whispered back.

"I've never seen him like that. What did you do?"

"I was nice to him."

Draco scrunched up his nose and turned to look at his father, who was sitting peacefully on the couch. There was something eerie about him today. He knew something, or was plotting something, like he usually does, without the smile. Wanting desperately to go and confront him he slid back and jumped down onto the floor. But he was stopped by Callie's hand on his arm. Turning back to face her he saw her head shaking.

It wasn't the right time. He'd have to let his father bring it up. Hesitant for a moment, he stared at his father and jumped right back up onto the counter to continue watching the cookies bake. A few minutes later, which was really about 25 minutes, the timer sitting next to them dinged. Draco's face lit up and he bounced in his spot as Narcissa opened the oven and brought the cookies out onto the counter. The two teenagers jumped down and bounced up and down happily.

Narcissa handed them a box of 'Writing Icing' and left the kitchen to let them decorate. Callie took a cookie in the corner and drew a Christmas tree, which actually looked like one. Draco had drawn holly. They each took another and decorated again. This time Callie had drawn a reindeer and Draco, Santa. The two were giggling happily as they decorated all the cookies but two. They had run out of designs.

"Narcissa, we've run out of designs." Callie said turning to the living room.

Narcissa's head shot up, "Oh, how many do you have left?"

"Two."

"Would you mind leaving those for me and Lucius? I think this year we should each decorate one."

Callie was hesitant about letting Lucius touch her beloved Christmas cookies, but agreed, "Sure."

She then took Draco's hand and dragged him back into the theatre. Heading over to the movie cabinet she searched through, "We're gonna watch a Christmas movie, because I feel like it and I don't really want to hang around with your parents."

"What are we watching this time?"

"It's my favourite Christmas movie of all time, The Grinch."

Draco raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "You've got to be kidding me. That sounds like some lame cheesy stupid movie."

"Don't you dare insult The Grinch!"

"Geez, I'm sorry, now come sit, I'll call Rilyn."

Callie sat down next him and cuddled and he called for Rilyn, "RILYN!"

The little house elf entered the theatre and took the video from Callie. The movie was played quickly and Rilyn bowed, "Can I get anything else for you Master Draco?"

Draco turned to Callie, "Cheese popcorn Callie?"

Callie grinned eagerly. Draco turned back to Rilyn, "Cheese popcorn please."

Rilyn nodded and headed out of the room just as the credits began to roll.

"My Gosh Cal, this Grinch is ugly looking!" Draco laughed.

"Hey, don't diss him. He's awesome!"

Draco pouted and pulled Callie closer to him as they continued to watch the movie. He was very into it. Callie smirked, she was glad that he was enjoying it. On the screen, Cindy Lou Who was trying to befriend the Grinch, "Why would she be friends with him? He's so ugly and rude."

"She wanted to, that's why. Now stop asking me questions and watch."

Towards the end of the movie Draco had his hand in her hair and was smiling cheekily. It was almost midnight and Callie was beginning to doze off. She didn't want to fall asleep but couldn't help herself. Cuddling up into Draco's arms she shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Lifting her up, holding her bridal style, he carried her up to his room. With his foot, he opened the door and placed her on his bed. Snuggling up to her, he held her in his arms.

For the first time in his life, he knew he was in the right place at the right time with the right person. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his days, in the arms of a beautiful girl. There was nothing that could ever replace how he felt about her now. Running his hand through her hair, he pushed it away from her face as he got comfortable and fell asleep as well.

The next morning the sun shone through his window. Opening his eyes he was blinded by the light and saw Rilyn standing in his doorway and groaned, "What do you want so early in the morning?"

"Master Draco and Miss Callie are requested downstairs for Christmas breakfast."

Draco groaned, "I'll be down in a minute."

Rilyn nodded and exited the room. Draco made a trail of kisses from Callie's eyelids down to her lips. He ran his hand through her hair and slid it down to her butt. Slowly but surely she opened her eyes and returned his kiss. Looking up into his eyes she grinned. On one of the best days of the year, she was spending it with a gorgeous blonde boy she cared deeply about.

"Happy Christmas Draco."

"Happy Christmas Callie."

The two slid off the bed, took each other's hands and headed down to the dining room. As they walked down the stairs they could smell the array of food placed out. Callie grinned, let go of Draco's hand and ran over to Narcissa. She hugged her tightly and the bounced over to the food. A plate was placed in her hand and she made her way around the table, picking up candy-cane shaped pancakes, syrup, scones, muffins, and cookies. When she reached the end, her plate was invisible.

She sat down at the table and Draco right next to her. Their food was stuffed into their mouths and more piled on. This happened over the course of twenty minutes. By the end both Callie and Draco felt like fat pigs, and they were both very giggly. The two teenagers turned and looked underneath the tree, it was filled with presents of all kinds. Bouncing up excitedly, the two jumped out of their seats and sat down in front of the tree.

Narcissa merely laughed. She sat down on the couch, and was joined by Lucius a few moments later. The teenagers grabbed presents and began ripping them open with pure excitement. The last presents left were the ones the teenagers had for each other. Draco handed Callie a small white box with a pink ribbon tied onto it. She smiled lightly and yanked the ribbon off. Opening the box she saw a small heart pendant with _C&D _engraved into it, attached to a silver chain. But on that silver chain was also the four-leaf clover she had given back to him after one of their big fights.

A large grin grew across her face, "Oh Draco!"

He smiled and took it out of the box for her. Clipping it around her neck he kissed her lightly. She held it in her hand and if possible her grin grew, "It's beautiful...and you have me back the necklace!"

"It was your favourite; it meant a lot to me that you always wore it. I need you to keep wearing it, because then I know just how much I mean to you."

"Oh, you mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither would I. Callie, there's uh...there's something I need to tell you."

Callie lifted her head up and looked into his eyes, "What?"

"Well I...Lately I've been thinking and I've noticed I'm not the same guy I used to be. I'm a lot different and people are starting to question me."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked now interested.

"I mean to say that I'm softer, politer, and I seem to care about things more, especially you."

"Aw, that's so cute!" She said leaning in to kiss him.

He put his finger on her lips, "Wait, I'm not done."

She pulled back and continued to listen to him. He fiddled with his hands as he went on, "So when I realised I cared a lot about you, I began wondering what it was. I'd never felt it before, and I surely didn't think it'd be you. But then I asked Blaise what it meant, and he said it was the one thing everyone searches for. He was glad I'd found it. But at the time I wasn't. I didn't want to lose what I'd had yet I realised how much I wanted it. You see I uh... I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop looking at you. Every moment I'm not with you I spend my time thinking about what you're doing. You're gorgeous, so sweet, and the most fun person I've ever known...well I guess what I'm trying to say is that I uh...well...I..."

Callie looked into his eyes. This was it. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. He was going to say it, "Yes Draco?"

"I love you Callista Jane Everwood."

Grinning Callie captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He returned it and pulled away resting his forehead against hers. She ran her hand along his cheekbones and felt the warmth of his skin, "I love you too Draco Scorpius Malfoy."

He moved the stuff in between them and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight. Whispering into her ear, he ran his hand through her hair, "Best Christmas ever."

Callie smiled and reached for the present she had for him, "Just wait, it may get better."

Draco's face lit up as he ripped open his present to reveal a box. He laughed, "Oh my Merlin, a box, it's the best present ever!"

"Just open the box you twit."

The box was torn open and Draco's jaw dropped. He was speechless; no words were seeping through his mouth. When he finally got his cool back he tried to speak, "Cal, you...you bought me THE Rocawear hat I've been dreaming of forever?"

"I knew you wanted it and I thought it would be the best present."

"I love it!" He said squealing.

"And I love you."

Draco grinned, took the hat out of the box and put it on his head, "How do I look?"

"You're the sexiest man on earth!"

Laughing Draco tackled her to the floor and sat on her thighs, "Wow, you're really pretty from up here."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He granted her statement leaning down pressing his lips against hers softly. For a few moments the two laid there in each other's arms; snogging. They were interrupted by someone's throat being cleared. Looking up the saw Lucius staring directly at them as if he had something to say. Lucius stood up and sat down on the floor next to them, "Callie, I need to know how you knew how to fix my staff."

"I told you sir. I have an obsession for dark magic." Callie responded turning back to Draco.

"Callie, tell me the truth! No student would know that spell, even if they researched! It's not physically possible!" Lucius snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Callie shouted.

"I can talk to you in whichever manner I please. Now answer the damn question!"

"Fine, someone taught it to me. He said it might come in handy one day. He's been teaching me spells my entire life okay?!"

"Who is this someone?" Lucius asked very interested.

"Why would I tell you?" Callie asked.

"I am your elder, and you have to listen to me."

"Is it ever possible for you to stay quiet huh? Can't you stay quiet for a minute and leave me alone?!"

Lucius narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. He then stopped and stared at Callie, wide-eyed. It couldn't be. That didn't make sense, but then again it did. What was he supposed to say now? If he confronted her, he'd make it worse. But he had to know, "So you're a princess aren't you?"

"Everyone always said I was. I guess I'm just that sexy."

"That's not what I mean. You're a Princess, a Munchkin, and a Sweetie Pie, right?"

Callie blinked and looked up at Lucius. Had he figured out who she was? He looked down at her and smirked, "Gorgeous kids, I believe."

"What?"

"You and my son would have the most gorgeous kids. And they'd be smart too, good girl." Lucius said as he left the room, retreating back to his office.

The two teenagers turned to each other confused, "What? Did he just say our kids would be gorgeous? I'm a little scared."

Draco whispered into her ear, "I thought he was going to get mad at you for being You Know Who's favourite."

"That's what I thought too."

Narcissa looked down at the two, smiled lightly and left the room. She left them alone to talk. Callie crossed her legs and looked directly at Draco, "Okay, in a hypothetical situation, if we were ever to have kids, would you want a boy or girl?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Uhm...well I've always wanted a boy to carry on the Malfoy name, but I think a girl would be fun."

Callie smiled. Draco smirked and pursed his lips, "What would you name your daughter?"

"Casey." Callie responded without question.

A grin left Draco's face, "Cal? Why may I ask are you asking this?"

* * *

Aww, he loves her! :D Isn't that just adorable? And don't worry, it's not what you think...or is it? Mwahaha!

Maybe we could possibly get 100 reviews before the 30th chapter! -hint hint-

-xActDanceWritex


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

******This chapter's dedicated to: Rupert Grint, who's red hair makes finding him SO easy.  
**

* * *

"I'm just wondering." Callie said holding her head low.

"Callie, what's going on? You're not are you?"

"No."

Draco sighed, glad she wasn't. He wouldn't have been able to deal with that. But there was something strange about her answer. She might have been lying to him or she was hiding a secret. Whatever it was, he was going to keep his eye on her. She shifted her body weight awkwardly and held her knees against her chest. Something was bothering her.

But he didn't have the courage to ask her about it. She'd probably just shrug her shoulders and flip him off. Instead he scooted closer to her and ran his hand across her face. She turned away and shielded her face. Never had she pulled away from his touch, unless she was mad at him. Something was definitely bothering her.

"Callie, what's wrong? Talk to me, please."

She sniffled and turned to face him, her face red and her eyes puffy, "I just...I'm just picturing our life together. And I...I can't see it."

"What? Why?" Draco asked pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"You're Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Even though you said you love me, I don't know that I can trust you." Draco started to talk but Callie held her hand up, "Let me finish. I want to be with you forever, but I'm afraid. I'm really scared Draco. What's going to happen to me when your father finds out who I really am? What's going to happen when we get back to school? How are you going to act around me? What's going to happen after school?"

"Whoa, calm down babe. I really don't know what's going to happen, but I do know that we're going to get through it together okay?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto his lap.

She tried to wriggle away from him, whimpering. He tightened his grip and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Princess, calm down. Everything will be alright. Stop worrying, I'm here until the end."

"NO!" She cried trying to get away.

"What has gotten into you today? I'm not going to hurt you. I don't EVER tell girls I love them. You're special, you're mine, and I'll always be here for you. Talk to me love, tell me what else is bothering you, it's not just that."

"I'm sorry; I have no right to be mad at you. It has nothing to do with you. It's just...Christmas was my mother's favourite holiday and she was murdered on Christmas Eve, and every year I burst into tears and can't control myself. I get bitchy and push everyone away because I think that'll help."

"Aw honey, come here." Draco said reaching his arms out.

Callie scooted into his arms and let him wrap his arms around her. She turned her head into his chest and let tears fall down her cheeks. He held her close and ran his hand through her hair, "It'll all be okay. I'm here for you babe."

"Thank you so much." Callie whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you and am never going to let anything happen to you."

Callie pulled away, looked up at him and smirked, "You can't ever let nothing happen to me because then nothing will ever happen."

"Oh Haha, very funny; you know what I mean."

She smiled and kissed his lips lightly, "Got a plan for the rest of the day?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come with me."

Draco stood up and held out his hand. She took it gladly and allowed him to bring her up the stairs. They walked into Draco's room and he let go of her hand, "There's something in the farthest closet to your left, I want you to put it on, and then come out of the room."

Callie pursed her lips in confusion, wondering what he was up to. She opened the cupboard Draco had indicated to. Inside she saw a short red dress with white fur on the edges and a red hat with a white fluff ball on the end hanging next to it. He wanted her to dress up as Santa? She pulled it out and laid it on the bed. Her clothes were pulled off and the dress slipped over her head.

Taking the dress into the bathroom she styled her hair. She curled it lightly and let her fringe fall across her face. Picking up the hat she settled it on her head and flipped the white fluff ball at the end to the left side. She walked back into the room and checked the closet for anything else. At the bottom was a pair of flat white boots. She slid the on and gazed into the mirror.

It wasn't that bad. The dress fit her figure and made her look quite sexy. She smoothed out the dress and put her hand on the door handle and opened the door ready for whatever Draco was planning. Standing in front of her was Draco dressed up as an elf. She couldn't help but laugh loudly as she kissed his lips lightly.

"Draco, is there a reason you're dressed up as an elf and me as Santa?"

"Of course, Mum is taking us to a Christmas costume party. Apparently like everyone who is anyone is going to be there. I think Georgia might even be there since her father's like one of the richest men in London?"

Callie squealed, "But I thought she was in France."

"Well her father will be there. He'll be a disgrace to the wizarding community forever if he isn't. And since I've always heard him speak so fondly of Georgia, I'm sure she'll be there."

Callie's entire face lit up, "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go go go!"

Draco chuckled and grabbed her hand dragging her downstairs. Callie burst into a fit of laughter as Draco started walking, "You jingle."

"Shut up!"

The two walked down the stairs to a squealing Narcissa, "My favourite teenagers!"

They laughed and exited the door with her. Hopping into the black limo sitting in front of the house they rode off to the party. To their surprise the limo had arrived quite fast. Everyone climbed out. Draco took Callie's hand and held it tightly whispering into her ear, "I'm not much for parties."

"Well you're gonna have to be. If Georgia's really there, I'm ditching you."

"WHAT?! How could you ditch your totally awesome uber sexy boyfriend that you love so much?" Draco smirked.

"I haven't seen her in couple weeks. That's a lot for best friends."

Draco sighed, "There's always dancing at these parties. Save all the slow dances for me."

"I wouldn't give them to anyone else for the world."

A smirk played at his lips as he pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She slid her hands up to his chest and around his neck as she deepened it. In the midst of their passionate moment they heard someone clearing their throat. They pulled away and Callie turned bright red seeing Narcissa raising her eyebrows and smirking at them.

The three entered the large building. Inside was a large ballroom with a plethora of people. They walked over to the stairs to be stopped by a man dressed up as a Christmas ball. Draco nodded and whispered into the man's ear. The Christmas ball picked up his wand, said a spell and spoke, "I present Narcissa and Draco Malfoy."

Draco and Narcissa walked down the stairs leaving Callie standing at the top. The Christmas ball spoke again, "I present Callie Everwood."

Callie smiled and walked down the stairs. She'd never had someone announce her before. Still smiling she looked out into the crowd to scout out Georgia. Sure enough, she was there staring up at her both happy and shocked. Running faster down the stairs Callie's grin grew. She wanted to see her friend. Reaching the bottom of the stairs quite fast she politely pushed her way through the crowd to Georgia.

The two girls squealed and hug attacked each other tightly. It had been quite a while since they'd seen each other. When they pulled away they jumped up and down. Georgia was dressed up as an angel and it suited her quite well. She looked over at Callie's costume and grinned. Red suited her.

"What are you doing here Callie?" Georgia asked.

"I'm at a Christmas party." Callie responded shrugging her shoulders.

"But how did you...OH MY BLOODY MERLIN! You came with Draco?!"

Callie nodded, "Yes, I did. Got a problem?"

"No. I'm just surprised. How did you get here?"

"In his car."

"I'm so confused."

"It's okay Georgia. I've been spending Christmas break with him. I would have sent you a letter had I know where you were!" Callie stated crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sorry sorry...so you've been spending break with Draco Malfoy? Oh my, how's that been going for you?" Georgia blushed and let her head fall for a moment.

"It's been great. I have so much to tell you."

"Now I'm really interested. Let's get a drink and we'll talk."

The two girls pushed their way through the crowds and grabbed a glass of punch. They found a couch away from the people and sat down to gossip. Callie gave Georgia the low down up until that morning. She stopped and held her head down low, afraid to tell Georgia. Narrowing her eyes and crossing her arm across her chest Georgia looked at Callie, "What is it?"

"The best part of my entire holiday happened this morning." Callie said looking up.

"Oh, wow, you have to tell me what it is!"

"He told me he loves me."

Georgia choked on her punch. She put her drink down on the table and coughed a couple times trying to clear her throat of the punch. Lifting her head up towards Callie she widened her eyes, "HE WHAT?!"

"He loves me."

"OH MY MERLIN, that's adorable!" Georgia said squealing and hugging her friend.

She was happy, honestly. It was just shocking. Draco Malfoy was in love. The Slytherin Prince was whipped. Georgia couldn't believe it. She wanted to say something but couldn't. What was she meant to say to the girl who had gotten Draco Malfoy to commit? Besides squeal and giggle, she couldn't think of anything else.

A large smile grew across Georgia's face. She took Callie's hand and pulled her up. Georgia dragged Callie over to the dance floor. Music started playing and the two began dancing and giggling like crazy. As they were dancing Callie could see a very familiar head of red hair in the distance. She told Georgia she'd be right back and ran off towards the red head. As she reached the person she recognized the voice almost immediately; Ron Weasley.

"RON!" Callie screamed hugging him from behind.

He flinched and jumped up into the air. Turning around he saw Callie dressed up as Santa grinning cheekily at him, "CALLIE!"

"I'm so glad to see someone who's not blonde!"

Ron burst into a fit of laughter, "Why have you been spending so much time with blondes?"

"Well, I've been spending break with Draco, and I just saw Georgia, so I'm all blonded out."

Thinking what Callie had just said was just a joke he shrugged it off. But when he noticed how serious her face was, he stared directly into her eyes, as if trying to find the answer in there. She wasn't lying. Callie Everwood was seriously spending her break with his enemy. He wanted to shout and bug her about how she could ever do such a thing. But he knew how she felt about him. He was going to be calm and just listen.

"You...okay. That's cool. Has it been fun?"

"It's a blast and guess what, guess what?!"

Ron took a deep breath. He was worried what she'd say. Did he tell her he loved her? Did he ask her to marry him? No, she didn't have a ring on. Ron ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Callie anxiously, "What?"

"He loves me!"

Blinking Ron sighed. At least it was just that and she wasn't getting married. He wanted to be happy for her, but there was a part of him that was hesitant. How was he meant to react? He wanted to just embrace her and tell her he was exceptionally happy for her, but he couldn't. Draco was still his enemy, and a bastard. Until he heard Draco tell Callie he loved her himself he wasn't going to believe it. Yes, he trusted Callie, but still it was impossible to believe.

"Wow, Callie, I...That's just wow."

"I know, but it's good. This means he's mine now, and if he ever hurts me I can use it against him."

"By Merlin, you're evil Callista!"

Callie laughed, took Ron's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. He started dancing with her for a moment before turning around and gesturing to someone. Out of the crowds came Harry. Callie squealed, "HARRY!"

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy to see another non blonde person!"

Harry looked at her confused until she explained she'd been spending break with Draco. His reaction was like Ron's but much worse. He looked as if he was about to murder her. She took a step back as he huffed and ran his hand through his hair. Turning away from her for a moment he got his cool back before asking her the reasons behind it and how she could have done that.

"What the fuck were you thinking? How could you spend break with that bastard?" Harry asked sternly.

"He's not that bad Harry. I've been friends with him since I was little. And over the course of the break it developed into more because we realised how much we liked each other... I told Ron my favourite part so far but I'm not going to even bother telling you because you'll probably beat both me and Draco up. So I'll see you later Harry. Ron, let's go dance." Callie said taking Ron's hand again.

She pulled him deeper into the crowd to where Georgia was dancing by herself. Callie laughed and the three danced like there was no tomorrow. They were in the middle of a great song when Callie felt a strong pair of arms around her waist and someone whisper in her ear, "Hey babe, miss me?"

Callie chuckled as she turned around and hugged him, "You wish Draco."

He pouted and widened his eyes. Taking her hands in his he pulled her close and held her there as he continued to give her the puppy dog face. She shook her head, "Don't give me the puppy dog face."

A smirk left his lips for a moment before he returned to the puppy dog face. Until she told him she missed him he wasn't going to let it slide off his face. And Callie realised this, "Alright alright, I missed you. Those few minutes weren't worth anything without you there."

"That's what I like to hear." He said showing her his sexy signature smirk.

Callie rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends. She raised her hands up and shook her hips side to side to the beat of the music. He placed his hands on her hips and moved with her. She flinched, not quite sure what he was doing. She took his hands off her waist and held them in her hands as she danced.

Georgia took her hand and spun her around once before Ron took her hand and spun her back to Draco. As shocking as it was, the four had a great time dancing together. Ron and Draco were surprisingly getting along very well. Draco was in his sexy, sweet mode, and that's why Callie believed they were having fun together. Georgia saw it too, pulled Callie over to her and whispered in her ear, "I approve, but I still want to hear it."

Callie nodded and bounced back over to Draco. She ran her hand through his messy blonde hair and smiled. Leaning in she pressed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her hands slid up into his hair instinctively. When they pulled away he stroked her face, "I love you Cal, so much. I really hope you seriously know that, always and forever babe."

Smirking Callie took his hand from her face, "I love you too Draco, always and forever."

She kissed him one more time before turning back to her friends who were standing there in pure shock. Laughing she confirmed what they just saw, "See I told you."

"Whoa, let me get this straight. He loves you, always and forever. And he's very serious about it. OH PRAISE MERLIN!" Ron stated.

Draco chuckled, "Yes Ron, I love her. It's true."

Ron shook his head and blinked. He had just called him Ron. What was happening to the world? Who was this strange man talking to him, "Dude, what's happened to you? You're calling me Ron."

"Well that's your name isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but you normally call me Weasley, or Weasel."

"So? I'm not allowed to call you Ron when I want to?"

"Why would you want to call me Ron?"

"Well you see, I'm really not that bad of a guy. I'm actually quite sweet and not what people think. Callie can tell you that. It's all just an act man. If I acted like I was nice to all of you at school well then my father would hear I was a nice boy and let's just say that would not end well, so I be a complete bastard. But I know you guys won't tell him."

"OH! Well that makes sense. Welcome to the world of the totally awesomely cool and nice people Draco Malfoy." Ron said holding his hand out.

Draco shook his hand firmly, "I'm glad I'm finally part of it."

Ron smiled and continued to dance like a complete maniac, "So I'm heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow, what about the rest of you?"

"My parents wanted to go to Greece for the rest of the holiday, but if you guys are going back I'll go with you."

"I don't mind, what do you say babe?" Draco said turning to Callie.

"Sure, there's got to be things we can do in Hogwarts when no one else is around."

"Oh we'll have a blast. The most unlikely group of people are causing turmoil during Christmas holidays. I like it!" Ron said bouncing up and down.

"Well it's set then. The four of us will all head back down to Hogwarts." Georgia explained.

"Good, we can all meet up at my house if you guys want. I've got a flying carriage that can take us back to the castle." Draco said.

"I have a better idea. We'll meet up at the manor, and we'll apparate." Callie said.

Ron and Georgia nodded their heads. Draco blinked and looked over at Callie, "Apparate? But they can't."

"Yeah I know that. We'll just hold onto them and we'll apparate."

Draco blinked again, confused, "They know you can apparate?"

"Draco, they know everything. Georgia was the first person I told and Ron wanted to know, so I told him. It's fine, stop worrying!"

Draco pursed his lips as he took everything in. They both knew. It made sense though, they were her best friends. He grinned, "We'll apparate back to Hogwarts and have an absolute blast."

The four grinned as they continued to dance the night away. As the party was ending Callie hugged both her friends. Draco shook Ron's hand and miraculously gave Georgia a hug, "I'll see you to at about 10 at the manor?"

"Yes, I'll ask my dad to pick up Ron and take us there." Georgia said.

They all waved and left the party. Draco and Callie got back into the limo and drove back to the manor. That night they packed up all their belongings and sat on the bed. In her hand Callie had the white box she'd been given by The Dark Lord. She had yet to open it and was interested in what it could be. Ripping the ribbon off the box she threw it next to her. She lifted the top off and stared down in awe.

It was beautiful. She had never expected him to give her something like that.

* * *

Draco, Callie, Ron and Georgia causing problems at Hogwarts. This shall be interesting. Hope you all liked it.

To be quite honest, I have no clue what The Dark Lord gave Callie. If you have any ideas, let me know.

-xActDanceWritex


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

******This chapter's dedicated to: David Bradley, who's on vacation, which makes the trouble causing easier.  
**

* * *

Inside was a silver banded ring with a single diamond in the centre. It was breathtaking. There was a part of her that felt he had done something to the ring, but she pulled it out of the box and slid it on her finger nevertheless. Lifting her hand up, she admired it as it sparkled into her face. Placing her hand back down on her lap she admired it again. Draco lifted her hand and held it in his. A smile left his face as he saw it.

"Wow, I didn't know he had such great taste." Draco said looking down at the ring on her finger.

"I know and I didn't think he'd actually buy me a present."

"You're his angel, his princess and his favourite. He'll buy you a present."

Callie smiled and cuddled up into Draco's chest. He moved away from her, grabbed his wand from the bedside table, levitated her up and pulled down the covers. She was placed back onto the bed on top of the sheets. The sheets were pulled down and Callie crawled underneath them. Draco climbed in next to her and pulled her up against his chest wrapping his arm around her waist. His hand moved up and down slowly as he felt her breathing.

She was asleep within moments and he too found himself drifting off quite quickly. The next morning Callie was up before Draco was. She slid out of his grip and ran a brush through her hair, slipped on some socks and a jacket before heading downstairs. Heading over to the kitchen she opened the fridge in search of something to drink or eat. Nothing.

Just as she was about to search the cupboards there was a knock at the door. She didn't move thinking Rilyn would come rushing and open the door. Not a moment later Rilyn was at the door opening it. Callie couldn't see who it was, shrugged her shoulders and continued searching the kitchen. Rilyn turned her head towards the kitchen, "Miss Callie, there's a Mister Remus Lupin here for you."

Callie's head perked up at the sound of her ex teacher's name. She squealed and ran towards the door enveloping him in a huge hug. He laughed, lifted her up and hugged her just as tightly. Putting her down he pushed his way into the house and sat down in the living room, "If you don't mind Callie, I'd like to speak with you."

"Of course Professor, I always enjoy talking to you." She said sitting next to him on the couch.

"This isn't going to be a pleasant conversation Callie."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked looking up into his greenish-brown eyes.

"I spoke to Harry yesterday and he was quite worried about you."

"Professor, Harry is always worried about something." Callie said shifting her bodyweight slightly.

"He told me you were staying at the Malfoy Manor, and I see that now. But he also told me that you had told him you worked for You Know Who." Remus' voice softened as he said 'You Know Who'.

"Excuse me? Harry told you I was working for Voldemort? You've got to be kidding me."

"So you're saying you didn't tell Harry that?"

Callie looked up at him and chuckled, "Come on Lupin, do I really seem like the kind of girl who would do that?"

"No, and I think that's why both him and I are worried."

"Look Professor, I'd rather not talk about my personal life, but I will tell you this, what Harry said was a lie. I don't w – Shit!" Callie stated firmly as she could feel her scar burn.

Remus flinched at her sudden outburst, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I just had the most random pain, I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched her disappear onto the patio. He could have sworn he saw a dark swoosh shoot up into the air and disappear but he shrugged it off thinking he was seeing things. Callie arrived at the usual graveyard, grabbed her cloak and threw it over before standing in front of him, "What is it My Lord? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"I had to talk to you about something. What is it you're so busy with that you can't tend to me?" He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm busy trying to convince Remus Lupin that I don't work for you. It was working perfectly fine until you called. So thank you My Lord, now he's really going to suspect something." Callie said sighing.

"I'm deeply sorry munchkin. This can wait, just come back when you're done. I don't want my little angel being found out."

"Thank you My Lord." With that Callie rushed out of the circle, pulled off her cloak and apparated back to the Manor.

Remus had been looking out at the window waiting for Callie to return. He saw the dark swoosh again, still shaking it off until he was certain. She entered the house and he immediately turned away from the window as she came and sat down letting out a small smile, "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

"You were just telling me Harry lied."

"Ah, yes. I don't know why you'd think I worked for him. I'd never do such a thing. Harry's my friend."

Remus crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes, "Are you lying to me? You've got that look in your eye."

She looked up at him for a moment then down at her arm. Closing her eyes for a second she performed a silent wandless spell that made her mark disappear knowing he'd check that. Just as she thought he took her left arm forcefully and pushed up her sleeve, "There's only one way to find out."

He looked down and sighed. She merely smiled, "See, I told you I wasn't."

"There's something fishy about this Callie." He said shifting away from her.

She wanted nothing more than to tell him. She could trust him. Maybe he could help her. But she'd have to make sure he wouldn't tell anyone. He'd have to promise, he'd have to vow. She wouldn't believe him otherwise.

"Professor, I...can I confide in you without you telling anyone else?"

"Of course you may."

"I lied. I do work for Voldemort." She said another silent spell and pushed her sleeve up again showing him the tattoo, "I didn't mean to lie, and I just didn't want anyone knowing. It's not something I'm proud of and lately I've just been really scared."

"Callie, I'm always here to listen. You know that, I've always asked if you if things were wrong. I never questioned when you just disappeared from class randomly and never once yelled at you. I wanted to help. I could tell there was something wrong, but I didn't want you to pester you about it. I wanted you to come to me, so thank you. I really will try to do everything I can to help."

"Thank you so much. Well it all started when I was three. My dad promised Voldemort I'd work for him in return for sparing his life. Now that I know him, I don't know how my dad managed to do it. And so I'm meant to work for Voldemort until I turn 18, so I'm stuck with him for roughly another year."

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could have known you then to maybe help."

"I know, but there was nothing I could do. I had to do it."

"I understand."

Remus reached out to give Callie a hug but she held her hand up, "Wait, there's one more thing. I told Harry this as well, and I regret it now because I think he's still mad at me even though he doesn't show it."

"He told me you had a task you were meant to perform but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"I...I have to make sure that...that Dumbledore dies."

Remus choked on his saliva and looked up at her, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, someone has to kill him and I have to make sure it happens. It was supposed to be the newest Death Eater but I don't think he's going to end up doing it. He's not that kind of guy, as much as he wants to be."

Remus was now interested, "Oh, who is it?"

"I can't tell you that sir."

He pursed his lips, "You've just told me your deepest darkest secret. I think you can tell me this."

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"I swear."

Callie didn't believe him, " I don't believe you will. I think you'll tell Harry or other people."

"I won't."

"Then make a vow."

Remus chuckled, "You want me to make an unbreakable vow for something like this?"

"It's the only way I know you won't go back on your word. If anyone else knows it could only lead to problems. I need to make sure no one else does."

Remus sighed and reached out his hand. He took hold of her wrist and she took hold of his. Using wandless magic she bounded their hands together. A white swirl enveloped their hands as she made him promise, "Do you Remus Lupin promise to never tell a soul what you just heard about Voldemort?"

"I promise."

"Do you Remus Lupin promise that even after it's happened that you'll at like you knew nothing?"

"I promise."

"Do you Remus Lupin promise that if anything happens to me, you'll be there to help?"

"I promise."

Callie whispered another spell and bounded the spell for the last time. The swirls tightened around their hands and disappeared. They let go of each other. He nodded, "So who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Remus nodded again, "Well that'll be that. I hope I'll see you soon Callie. We'll talk more soon."

Callie stood up and gave him a quick hug before letting him leave the house in a hurry. That was awkward, but it's what had to be done. Now she was meant to head back to the Graveyard, but there was a part of her that didn't want to. But she knew she'd be in trouble if she didn't. So once again she stepped out onto the balcony and apparated to the graveyard. She only saw a few Death Eaters there, but knew just by a feeling that both Lucius and Bellatrix were there.

The cloak was thrown over her and she entered the circle. The Dark Lord was smiling down at her, "Princess, there's something I want to do."

"What's that My Lord?"

"It's not that I don't trust you Princess, I do, I just want to make sure it's done okay?"

Callie nodded, "What is it you want?"

"I want you to make a vow that you will make sure Dumbledore dies even if you have to do it yourself."

Callie blinked and took a deep breath. It was her second vow of the day. She'd bee all vowed out. Sighing she agreed, "I...of course."

The Dark Lord reached out his hand and Callie reached hers too. He took her wrist, and she took his. Lucius took his hood off and walked over to the two. He stated a spell and the white swirls circled their hands.

"Do you...Princess promise that you'll help Draco succeed in murdering Albus Dumbledore?"

"I promise." Callie said swallowing quickly.

"Do you Princess promise that if he can't that you'll find alternate means of murdering him, even if you have to do it yourself?"

"I promise." She said breathing slowly.

Callie and The Dark Lord's hands were bounded together. Now it was official. She had to make sure he died and there was no way out of it now. Nodding to Lucius she ran out of the circle, pulled her cloak off quickly and apparated back to the Manor. Dashing upstairs she pushed open the door quietly to find Draco just starting to wake up.

She threw her jacket and socks onto the floor and crawled into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pushed her hair out of her face and whispered into her ear, "Are you all packed and ready to head back to Hogwarts babe?"

"I'm all packed, what about you?"

"I haven't started, wanna help me gorgeous?"

Callie chuckled, sat up and waved her hands in the air packing all his clothes. He sat up in awe and kissed her cheek lightly, "You're amazing."

Blushing Callie kissed his cheek and climbed off the bed. The two changed and brought their bags downstairs to wait for Georgia and Ron. Their trunks were placed next to the door and they sat down on the couch. Draco pulled her close to him and leaned in kissing her lightly. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to push her down onto her back.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and allowed it to dance with hers. The two enjoyed the kiss until there was a knock on the door. Pulling away Draco climbed off Callie and opened the door to Ron and Georgia, "They're here Callie."

Callie climbed off the couch and rushed over to the door. She hugged Georgia tightly and grabbed her trunk. She held onto her trunk and to Georgia's arm. Draco held on to Ron and the four of them apparated. They appeared in front of Hogwarts. Georgia placed her hand on her trunk, took a deep breath, rushed behind a tree and vomited. Ron took a few deep breaths and could feel his vomit coming up. He too rushed behind a tree and vomited.

Callie laughed, "That happens the first time. It gets better."

Georgia and Ron came back to the group breathing heavily, "Okay, can we just get inside now?"

The four levitated their trucks behind them and dashed into the castle. They all made their way up to their dorms, dropped their stuff off and met back down at the Great Hall. Ron looked at the three others he was with, chuckling. It really was the unlikeliest of groups, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well there are only a few teachers here, I know Filch has taken his break for a couple days, so really we can go anywhere." Draco explained.

Callie's face lit up, "We can explore the entire castle, take stairs we've never taken, explore doors we've never seen and run around the castle like complete lunatics."

"Let's do this!" Georgia shouted pumping her fist in the air.

The four grinned and dashed up the Grand stairs. They stepped onto a random staircase and let it change wondering where it would take them.

* * *

They're at Hogwarts! Running around like maniacs and exploring! Sounds like fun!

Come on, we can make 100 reviews! I know it! :D I'll love you guys forever. I'll give you all cake and cookies!

-xActDanceWritex


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

******This chapter's dedicated to: Michael Gambon, who makes a great headmaster that's always there when you need him.  
**

* * *

The stairs stopped on the west side of the second floor. They stepped off and opened the door in front of them. Inside they saw an empty room with two doors on either side. The door on the left was a dark wood and said girls, and the opposite a light wood saying boys. Georgia and Callie opened the girl's door and peered inside while Draco and Ron peered into the boys. All four turned around and grinned at each other. They all nodded and went into their respective rooms.

Georgia and Callie looked around at the pink bathroom. On the right side were swimsuits of all sizes and colours. Callie grabbed a lavender bikini and Georgia a pink one. The two changed quickly and found the exit to the room. They pushed the door open, stepped out and stood in awe.

In front of them was the largest swimming pool they'd ever seen. There was a low and high diving board and several slides. Smiling they turned to the boys door to find them just coming out. The boys stepped out in awe as well. Callie eyed Draco and smirked. He was wearing a green boxer type swimsuit that reached his knees. But it wasn't the best part at all. She was admiring his body. He was ripped, it was right in her face and boy was she enjoying it.

The four rushed over to the slides and diving boards. Callie was staring up at the high slides grinning. She climbed up the stairs to the curvy slide. Draco was climbing up the straight side. The two looked at each other and nodded pushing themselves off at the same time. Naturally Draco reached the bottom with a splash first, but Callie came sliding down soon after. They swam away from the end of the slide.

Draco shook his hair out of his face making Callie smile. He pulled her close and pushed her hair away from her eyes. He was just about to lean in and kiss her when he heard Georgia yell, "Just jump already Ron! Don't make me push you!"

Draco and Callie couldn't help but laugh. Ron was holding onto the railing for dear life. Georgia crossed her arms across her chest and groaned loudly. She would have gone before him but he wouldn't move.

Draco snickered, "Do something babe."

Callie turned to face the diving board, whispered a spell under her breath and snapped her fingers. The board disappeared out from under Ron's feet. He yelled and fell straight into the cool blue water. The others just burst into laughter.

"Thank you!" Georgia stated loudly before cannonballing into the water.

Water splashed everywhere and everyone laughed some more. They spent a good three hours swimming around, splashing each other and jumping in and out of the pool. When they got out their fingers and toes were all pruny. They retreated to their respective changing rooms, dried themselves off and changed back into their clothes. The boys were out before the girls and stood waiting patiently.

Ron sighed. It was true girls did take longer than boys anyway. He looked over at Draco who was standing there peacefully not saying anything mean or scowling at him. It was strange and Ron didn't know what to make of it. Draco was whipped and Ron had to admit he was afraid what would happen if Draco and Callie broke up.

The girls were out a moment later and both boys sighed in happiness. Their awkward silence was over. Draco eyed Callie who was still a little wet and smirked. Her hair was wet yet slightly curly. It was quite sexy. The four walked out of the room and headed outside to catch some sun. On their way they ran into McGonagall.

"What are you four doing here? I thought you were all on vacation." McGonagall asked.

"Our parents wanted to go on romantic trips without us." Draco explained.

McGonagall nodded, "And why might you be wet?"

"Oh, we just went swimming." Ron said.

"Where? Surely you'd be coming in the other direction if you came from the lake."

"Why the pool professor." Callie cleared up.

"We don't have a pool."

"Yes, we were just there." Georgia stated.

"Where did you see it?"

"It was the second floor on the west side." Ron claimed.

"All that's up there is storage. I'll show you." She said leading the four back up the stairs.

They waited for the stairs to change back to the west side. She pushed open the door and let the four look inside. It was indeed what she had said, just a room full of old books and knickknacks.

"Professor, I swear we saw one." Draco said.

"I assure you Hogwarts has no swimming pool. Ask Professor Dumbledore."

The four nodded and headed over to the headmaster's office with McGonagall following behind. She wanted to hear this. Callie looked up at the statue and stated the password, "Cranberry tarts."

The four and McGonagall stepped onto the stairs. They knocked on the door hearing Dumbledore's voice telling them to come in. Entering, the four were eager to know whether they were indeed imagining it or if it was seriously real.

"Well good morning, odd group of students."

"Ah, yes we are odd. Professor, we were wondering if you could tell us something." Georgia wondered.

"Of course, anything." Dumbledore responded.

"We were wondering if there's a hidden pool in Hogwarts. " Ron explained.

"No there isn't." Dumbledore said looking at McGonagall who seemed quite interested in the answer.

She nodded and stepped forward to escort the students out of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore put his hand up and stopped her, "Minerva, I'd like to speak with these four alone for a moment."

McGonagall nodded and left the office. When he was sure she was gone Dumbledore grinned, "Second floor west side."

"What?" Callie asked."

"The hidden swimming pool is on the second floor of the west side."

"I knew it!" Ron shouted.

Dumbledore laughed, "It's my little secret and anyone who wants to have a little wet fun. Now run along."

The four nodded and turned to leave. Dumbledore sat down at his desk, "Callie, stay behind for a moment would you please?"

Callie waved to them and looked up at Dumbledore, "Yes professor?"

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

She looked up at him afraid of what to say. There was a part of her that just wanted to blurt it all out and let him know, but she couldn't. She wasn't sure how he'd react. He didn't say anything more but just looked at her with a sweet smile. That was it, she had to tell someone. But it wasn't going to be Dumbledore.

"No Professor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, professor."

"Run along then."

Callie smiled and ran out of the room. She headed down the stairs and told her friends and Draco she'd be right back. They nodded and headed out to the courtyard. Callie ran through the school and down to the dungeons. She headed over to Snape's office. Knocking on the door she prepared herself for what she was going to say.

Pushing the door open she saw him looking up at her, "Oh, Callie, how may I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk Professor. I'm scared."

"What's wrong?" Snape asked slightly worried.

"I don't know that I can do this anymore Snape. I can't. It's too much. He's always so sweet and is always worrying about us. I just want to run into him and cry telling him everything but I know I can't."

"Hey, it's okay. Come here." Snape stood up from his desk, walked around and opened his arms to her. She let him hold her close as she listened to him speak again, "Don't worry Callie, everything will be alright. You can always cry into me and I'm sure as long as you tell Dumbledore not to ask and just let you cry he'll be more than happy to."

Callie couldn't help but let out a light giggle. She pulled away from Snape and looked up at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at the dark chocolate heaven that was Callie's eyes, "Why are the sweet dark chocolate eyes looking so sad?"

"Me, Ron, Georgia and Draco had a little laugh with him today. It reminds me of why we love him and why he's such a great man. After now having to kill him if Draco can't I….it's just insane."

"What do you mean Callie? You have to kill him if Draco can't? But I thought you were just supposed to make sure it happened."

"Yes, I was, and then both Lucius and The Dark Lord made me vow that if Draco couldn't do it, I had to."

"Oh Callie, I would have done it. I promised Narcissa that if I needed to I would." He said squeezing her hand.

"But I have to! I have no choice! It's my task to make sure he dies and now I have to possibly do it! I can't bloody do it!" Callie shouted trying to wriggle free from Snape's grip.

"Calm down. Take deep breaths. Everything will be just fine." Snape said pulling her back towards him before squeezing her tightly up against his chest.

"What happens if I can't do it?"

"Then I'll do it." Snape said looking down at her.

"But I made a vow, what happens if I break my vow."

"Well you die, but it won't be in vain. You'll be attempting to save someone's life, something I'm sure you haven't done all these years murdering innocent people." He said grinning.

"Hey, not all of them were innocent." Callie chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, your friends are probably looking for you. Come back after they've all fallen asleep and we'll talk some more alright?"

Callie nodded, "Thanks." She hugged him tightly again.

He smiled, miraculously, and ruffled her hair before letting her rush out of his office back to her friends. She found them out by the courtyard grinning and laughing happily. The thought of Draco finally getting along with two of her best friends, made Callie quite happy. She sat down next to Draco and took his hand in hers. He grinned and kissed her cheek lightly, "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, I just had to talk to someone."

He nodded and turned back to their conversation, "Hey guys, in like two days everyone's coming back, we need to do one last final exploration of the castle I have a strong feeling there's something else in here."

"Sounds like a plan to me, tomorrow morning we'll meet in the Great Hall, have breakfast and explore for the last time before all the other students get back here." Georgia said.

"I'm game." Ron grinned.

"I'm really interested to see what else there is in here. If we found a swimming pool and an ice skating rink, I'm sure we could find lots of other awesome things here." Callie smiled.

The four grinned at their final plans for the Christmas holidays. For the rest of that afternoon they lay in the sun laughing, smiling and enjoying the day. They headed to dinner, ate like pigs, and all headed up to the Gryffindor common room to get some rest. Draco fell asleep on the couch in the common room with Callie in his arms. When she was sure he was asleep she wriggled free from his grip, threw a jacket on and ran down to the dungeon.

She knocked on Snape's office door to hear his voice telling her to come in. The door was pushed open and she sat on the couch across from his desk. He came and sat in the arm chair next to her, "So really Callie, what's wrong? I can tell there's something bothering you."

"I'm just worried that I won't be able to do it. Or like if I do it what will happen? What will happen to Hogwarts? Will it continue?"

"I don't know what will happen. But I know that no matter what happens I'll protect you. I have to."

"I know you will but there's a part of me that really isn't quite sure what's mean to happen. I don't know where I'm going to go after Dumbledore's gone. And I fear that once I turn eighteen I'm not going to be needed anymore and I fear that The Dark Lord will kill my father, or me."

"No Callie. You're not going to die. You die, I die."

"But then if my father dies, what happens to me? I'll have no one, and I won't legally be anyone's."

"Legally you'll be mine until I decide otherwise; as you are to be mine once your father dies."

Callie nodded, "That's right, you get me. But why, you never did tell me why YOU get me."

"I knew this would come up one day." Snape said as he shifted and got comfortable in his chair, "This may seem a shocker to you but your father was my best friend. He was always there for me. But this was after school, as during school he too was friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and…Peter Pettigrew. But after James married Lily, whom I think you father was fond of, he disappeared. No one knew who he was until I heard him knock on my door."

"He came to you?"

"Yes, he finally confessed to me how much Lily had meant to him. I was the only one who truly knew. And for the next couple hours he told me everything he'd never told his friends. We became the best of friends and had the grandest time. The girl he ended up falling in love with was my sister's best friend. She was beautiful and the perfect woman for him. They both trusted me, and knew that if anything ever happened to you they wanted me to take care of you."

"So you're like my father's best mate, were you his best man at his wedding too?"

"Yes, I was. James and Sirius weren't too happy about it but they learned to accept it because they were glad their friend was happy. They loved your mother, everyone did. Kira had a way of brightening the room whenever she walked in. She knew how to make everyone smile and laugh. Her smile was contagious."

Callie ran her hand through her hair as she tried not to cry. She didn't want to hear about her mother. Her breath quickened as she listened to Snape talk about the good qualities her mother had. He reached over and took her hand holding it in his, "She would have been very proud of you."

"No, she wouldn't. I'm everything she didn't want me to be. I'm a Death Eater, I'm cocky, I'm dating an ass, and I've pissed off my friend with one action."

"Callie calm down. You're a Death Eater to save your father, that's a good thing. Being cocky happens. And Draco's not that much of an ass; I know you've seen it. He's been so much happier since you've been with him, and I'm sure that once your friends understand, they'll be fine."

"But I didn't want all this. I wanted a normal life. I wanted to just be a kid going to Hogwarts and having a good time with her friends. I never wanted this." She said squeezing onto Snape's hand.

"I know you didn't, but there's nothing you can do now except accept it. And I know you can do it. I have faith in you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're an excellent student and are capable of anything you desire."

"Thank you so much. I really do appreciate you listening to me rant all the time."

"Stop saying thank you Callie, I'm here for you. Now you should go get some sleep because I'm sure you four have plans for tomorrow." Snape said pulling her up.

He squeezed her in a tight hug before playfully kicking her out of his office. She rushed back up to the Gryffindor and slipped back into Draco's arms. Her hand slipped into his and interlocked her fingers with his. As she tried desperately to fall asleep she let her mind wander to her discussion with Snape. She tried to think about the good moments about the conversation and not the ones that she knew would make her cry.

But she couldn't help it. All she could think about was what Snape had told her about her mother. Was she really like that? She wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to sleep. Scooting closer into Draco's chest she finally closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep, she promised herself one thing: Tomorrow, she'd be joyful and wouldn't think about her mother or anything that might make her cry.

* * *

Hidden Pools! :D What else is there?

ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! :D ;D YAAAAY!

-xActDanceWritex


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

100 Reviews! HOORAY! Thank you guys so much!

******This chapter's dedicated to: The Class of 2010, who graduated on May 29th! Congrats guys! **

******I'm a High School Graduate! :D**

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly the first thing she felt was a hand pushing her hair away from her face. She blinked and looked back at the person smiling down at her. His deep blue eyes glowed in the dim light of the common room. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on his perfect lips. He tapped her nose and smirked. She scooted closer to him and leaned in towards him whispering in his ear, "Je t'aime."

He nibbled on her ear, "Right back at you babe."

A large grin grew across her face glad he knew what it meant. He was indeed the perfect man for her. There was no one else she could ever dream of being with. He set her heart on fire. Never was she going to let him disappear, she'd fall apart. And now being here in his arms she knew that. He was hers forever and always.

Stretching she climbed off the couch. Sitting on the edge she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. Draco kissed her cheek and left the common room to go change. Callie dragged her body up to her room for some clothes. She came back down with a pair of short white shorts and a black tank top. It was hot in the castle and she was ready to feel the sweat she knew would run down her body.

Georgia was down in a few moments wearing a similar outfit except she had blue jean shorts and a red tank top, and her wavy blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She plopped down next to Callie, "Did you sleep well in the arms of the Slytherin Sex God?"

"Oh yes I did. Did you sleep well thinking about much you miss Mr. Wood?" Callie smirked.

"Oh shut it, he'll be here tomorrow, and we'll have an awesome reunion, that's PG."

Callie burst into a fit of laughter and wouldn't stop until Georgia whacked her over the back of the head. Just as she had Ron came down and raised his eyebrows at the two girls, "Uh, G, is there a particular reason you're abusing my brunette friend?"

"She's teasing me Ronald!" Georgia whined.

Ron chuckled and sat down on the couch as the three of them waited for Draco to come back. The two girls started whispering things into each other's ears and Ron sat twiddling his thumbs. This was really weird for him. Draco was definitely being polite and not what he had expected at all and he knew quite well that it would end once everyone got to school again.

But he had to make the most of it. It was the last day the four had together, and would be what he hoped, a memory of a lifetime. Ron nodded to Draco who stood up bouncing out of the common room. The two girls and Ron laughed at the Slytherin boy bouncing. He was in a good mood which was perfect for the day. They headed up some stairs which they thought had brought them to the Astronomy Tower.

But they were wrong. Instead of the stairs taking them to the Astronomy tower it took them to the opposite side of the school. It was the hallway on the south side of the building, right side. They walked down looking at each of the doors, hoping one was interesting. At the end of the hall was a bright white door. Draco looked over at the three behind him and raised his eyebrows.

Shrugging they walked closer to the door. Placing her hand on the handle Georgia pushed it down, opening it. Inside was a large blank space with no roof. She looked up and then back at her friends. They peered in and up before stepping into the room. The door shut behind them and they looked around at the lack of stuff. Disappointed they turned to leave when Ron started kicking the floor beneath them, depressed.

He bounced up into the air and back down onto the ground lightly. Standing up he looked down and saw nothing but wood floors. He jumped and once again bounced up into the air before landing down on the ground, still bouncing lightly. A large grin emerged across his face as he realised what it was, "You guys, this is a giant trampoline room!"

Draco looked over at Ron and tilted his head sideways, "What's a trampoline?"

Ron burst into laughter until he realised Draco was serious. Georgia whacked him over the back of the head before explaining to Draco, "It's strong fabric pulled tightly held up by coiled springs usually. And it makes you bounce high; it's used for recreational purposes."

Draco nodded slowly before stepping forward and jumping. He bounced high up into the air and screamed like a little girl. The three on the floor burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. He came back down landing awkwardly on his butt. Callie tried to help him but she couldn't stop laughing. He merely glared at her and stood up himself, "Gee some girlfriend you are."

"What do you mean some girlfriend I am? Some person you are, you don't even know what a trampoline is." Callie responded.

"Hey, it's a muggle thing okay?" Draco said crossing his arms across his chest.

"You did live next door to me for eleven years, you are technically part muggle."

"NO! NEVER!" Draco shouted, defending his pureblood honour.

The others merely laughed before stepping into the centre and bouncing as high as they could. When they all got the hang of it they decided to have a jumping contest. The person that bounced the highest won. In order to figure this out they held their wands in their hands and shot spells that would stay in the air so it was easy to judge the distance.

Each person got three tries to beat out the others. The competition was quite equal until Draco got the hang of it. Towards the end, he figured out how to jump so he'd be higher and hand the upper hand. But of course, this was not the case, as Ron was watching Draco quite carefully. He quickly caught onto Draco's little trick and was using it too, eventually reaching the same height as Draco.

Georgia turned to Callie and pouted before grabbing her arm and whispering in her ear. Smiling Callie nodded. Holding their wands firmly in their hands Callie and Georgia bounced and shot themselves up higher than either of the boys had. Down on the ground Draco and Ron's jaws dropped at how high the girls had gone.

"We've got to beat them. We can't be beaten by two girls dude!" Draco said looking over at Ron.

"I know how you feel, but how do we win?" Ron questioned.

"The only way I know is cheating. Listen." Draco said before whispering something into Ron's ear.

Ron nodded eagerly. The two boys bounced high at the same time trying to bounce higher. It was succeeding for a while before they failed miserably. The girls laughed as they continued beating the boys. In the midst of the laughter the boys looked at each other for a moment before whispering a spell under their breath. They then bounced and shot far up above the girls.

Georgia looked up at the two boys, widened her eyes and let her jaw drop. How was it possible for them to jump that high? Callie and Georgia tried again, still not reaching nearly as high as the boys did. Finally giving in the two girls sighed before falling to the floor. Ron and Draco took delicate steps over to the girls, trying not to bounce. Spread all the way across their faces was a ridiculous grin. They raised their hands up in the air and high fived. The sound of their hands clapping together echoed through the room.

"Fine, you win." Callie said giving in.

"Oh yeah, we are the best Trampoline bouncers ever!" Ron shouted happily.

"You bet Ron!" Draco shouted back.

Callie and Georgia merely rolled their eyes as they gently walked out of the room. The boys ran out after the girls still happy about their cheated accomplishment. Behind them the door shut. Ron and Draco's grins were still firmly planted on their faces until Callie couldn't take it anymore, "How'd you do it?"

"We're just naturally awesome at trampoline jumping." Ron confirmed.

"There is no way you could have done that naturally." Georgia said.

"We did. We're just cool, now get over it." Draco said smirking.

Callie groaned and rolled her eyes as she skipped down the hallway. Before she reached the stairs she felt her arm grabbed. She was spun around and face to face with her sex God. He smirked, leaned in and pressed his warm lips against hers. Instinctively her arms were around his neck. Holding her close he let his hands slip down to just above her butt before pulling her closer, if even possible.

Georgia and Ron looked at each other with disgusted faces. But not a moment later Georgia's face softened and she sighed before looking away. Ron had been watching her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey Oliver will be back tomorrow."

"I know, and I'm happy. It's just it's not like that you know?" Georgia said keeping her face away from Ron.

"What do you mean?" He said turning her towards him.

"I mean, he's cute and all and our relationship is cute, but it's not spontaneous. He never just grabs me and kisses me like that. I'd like it, it looks...it's so cute. I guess I feel that it's not fair? I want that. I want to be able to feel like that."

"Aw Georgie, I'm sure you can have that. Maybe if you talk to Oliver about it, it can happen."

"Do you know how awkward that would be? Picture it, 'hey Oliver, you're not spontaneous enough for me, I want it to be more like Draco and Callie.' He'd dump me right then and there for comparing me to someone else."

Ron sighed and shook his head, "No, he wouldn't. And now, we're going to drop the subject because Callie and Draco have ended their little love fest."

Georgia turned around to find Callie and Draco swinging their hands looking at each other occasionally smiling cheekily. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to the stairs. He was hungry, but then again he was always hungry. It was around lunch time and he could hear his stomach making noises. Taking Georgia's arm he dragged her down towards the Great Hall. He saw the array of foods on the tables.

Before anyone could take in the amount of food, Ron was sitting down filling his plate. The other three laughed and sat down filling their plates with mountains of food. It was all gone in moments. As she ate Georgia couldn't help but take glances over at Callie and Draco who were smiling and kissing occasionally. She couldn't help but think about her and Oliver.

He'd be back tomorrow, and she find out whether or not he was really into the spontaneous kisses Draco and Callie loved to share. She couldn't wait. And besides, she'd missed him, quite a lot. After lunch she waved to her friends telling them she had something to do. Leaving the Great Hall she headed outside. She climbed up her favourite tree that looked over the lake. Swinging her legs and gazing out at the cool blue water she thought about Oliver.

He would be leaving at the end of this year and she'd probably never see him again after that. What was she meant to do then? Was she supposed to suffer for a year without the only guy she'd ever truly liked? She groaned and ran her hand through her hair. Having her mind on the way those two inside were behaving she wondered how she truly felt.

There was always something there. She knew that but she was never truly sure what it was. He'd never actually told her how he felt and she him. Surely he'd told her that he wanted her to definitely be his special one and that she was his key to happiness, but it was never actually the three words she'd dreamed to hear for so long. Did he think about it over break?

Did he ever think about it? What was he going to do when he left? Was he going to leave her there? She was so confused and it was driving her crazy. Climbing back down the tree she headed back to the Great Hall to find her three friends just leaving. They were all smiling ready for a little fun. Callie was about to say something but then closed her mouth. Georgia raised her eyebrows and looked at her friend funny.

Just then a pair of hands slipped around her waist before they turned her around. Before she could see who it was a pair of soft lips were pressed up against hers. Immediately she knew who it was and slid her hands up around his neck. She deepened the kiss and tangled her hands in his hair. When he pulled away he looked down and smiled at her. She hadn't expected it, and enjoyed it.

Behind them were the three grinning. Georgia and Oliver were very cute. It was sweet, simple and just all around adorable to look at. Not to mention, that they looked very good together. At least according to Callie it was the perfect couple. Nothing could ever change that and she was determined to make sure that happened.

"I missed you Gorgeous Georgia." He said running his hand along her jaw line.

"I missed you too Oliver." Georgia said grinning and looking up into her eyes.

"There's something else though. I was thinking a lot this break, missing you and all. And I realised that I never really told you...you know, like how I really feel." He explained still holding her close to him.

"You...what do you mean?"

He pushed the hair away from her face, "I love you Georgia Alice Walker."

Georgia's eyes widened for a moment before her face changed into a smile and then a blush. She hid her face from him. His hand was gently placed underneath her chin bringing it back towards him, "I know it's a little unexpected and I know I should have said it earlier, but I didn't think I was ready."

"It's okay, unexpected is good." Georgia said smiling and looking back towards Ron who was smirking.

"I'm glad."

"And I love you too Oliver James Wood." Georgia said before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I hate to say it but I told you so Georgia!" Ron stated ruining the adorable moment.

* * *

Oliver is back! :) And he loves Georgia! :D

Trampolines are always fun aren't they? And yes, the girls don't know the boys cheated.

-xActDanceWritex


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

Sorry it took so long...

**This chapter's dedicated to: The Giant Squid, who's lucky he didn't attack while everyone was outside, or else he'd be dinner!**

* * *

"Good job ruining the moment Ron!" Callie sneered.

Ron pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. Taking Draco's hand and Ron's arm Callie pulled the two boys away from Georgia and Oliver. After Ron ruined their moment the least they could do was let the two be for a while. Standing atop the Grand stairs Ron leaned up against the wall. His gaze fell down to Draco and Callie who were playing with each other's hands.

Tomorrow Hermione would be back, and he could have that. He let his mind drift to thoughts about her. How he loved her bushy hair and the way she blushed when he looked at her, there was something about everything she did that made him feel great inside. But then tomorrow would be the day the fun ends, Draco would most likely go back to being the stuck-up Slytherin Prince except when he was around his girlfriend. The school was now going to be an interesting place.

Just as he had thought the next day was filled with people and Draco was nowhere to be found. Ron shook his head and stood at the top of the stairs with Callie and Georgia waiting eagerly for Hermione and Harry. Their bushy haired friend rushed up the stairs and hugged both of her friends together tightly. She grinned and bounced up and down before giving them each a proper hug. Behind them stood Ron, the smile on her face grew as she ran into his arms before pressing her lips against his.

Harry followed her up and hugged Georgia tightly smiling. He looked at Callie for a moment, hesitant to hug her, still slightly mad at her. Out of his better judgment he reached his arms out to Callie and hugged her, just not as tightly as Georgia. It would be awkward between them, at least for a while. He knew he shouldn't be mad at her since it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help it.

He let out a small smile before they all moved into the Great Hall for the welcome speech and the feast. In front of them sat every type of food they could imagine. Before anyone could say anything Ron's plate was filled with food. Up at his podium Dumbledore cleared his throat. The entire school looked up at him, still wondering why they had to come back to school so early.

"Good morning students! Welcome back to Hogwarts. I know you're all wondering why you're here so early. I thought we should have a school-wide New Year's Party. Now I know what you're all thinking: Oh great this is going to be one of those strict dance parties with teachers watching everywhere. But I can assure you it won't be like that. I have spoken with your teachers and they've agreed to let you have a party without supervision; however there are a few catches to this. Number one, all your Christmas homework must be done before the party, your head of house will check that. Number two, you must all have studied at least two hours for tests the teachers will give you in two days. Number three; don't get completely drunk or high, we want you to remember this night. Number four, have an absolute blast!"

The students all cheered and began whispering to themselves. This was a shocker. Never in Hogwarts history has this happened. For McGonagall's party it did get a little wild, but they still had supervision. It was definitely going to be a night to remember, if that is they could remember what happened. The students were still smiling and talking to their friends when Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"Students, may I have your attention please. Before I let you all eat, I'd like to introduce Professor Horace Slughorn, who will be taking his old spot as Potions master. I apologize for his late arrival; it was a little difficult to convince him to come back."

The students whispered to each other. Harry turned to his friends and whispered, "Potions? Then that means Snape is taking..."

"No. That can't be." Callie whispered back.

"Oh, we're done for." Harry responded.

"Students, please. As Professor Slughorn will be taking over as Potions master, Professor Snape will be taking over the spot as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said.

The students clapped lightly, some still in shock. Dumbledore spoke again, "Now, let the feast begin!"

Food was piled onto plates and students shoved food into their throats as if they hadn't eaten in years. Callie couldn't help but look up over at the Slytherin table. Just as she did Draco looked up, smirked, and winked before turning back to Blaise. A smile fell across her face as she faced her food once again. Next to her Georgia and Oliver were giggling like little kids, sharing food and giving each other little butterfly kisses.

Rolling her eyes Callie turned to find someone to talk to. Ron was giggling with Hermione and Harry with Ginny. She rested her face on her hand and ate by herself until someone scooted over across from her, "Hey Callie, what's up?"

Callie looked up to see Dean Thomas looking right at her, "Oh hey Dean. I'm just trying not to look at all the love around me, it's a little weird."

"Tell me about it. I was talking to Ginny and all of a sudden Harry smiled at her and now she's all giggly."

"It's horrible. What am I supposed to do?"

"You can talk to me!" Dean said smiling.

Callie laughed, "Yes, I can."

Soon students were getting up to leave the Hall but Dumbledore stopped them, "One more thing before you go. I have been talking to your professors, and we've all agreed, some took more convincing than others, but we've decided to give you the day off so you can get ready for the party tonight. Classes will resume in two days with your tests, as we know we should give you a day to recover."

The students cheered. Callie smiled, "Oh yes, this means I can finally pry the girls away from their guys to go shopping with me!"

Dean merely laughed, "And I get the guys to go find something with me."

"See this all worked out in the end."

Callie and Dean smiled before getting up from the tables with their friends. Bouncing up and down Callie took hold of Georgia, Hermione and Ginny pulling them away from their guys, "We're going shopping!"

The three girls smiled and followed her out of the castle. Hermione took hold of Callie's robe and pulled her back towards the others, "What's with you? You're acting all funny."

"Oh, it's just it's a little weird seeing you and the guys together."

"Aw, Callie's jealous that her boyfriend isn't in the same house as her." Georgia said smirking.

Ginny blinked and tried to take it in, "Wait, what? I'm so confused."

Hermione, Georgia and Callie looked at each other. They looked over at Ginny confused, then back at each other before realising it. They hadn't seen Ginny in quite a while, and she knew nothing. Callie turned to her friend, "Well long story short, I spent Christmas with Draco. On Christmas he told me he loves me, so now it's official."

Ginny stared directly at her friend. Hermione choked on her own saliva, "Wait what?"

"Oh. Ha, yeah you don't know about that." Callie said letting her head fall.

"No, rewind a second. He loves you?" Hermione asked before bursting into laughter along with Ginny.

"Yes." Callie said beaming.

"Don't believe it." Ginny said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Watch tonight, you'll see it and maybe you'll hear it too." Callie smirked

Hermione and Ginny narrowed their eyes at their friend before nodding and running off towards Hogsmeade. Callie smirked and bounced off after her friends with Georgia following behind. The girls headed into the small town in search of a dress shop. In Melanie's they saw loads of other girls already searching around for dresses. They couldn't go in there. It was far too risky of having the same dress or having problems finding the right dress since it might have already been taken. Instead the girls headed down to the end of the street and around the corner to a small run-down dress shop, no one ever went to.

The good thing about it was, firstly no one knew about it, secondly it had all the latest fashions. It was just unknown and quite small. Hopefully the girls would be lucky there. The door was pushed open and the girls stepped inside. The store was filled with racks of dresses, the one on the far left with a sign saying: Latest Fashions. Smiles grew across their faces as they walked quickly over to the rack.

On the rack were different colours and different styles, most that the girls would never wear. But towards the back were four dresses. They were all somewhat conservative, at least more than the others. Callie pulled out a black dress with gold sequins, strapless. She held it up to her body and turned to the mirror, smiling.

"What do you guys think?" Callie asked turning back to her friends.

"Fuck Cal, it's gorgeous, try it on!" Ginny squealed.

Callie grinned and dashed into the changing room to try it on. She came out and posed for her friends whose jaws all dropped. Hermione smiled as she looked over at her friend, "Damn girl, Draco's not going to know what hit him."

The rest of the day consisted of finding the perfect dresses. Hermione found a pale blue one that flattered her figure quite well. It was just above the knee and slightly fitting. Ginny found a bright pink dress that was loose around her waist and twirled. Georgia found a bright red dress fitted up until her hips then loose, in a twirly fashion. The girls were set and the rest of the day could be spent with freedom of friends.

The dresses were paid for and the four headed back to the castle. Sitting outside by the lake on the green grass, they kicked off their shoes off and looked out at the lake. It was a nice day and the party wasn't for another six hours or so. Ginny and Georgia were sharing stories of their vacations and of their boys. Georgia was squealing over Oliver and the fact that he loves her.

Callie and Hermione were having an in depth conversation about the future and what might happen. The next couple months were going to be hectic, and Callie knew that. Her task was meant to be completed by February. She had about a month. What if it couldn't get done? Now that the deadline was getting closer she was really starting to get worried.

"I'm scared shitless 'mione." Callie said fidgeting with her hands.

"I know, I know. But it has to be done right? I mean, I get where you're coming from. It is after all Albus Dumbledore. I don't even want to begin to think about what's going to happen after he's gone." Hermione replied.

"What's going to happen to all the muggle borns? What's going to happen to the school? I feel like it'll all fall apart."

"I don't know. I'm afraid of next year. "Hermione said looking away from her friend.

"Who isn't? I know I am."

"You'll be just fine Cal, you always are."

Callie nodded slowly then looked up at her friend. She wasn't sure how to tell her, but it had to be done, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm not coming back next year."

Hermione's face stiffened and her eyes widened, "What do you mean you're not coming back next year?"

"I'm not coming back. I have things I have to do, and with Dumbledore gone, it'll be weird. Besides this way I don't have to stress as much. I think it's for the better."

"Are you fucking kidding me Callie? We'll all fall apart over here without you!"

"I'm sorry but I don't feel right about coming back, especially after what I will have done."

"But after what you've done, we need you to come back. We need you to help us and protect us."

Callie let her head fall as she tried to think of a proper way to explain it to her friend, "I can't go back. Everyone will know what I've done, and I can't handle it."

"Yes, you can."

"No, you don't understand Hermione. I can't. I can't come back. I don't belong at Hogwarts anymore."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't feel right there anymore. I'm feeling distanced. I turn eighteen halfway through the year, and then I'm done with him forever. I don't want to be in school when that happens."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's it? That's why you don't want to come back? Oh for the love of Merlin Callie. That's lame."

"No, that's not why. It's only part of it. Like I said, I don't feel right anymore, especially after what I have to do. How would you feel if you killed one of the most powerful wizards of all time?"

"I'd be crushed, no, more than that, I don't know. I can't explain it."

"Exactly, and that's why I can't come back. I'll go live with my father and maybe try and find some value in life or something, maybe I'll learn some dark magic, and maybe prepare myself for the life ahead."

Hermione sighed and pushed her bushy hair away from her face, "So you're just going to leave us all here then?"

"At school yeah, but it's not like I can't visit you during holidays. And I'll tell you where I am so you can come visit me. Of course we're going to see each other again."

"Good, but uhm... what's going to happen with Malfoy? I mean, he'll fall apart without you right? He'll go insane and run amuck through the halls and terrorise every person he sees. We'll all be teased, and probably hexed."

Callie laughed, "I'll talk to him about it. As for now, can we enjoy the good day, before all the drama happens in less than a month?"

Hermione nodded. She looked out at the lake and thought about what her friend had just said. It was true; the school was going to fall apart without Callie there. She was both an amusement and a compromise. It would be weird, no, different. The halls would be quiet; there wouldn't be the late night conversations about what she had missed in class, the random disappearances. The school would change. Along with the fact that Dumbledore would have been gone, her friend would be gone.

She tried to stop thinking about it and focus on the great day. But that wasn't going over well. Every couple seconds she couldn't help but look over at Callie and wonder what would happen. She knew she shouldn't but couldn't help it. A part of her wanted to go back in time and change how she had felt about that, but of course, she couldn't. Sighing to herself Hermione to her friend trying to change the subject.

"Have you seen Malfoy since school started?"

"No, and I'm not surprised. I had a feeling he'd disappear like this."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Have you told Georgia?"

"Have I told her about my plans?"

"Yes, have you told your best friend about your plans?"

"No. I wanted to tell you first, because I thought maybe you could help me figure out how to tell her. I'm gonna break her heart 'mione. She's my best friend and I'm afraid to tell her one of the most important things ever."

"Don't worry so much Cal, once you explain it to her, she'll understand."

"I don't know. You know how she is. Once you say something, she doesn't listen after that."

'Calm down Callie. Everything will be fine."

"You say that like it's easy!"

"It should be! She's your best friend. You're supposed to be able to tell her everything."

Groaning Callie stood up and stormed into the castle. She didn't want to hear it anymore. Of course she was supposed to be able to tell Georgia everything, but this was hard. How do you tell your friend you're not going to see her for the next year? If you blame it on your parents and say they're moving, it's okay, but she couldn't use that. Her father was never around, it didn't matter.

Before she told Georgia she had to make sure her facts were straight and she knew exactly what to say. When she stormed into the castle she was looking for her boyfriend, just hoping that he was wondering around. As usual he wasn't and was probably out torturing some first year. She whimpered for a moment before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, "You really missed me that much huh babe?"

She tilted backwards as he brought his forwards. He placed a kiss on her lips as he turned her around deepening the kiss. Pulling her close he slipped his tongue into her mouth as she ran her hands through his one again gelled hair. Her hands were released from his hair and her lips from his, "Ew, why'd you start again?"

"It's all part of my image babe."

"I'm not kissing you anymore." She said turning away jokingly.

He whimpered, "No, I'll just die."

Callie laughed, took hold of his hand and dragged him down the the girls bathroom pointing to the sink, "Wash."

* * *

GASP! Is she for real?

-xActDanceWritex


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

It's summer, and I shouldn't have an a excuse, but I've truly been busy! I swear!

**This chapter's dedicated to: Jim Broadbent, who's a truly awesome Potions professor, thanks for being awesome! We love you!**

* * *

Draco groaned and dropped his head to the sink. He turned on the water and began massaging his head trying to get the gel out of his hair. Goops of gel fell out of his hair into the sink. Callie rested her butt against the sink next to him, "Ew, that's really just disgusting. Why do you put so much?"

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" He said with his head still in the sink.

"No, I just asked why you started. You never told me why you put so much."

"Like I said, it's part of the image. For years I've always put so much, just because when I was younger I thought it looked cool. And now I just have to keep it up, or else no one will look at me the same anymore."

Callie laughed, "That's fucked up Draco, seriously fucked up. You shouldn't care how people look at you, especially in relation to your hair."

"Well then why do girls freak out so much when their hair's a mess?" He said lifting his head from the sink.

He flipped it back splashing Callie in the process. She giggled and ran her hand through her hair, "If our hair looks disgusting no one will talk to us."

"That's the way I feel. If my hair isn't gelled people talk to me differently."

"Just do me a favour. For the rest of the week, don't gel your hair; let it be fluffy. Show the rest of the school what you always do for me. Make it the way you know makes me smile. Then at the end of the week tell me how different people's reactions were."

Draco sighed and fluffed his hair that was now miraculously gel free. He shook his head once so his hair fell across his face. Callie smiled, took hold of his shirt and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away still keeping her smile, "You're sexy."

He smirked and pulled her close kissing her again. A moment later he pulled away, "I… I have to go. I'll see you later babe." He said kissing her cheek.

She waved and watched him rush out in a hurry. There was something fishy about the way he had just acted. He never left so quickly. She wanted to rush out after him and figure it out, but that that would only end badly. After a few minutes of contemplating whether or not to follow, she ran out of the bathroom as she tried to think of where he might go.

On her way back outside to the lake to meet up with her friends her arm started to burn. A loud groan left her lips as she ran to the entrance of Hogwarts. She sneakily pushed the gate open, stepped outside and apparated. She appeared at the usual graveyard to find on her cloak a piece of paper. Unfolding it she saw _Meet me at THE house. _She grabbed her cloak and scratched her head for a moment.

Where was the house? She had no idea which house he was referring to. There were multiple houses it could be. The cloak was pulled on and her hood flipped over her head. The only thing she could do was go to each of the houses she knew he liked. Apparating she appeared in front of the Riddle house. It was the first that came to mind, and most likely the right one. She pushed the door open and peered inside, "My Lord? Are you here?"

"Princess! You found me! Come to the back room!"

Cautiously Callie headed through the house and into the back room. She pushed the door open and saw the entire group of Death Eaters sitting around a table. The Dark Lord was standing at the front of the room by a white board. She raised her eyebrow underneath the cloak. The last seat available was one in between Bellatrix and Lucius. A loud groan left her lips as she went and sat down in between them.

When she placed her butt in the chair Lucius turned to her and smiled; something she'd only ever seen him do once before. He leaned over towards her and whispered into her ear, "You know it's terrible for us to never see your face. What if you were like secretly gorgeous and we all wanted to tap you?"

"Ew Lucius, you're disgusting! Don't you have a wife?"

"So, what's your point Princess? It's not like anyone's gonna know we did anything, since none of us know who you are."

"What the hell is your problem Lucius?" Callie screamed at him as she stood up quickly.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her back down. Her hood shifted up a few inches; she squealed and pulled it back down. His hand was placed on the bottom of her hood wanting to lift it up, "Let's see who Princess really is."

Callie put her hand on his and held it there, "You know I would have thought you'd have realised who I was. My voice is really recognizable."

"To tell you the truth Princess, I haven't thought about it."

"Oh, okay. And I would prefer it if you stopped talking to me like that, it's kind of creepy."

Lucius laughed uproariously, "We're only teasing you."

"Ugh, you're still a self-obsessed arrogant bastard."

"Yes but I just like to have my fun. So will you tell us who you are?"

"No." She said looking up at The Dark Lord, "What did you want me here for My Lord?"

"I wanted to map out our entire plan for attack." He said holding white board markers in his hand dramatically.

Callie laughed as she nodded. She watched him draw out his plan. On the board was a large building and an 'X' next to it, as if it were on the ground. He drew a stick figure with a tall pointy hat that she assumed was Dumbledore next to the edge of his building. On the opposite side of 'Dumbledore' was a stick figure with yellow hair, Draco. Closer to her was another stick figure with long brown hair, she thought to be her.

On the other side of the Draco stick figure were many stick figures all with different hairstyles and outfits. A little giggle left her lips as she saw his final drawing, "Aw, it's so cute!"

"Shut up!" The Dark Lord said glaring at her.

She continued to laugh as he exquisitely explained his plan. The other Death Eaters squealed and jumped up and down happily at the plan. She was a little worried, afraid that something would go wrong or she wouldn't be able to do it. Her butt slipped down into the chair more trying to hide her as he began to talk about her part of the plan. Lucius turned to face her and whispered, "I can't believe he's sending a girl to watch over my son."

"Hey, it's not my fault The Dark Lord doesn't believe Draco can do it."

"Oh shut up Princess! One day I'm going to find out who you are and kill you!" Lucius shouted.

The Dark Lord turned around in sheer shock, "WHAT? You kill my Princess and I'll beat the living shit out of you, and then murder you. You got that Lucius? NOTHING happens to my Princess, NOTHING."

Callie crossed her arms across her chest, "Ha. I'm protected, you suck."

Lucius scowled at her before turning back up to the front to make sure he understood the plan. He wasn't included in this group of Death Eaters that would enter Hogwarts to make sure Draco completed his task, but he felt he should know the details of the plan his son was supposed to complete. When The Dark Lord signalled that the meeting was over, Callie rushed out of there faster than anyone could catch her. She knew He wouldn't be happy with her for that but she had to get away from Lucius.

Disapparating, she appeared back in front of the school. Pushing the gates open she slipped into the school, trying not to be seen by anyone. She just made it in, and raced upstairs to grab her book for Potions. Slipping into the classroom she reached just in time for extra Potions with the new professor, Slughorn to enter, smiling at his students. Turning to her right she saw Oliver standing next to her grinning, he seemed to enjoy Potions.

"You're taking extra Potions too?" Callie whispered.

Oliver flinched, not realising she was standing there, "Yeah, I really enjoy it."

On her left was Hermione who was shocked to see Callie, "Yay, you're here too!"

Callie grinned, glad she had friends. She was going to respond to Hermione when the door opened. In came Harry and Ron. Ron didn't look happy about taking extra Potions but Harry didn't seem to mind. Slughorn sent Ron and Harry to collect books while he introduced himself, "Welcome, I'm Professor Slughorn. Professor Dumbledore said there wouldn't be classes today, but I thought we would have a little fun today, as I'm not considering this an actual class, actual classes will commence in two days when I give you a test, just to see what Professor Snape has taught you."

The students all nodded, glad today was "just fun". Slughorn looked at all the students then took a few steps to the left to show four cauldrons next to him, "I've prepared a few potions; I just want to see if you know it. Can anyone tell me what these are?"

Hermione's hand was raised up immediately, answering quickly. Before stating the last one she stopped for a moment then shook herself out of it, "The last one's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them… For example I smell freshly mowed grass and parchment and spearmint toothpaste."

She quickly retreated back to her spot realising what was attracting her. Slughorn chuckled and looked at the class, "Congratulations, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love, that's impossible but it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession; for that reason it's' probably the most dangerous potion." He said stepping in front of it.

Callie closed her eyes and breathed in the smell smiling innocently. Oliver whispered to her, "What do you smell Cal?"

"I smell freshly baked cookies, fir trees and...lavender shampoo."

Oliver laughed a little too loud. He apologized and whispered back to her, "So he uses lavender shampoo huh?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah, he does. What does the great Quidditch Captain smell?"

"I smell daisies, newly bought brooms and...cherry lip gloss."

Chuckling Callie looked away from him knowing perfectly well that Georgia used cherry lip gloss. Oliver looked over at his friend and blushed, realising she knew everything about Georgia attracted him. Slughorn closed the pot noticing that a few girls were stepping a little too close to it before introducing his "fun" lesson for the day, "Aside from these potions I will give the student who can create the best 'Draught of the Living Death' a bottle of Felix Felicis." He said holding a small bottle of what looked like liquid gold.

"Felix Felicis? That's liquid luck. It's one of the most difficult potions to make." Callie said staring directly at it.

"Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor and one of you will be getting this bottle when you create the best potion. There's enough cauldron's for everyone to have their own, get to work and we'll see."

Callie grinned, liquid luck was very rare and valuable. She had to be sure she could get it. But it would be difficult. She looked down at the ingredients: crushed snake fangs, moondew, wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, sloth brain and a single sopophorous bean. Into her cauldron she put the crushed snake fangs, moondew, wormwood and sloth brain. She looked down at the recipe noticing it just said valerian roots. It didn't say what do with them.

She knew that just dropping them in wouldn't mix with everything else, so she took her knife and crushed them until they were a fine powder. Looking over at Hermione, Ron and Oliver she noticed none of them were doing it. Harry was reading his book sideways but wasn't crushing his roots either. She always thought he was good at Potions. But now since her root was crushed all she could do was drop it in. She put it in and stirred it seven times counter-clockwise. It was a dark black current colour.

Thinking for a moment she smirked and stirred once clockwise. The potion slowly turned a light shade of lilac. She tried cutting the sopophorous bean but it wasn't allowing her to cut it; it was moving and not staying still. Sighing she placed it on her table and squashed it, using the flat side of the knife. The juice oozed out all over her desk. She flinched but quickly scooped it all up and dropped it into her cauldron. Once again she stirred seven times counter-clockwise and once clockwise, just to keep the same rhythm.

Peering in she saw her potion was as clear as water. Smiling she admired her potion. Looking over at Oliver she noticed he was having trouble, his potion blew up in his face. Hermione's blew up just as Oliver's had and Ron was trying desperately to cut the sopophorous bean. Harry had just finished and looked up at her, grinning, noticing nothing bad had happened to her.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's clear as water, you?" Callie asked him.

"Yeah, it's pretty clear." He said smiling.

Slughorn looked over at his students noticing most of them were either done or had given up. He dropped feathers into all of them. When he reached the table both Harry and Callie were at he smiled, "Wow, both crystal clear, we just might have a tie here."

Callie and Harry looked at each, glaring, only teasingly. Slughorn placed a feather in Harry's cauldron; it disappeared almost instantly. The class clapped as Slughorn praised Harry for his success. He placed a feather in Callie's to have her feather disappear just as fast as Harry's. Shocked he stepped back and looked up at the two, "Wow, I wasn't expecting two of you to get it. I guess we have two winners. Congratulations Mr. Potter and Miss Everwood."

He handed them each a bottle of Felix Felicis. Harry and Callie looked at each other and smiled. With their free hands they gave each other a solid, loud high five. The rest of the class narrowed their eyes at each other, glaring. How did they get it and no one else got it? Harry held out his arm for Callie. She gladly linked hers with his and the two skipped out of the classroom flaunting their Felix Felicis. As they were skipping Callie turned to Harry, "I was thinking about trying to make it."

"Trying to make what?" Harry asked.

"I want to try and make Felix Felicis. I found a recipe the other day, but the only problem is it takes six months to settle."

"Oh, so if you do figure out how to make it, you could make a lifetime supply." Harry said grinning.

"Well yeah, but I'd never use it that much. It's not good to have too much."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I think you're missing the point of liquid luck Harry. It's used sparingly and only if you realise you really do need it."

"Oh, I get it."

"Do you? Because I was thinking of asking you to help me, since you did so well with the potion today."

Harry's entire face lit up, "You want me to help you try and make Felix Felicis."

Callie nodded, "Yeah, and if we do it, we need to start soon, because it will be done in June and we finish exams and school mid June."

"Let's do it! Tomorrow is the 2nd, we can start tomorrow, and so it will be finished June 2nd right?"

"I'm pretty sure, it's settled then. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, say around three?"

"I'll see you at three tomorrow." Harry said smiling.

By then their friends had caught up with them. Hermione took hold of Callie's arm dragging her away, "We need to talk."

"What? Now? Can't it wait until later?"

Hermione shook her head and whispered into her ear, "We have to talk about Georgia. You'll bump into her and you need to tell her as soon as possible."

"What? Hermione, no."

"Do not say no to me Callista!" Hermione said a little too loudly.

Harry, Ron and Oliver snapped their heads around and laughed at Callie's expression. Ron shook his head, "You might want to listen to her Callie. She's evil."

Oliver and Harry took a step back putting their hands up knowing Callie was going to ask them for help. Finally realising she had to face her fear of telling Georgia her plans for next year she followed Hermione away. Callie followed her friend outside to their favourite tree. Hermione sat down against the tree and looked up at Callie. Sitting down she sighed, "I'll talk to you about how I'll say it to Georgia, but I'm not going to tell her today. It will ruin the fun of the night."

Hermione sighed, "I guess you're right. So do you seriously know how you're going to tell her?"

"Yes. I'm going to tell her I need to talk to her, and then I'm going to sit her down and just say it directly. I'm going to tell her that it doesn't mean I won't see her again, it just means I'll see her during holidays. And I'll tell her it's because I have stuff that I have to do, which I really do have to do."

"I guess that's okay. Just make sure you're confident when she says it, and you have a reason and an answer for every question she shoots at you."

"I know 'mione."

"Good. You know I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Callie said smiling.

"I'll definitely miss these conversations. I always enjoy talking to you, you're easy to talk to and always ready to listen."

"Thanks Hermione. I'll miss them too. I'll miss you always needing to talk to me about something."

Both girls laughed, stood up and headed back into the castle. The sun was beating down on them and they were starting to sweat. As they were heading up to the common room Callie stopped, "Hey, I'll meet you up there in about an hour or two, there's something I want to do."

"It better not be, I need to go fuck my boyfriend." Hermione said when she saw her face.

"Why?" Callie asked laughing.

"Oh geez Cal, that's gross."

"I'm kidding; I just want to see him, that's all. This morning he was acting weird and I want to know why."

"You saw him this morning, why do you need to see him again?"

"I'm going through Draco withdrawal. For the last two weeks we saw each other almost all the time, and now I don't see him as much."

"You're such a girl, but sure, I'll see you in two hours okay? We girls are heading out to dinner at six on the edge of Hogsmeade and we hope to be done with dinner at about eight, so we can be at the party by roughly ten thirty."

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you in two hours wonderful talking buddy." Callie giggled.

Hermione laughed, waved to her friend and ran up towards the Gryffindor common room. Callie headed in the other direction towards the Slytherin common room. She reached the dungeon and slipped through it to the wall. Standing in front of it she paced back and forth waiting for someone to come. As she did she thought about what she was going to say. Hopefully he'd be in one of his good moods and be willing to see her.

She heard someone's footsteps off in the distance. Turning her head she saw Draco walking with Blaise and Pansy. His mood was horrid; he was shouting at Pansy and pushing her off him. Blaise was trying desperately to calm his friend down, but Draco kept hitting him and telling him to stop. Upon seeing Callie his entire mood changed. He pushed Pansy off a final time and ran over to his girlfriend.

He pulled her close to him and held her tightly against his chest, just standing there. Pansy scrunched up her nose and pouted before letting her mouth rip, "What the fuck are you doing Draco?"

"Leave me alone Pansy." He grumbled holding Callie close to him.

"You're mine! You always have been, and you still are! I thought this stupid Gryffindor girl was just a fling! When you came back and you weren't running away to follow her around I thought it was over and that made me happy."

Draco loosened his grip on Callie and turned around, "SHUT UP PANSY! I don't give a fuck about you! I never have and I never will. I'm with Callie and that's how it's going to stay you fucking bitch!"

"How could you say such a thing? I thought you loved me."

" I never loved you." He said turning back to Callie.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're in denial." She shouted trying to pull him away from Callie.

Blaise stepped up and took hold of Pansy's arm forcefully and yanked her back, "You don't want to mess with him when you yank him away from his girl."

'She's not his girl! I am!" Pansy shouted trying to wriggle free from Blaise's grip.

Draco snapped, he let go of Callie, turned around, stood in front of Pansy, held his hand up high and slapped her across the face, "I've never hit a girl before, but that felt good. I want you to know something Pansy. For as long as I can remember Callie has been my best friend, she was before we came to school. This year, I finally realised it, I don't know why now, but I did. And this Christmas I realised something else, she wasn't only my best friend, but my one and only love."

"WHAT?" Pansy shouted interrupting him.

"Quiet, let me finish. I love Callie, I think I always secretly have and I know I always will."

Callie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, "I love you too babe, always and forever."

Draco smirked, turned around and put his hand around Callie's waist, "Now if you two will excuse us, we have some important things to catch up on."

His hands were placed over her ears as he said the password. He placed his hand on her back, bent down and placed his other hand underneath her legs, lifting her up bridal style. She giggled as he carried her into the common room and up to the boy's dorm. Pansy and Blaise rushed inside after them. Blaise smirked and sat down on the couch, putting his legs up. But Pansy wouldn't believe it; she didn't want to think that her man had just carried a Gryffindor girl up into his dorm.

Draco placed her down on the floor after he shut the door behind them. He locked it twice, spun her and around and pushed her up against it. His hands were placed on either side of her body as he leaned in pressing his lips against hers. Her hands instinctively were around his neck and up in his hair. Moving closer he slid his hands down the wall before wrapping themselves around her. Kissing her lightly he pushed her over to his bed. Placing his hands underneath her butt, he lifted her up onto the bed, before climbing on with her.

Before they knew it they were under the covers enjoying each other's company, enjoying each other. There was a knock on the door just as Callie was about to feel him again. They both groaned and Draco turned to the door, "WHAAAT?"

"Drakieee? Are you in there? What are you doing? You better not be fucking her! I'll kill you if you are!" Pansy's voice rang out on the other side of the door.

"I am too! Will you really kill me? Don't you love me too much for that?" Draco responded laughing.

* * *

Will Pansy seriously hurt her love? And by the way, Lucius was joking, I hope you all know that.

-xActDanceWritex


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

This has quite a bit of talking, but it's fun talking.

**This chapter's dedicated to: Bonnie Wright, who has awesome red hair and is a great friend.**

* * *

Pansy groaned and sniffed a little before running down the stairs and plopping on the couch. She looked over at Blaise sympathetically and pouted. Blaise immediately scooted away in shock, "Holy Shit Pansy. No way, just because Draco turned you down doesn't mean you can come to me. I hate you."

She huffed, crossed her arms and turned away from him. For what seemed like forever to her, which in reality was only a few minutes, she waited for Draco to come back down. He did, with his arm around Callie and a smirk firmly planted on his face. Wanting desperately to smush her face into oblivion Pansy stood up to go attack Callie. Draco stood in front of his girlfriend protectively and narrowed his eyes at her. Pansy took a step forward and Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket sticking it in her chest.

Cringing Pansy stepped back from him. These past few days he'd been acting very strange. Earlier when he said he loved Callie she thought nothing of it, thinking that he was just saying it to keep her away from him. But now she wasn't so sure. She watched him carefully and saw that he did indeed care for this girl but she didn't want to believe it was love. They left the room with their hands linked giggling happily. She sat down next to Blaise and looked at him.

"Blaise, what's going on with them?"

"You heard."

"I thought I misunderstood. He can't. He's only still a teenager, how can he know that?"

"Well some people are just lucky, they find it early. Now whether it's true or not, we won't know until probably after school, or if they ever break up. Although I'm sure even if they break up, they'll realise how much they need each other and go running back."

"So then the key is to break them up right?"

"No! You don't want to do that. From what I've seen of them, you never ever want to cross them. They're probably one of the cutest couples in the school but also the most vulnerable. You break them up, they'll most likely kill you."

"But if I want my Drakie back what do I do?"

"Nothing, you don't want him back, he won't want you, as a matter of fact, he never did, so I have no fucking clue why you're so keen on him. He doesn't give a shit about you Parkinson!"

"He does too! He loves me!"

Blaise merely groaned and stood up storming out of the room. It was no use trying to explain it to Pansy, she'd never understand. He had nowhere to go, still with at least a couple hours left before the party that night. Just strolling around he bumped into a few pretty girls, who would be good topics for that night. Down the hall he heard giggling and someone yelling, "Merlin I love you Princess."

Chuckling Blaise knew exactly who it was and ran away trying to lose the image he now had in his head. Inside the cupboard Draco had his hand on Callie's back holding her tightly. She was just about to kiss him again, when she realised she may be late, "What time is it?"

"Uh, it's 5:35." He said making a clock appear in front of him.

"Shit, we're going to dinner in a half hour, I have to get ready!" She said pushing Draco away.

"What?"

"Us girls are going out to dinner before the party. and I need to go get ready. I'll see you there."

"I'll see you later babe." He said kissing her one last time.

She ran out of the broom closet and up the Grand stairs and rode the stairs up to the Gryffindor common room. Sitting on the couch was Hermione and GInny. They both looked up at her and shook their heads. Running up the stairs she switched clothes to something a little more formal. Picking a sun dress she slipped it on, headed into the bathroom where she saw Georgia brushing her hair. Callie put on a little eyeliner, and brushed her hair out before fluffing it.

Her white ballet flats were slipped on to match her white dress. She headed down with Georgia following closely behind. The girls grabbed their bags and made sure they had enough money before they all headed down to Hogsmeade, with permission of course. They walked through the town and reached the edge quite quickly. Hermione walked down the road a bit before stopping at a small restaurant.

"Harry told me about this place. He said it's quite unknown and they have private rooms, so we can talk all we want."

The other three smiled. Entering the restaurant Hermione walked up to the counter and grinned, "Four under Granger."

The lady standing there nodded and grabbed four menus before escorting the four girls into the back with their own private glass door excluding them from the rest of the restaurant. They sat down and quickly each picked a dish. Their food was ordered, and the waiter left the room. Hermione rested her arms on the table and looked at her three friends, "So what's the scoop with everyone? I don't want to hear Callie's. That's just revolting."

"You're just jealous you haven't fucked Ron yet!" Callie stated laughing.

"Oh ew, can we not talk about my brother's sex life?" Ginny asked scrunching up her nose.

The girls just laughed.

"Speaking of sex lives how is yours with Harry Gin? Has anything happened yet?" Georgia asked.

"Ooh yes!" The other two squealed quite interested.

"No, nothing yet, but I'm hoping that something will happen tonight." Ginny responded gazing off into the distance.

"If you're going to kiss him Gin, I recommend you do it at midnight. Apparently there's a myth that with the first person you kiss at midnight you'll have wonderful luck." Callie explained.

"Aw, that's so sweet! I'm totally doing that now!" Hermione squealed.

"I'm definitely doing it." Georgia giggled.

Ginny looked over at Georgia and smirked, "Since you were the last one to talk, I'm going to pester you about Oliver. How is it going with you two?"

"It's just great." Georgia responded.

"Have you fucked him yet?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Georgia asked acting innocent.

Callie snorted and let her head fall. Hermione looked over at Callie and then over to Georgia, "G, have you?"

"I…well, yes." Georgia said holding her head low.

"Aw, that's cute, when?" Ginny asked.

"The first time was after McGonagall's party, but I don't really count it, as we were both rip roaring drunk."

Still holding her head low Callie laughed, until she realised what Georgia had said, "Wait, what? You've done it more than once?"

Georgia nodded eagerly, "Well yeah, the reason I came up late last night was because I was with him."

"OH MY MERLIN, our Georgia has finally grown up!" Ginny giggled.

Hermione and Callie chuckled and clapped their hands happily. Georgia rolled her eyes, "You lot are so immature!"

"Aw, we're sorry, it's just adorable because well you're like the most innocent girl ever and Oliver is obsessed with Quidditch, we're just a little shocked you're still with him and you haven't had any problems." Hermione said.

"That was what I was afraid of in the beginning, but I noticed something. He'd always liked me. I guess there was something about me that he wanted. He doesn't talk about Quidditch that much around me. It's like he's trying to hold back on it, so I don't get annoyed. He's actually very fun to talk to!" Georgia smiled.

The three girls dropped their jaws.

"What do you mean he doesn't talk about Quidditch? That's all Oliver knows! If you want to find someone who's obsessed with Quidditch and does nothing else, you go to him!" Ginny piped up.

"No, he's not like that. He's different around me. Over the break he said he watched a lot of muggle movies, read books and surprisingly didn't play that much Quidditch just so he could make sure we had something to talk about." Georgia cleared up.

"That's so cute!" Callie giggled.

"He really loves you. You two are definitely the world's most adorable couple!" Hermione stated.

"You'll be the couple that when they have kids and grandchildren you'll look back and wonder how you got it so good." Callie claimed.

"Oh my gosh, yes. And we will all look back and say 'Shit we had issues.' You're so lucky Georgia!" Ginny said.

"You can all have that too." Georgia said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ginny and Harry I can picture having a great life after school and they'll have that. And I guess me as well cause Ron is really sweet. No offense Cal, but I can't picture that with you and Draco." Hermione explained.

"Nah nah, it's okay. I can't either. And to be honest I never could and I don't think I ever really will." Callie responded.

"Aw Cal, we're sorry." Ginny said.

"No, don't be. I can see us having a kid but I have this strange feeling that something will happen." Callie explained.

"What do you mean?" Georgia asked.

"I mean like we will have our kid and then I'll lose her somehow."

"What? That's horrible." Hermione said.

"Hey what can I do?"

"Happier topic guys, what do you want to name your kids?" Ginny said smiling.

"For a girl, I want Casey; definitely." Callie said beaming.

"I always liked Lily." Ginny said.

"Does that have any relation to the fact that Harry's mother was named Lily?" Hermione said laughing.

"No. It's what I used to name my dolls as a kid, always." Ginny claimed.

"Sure Gin. I like Hallie and Hanna." Georgia said smirking.

"I like Rose or Sara." Hermione said.

"Aw. We're all going to have ridiculously attractive kids with totally awesome names!" Callie squealed.

The girls all burst into laughter just as the door opened bringing them all their food. The waiter checked all the food off and left the girls alone again. They ate their food laughing every once in a while.

"What was your favourite cute moment?" Ginny asked.

"I want to say it was when Oliver told me he loved me but that was ruined by Ron. So I have to say our first kiss." Georgia smiled.

"Aw, what was so cute about it?" Hermione asked now interested.

"I went to go talk to him because he has always been there for me friend wise and I complained about not having anyone and he told me I was always his key to happiness. And then leaned in and kissed me."

"You're so adorable!" Ginny squealed.

Georgia laughed, "What about the rest of you?"

"I think the cutest moment I had was the day I came back from Christmas break. Ron had set up a picnic outside for me and we spent the entire night gazing up at the stars. It felt so perfect." Hermione explained.

"Aw, that's really sweet!" Callie giggled.

"I guess so far the cutest moment for me has been last night. I was on my way up to the common room when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I instantly knew they were Harry's. He held me close for a moment and said, 'Hey Gin, looking good tonight.' Then he smirked and bounced away before waving."

"Oh my gosh, that's adorable! He really does like you! That's proof right there." Georgia said squealing.

"I sure hope so. What about Callie?" Ginny asked.

"This is a ridiculously hard question. I've had so many favourites, but I think the one that I will always remember was the day we made forts in Herbology. After everyone had left I was getting up to leave when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and in my ear he whispered, 'You didn't think I'd actually let you walk out of here without giving you a hug did you?' And I felt weak at the knees, remembering everything I'd loved about him." Callie said smiling at the memory.

"Whoa, I didn't think he could be romantic and cute, but I was wrong." Ginny said slightly shocked, even though she knew he was.

"It's these kinds of moments we have to treasure and remember for the rest of our lives." Hermione grinned.

"It's these that will keep us strong for both us and those after us." Georgia added on.

"It's these that hold our memories of the lives we once all shared together." Ginny stated.

"It's these moments that we'll never forget for they're what made us who we are." Callie smiled.

"Oh Merlin you guys, that is so bloody cheesy." Hermione laughed.

The girls burst into laughter. Hermione was right, it did sound incredibly cheesy. But that didn't matter, it made perfect sense. The bill was paid and the girls headed back up to the castle to get ready for the party. Up in the dorm each girl collected all the makeup and hair products and brought them into the bathroom. With only two and a half hours to get ready all the makeup was organized by what it was. In front of them they had piles and piles of different kinds of things to make them look pretty.

All of them jumped into the shower, cleaned themselves off, made sure they washed their hair well and hopped out. They put on their bras and underwear, shorts and tank tops before magically drying their hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. For the next hour the girls spent putting on makeup, some more than others. They stepped back and looked into the mirror, satisfied with what they'd done.

"Gin, your pink eye shadow really brings out your eyes." Hermione said looking over at her friend.

"Your blue makes you look so innocent and pretty." Ginny replied.

"I like Callie's shiny gold, it kind of makes her eyes say Hello." Georgia laughed.

"Georgia's not wearing any! She needs some!" Callie said noticing her friend's eyes.

"NO! I don't like eye shadow, and my dress is red, it will look like it's bloody!" Georgia squealed.

Hermione sighed and looked in the mirror at Georgia, "Maybe we could put shiny silver, I think it would go well with your dress and it wouldn't look too excessive."

"How do you know so much about makeup Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Mum puts on quite a bit, and so she started making me start." Hermione said as she rummaged through the eye shadow boxes looking for silver.

The other three merely nodded; still slightly shocked that Hermione wore makeup. In her hand Hermione had the silver eye shadow. Georgia sighed knowing she wasn't getting out of it and closed her eyes. On Georgia's eyelids Hermione gently rubbed a little bit of silver eye shadow, making sure that it was easy to see when she opened her eyes. When she was finished she stepped back, "Open."

Georgia opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, "Oh my, I hate to admit it but that really looks good."

Hermione smiled, "Damn, I knew I was good."

The girls chuckled as they smiled at their makeup. The next thing they pulled out was straighteners and curlers. Callie curled the ends of her hair and made two braids from either side of her head that connected in the back. Hermione straightened some of her hair, but left a few strands in the front curly. She pulled it up into a bun that was so messy it looked like it was on purpose. Ginny curled her hair and fluffed it up a bit and placed a neon pink headband in it to give her hair even more colour. Georgia curled her hair and let her fringe stay straight as it fell across her face perfectly.

Once again everyone was happy. Smiles were present and they were half an hour late. But no one arrived on time anyway, it just wasn't how those things worked. Their shorts were slipped off and their tank tops slipped off from top to bottom, so as they wouldn't ruin their hair. The dresses were taken out of their covers and slipped on, as they helped each other with the zippers. Shoes were slipped on that matched each of their dresses perfectly. They took one last look in the mirror before leaving.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Ginny said looking at all of them.

"We're hot!" Georgia shouted.

"Fuck yes!" Callie responded.

"This was a complete and utter success, girls." Hermione smiled.

As they were leaving the common room they saw McGonagall standing at the door. She had a list of all the names and was checking the homework and study times. The girls groaned and brought all of their work down with them. Checking it with her, they were good to go. With the help of their wands that they all stuck in their dresses they sent their work back up and headed down to the dungeons where the party would be held. Just before everyone started enjoying the party Dumbledore poked his head in, "Have a blast and curfew is four, we don't want you staying up all night, as you do have tests in two days."

* * *

I didn't put the party in here because I don't know exactly what's happening yet. But... I will say this: **Let's get this party started right now!**

-xActDanceWritex


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

It's the party! Over 8,000 words of it! I have an excuse I swear! I've been hanging with my cousin! She takes up a lot of time! I'VE BROKEN 100,000 WORDS! :D

**This chapter's dedicated to: Oliver & James Phelps, for being two of the best party hosts ever!**

* * *

Once the students were sure the teachers were gone they all laughed and cheered. Up on stage ran Fred and George Weasley each holding a bottle of champagne. Smirking at each other they shook it up, put their hands on the corks and shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

The corks were pulled and champagne flew everywhere. Music was blasted, and food appeared on the tables at the side. Disco lights appeared over head and lit up the entire room. The party had officially begun. Up from behind the girls, Ron came and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist before whispering into her ear, "You look gorgeous, dance with me."

She happily accepted and let herself get pulled away towards the area set out for the dance floor. Oliver wrapped his arms around Georgia's waist and kissed her cheek, "Gorgeous Georgia looks exceedingly gorgeous."

Georgia giggled and let herself get pulled away to dance. Draco's arms slipped around Callie's waist as he nuzzled on her neck, "Is there any time where you're not looking absolutely beautiful?"

Smiling Callie turned around wrapping her arms around his neck, "And is there a time where you're not looking absolutely gorgeous?"

"No." He said flat out.

Callie laughed and ran her hand through his fluffy messy hair, "So how's the whole hair thing going?"

"People actually come up and speak to me as if they're not afraid anymore. Some girls are confessing their undenying love for me, but when I tell them I have someone, they just smile, nod and walk away. Guys don't glare at me anymore, but rather nod as if I was always a good friend."

"See what did I tell you?"

"You're always right babe." He smirked as he leaned in pressing his lips against hers.

As the two stood there in a steamy kiss Ginny pursed her lips. Everyone had someone and she didn't. If she wanted Harry she'd have to act quickly, but of course it couldn't be rushed. But he was nowhere to be seen. She would have thought he'd have been hanging out with Ron and Oliver, and when they went to their girls he'd come hang out with her. Sighing she shook her head at Callie and Draco who were engaged in quite a romantically adorable kiss.

Heading through the crowd she looked for him hoping he wasn't with some other girl. As she pushed her way through all the students dancing and snogging she saw Harry sitting with a girl dressed in a pale yellow dress. When she got closer she saw it to be Cho Chang. Her heart wanted to explode and she wanted to hide in a corner forever. She turned away to run when she heard her name being called.

"Ginny, come here." It wasn't Harry's voice, but softer, and more angelic, a girl's voice, possibly Cho's.

Turning back around she looked at Cho who had a grand smile on her face and was gesturing for her to come over. She headed over and smiled back at her. Cho eyed her for a moment before looking back up to her face smiling once again, "You look really pretty Ginny. Uh…I was just talking to Harry about the girl he wanted to ask to this party but he was too shy."

"Oh." That was all Ginny could muster up.

"I told him he was a pussy and should have just asked her. He kept saying he was too embarrassed, so I've convinced him to ask her to dance."

"Oh, okay." Ginny responded, still feeling awkward by the conversation.

Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled, "Ginny, I…should have just asked you, but I don't know I felt weird because you're Ron's sister and all. But will you dance with me now?"

Ginny's face lit up as she nodded eagerly, "I'd love to dance with you Harry."

Smirking, or at least trying to, Harry stood up and took her hand. He lightly pulled her over to the dance floor and pulled her close to him before whispering in her ear, "You look simply gorgeous tonight Gin."

An innocent smile crept across her face as he pulled her the final distance up to his chest. Standing there, dancing in his arms was the best moment she'd had so far. She, Ginny Weasley, was slow dancing with Harry Potter. It was almost like a dream come true, except the rest of the dream had to wait a bit longer. But she could handle that. She was taking it slow and enjoying each moment while it lasted.

…

In the centre of the crowd somewhere Georgia was giggling with Oliver. He had a grand smile on his face as he kept her close to him. She looked up at him, tilted her head and pursed her lips. Oliver looked down at her confused, "What are you thinking about?"

"Kilts, I was researching them over break."

Oliver's eyes widened, "What about them?"

"They're just so weird. I mean seriously they're like a piece of coloured checkered fabric that has Velcro on them. And you wrap it around your waist and stick the sides together. Come on, what the hell? It's like a skirt, and then the girls don't even wear them. It's a men thing. And apparently they were used in the wars so that it was easy for the men to take off if they had to relieve themselves. They didn't even wear underwear under them. Now that's seriously disgusting. Why would you subject yourself to the wind while you're running? And just think about it, what if you tripped and fell and then mud and dirt got up there! That would be disgusting, and then you'd walk around with dirt and mud on your 'place' for the rest of the day. Dear Lord, you Scottish people are weird."

Oliver merely blinked. He didn't know what to say. His girlfriend was bashing one of his country's traditions. But he had to admit it was quite cute. When she was talking she didn't take her eyes off his or slow down when she talked. Everything was all bunched up together, but she had feeling in every word she said. She was looking up at him looking for an answer, or a word or something. Instead of saying anything he merely pulled her closer and pressed his lips against her for a moment before pulling away, "You're adorable Georgia."

"You're not offended? I just totally bashed Scotland. Aw, shit, I feel really bad now." She said turning away from him.

He held her close, "Don't feel bad, I uh… I kind of understand. I only ever wear them for special occasions. My mum thinks they make me look rather dashing; I think they make me look like an idiot. So go ahead and bash them all you want."

Georgia squealed, "Yay!"

…

Fred and George went and stood up on the platform and overlooked everyone. They looked down at all the students partying, but something was wrong. Something was missing. It was far too calm and quiet; there were no random hookups or anyone getting drunk. The two boys looked at each other sinisterly coming up with the perfect idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Fred?" George said smiling at his brother.

"I sure am George."

Before they could do something Callie, Georgia, Hermione and Ginny all rushed up to the stage knowing perfectly well something was going to happen. Callie and Hermione pulled the twins' wands out of their hands, "No!"

"What are you doing? This party needs some fun!" Fred said reaching for his wand.

"No, wait until after midnight." Georgia explained.

"What why?" George asked confused.

"Have you ever heard the New Years myth?" Ginny asked.

"No. What New Years myth?" Fred asked.

"The New Year's Kiss myth, if you get everyone drunk now, then no one will remember it." Callie explained.

"Uhm, okay? What is it then?" George wondered.

"If you kiss the person you like, then you two will have good luck for the rest of the year. We all want to do that and if we're drunk or high, that's not going to happen." Hermione explained.

"Oh, so you're saying if we kiss the girls we like at exactly midnight, we'll have good luck with them for the rest of the year?" Fred asked.

The four girls nodded. Fred and George smirked, raised their hands up in the air and high fived.

"Alright, we'll wait, and we'll make an announcement a half hour before midnight, for everyone to find the person they like and be with them, hopefully we won't have any crossovers, and we'll have a little snog fest." George explained.

"Everyone will have good luck, and then we will do what we were going to do to get everyone drunk and we'll party it up like we've never partied it up before!" Fred stated happily.

"That sounds like a good plan." Georgia smiled.

The boys grinned and watched the girls disappear back into the crowds. It did seem like a good idea. After all the boys did have two girls they wanted to kiss anyway. Fred had been flirting quite a lot with Angelina Johnson these days, finding her quite attractive. George had always had a sweet spot for Alicia Spinnet, but lately he found himself trying desperately to get Erin Holloway's attention.

It wasn't that he was bored of Alicia; she was always a sweet girl. But there was something about Erin that attracted him to her. It could have been her ridiculously good looks, or the smile she always wore when she looked at him or even how she managed to have everyone like her. All the guys were attracted to her, but she wouldn't go for any of them. George knew quite well he didn't have a chance but where was the harm in trying?

Besides it was New Year's Eve and if they did get along and kiss at midnight, it could probably give him and them good luck. A cheesy smile crept across his face as he stood on his tip toes trying to scope her out. He saw her in the centre talking to a few girls he didn't know. Keeping the smile on his face, he jumped off the stage and made his way into the crowd to try and talk to her. As he got closer he slowed down.

_What do I say? Do I just go up and introduce myself? Or, I could tell a joke. Or would that come across as too weird or seem like I'm trying too hard? I've always been good at this before, and Fred seems to be able to nail Angelina, who's gorgeous, so why can't I nail gorgeous Erin? I can do this. I'm a Weasley, I can do this!_

George stood up tall, put a smirk on instead of the cheesy smile and proudly walked over to Erin. Her friends were still standing there with her. He was slightly worried they'd think he was weird. But he didn't care; at least he tried not to. For a quick moment he checked her out. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a candy apple red strapless dress that hugged her hips and ended halfway up her thigh. He approved.

"Hey, I think you look really beautiful tonight." He said with a grand smile on his face.

Erin looked up at him and blushed, "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

"I thought I should come over and introduce myself, I'm George, George Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you George, I'm Erin."

George grinned; she was so polite. This was going quite well. He fidgeted in his spot, bit his lip for a moment before smiling once again down at her, "Would you like to dance, Erin?"

"I'd love to." She grinned.

Taking her hand, George led her to an area away from her friends. But as he was leading her away she looked back and squealed quietly, her friends were smirking and giving her the 'good job' signal. He spun her around and pulled her close to his chest gazing down into her eyes. As he danced with her he nervously bit his lip, hoping that she liked him the way he liked her. He hoped she would want to kiss him at midnight.

…

Somewhere in the midst of students were Hermione and Ron who were enjoying calm, sweet dance together. Hermione's head was rested on Ron's shoulder, as he was a good head taller than her. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist as they moved with the music. Tightening his grip on her waist he whispered into her ear, in time with the music, "And I'll be your cryin' shoulder. I'll be love's suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

As he sung the words in her ear, Hermione could feel her entire body melting. She felt weak at the knees and wanted to just faint into his arms. He could feel her slowly relaxing her body. Holding her up and pulling her closer to him, if even possible, he whispered in her ear again.

"Ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me, I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart, and I'm so glad that you're mine, you are one of a kind. And you mean to me what I mean to you, and together baby there is nothing we won't do. Cause if I got you I don't need money, I don't need cars, girl, you're my all. And oh, I'm into you, and girl, no one else would do. Cause with every kiss and every hug you make me fall in love."

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She let herself fall, and her eyes close. Hermione Granger had fainted in Ron's arms. He flinched before catching her and holding her up. Looking around he tried to find someone who could help him. He had no idea what he was meant to do. Lifting her up bridal style he carried her out of the crowd and to the side of the room. He placed her on a chair and picked up a napkin from the table next to him.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket, "Aguamenti." The napkin was now wet. Placing it gently on her face he tried to wake her up. He didn't want to just splash water in her face, it wasn't polite and it would surely get everywhere. This was sweeter. He dabbed the napkin around her face trying to get her to wake up, "Hermione, come on wake up. Come on babe."

Hermione groaned as she slowly started waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Ron staring down at her lovingly, "What happened?"

"I was singing to you and you fainted."

Merely smiling Hermione stood up and looked him directly in the eye, "You're so sweet Ron, so sweet."

"I'm glad you think so."

She leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer deepening it.

…

Ginny was dancing happily in Harry's arms. She never thought this would happen, but she was extremely ecstatic that it had. But it was a bit awkward. What was she supposed to say to him? Was she supposed to say anything to him at all? Shifting her body weight, she tried to make herself feel less nervous. Harry sensed something was up; he pulled away and looked at her, "What's wrong Ginny?"

She looked into his green eyes and smiled, "Oh, nothing really. I'm just; well I guess I'm just a little nervous is all."

"Why are you nervous?" He said running his hand through her hair.

"Well, this is kind of awkward and to tell you the truth I never actually thought it would happen, so I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do or say."

"Aw, you're so cute Ginny. And it's okay to be awkward; it means you really like me. It flatters me."

Her face turned the colour of her hair as she turned away from him. He placed his hand underneath her chin and brought her face close to him. She blinked quickly a few times, wondering what he was going to do. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her cheek, "Don't ever hide your blush."

Ginny smiled and looked up at him, "Harry, tell me the truth okay?"

"Uhm, sure, what do you want to know?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"I like you Ginny, you're my friend and you're so much fun to be around. I always enjoy spending time with you."

Ginny sighed as her head fell, "Oh, so that's how you feel."

"That wasn't what you were looking for." Harry sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, "Look, it's not that I don't want to be with you. I do, I'm just afraid if I get close to you, he'll find a way to rip you from me. And I can't have that. I can't lose you. "

"You won't lose me Harry and even if you do happen to, which you won't, I'll always be with you."

"How? You'll be gone!"

"I'll be right here, always." She said pointing to his heart.

"You always know just what to say to make me smile." Harry said beaming.

A blush crept across her face as she stepped closer to Harry wrapping her arms around his neck once again. His hands were around her waist once more, dancing with her again.

…

Fred and George excused themselves from their girls for a moment and stepped up onto the stage. They cleared their throats and raised their hands up in the air.

"We'd like you all to quiet down for a moment." Fred said loudly.

Everyone looked up at the two twins wondering what they were doing.

"Some people told us that there's a New Year's Eve myth." George explained.

"It is that if you kiss the person you like at midnight, you two will have good luck for the rest of the year." Fred continued.

Murmurs and whispers were heard through the crowd for a moment. Everyone was wondering whether or not this was true. They all turned up to the twins once again. George waved his wand and a clock appeared over his head, "We've got twenty minutes left until midnight, grab your lover, and stick with them until it's time and then – "

"BAM! You'll have good luck!" Fred shouted.

The crowd cheered once again. Just as the twins had said everyone was finding their mate, or someone they wanted to kiss. George made his way back over to Erin, hoping she'd want to kiss him. When he pulled her close and began dancing with her again, she had no objection. A large grin crept across his face. Fred had Angelina in his arms, being ridiculously happy that she was willing to kiss him.

Within the next twenty minutes almost everyone in the room had found someone to kiss. There were a few stranglers, but they seemed to be okay with it. Everyone raised their hands up in the air to countdown.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The entire school shouted as confetti poured out of the ceiling, and music blasted.

George ran his hand along Erin's jaw line as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss sliding her hands up to his chest as his hands found their way down to her waist. After a moment George pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "Happy New Year Erin."

"Happy New Year George." Erin said beaming as she gazed into his eyes.

…

Georgia was looking up into Oliver's eyes, knowing that everything was right in the world. Oliver smirked, leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She instinctively slid her arms up around his neck and began running her hands through his hair. He pulled her closer before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as the kiss deepened. A few moments later, Oliver put her down, rested his forehead against hers, and ran his finger across her jaw line.

"Happy New Year Gorgeous Georgia."

"Happy New Year Outstanding Oliver."

Oliver chuckled as he never let his eyes drift away from hers. Looking down at her, he knew he was completely whipped. When he had first realised he liked Georgia he thought he was going insane. She wasn't a Quidditch person and didn't know much except that the Quaffle made points and the Snitch made you win. He never thought he'd be able to get along with her let alone date her. But that first moment she talked to him, he felt something go off inside him.

It wasn't an erection or anything dirty like that, but almost as if his entire heart exploded. No one could keep it whole, except for her. He had spent the week after that pacing and being slightly out of the game. Every time he saw her in the stands his heart flip flopped. He'd try and show off to get her attention, and show her just how wonderful of a guy he actually was.

Standing in the Great Hall with her in his arms he gazed into her coffee brown eyes wondering how he got so lucky. She was beautiful, smart, sweet, hilarious and a great girlfriend. She understood his love for Quidditch and let him play when he wanted to, and occasionally watched him train the team. He wanted, needed to spend the rest of his life with her, and that kiss just guaranteed them some luck. _She's my one, my only, and my all. I'm nothing without her, and that's the way it's going to stay. When I graduate this year, I'm not leaving her; I'll be here for her, whenever she needs me. I'm not going anywhere. I can't, not now and not ever._

…

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and leaned down pressing his lips against hers gently as he pulled her up against his chest. Her hands slid up around his neck holding on, as if he were disappearing in the next few minutes. He had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, holding on tight, never wanting to let go. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he deepened the kiss enjoying the steamy moments of the New Years kiss.

Pulling away he rested his forehead against hers, "How did I wind up with the world's best girl?"

Hermione's face turned the colour of her boyfriend's hair, "And how did I end up with the world's best boy?"

Smiling he leaned in to kiss her yet again. Once he pulled away he pulled her close, and just held her in his arms wondering how he really did manage to land Hermione Granger, the top Hogwarts student. Everything about her was perfect, and he was a nothing, yet she had fallen for him. She was here kissing HIM at midnight of the New Year. _Now we'll have good luck. I'm sure of it. I, Ron Weasley, am going to have a great year with Hermione Granger and maybe even after that. I think she's the one. Does that sound lame? Can I say that still as a student? I wasn't sure but I knew I never wanted to be separated from her; never ever._

"Happy New Year Hermione."

"Happy New Year Ron."

…

"Happy New Year Ginny." Harry said smiling.

"Happy New Year Harry." Ginny responded.

He took her face in his hands, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Placing his hands on her waist he pulled her close up against his chest. She let him kiss her for a moment before finally realising what was actually happening. As she figured out that he was actually kissing her, and actually wanted to. Her hands slid up around his neck as his made their way down to her waist.

Her hands were in his messy hair as she was enjoying the sweet gentle kiss she'd been waiting for ever since she had met Harry Potter. Who would have thought that little Ginny Weasley would be snogging Harry Potter at the New Year's party? When they pulled away Ginny couldn't help but blush and smile ridiculously.

"I…I didn't think you'd actually ever…" Ginny started.

"I know, but I thought that maybe kissing you tonight would give us some good luck."

Ginny smiled, "I think it might."

Harry smiled and held her close. _This is right; this is the way it should be. Ginny Weasley is the girl I should be with. But what am I going to do after this year, when HE comes back. I can't hurt her, I just can't. I can't bear to lose her. And I can't bear to stay away, I just can't. We'll have good luck this year, I'm sure of it._

…

Draco ran his hand down Callie's body over to her butt as he squeezed it and pulled her closer. She squealed and giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning in she let him press his lips against hers gently. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he deepened this kiss. Their tongues played with each others as they stood there in complete bliss. Her hands were in his hair slipping them through it, glad it had no gel in it.

As they pulled away Callie pouted. Draco chuckled and smiled, "Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Happy New Year honey."

"Happy New Year babe. I love you, so much, always and forever."

"I love you too Draco, always and forever."

Draco smiled and held her in his arms, hugging her. As he did he drew designs on her back. _I can't believe I'm actually here on New Years with a girl. I'm actually trying to have good luck with her. I know I knew this before, and I know I love her, and she loves me back. But this is different; I'm actually trying to keep it. I'm completely whipped, but I love it. And we will have a good year, I'm sure of it, or at least I hope so._

…

After everyone had their kisses and hopes for good luck, everyone was ready. It was time for the party to get started. The twins spiked the punch as they always had, but this time they needed something a bit different. Looking up at the ceiling they raised their wands high above them, whispered a spell underneath their breath and grinned. Down from the ceiling dropped what seemed like water. A few students tilted their heads up and stuck out their tongues to taste it. It wasn't water, but more like vodka. Some of them laughed while others were shocked.

Smiling cheekily the twins high fived and bounced off the platform. The spell was set to continue for about twenty minutes. Over back by the door Callie and Draco smiled. Both of them had their heads back trying to catch as much vodka as possible. As they were they still had their arms around each other, enjoying the feeling of being able to hold onto each other. After the twenty minutes some of the students were already starting to feel tipsy, obviously never having experience with alcohol.

The more experienced students cheered for the Weasley twins, hoping there was more to come. Indeed there was. Fred and George walked around the entire room handing each student a glass of glowing green liquid. Some of the students were hesitant to drink it but friends of the twins knew it was just harmless fun. The drink was a mixture of many different types of alcohol and a magical spell the twins wouldn't tell anyone.

It seemed to make everyone more lively, happy and energetic. Around the room appeared bottles and bottles of alcohol, hash brownies, cigars, cigarettes and cups of different types of drugs. Callie smirked and pulled Draco over to the table, "Close your eyes then run your hand over all these and stop when I say stop."

Draco laughed, nodded and put his hand over the table. He closed his eyes and ran it over all the items waiting for Callie to say stop. He stopped for a moment, "Wait, you'll just make me stop where you want it to. You close your eyes too."

Callie nodded and shut her eyes. Draco watched her close them then shut his before running his hand over all the items again. After a few moments Draco heard stop. He opened his eyes and saw his hand over the hash brownies. Raising his eyebrows he turned and looked over at Callie, "Brownies? That's just going to get us on a sugar high."

"No, these are hash brownies! They have marijuana in them! I can smell it and they'll make us high!"

"Oh really now? Well bring it on. I've never actually been high, so I'd like to see how it feels."

Callie laughed and picked up a brownie for each of them. She put one in Draco's hand and breathed in heavily. Never had she tried these before. It would surely be an experience. They looked at each other for a moment before taking a bite of the brownies. Chewing they smiled and then swallowed. Tilting her head to the side Callie looked over at Draco, "It tastes like a brownie."

"I don't know what a brownie tastes like, but this tastes pretty good to me." Draco smiled as he continued to eat the brownie.

Half of the plate of brownies was gone within just a few minutes. Callie looked up at Draco with her eyes widened and a cheesy smile firmly planted on her face. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but it was weird. Her entire body was feeling light and joyful. The smile on her face was firmly planted there. As she looked around at the room everything and everyone was in technicolour. Turning to face Draco she beamed.

"Oh my Merlin, everything is so colourful and wonderful!" Callie squealed.

"I know! And everything is moving so fast! It's so great! I love it!" He said with a high-pitched tone.

Draco took Callie's hand and spun her around in circles before the two of them bounced up and down with sheer looks of happiness and enjoyment. As they were bouncing and spinning in circles the twins hopped over to the two. They looked at each other in confusion, wondering why Callie and Draco were so happy and joyful.

"Why might you two be completely –" Fred started.

"And utterly happy –" George continued.

"What did you happen –" Fred continued again.

"To take that made you like this?" George finished.

The two looked up at the twins and tilted their heads to the side before saying in unison, "That twin telepathy is really annoying."

"Whoa!" The twins said looking down at Callie and Draco, slightly taken back by the unison.

"You ate the hash brownies didn't you?" Fred asked crossing his arms at the two.

They nodded eagerly, grinning with their teeth showing. The twins shook their heads knowing the combination of hash brownies and alcohol wasn't a good combo. But now that it was done and over with they couldn't do anything about it. Instead they picked up two bottles of firewhisky and handed it to the two standing in front of them and said in unison, "The night is young, drink!"

Callie and Draco smiled before chugging down the bottle of firewhisky. They were both now ridiculously drunk and high. The two bounced over to their friends who had all each had a couple bottles of alcohol as well. Energies were high and the group wanted some good music. The music changed and soon enough the entire school was pumped up.

Georgia, Oliver, Callie, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron rushed up to the high platform. They all raised their hands in the air and started singing the music. Strangely enough, they were all doing the exact same movements.

"TO THE WINDOW!"

"TO THE WALL!"

"TO THE SWEAT DROP DOWN MY BALLS!"

"TO ALL THESE BITCHES CRAWL!"

"TO ALL SKEET SKEET MOTHER FUCKER! ALL SKEET SKEET GOT DAM!"

The rest of the school watched in horror for a moment as eight of the most respected students in the school belted out the words to Lil' Jon's Get Low with exquisite movements. A few of the other students shook themselves out of their trance and joined in. Within just a few minutes all of Hogwarts was dancing to the song, singing all the lyrics and dancing the same moves. Some were more into it than others, but it was entertaining nonetheless. Hips swayed from side to side, thrusted forward and back. Butts were thrown around in circles. Hands shot up into the air.

"STOP THEN WIGGLE WITH IT!"

Butts were shook like mad as they all wiggled to the beat of the music.

"GET LOW! GET LOW GET LOW!"

Hips were shook as they dropped to the floor all in perfect sync with each other.

As the song ended students calmed down slightly before all dispersing to the sides for more alcohol. Within the next two hours every student in the hall was completely smashed. Some were making out in corners. Some had made their own private cubicles to fuck. Others were dirty dancing on the floor. Harry and Ginny were grinding and making out at the same time. Hermione and Ron were giggling in a corner, making out occasionally.

…

Georgia was sitting on Oliver's lap on one side of the room ranting about something. Oliver sat quietly and listened to her, smiling as he enjoyed her rants. Even drunk he enjoyed them, but then again he had no clue what he was doing, or how he was acting.

"I was thinking this morning as I was looking at my teddy bear that I would like to make one. And yeah, I've got a teddy bear. His name is Oliver. And yes I named him after you. I got him for Christmas from Callie and I named him Oliver. He's got a red and gold scarf on. On his foot it says 'Callie and Georgia best friends forever.' Oh my gosh, it's so cute, and it totally looks like you. But like I want to go to a Build a Bear place and make one, and then I'd give it some totally cool name. Oh, I could name it Georgia and then I'd have a bear named Oliver and one named Georgia. And then they could sit on the bed together and as long as they're together, we'll always be together. Isn't that just really really cute? I think it is. I think this summer I'm gonna go make a Build a Bear."

Oliver blinked, trying to sober himself up a little bit so he could ask her questions, "What's Build a Bear?"

"Oh my Merlin, how have you not been to one? They're totally awesome. You go there and build a bear. You pick the type of bear then stuff him then pick clothes for him and sew him up. It's totally awesome and cool. You should come with me when I go!"

Laughing Oliver ran his hand through her hair before leaning down and kissing her.

…

Callie and Draco were sitting in a corner, completely calm, playing with each other's hands, and just talking.

"Don't ever break my heart." Callie said stroking his hand.

"I wouldn't dare, ever. I could never dream of hurting you. It'd hurt me too much in return."

"Don't say things you don't mean. I don't like it. You always do it."

"I'm sorry, you know I sometimes don't think and can't really control what I say when I get mad."

Sighing Callie held his hand in hers, "You have to get better at that because one day I'll snap and I'll be gone because I can't handle it anymore."

"I know. I'll get better. I promise."

Callie smiled and looked into his deep icy blue eyes. She melted as she got herself lost in them. He smirked, and leaned in close to her, "Kiss me, kiss me like you've never kissed me before."

Happily granting his request she leaned in and pressed her lips against his sending them both into a romantically passionate kiss. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, pulled away for a moment and whispered a spell underneath his breath. Around them appeared a wall, in which no one else could see through. Once again his lips were with hers as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

He pushed her up against the wall as he straddled her placing his hands on her hips. Sliding his hands up her body he fiddled with her zipper, pulling it down. Taking her hands he pulled her up onto her feet, bent down, pulled off her shoes and left her bare foot. He slid the dress off her body leaving her in her undergarments.

Her hands fiddled with his buttons and pulled off both his jacket and shirt with a slick movement, leaving his upper body with only a tie. His belt was undone and his pants dropped to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and pants before sliding her thong down just a bit. She slid his boxers down before he lifted her up and placed himself in her. Wrapping her legs around his waist she deepened the kiss as he moved his hips inside her.

She moaned as his hips moved faster and harder. One hand was holding onto his hair as she moved with him. Her other hand was on his shoulder trying to hold herself up against him. They both moaned enjoying these moments they could spend together.

…

Back outside of their little compartment Blaise was really hitting it off with a Gryffindor girl. However at the time he had no clue she was in Gryffindor. She wore a forest green strapless dress and high heeled black shoes. He had one hand placed right next to her, against the wall as he stood close to her. He could smell her perfume and wanted nothing more than to fuck her right then and there.

But he was resisting, there was something about her he liked. It may have been her gorgeous smile, or the way her short brown hair fell across her face and down to her shoulders. It could have been her sexy accent, which he couldn't place or the way she laughed at the silly things he said. Or maybe it was the way she couldn't take his eyes off him, like she was addicted to him. He always knew he was attractive, but it wasn't like this.

She wasn't looking at him like he was gorgeous on the outside but rather on the inside. The slight problem was as of now he didn't know her name. He knew he should ask her, but with a moment like this it had to be timed right, even though he was drunk. There was a part of him that felt somewhat sober, sober enough to care about her. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini."

"That's cute. I'm Taylor, Taylor James."

He smirked and took a step closer to her. A smile crept across her face as she could smell his cologne. Her nose was sniffing past all the alcohol and drugs he had taken and was merely smelling him, and enjoying it. Placing her hand on his vest, she pulled him closer to her, just until his face was mere inches from hers. Tilting her head slightly to the side she gently captured his lips in a kiss. Pulling away she gazed into his deep green eyes.

"You've got beautiful eyes Blaise." She whispered into his ear as she began nibbling on it.

"And you're just all around beautiful Taylor." He said holding her up against him.

As Blaise and Taylor were hitting it off, the rest of students continued to get rip roaring drunk. The liquid had all turned different colours resulting in even more to be drunk, as they all found the random colours fascinating. Each coloured alcohol had its own distinct flavour. The red tasted like strawberries. The pink was peaches. The blue was blueberries and the rainbow was just amazing.

The coloured alcohol was thrown all around the room as all the students were either passed out on the floor or a chair or about to pass out. It was almost four and surely Dumbledore would be in the room to check if everyone was gone. The only somewhat sober one was Hermione, as she had tried not to have too much. Gathering up her energy she looked at the room around her.

It was a complete mess. Cups and plates were everywhere. Confetti covered the entire room. Coloured alcohol was splattered on the wall and it was just all around trashed. She pulled her wand out of her dress and raised it up to the room, whispering a spell under her breath. The room automatically started cleaning itself as her eyes fluttered closed. She then passed out.

A few hours later the doors of the Great Hall were opened ever so slightly. In stepped Dumbledore checking in on the students. He stood there in shock as he saw every one of them passed out on the floor. Sighing, he merely shook his head and shut the doors. It would be bad to go in and bring all the students up to bed, as he knew some of them probably wouldn't be wearing clothes. Shuddering at the thought he raced back up to his tower before falling into a deep sleep.

As the sun rose and shone into the Great Hall a few of the students began waking up. Blaise was one of the first ones. He rubbed his eyes and shifted his body. Someone was laying on him. Looking down he saw Taylor James fast asleep on his chest. All her clothes were on as well as his. He hadn't fucked her. Did this mean he liked her or what? Shaking that thought out of his head he gently shook her awake, "Wake up Taylor."

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, "Good morning Blaise. "

"How are you feeling this morning? I feel like absolute shit."

"I feel like shit as well. I don't think I can stand up."

Blaise moved her slightly, stood up and lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the Great Hall. He brought her to the Slytherin common room and gently placed her on his bed. With a wave of his wand he changed her clothes into something more comfortable. He then took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers and climbed onto the bed with her before falling asleep.

The next to wake up was Draco. He opened his eyes and looked down at his girlfriend. Her hair was a mess and in her face. He pushed it away and lifted her up a bit before trying to wake her up, "Good morning babe, it's time to wake up. We gotta get out of here."

"I need a taco." Callie mumbled into his chest.

He laughed and nodded before helping her put her clothes back on. He zipped up her dress and propped her against the wall. Snatching his pants from next to him he pulled up his boxers and pants. Buckling his belt and zipping up his fly he grabbed the rest of his clothes. He stood up and said the counter spell to their protective box. It disappeared within moments. Throwing his clothes over his arm he scooped Callie up into his arms. He carried her out of the Hall and to the Slytherin common room.

Gently he placed her on his bed before sliding her dress off and unclasping her bra. He put them on the chair across from his bed. Rummaging through his drawers he found a smaller T-shirt and a pair of boxers that would fit her. He slid them on and tucked her into his bed. His pants and shirt was on the chair as he slid into bed with her falling asleep once again.

Ron opened his eyes and stretched. Lying on his chest was his girlfriend fast asleep. He lifted her up and carried her out of the Hall and up to the Gryffindor common room. Placing her on his bed gently he slipped off her dress and put on a pair of his shorts and a T-shirt before taking his clothes off leaving him in his boxers and climbed into bed with her. Looking down at her, even drunk, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He whispered into her ear, "I'm so lucky."

Oliver slowly opened his eyes and looked at the room around him. It was clean. Hermione must have done something. Scooping Georgia up into his arms; she was asleep on his lap, he brought her up to his bed.

"Where we going Ollie?" Georgia mumbled.

"Upstairs, we are going to try and sleep some more okay?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"I couldn't dream of not staying with you."

A smile crept across Georgia's face as he said that. He placed her on gently before slipping her dress off and putting her in a pair of his shorts and a shirt that was a little small for him. Tucking her in, he made sure that she was comfortable before he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her, falling asleep with his arm around her protectively.

Opening his green eyes Harry rubbed them and shifted. He felt horrible and quite heavy. Looking down, he saw Ginny asleep on him. A grand smile fell across his face at the thought of being that close to her. Lifting her up into his arms he carried her out of the Great Hall. Bringing her up to the Gryffindor common room he couldn't help but smile the entire way, knowing that possibly the girl of his dreams was asleep in his arms.

Placing her on his bed he waved his wand in the air, taking her dress off and putting her in a pair of his shorts and a loose T-shirt. As he took his clothes off, except for his boxers he heard her mumble. Sliding into the bed next to her he pushed the hair away from her face. Once again she mumbled. This time she turned to face him, "Harry, what happened? I feel like shit."

"I wish I could tell you Gin, I wish I could tell you. The last thing I remember was kissing you at midnight."

Just hearing that made Ginny smile. They had kissed at midnight. He was right; it was the last thing she remembered as well. What the bloody hell happened last night? She couldn't remember anything, not even a blimp. Curling up against Harry's chest she let her eyes close as she fell asleep once again. He got himself comfortable before placing his arm protectively around her and falling asleep as well.

By five all students were in some dorm, asleep. They knew they had to be out of the Great Hall for fear Dumbledore would be there to check on them. Or to be woken up by him early in the morning wouldn't have been good. Trying desperately to sleep peacefully they all attempted to get over their hangovers. Whether it would work or not, would be found out in the morning.

Several students knew they'd have terrible hangovers, as they knew they had drank far too much. The next morning was another adventure in the world of parties, and Callie and Harry had to be sober by three as they were going to try and conjure up a Felix Felicis potion.

* * *

Good party? Lots happened...Wow. They're all gonna have MASSIVE hangovers tomorrow! By the way, Erin Holloway is based off Juliane Hough.

-xActDanceWritex


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

This one was faster! :D Yaaay!

**This chapter is dedicated to: The girl that Taylor James is based off of. She knows who she is. I miss being able to talk to her all day. :(**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, rubbing them and sat up. His hand was placed on his head; he had sat up too fast. Stepping down off the bed he started to feel really dizzy. Hobbling over to the bathroom he saw Ron leaning against the sink. Harry looked into the mirror and noticed how pale his face was compared to Ron's. His hand was placed on his stomach as he rushed over to the toilet to throw up into it.

Ron looked over at him, "You need a taco Harry."

"What? For what?" Harry asked holding onto the toilet bowl.

"Tacos are the best hangover food in the world. I just had one, and I feel so much better."

"Are you insane? They'll make you feel worse!"

"No, I got it from Callie, she said it works wonders, and she's right."

"So where can I get these wonderful tacos?"

"Oh, Callie was making them this morning in the kitchen. I was heading down to find food and she came down with Dr- Malfoy following her."

Harry's head perked up. He thought he was hearing things. Ron had almost said Draco. Since when were they on a first name basis? What was going on? Did he miss something? Ron didn't have anything against Callie dating Draco Malfoy, but he did. Slowly he stood up, "You were going to say Draco weren't you?"

Ron nodded, "He's not that bad. He's a great person, really."

"Oh really? Well I don't plan on finding out. I just want that taco. Do you think Callie is still down there?"

"Let's get the girls and maybe we can get Oliver and Georgia if they're not already down there."

Harry nodded as he hobbled out of the bathroom, trying to keep everything in his stomach. The boys slowly made their way over to the opposite side of the boys dorm, where the older boys were separated into. They pulled open the curtain to find Oliver's bed empty. Groaning, Harry gently walked out of the boys dorm.

Ron's energy was still high. He was bouncing out of the dorm and down the stairs. Fluffing up his very messy hair he watched his friend. The tacos Callie was making must have really worked. It was magic. Harry laughed at that irony. They reached the Great Hall faster than Harry had hoped as his head was spinning even faster now.

He placed his hand on the door trying to stop his head from spinning before walking anymore. Ron merely laughed at his friend, before taking hold of his shoulders and helping his friend up. With one hand on Harry's shoulder and another on the door he pushed the door open and helped his friend in. Sitting at the Gryffindor table was Callie, Draco, Oliver, Georgia, Ginny and Hermione.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his head on the table, "I didn't know you got up."

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you, you looked really peaceful."

"Peaceful? You've got to be bloody joking! I feel like complete shit, and vow never to do this ever again."

The entire group laughed at their friend. Hermione leaned across the table, "Harry, you're so innocent with all this. It's so cute!"

"Oh like you'd know any better, Miss Perfect!"

"Clearly I do as I know that beef tacos are the best hangover food in the world." Hermione smiled crossing her arms across her chest.

"Speaking of tacos, where are these wonderfully amazing beef tacos I've been hearing so much about?"

Callie smiled, stood up and disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. She came back with a plate of at least four beef tacos. Harry lifted one up, looked at all his friends in confusion before taking a bite. He blinked a few times, thinking he was going to throw up right there, but surprisingly not. The taco was gone within seconds.

"Wow. That's like magic!" Harry squealed.

Everyone burst into laughter. The door was pushed open. Blaise and Taylor James entered both looking delirious. Taylor looked over at the table, inhaled and squealed, "Are those Callie's amazing beef tacos?"

Callie nodded passing the plate over to her. Taylor snatched it and bit into it before grinning cheekily, "Dear Merlin, I love these. Best hangover food in the world!"

Blaise looked at Taylor for a moment and then down at the Gryffindors and his best friend. How did Taylor know them? How did she know Callie? Blaise shrugged it off and sat down across from Draco, "Hey man, what's the deal with these tacos? And what's the deal with Taylor James? Who is she?"

Draco looked up at Taylor and then back at Blaise, "Well firstly, I swear these tacos are like magic. Har har. And Taylor is a Gryffindor, she's one of Callie's really good friends and study buddies."

Blaise choked on his saliva, "What? She's a Gryffindor? But she was wearing a green dress at the party so I thought she was in Slytherin."

"Have you seen her before in the dorm or in any of our classes that aren't with the Gryffindors?"

"No."

"Exactly. But don't worry, she's a great girl and lots of fun to be around."

"How the bloody hell would you know? Besides she's a fucking Gryffindor."

"Hey! Don't diss the Gryffindors. You know nothing about them."

"Maybe if we ever talked anymore like we used to I might!"

Draco sighed, "Fine, this afternoon we'll have a manly talk alright?"

Blaise nodded. He was interested in this. By talking to Draco he could gain insight into the lives of the Gryffindors. This way he'd know if befriending and dating Taylor James was a good idea or not. He knew he liked her, that was for sure. But was it allowed? He wasn't entirely sure if he could let himself do that.

He groaned and ran his hand through his messy dark hair before letting it fall against the table. Draco merely laughed at his friend as he watched Taylor sit down next to Blaise. She tapped his arm. He looked up at her for a moment before trying to let his head fall again. His head was stopped by her finger on his chin. She lifted it up and brought it over towards her.

"Blaise, you're going to judge me on that? I knew you were in Slytherin and it didn't bother me. I can't believe you'd do that."

He wanted her to lean in and kiss him, but after what she had just said he knew that wouldn't happen. Looking into her deep blue eyes he fell, so hard. His heart fell deep into his chest, his hands started to sweat and his heart was beating faster. He wanted to get to know her, and know each and every little secret about her. Right then and there he wanted to tell her how he felt but a part of him still wanted to keep his manliness. So instead he placed his hands on either side of her face, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly.

She flinched at the sudden contact but kissed him back nonetheless. Her hands were running through his thick dark hair before she knew it. He had pulled her close to him enjoying the gentle kiss. At that precise moment, he didn't care that she was in Gryffindor, all that matters was that he was with the one girl that made his heart beat faster than he had ever hoped.

The others sitting at the table dropped their jaws as they saw Blaise Zabini snogging a Gryffindor girl. He'd always been against them, even more so than Draco. This was a shocker. But it was cute. It meant Blaise was softening up; he wasn't that bad of a guy. There was a hope for his future, maybe he wouldn't be a player for the rest of his life.

Draco slipped his arms around Callie's waist and whispered into her ear, "I know another good cure for hangovers."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, uh... my mum sent over a few muggle movies, hows about we go check them out?"

"Oh hell yeah." Callie said quickly jumping off the table with Draco's hand in hers.

They rushed out of the Great Hall faster than anyone could question it. The others raised their eyebrows at the two but took no note of it. A few other students started entering the Great Hall just as food started appearing on the tables. Some just sat and drank coffee while others rested their heads on the table in misery.

Oliver looked down at the Gryffindor table noticing all the older boys were there. He smirked, pushed Georgia's hair away from her face and whispered, "It's empty upstairs and I know of a great way to occupy our time."

Georgia's face lightened immediately. She jumped up from her seat, grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall. The others tilted their heads to the side wondering what was happening.

...

Callie took hold of Draco's shirt and pulled him down towards her as she pressed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss pushing her down onto the couch. Flipping her over he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away, "Do you seriously have muggle movies?"

Draco laughed, "Uh, yeah. Mum said you'd like 'P.S. I love you' and she sent 'Men in Black' for me."

Squealing Callie pushed him up so that she could sit up, "Oh my gosh, 'P.S. I love you'! It has Gerard Butler! He's sexy!"

Draco whimpered, "What? But I thought I was sexy."

"You are, but so is he. He's Scottish, and so his accent is amazing!" Callie giggled.

"But my accent's amazing."

"Yeah, so is his. Let's watch it!"

"So it's a girly movie? No! I want to watch 'Men in Black'!" Draco's voice got louder.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's a guy's movie, we're not watching it!"

"We're NOT watching a chick flick! We'll do what I want, because I am older and I am the man!"

"That's complete bullshit! Just cause you're the man doesn't mean we have to do what you say! What about my wants?"

"Your wants don't matter in this situation! So we're watching 'Men in Black'!"

"Fuck no! We're watching 'P.S. I love you', besides you'll like it. You liked 'The Notebook' so you'll like this one." Callie said calmly remembering Christmas break.

"WHAT? No, I won't! You don't know anything about what I like!" Draco shouted.

Callie's eyes widened. She scooted away from him and shook her head, "You...you always do this. You always assume I don't know anything. I know more about you than a lot of your friends know."

"I know, I know you do, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know that."

He moved over towards her, reaching for her hands. Just barely catching them he held them in his hands as he listened to her response, "You've got to stop doing that Draco. You have to stop saying things like that. One day it will come back and haunt you."

Draco sighed as he played with her hands,"I know, I know."

"You can't just say you will and expect me to trust you like that! I have to see proof okay?"

"You will, I promise. I can't lose you and acting like that will make me lose you."

"I'm glad you realise it. So don't do it anymore!"

Nodding he leaned forward, placed his arms on her waist and pulled her right up against him before placing his lips on hers once again. She was just about to close her eyes and deepen the kiss when she noticed the time. Pulling away she gave Draco a quick kiss and stood up, smoothing out her clothes, "I didn't realise how late it was, I've got to go."

As she was running out the door he took her hand and pulled her back to him, "Where are you going Princess?"

"I have to go meet Harry. We're going to try to make Felix Felicis."

"That's cool. Now give me a proper kiss before you go."

Callie giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned in and pressed her lips against his passionately. He deepened the kiss as he held her close to him. These moments were the ones he treasured and loved. He couldn't imagine a time without them or a minute without being able to say she was his and only his. Watching her leave the common room, he knew he was completely whipped.

Rushing out of the common room she ran up to the Gryffindor common room in search of Harry Potter. She found him lounging on the couch with Hermione and Ron. Once he saw her a smile grew across his face. He jumped up from his spot on the couch and followed her out of the common room.

"So we're really going to do this?"

"Yeah, but it's going to be quite hard. I found the recipe but it's in the restricted section and it's quite complicated."

"How complicated is complicated?"

"I've never seen one like this before. It's worse than the polyjuice potion. The ingredients are simple, but to put it all together, I hope we can do it."

"Callie, we can do anything, besides if we want we do have a little luck to help us with the making of our luck."

Callie laughed, "You're right, that might actually help."

Harry smiled as the two headed to the library to attempt to find the recipe. Browsing through all the potions books in the library, hoping there was one that wasn't in the restricted section. Of course they had no luck. The two tiptoed to the door and unlatched it, before quietly stepping inside and shutting the door behind them. They ran their hands along all the spines of the books in the restricted potions sections ultimately finding the one called: Potions for the Advanced: Dangerous and Almost Impossible.

A smirk slipped across Callie's face as she pulled the book out of the shelf. Flipping through the pages she searched for Felix Felicis. On page 777, she found it. Her hand was raised and ran across the pages of the book, as if she was remembering it. Under her breath she whispered a spell. Shutting the book she slipped it back into it's spot amongst the other books.

Rushing out of the Restricted section they hoped no one had saw them. The two of them sat down in the couches at the far end of the library. Callie snapped her fingers and in her hand appeared a piece of paper, rolled up. Harry's jaw dropped immediately and his eyes were the size of bowling balls as he stared down at the piece of paper sitting in his friend's hands.

He watched her unfurl it, wondering what it was. There was a part of him that knew for sure it was the recipe for Felix Felicis, but another believed that wasn't possible. Peering over her shoulder he smirked. His friend and photocopied a page in a book with her hand. How in the hell was that possible? He had no clue it could happen. And how did she know it?

"How the fuck did you do that?" Harry asked still slightly shocked.

"These are some of the pluses of being a favourite of the Dark Lord, I learn lots of pretty awesome spells. So see, it's relatively simple ingredient wise, I can get all of this from Snape but the instructions, this will take time."

"How can you get this stuff from Snape? He'll know what you're doing, and besides he's not the Potions teacher anymore. And secondly he HATES Gryffindors."

Callie merely laughed, "Firstly Harry, he's not going to question me, he knows what I can do if he does. Secondly, he's got a secret stash of potions, and I'll have you know he still enjoys making potions. Thirdly, Snape and I are tight, we're like family."

"You and Snape are like family?" Harry burst into laughter, trying desperately to stay on his chair.

"Harry, be quiet! And yes, we are, I'll explain everything later okay? I promise, now you stay here and decipher these instructions." Callie waved her hand over the sheet again and whispered once again under her breath, "I'll go get the ingredients."

"How are you gonna remember them?" Harry asked looking up at her noticing she didn't have the paper in her hand.

"I just made a copy. Decipher, I'll be back in twenty minutes." She said as she rushed out of the library.

...

Blaise walked into the Slytherin common room and plopped down onto the couch. Draco looked over at him and raised his eyebrows, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"I don't wear panties first of all, and well I kind of yelled at Taylor."

"Dude what the fuck? I told you not to be mean to them. She's probably going to hate you now."

Sighing Blaise looked at his friend, "How do you do it? How is your relationship with Callie so perfect?"

"Oh believe me, it's not perfect, we just really seem to love each other that whenever we fight we can't stand it, and make up instantly." Draco explained chuckling at the word perfect.

"Oh, so you do fight then? That's good. I thought you were that kind of perfect couple that never gets mad at each other."

"Nah, we fight quite a bit, but it's always silly things that get resolved quickly. The couple that's 'perfect and never gets mad at each other' is Georgia Walker and Oliver Wood. It's kind of creepy."

"I can see that actually. They look like the really innocent couple that can stand through anything and will end up getting married."

"Oh definitely. But see, you could have that Blaise. You've just got to see exactly how much you care about her. And you have to understand that women are always right. I can't believe I realised this only now, but it's true. They're ALWAYS right."

Blaise nodded to himself as if he was taking notes, "So even when they're really not right they're right?"

"Yes. No matter what happens, you should always agree in the end with the woman because otherwise she'll cheat on you or leave you and well then you're fucked mate."

"Oh, okay. So I have to respect her then?"

"Yes, Blaise, you do. You know what? You crack me up. You're such a ladies man yet you're taking my advice like a little kid who's learning how to be nice to people."

"Oh, yeah, I know how to flirt and fuck girls, but I don't know anything else."

"It's alright man, I'm here."

Blaise smiled, "Thanks D."

"Anytime."

The two boy sat and stared at each other for a moment before Draco stood up from the couch, "I'm gonna go take a nap, I'll see you later."

Blaise nodded, watching his friend head up to the dorms. Inside Draco fell onto his bed and sighed. Just as he was about to start talking to himself he heard noises on his window. Looking over he saw it was his owl, Lumi, knocking on his window. He slid off the bed and opened the window for her. She dropped a letter in his hand and affectionately nudged his shoulder before flying away.

On the front of the letter it said 'D.M.' On the back it was blank. He slid his finger under the envelope flap and ripped it open. Reaching in he pulled out the letter and flipped it open. It read:

_Done it yet? Get it done now, or that'll be the end of you._

He widened his eyes at the message in his hands. Knowing exactly what the message was about and who it was from he threw it across the room. Desperately he wanted to scream and break everything he saw in front of him. He wanted to terrorize the room and spaz. But he knew he couldn't do that. It was better to talk to someone. He was just about to leave the room and find Callie when he stopped.

Ranting to her wouldn't help him. It would just make him more pissed, and want to terrorize even more. Standing up he smirked before he started messing up the room. When he realised what he'd done he stood there in shock before dashing out of the dorm, down the stairs and out of the common room, as far away as he could be.

Watching his friend run out Blaise watched in confusion. Draco never ran like that. Interested Blaise jumped up from his seat, dashed up the stairs and opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. The room was a disaster. Draco was the last one in there and was the only one who could have done it, but he didn't want to believe it. Yet it was right there in front of him.

Sighing he grasped onto the thought of it and knew there was only one thing he could do.

...

Callie returned to the library with a brown paper bag in her hand. She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the library. She held the paper bag up and smiled. He grinned with her as they rushed down to the girls' bathroom. Sitting on the floor they looked through all the potions Callie had. She pulled out her wand, whispered a spell underneath her breath and in front of her appeared her cauldron.

Harry placed the instructions next to the cauldron and looked down at it, "Okay, so first we need some hot water and then we have to put this one in." He said picking up the bottle with the liquid that looked almost pink.

He put it into the cauldron and watched it bubble. The next ingredient was a few grams of a gold ball. Dropping it in the water turned a green colour. Harry looked down at the next few directions and raised his eyebrows, "Cal, this is the part I don't get. It doesn't make sense."

Callie leaned over to see the directions, "So we have to do that, while doing number three, and twisting this into the mixture of that one and this one right?"

"Yeah, I think. Well all we can do is try right?"

Nodding Callie picked up the next few ingredients. They tried to follow the directions exactly as it said hoping they were doing it right.

...

Blaise ran down the hallways in search of Callie. Everyone walking around him was either in shock he was talking to them or gladly helping him in sheer hope they'd benefit from it. He groaned and continued to push through the crowds of students. Peering outside he saw a glimpse of familiar wavy caramel hair. He headed over in that direction. As he did, he heard the laugh he knew to be hers.

Not bothering to announce his presence or call out her name, he entered the courtyard and interrupted their conversation to stand in front of her. He took hold of her arm and dragged her away from her friends. She tried to wriggle free from his grip as a play to her friends, but she knew something was up. Blaise wouldn't talk to her unless something had happened. She wriggled free from his grip.

"What's wrong Blaise?" Callie asked crossing her arms across his chest.

"You have to see this." He responded taking hold of her arm once again dragging her to the Slytherin common room.

Callie groaned, "See what?"

Blaise stopped by the Grand Stairs. He dropped Callie's arm and looked straight at her, "He's gone mental! I don't know what's wrong. I can't handle it! You're the girlfriend, you must have some power or control over him."

"What the fuck has happened?"

He took hold of her arm and dragged her towards the Slytherin common room, "Just look."

When they reached the wall that was the entrance to the common room, he placed his hands on her ears before turning to the wall and stating the password. The wall slid open allowing them access. Blaise walked into the room and straight up to the boy's dorm hoping Callie was following. He turned back and saw a confused expression on her face. Opening the door to the dorm he held it open and said with a cheeky smile, "Ladies first."

"Why thank you." Callie said entering the room.

When she entered she could feel her jaw drop to the floor. The room was a complete mess. The pillows were ripped to shreds. Feathers were strewn everywhere. Books were ripped apart and flung everywhere. Vases were shattered and mirrors broken. The room had been vandalised, and not on accident. It was definitely on purpose.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Callie asked turning to Blaise.

Blaise shook his head, "I was going to tell Snape so he could do something about it but we're not on good terms right now. I thought maybe you should know first. Maybe you can help him."

"Of course, I'll go talk to Snape then I'll find Draco."

He went to shut the door but stopped, "Why would you talk to Snape? He hates Gryffindors."

"Oh, Snape and I are tight man."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. He let her out of the room and shut the door behind them, "When you talk to Snape, let me know what happens, yeah?"

She nodded, smiled and left the common room. Immediately she made her way down to the Defense against the Dark Arts room, to Snape's office. She knocked on the door to hear his slightly creepy voice, "Come in."

Pushing the door opened she entered the room. He looked up and his face softened, "Callie. How may I help you today?"

"He's gone mental! The Slytherin common room is completely trashed! I don't know what he was thinking or why but now I'm really worried what this has done to him."

"What? Who terrorised the common room?" He said forcefully banging his fist against the table.

"Draco. I think this task is seriously getting to him."

"Oh, this is getting serious. We need to find him before it gets any worse." Snape said looking directly at her.

"There's only one problem with that. I have no clue where he is."

Snape rested his arms on his desk and stared at her, "Think Callie, where does he usually go?"

Callie sat down in the chair across from him and thought. She groaned and rested her arms on the desk followed by her head. Then it hit her, "The Room of Requirement!"

She stood up and turned to leave noticing he wasn't moving, "Well get up Snape!"

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Did you want me to?" He said placing his pen on his desk.

"Well I assumed you were. You said we needed to find him. And well, I'd like it if you were there."

Snape sighed and stood up. He organised his papers a bit and left with her, "It's just because you're you."

She grinned and ran down the corridor over to the stairs with Snape running close behind. Murmurs filled the halls as they wondered why Snape was running after Callie, not shouting, but trying to keep up with her. They reached the stairs and stood there, civilised to everyone else; who were still wondering what was happening. Reaching the third floor corridor Callie paced for a few moments before the door appeared.

Snape looked over at her, confused. He could never get the door to appear. It wasn't fair, and it didn't make sense. Shrugging it off, he followed her in. She pointed over to the vanishing cabinet where Draco was standing. He seemed to be fixing it, finally after all this time, it was almost ready. Snape and Callie slipped through all the junk trying to make as little noise as possible. Draco snapped his head back, "Who's there?"

"It's me babe, along with Snape." Callie said appearing next to him.

Draco sighed, "Stop scaring me like that Cal!"

Callie laughed and walked directly into his chest. He hugged her tightly before pulling away just enough to be able to press his lips against hers. Knowing Snape was still in the room, he only lingered there for a moment before ending the kiss. With his hand around her waist he looked up at the cabinet, "I think I got it."

"That's great honey, but uhm...we need to talk to you about something." She said turning him to face Snape.

"Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"Did you trash the Slytherin common room Draco?" Snape asked looking at him sternly.

Draco let his head fall, "I...yeah, well I was just freaked, and I didn't know what to do, and I had a momentary spaz attack. And after I realised what I'd done, I left. Blaise saw me, and I'm pretty sure he told you Cal, and then I came here. I didn't think it was that bad."

"Shit Draco, why do you do that? Why do you always think you can handle everything on your own? I'm here for you!"

"I didn't want to get you caught up in this. I had to freak."

"No, you didn't! You never think about what you do, you always just do it. Well that's not going to be good for you in the long run! What's going to happen when you seriously fuck up something because you didn't think about it? It'll fucking ruin your life!" Callie shouted.

"Callie, stop shouting at me! You don't know anything about me!"

She took a step back and bumped into Snape who merely put his hands protectively on her shoulders. Her hand ran through her hair as she sighed trying to keep the tears falling from her eyes, "You...How...How could you say such a thing? I know more about you than I'm sure Blaise knows. How could you say that?"

Draco stepped forward and tried to reach out to her, "I'm sorry. It just came out. I know you do. Come here babe."

"No. I've had it Draco. I've had it. You always do this. Whenever we fight you always say things that like that. And to think you promised me you wouldn't just a couple hours ago."

"I don't mean it. And you know that. I never mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I love you Cal."

"I know you love me, and I love you too. But I don't think this is going to work. I can't handle this anymore. I can't stand you yelling at me like this." She turned towards Snape and buried her face in his chest.

Snape held the girl in his arms for a moment before escorting her out of the room. Draco ran over towards them and took hold of Callie's arm, "You can't do this to me Callie. You can't. I didn't mean it, I swear. You know how much I care about you. You know how stupid I can be. You know I'm an idiot, you know everything about me. Everything and I love you for it."

"I know! But I can't do this! You're not the same person! You're different; you have a different tone in your voice these days. And I'm afraid, Draco. I'm really afraid. I need to go. Have a great end of the year." She said following Snape out the door.

Draco ran after them, and held the door open with his hand, "What about New Years? We're supposed to have good luck this year!"

Callie turned around, her face now bright red and filled with tears, "You will. You'll find a girl who loves you and respects you for everything and can handle all your bullshit. It's not me, I can't, not right now. Besides you just fucked this up."

With the help of Snape to hold her up she left. Draco stood there in shock. She'd just dumped him. After everything they'd been through she just left him like that. He stepped outside the door and shut it behind him, hard. Running down the stairs he could feel tears streaming down his face. For the second time in his life, he was bawling. The first time was the fact that he had too much to handle; this time was for a loss. He didn't know what to do.

Who was he supposed to go to? He couldn't go to any of his friends or the teachers. The only person he could think of was the one person who would always be there for him. He ran out of the castle avoiding all the stares and the girls chasing after him, trying to help him. Once he was out he disapparated and appeared in front of his house. He pulled out his wand and opened the door before screaming, "Momma!"

Running down the stairs was Narcissa. She looked over at her son whose eyes were filled with tears, "Draco honey, what's wrong? You never cry, what happened to my baby?"

She pulled him close and held him in her arms. He let his head fall into her shoulder as he bawled, "Momma, it's all gone. I don't know what to do."

"Oh Draco, its okay. Just cry, we'll figure it out later. Let it out baby." She said running her hand through his hair.

Narcissa held him in her arms protecting him. This was serious, or at least to him it was. He never called her 'Momma'. It was always mother or mum. He was desperate and quite depressed. The boy in her arms was no longer a teenager at this point; he was a little kid begging for his mom's protection, needing her to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Callie & Draco broke up? Oh no! This isn't good!

-xActDanceWritex


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker, Erin Holloway and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

Sorry it took so long, school happened.

**This chapter is dedicated to: my friend Rachel, who's helped me through so much lately.  
**

* * *

After Snape and Callie left the room of requirement, Snape led her back down to his office. He sat down on one of the couches in the corner and sat her down next to him. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close as she sobbed into his chest. His hands ran through her hair trying to calm her down. He wasn't sure what to say, he'd never been in this situation, but he tried his best.

"Everything will be okay, don't worry."

"How do you know that?" Callie cried lifting her head slightly.

"I don't, but I'm hoping."

Callie's eyes filled with more tears as she moved closer into Snape's chest. Through all her years in Hogwarts she never thought she'd be crying into the chest of Severus Snape. And to top it all off, he was surprisingly comforting. He didn't say much, but just held her there, letting her let out her emotions. After about an hour of just sitting there, trying to calm her down he helped her up.

"How do you think this will affect your task?" He asked.

Her head perked up, she hadn't thought of that, "I... I don't know."

"Oh. If you need anything, I'm here."

She merely nodded, thanked him, and left his office. At the moment she knew of nowhere to go. Desperately she wanted to go cry to her mother, but she couldn't. Her next thought was to go visit her father but she had no idea where he was, and he knew nothing about her little romance with Draco. Her only other option was to go to her friends.

Dashing up to the common room she stated the password, ran in and looked around for her friends. Up in the dorms, was no one. She knocked on the boys dorms, "Anyone in here?"

She heard the door unlock and Oliver standing there in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He looked down at his friend, his eyes widened at the sight of her red tear stained face. Never once as her friend had he seen that, "Callie, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Is Georgia here?"

"No, she, Hermione and Ginny headed down to Hogsmeade to pick up somethings. They went to find you but didn't know where you were. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sniffling Callie looked up at the Quidditch Captain, "Are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm not."

Callie let out a small smile before running into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He lifted her up into his arms and brought her into the boys dorm. He sat her down on his bed and sat next to her, pushing her hair away from her face, "What happened Callie?"

"I...Draco and I broke up." She said through sniffles.

Oliver wasn't sure what to say. He had never liked Draco or talked to him much in all the years he'd been at school. But he knew deep down that he had to have been a great guy for Callie to have put up with him for so long. Looking down at her red sullen face he knew he had to help her, "Aw, I'm sorry."

"I had a feeling we'd break up, but now I that I think about it, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I couldn't deal with him and some other girl would. It was harsh Oliver." She said letting her head fall into his chest.

Sighing Oliver ran his hand through her hair, "Look Cal, it was for the best. Before you two can really be together, you have to realise one thing."

Looking up at Oliver she gazed into his eyes, confused, "What's that?"

"You have to be able to see the faults in each other. Once you do that, and you really understand them, how they work and why they're present you'll be able to overcome anything."

"I don't understand."

"How do I explain this? Uh... in order for you and Draco to work, you have to accept everything that he is. You have to understand that the way he acts is the way he is and that he can't just change for you, even though he might. You have to know that relationships aren't just about getting along and all that physical stuff. They're more about how you grow as person because of being with someone."

"Oh, I think I kind of get it."

"Like Georgia always says, I love you, not only for who you are, but for what I am when I'm with you."

Callie smiled and thought for a moment. It was true, she was a completely different person around Draco. She was a whole lot happier than she had ever been when she wasn't with him. He completed her. Georgia was right. Lifting her knees up to her chest she looked up at Oliver, "Thanks, I...I think that helped."

...

Narcissa sat her son down on the couch and reached out to wipe his tears, "What happened honey?"

"She left me Momma. And I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way before and now it's like all gone."

"Who left you baby? Callie?"

"Yeaaaahhh." He whined, "She shouted and left."

"Why was she shouting?" Narcissa asked holding her son's hand in hers, rubbing it comfortly.

"I said some things I shouldn't have and she got fed up. And she burst into tears and left me alone. I...I didn't know where else to go."

Holding him close to her she let him cry once again into his chest, "This isn't like you Draco. You don't cry. I've never seen you cry, even as a baby."

"I know Momma, but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't break anything or ruin anything cause, that's part of the reason we broke up and I guess the only thing left was to...to cry. I couldn't control it, it just happened."

"Crying is quite alright sweets. It shows you've truly got a heart. And it means you're head over heels in love with Callie."

"What do you mean?"

Narcissa merely laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if in the next couple days you can't eat or you can't sleep, and every waking moment you spend thinking about her."

"I...oh, what does that mean if all that happens?"

"You're so clueless with this it's adorable. If all that happens it means you've fallen ridiculously hard, and well she's probably the one then."

His crying stopped for a moment, "You mean she's my soulmate?"

"Yes, my love."

Draco sat there, pondering the situation. He ran his hand through his messy hair and shook it, letting it fall into his face. For the next few minutes all he could do was sit there. Narcissa watched in awe as he had a private conversation with himself.

_Everything I've ever worked for as a Malfoy has been shattered. I was meant to be a strong self fulfilling human being, one who would change the world and work for The Dark Lord, for as long as physically possible. But lately I find myself questioning that. Is it because I don't want it? Or is it because I know for sure it's not who I am anymore? Callie has a part in this as well. Is it because of her? Is Mum right in the sense that she's the one?_

_If she is the one, what do I do? Do I tell her? Or do I keep my manhood? But will telling her be a good thing? Will she understand? Maybe I should stay here with Mum for a bit and see if she can help me out with this, then I'll go back and patch things up with Callie, although maybe it might be better to wait until after I succeed in my task, that way she'll see me as a strong person, and maybe take me back faster._

Narcissa tilted her head to the side watching her son. She watched him shake himself out of his trance. He looked over at her, started breathing heavily, sniffled and let his head fall into his mother's chest again. She only laughed as she consoled him. It was the only thing she knew to do, he'd never been like this.

...

Lucius walked into the Riddle house, and slipped through the kitchen and living room into the back room. He saw the rest of the Death Eaters sitting around a large wooden table. At the opposite end of the door sat The Dark Lord staring up at him. On his face was a stern and serious look. Something was wrong, and he wanted Lucius to fix it.

"Yes My Lord, you called?"

"Yes, Lucius, find Princess."

Lucius tilted his head sideways, perplexed, "Excuse me?"

"FIND PRINCESS, MY ANGEL! She hasn't bloody been coming when I called and it's fucking pissing me off!"

"Oh, My Lord, I...of course. What would you like me to do with her once I find her?"

"Bring her to me. I'll handle it."

Lucius nodded and left the house. He apparated back the Manor and stood in front of the door for a moment. _Why the fuck do I have to find this little teenage bitch? She's a snotty, insufferable maniac. What's so important about her anyway? Yeah, I get she's suposed to watch over Draco but she's a fucking girl! She has no right to watch over my son like that. What the fuck did she ever do to get on the Dark Lord's side so well? She was only a mere three year old when she joined. I want, nay, need to find out her story as well as her insufferable, bitchy self._

Pushing open the door to the Manor he trudged into the house mumbling to himself. Without saying a word to his wife or his son, who he had not expected to be sitting on the couch, he stormed up to his office and slammed the door shut.

...

After having no luck with finding Princess, Lucius collapsed onto his bed. He wasn't sure how he was meant to find her. He knew nothing about her, besides that her nickname was Princess. Never had The Dark Lord ever described her. He spent hours on end looking up the names of the Death Eaters, not once had a girl's name appeared that he didn't immediately recognize.

On the list he did see 'Princess' multiple times. But that was it, and there was never a picture of her. She was like a phantom, came and went as she pleased, and never showed her face. He even went into Hogwarts to try and scope out some of the students; stalking sometimes even to see if he could recognize the voice.

But no, he had no luck. After about three days he stormed down the stairs with a grumpy look on his face. He was storming down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of bread from the fridge he ripped it apart with his teeth forcefully.

In the living room sat Draco and Narcissa. The two of them were watching a movie, bonding. Narcissa noticed her husband's foul mood and lifted her head up to look at him. He groaned and continued ripping the bread apart forcefully with his teeth. Shifting from her position on the couch she stood up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen. Sitting on a bar stool by the counter she whispered to her husband, "What's wrong honey?"

"That bloody girl didn't show up for any of the fucking meetings in the last few days, and now I've got to bloody find her. I don't know who the fuck she is, and I've been working my arse off to search for her." Lucius said groaning, very annoyed.

"Who are you talking about honey?" Narcissa asked still confused.

"That stupid girl The Dark Lord calls Princess! She won't respond to His calls, and she won't send him a message or tell him why. She's just ignoring us all. And I have to fucking find her."

Over on the couch Draco's head perked up as his father talked about 'Princess.' Draco had a strong feeling that his father was referring to Callie, as he had heard Callie talk about being called that. There was a part of him that wanted to rat her out and get her in trouble with The Dark Lord for fucking with his heart, but he knew she'd never take him back after that. As he sat watching his father rant about how to find Callie, Draco kept hesitating. Finally having enough, he stood up from the couch, shook himself out of his trance, put on his Malfoy glare and stood in front of this father.

"Father, I know where she is."

Lucius looked down at his son with his eyes wide, "What? You know who I'm talking about?"

"Yes, I do. And I can get her to you if you want."

"That would be excellent. The Dark Lord would be very pleased, he might even bump you up and put you higher in his chain."

"I'd like that. Give me a moment, I'll go get her."

Just as Draco was about to apparate out of his house his father stopped him, "Who is she?"

"She's my ex." He said right before apparating.

Draco left Lucius and Narcissa standing there in sheer shock. Lucius was confused as to how his son knew her and he didn't. Narcissa was shocked he had said that. Looking up at her husband her eyes widened, "Callie is Princess?"

"Who?"

"Draco's ex girlfriend, the girl who came to visit for Christmas."

"WHAT? Of course, why the fuck didn't I realise that before? No wonder she could fix my cane, The Dark Lord's taught her a fuckload of things. GOD DAMMIT!"

"That makes sense. I didn't realise it either. Maybe that's why Draco felt so comfortable around her, because she knew about his task."

...

Draco had apparated at the front gate of the school. Pushing the gate open he slipped inside, and into the castle. Dashing through the crowds of people going to class he searched for either a sign of Callie or any of her friends. Sitting out on the benches in the courtyard was Oliver and Georgia, fiddling with each other's hands. For a moment he stood there, jealous, he wanted to play with Callie's hands in the middle of the courtyard.

Shaking himself away from the thought he confidently made his way over to them, "Walker, Wood!"

The two heads shot up at the sound of their names, to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of them. Georgia groaned and turned her body away from him. Oliver merely shook his head and looked back down at Georgia. Standing there confused, Draco ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Where is she?"

"Why do you care?" Oliver snapped at him.

"I just want to talk to her, to apologise."

Georgia looked over at him, "You've got to be fucking joking! There is no way in hell we're gonna let you talk to her."

"Come on, just give me five minutes. That's all I need."

"No, we're not letting you see her. You fucking broke her heart!" Oliver shouted at Draco.

"I did not! She was the one who started it, don't you fucking blame me!" Draco shouted back.

"Can we stop saying fuck?" Georgia asked politely.

"NO! I want you to let me see her! You let me see her and I'll stop saying fuck!" Draco's voice was now intimidating.

"Gosh Fucking Dammit, can we just let him see her? He's going to drive me insane." Oliver said looking down at his girlfriend.

"No we cannot Oliver. You heard what she said." Georgia said never taking her eyes away from his.

"Ah, that's right. Yeah, no, you can't see her." Oliver confirmed.

"Why? What the fuck did she say?" Draco glared; he was now getting annoyed.

Oliver and Georgia looked at each other for a moment before finally sighing. Georgia looked up at Draco hestiantly, "Fine, just because we want you to go away. She said: For the next week I don't want to talk to anyone, see anyone, hear about any gossip, leave my dorm room or move from this spot on the bed, unless I need something. Under no circumstances are you to send anyone up here to talk to me because I will hex them into the next thousand years and they'll never come back. That especially means that low life piece of shit mother fucking Slytherin boy. Got it?"

Draco's eyes widened, "Oh, I...but I...I need to talk to her."

"Did you not fucking hear what we just said? YOU WILL NOT TALK TO HER!" Oliver shouted at the top of his lungs.

The other students who happened to be sitting around the courtyard all turned their heads to see Oliver Wood, one of the calmest and sweetest boys in the school shouting at the Slytherin Prince. Many of the girls weren't entirely sure what to do. They didn't know if they should side with Oliver or feel sorry for Draco. Instead no one did anything, but just watched in horror.

"You don't understand. I NEED to talk to her, it's urgent. She'll understand."

"Dude, the fuck? We just told you for the thousandth bloody time you couldn't talk to her." Oliver said.

Draco groaned and stormed away from the courtyard. He ran into the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room in hopes to find someone coming out of it.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, I've been busy, I promise the next will be longer.

Is Draco gonna find someone? Will he get to talk to her?

-xActDanceWritex


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

I know I took long, I'm sorry! But at least I'm getting updates in.

**This chapter's dedicated to: Jaimee, my friend that made my day with our Harry Potter talks. **

* * *

He arrived at the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady stared down at him as if he was insane. She knew full well he didn't know the password, so didn't bother to ask. He stood there for a good twenty minutes before the portait opened. Out came Ginny Weasley. He wasn't sure what to say to her, but spoke anyway.

"Hey uh, Callie's in there right?"

Ginny turned and looked up at Draco, "What? Oh, yeah, she is. But she doesn't want to see you."

"Why? She was the one who broke up with me, she doesn't have the right to be that sad."

"You're such an idiot. You broke her heart and her promise and you fucking expect her to just willingly talk to you?"

"Well yeah." Draco said thinking it was quite obvious.

"You don't know shit do you? Look, I'll take you to her, but I can't guarantee that she'll want to speak to you, just don't mention my name, she'll kill me."

"I uh...thanks, but why?"

"Why am I letting you talk to her? Well firstly, I'll admit I'm afraid of you, secondly, she's a wreck, it's driving me up the wall!"

Draco let out a small smile as he followed her into the common room. He followed her up to the girls dormitory and pulled out his wand. Opening the door he pushed it open slightly, "Callie?"

Callie looked up to see Draco peering in, she screamed, "WHO THE FUCK LET HIM IN HERE?"

"It doesn't matter. I just...I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you. So fuck off."

He sighed and sat down on the bed across from her, "Look Cal, I... Well, I haven't been doing very well the last couple days. I went home after you broke up with me. My mother's fed up with me and can't stand to see me whimper or cry. My father's about ready to crucio my ass until I shut up for good. And The Dark Lord is pretty pissed with you."

Callie's head perked up at the last sentence. She knew that he would have been pissed when she didn't show up to the meetings. But she never thought he'd send anyone to personally tell her that, let alone Draco Malfoy. Sighing she looked up at her ex, recognizing the sad expression on her face, "Thanks for telling me."

Draco nodded and reached over to touch her. She flinched, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm taking you to him."

"I can bloody do it myself."

"Calm down Callie. He's not meeting in the normal place, it's somewhere new. Let me take you there."

Callie sighed, not wanting to have him touch her. But she knew at the moment she had no choice. The Dark Lord was already quite mad at her, and missing another meeting wouldn't have been very good. She knew the day would be coming soon, and she had to be prepared for it. Going to the meeting would help. Letting him take hold of her arm they apparated.

Reaching their destination Callie turned away trying not to show her face. She had missed having him touch her. Flinching she looked up at her surroundings as he eyes widened. He had taken her to the Malfoy Manor. There was something fishy about this. Standing in front of her was Lucius Malfoy with an evil stare on his face.

"So you're the infamous Princess." Lucius said sneering.

"Yeah, that'd be me. You never thought I'd be right under you nose did ya?" Callie teased.

"No, I didn't. And I never thought you'd be my son's ex girlfriend. And now you and I have to go."

"Where are we going?"

"To The Dark Lord, he's not very pleased with you right now."

"Oh, I know." Callie said stepping forward towards Lucius so he could take her.

Lucius took hold of her arm forcefully and disapparated. They arrived at the graveyard. Shoving her towards the Dark Lord Lucius smirked, "Got her."

"Princess! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" The Dark Lord shouted at Callie.

She hung her head low, "I...I'm sorry. I just... I haven't been very well these last few days."

"She's broke up with my son." Lucius piped up as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Callie snapped her head around to face Lucius, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! You're not supposed to tell anyone that! You weren't even supposed to fucking know!"

"Don't you curse at me you little bitch!"

She couldn't say anything back but merely turned towards The Dark Lord, "It's true. Draco and I were dating but we broke up. And well I haven't been very pleasant these last couple days."

"That's all the more reason for you to come to me honey. You can take your anger out on the killing of these people I want you to get rid of."

A smirk played across Callie's face, "You've to people that need to be killed?"

The Dark Lord looked at her face and smirked back, "You're up for it?"

"Bring it the fuck on!" Callie said pumping her fist into the air.

"I fucking love your enthusiasm! You need to get pissed more often."

Callie merely laughed as The Dark Lord gave her a piece of paper with a single name on it. She looked down and could have sworn she'd heard it before. Disapparating from the graveyard, knowing she didn't have her cloak on, she continued on. Nothing mattered at that moment, she was in a mood and there was only one way to make her feel better, as rude and mean as it sounded.

Thehouse was a small brick one. She opened the door and headed inside. The family was sitting in the living room. Looking down at them she recognized them immediately. They were her neighbors from when she was a little girl. They too recognized her. The mother looked up at her, "Callie? Little Callie Everwood? Wow, it's been so long. How did you get in here?"

"The door was open." Callie responded with a smile.

"Hey Callie!" The boy responded smiling.

Looking at their happiness made this feel a whole lot better, that mood was really pissing her off. She lifted her wand up and pointed it at the boy. They all looked at her confused. The boy who was always a muggle just laughed, "You're pointing a stick at me?"

Callie smirked, pointed it at his father and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light shot out of her wand and hit the father square in the chest. He fell lifelessly to the ground. Both the mother and son screamed bloody murder. They were just about to go over to him but Callie pointed her wand at them, "You move and I'll do the same thing to you."

They stopped immediately in their tracks. The mother looked at her, "What did you just do?"

"Oh, I killed him. He's dead."

"How?" The boy asked.

"It's called magic, and this is a wand. And that was just the killing curse."

"Oh, so you're magical?" The mother questioned.

"You bet. And oh by the way, AVADA KEDAVRA!" She said hitting the mother.

The boy screamed yet again, "YOU BITCH! You said you wouldn't do it to us!"

"I did? Oh, I'm sorry. It must have slipped." Callie said merely smirking.

"What happened to you? You were such an amazing friend and so innocent and sweet."

"People change Kyle, people change."

"FUCK YOU BITCH!"

"Nah, fuck you. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light shot him in the chest. As he fell lifelessly to the ground she cackled evilly. Walking out of the house she continued to laugh like a maniac. Once she was out she disapparated back to the graveyard. Arriving back at the graveyard she smiled up at The Dark Lord, "That was fun."

"Really? Wow! See, look, this is someone who knows how to complete a task with pride." The Dark Lord said looking out at all the Death Eaters.

Callie merely cackled and let her had fall back as she did. Bouncing up and down she smiled back up at him, "Do you have anything else for me to do? I'm really pumped now."

The Dark Lord grinned, "I wish I did Princess, but I'm out for now."

"You don't have to call her Princess anymore My Lord, we all know who she is." Lucius said angrily.

"No, we don't." Piped up Avery.

"Yeah, we don't. So why don't you tell us My Lord?" Bellatrix said batting her eyelashes at him.

He looked down at Callie as if asking her permission. Callie merely shrugged her shoulders, she didn't care. The Dark Lord looked up at his Death Eaters, "Her name's Callie Everwood, I recruited her when she was three, and she'll do anything I ask. She's my wittle Princess."

"Callie Everwood? What the hell kind of name is that? It's so fucking gay!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Oh and Bellatrix Lestrange is better? That sounds like you should be locked up in an insane asylum, oh wait, you are insane. Hmph, works for you." Callie snickered.

"SHUT IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bellatrix shouted trying to run towards Callie.

Merely smirking Callie held her hand up and flicked it to the right throwing Bellatrix into a tree. Dusting her hands off she smiled evilly. Up against the tree, groaning and whining in pain sat Bellatrix. Standing up she was shocked. No one besides The Dark Lord could do magic like that and here she saw a sixteen year old girl doing it. She definitely was His favourite. He hadn't taught anyone else magic like that.

Letting her evil stare drop she dragged her body back over to the circle and hid her face. Callie smiled. Just as she was about to leave she was stopped by The Dark Lord, "Cal, wait. I want it to happen tomorrow alright? Little Malfoy knows that."

She nodded and left the graveyard quite quickly. Arriving back at the castle she ran up over to the lake. Sitting down on the edge she took off her shoes and let her feet dangle in the water. Tomorrow would be the day. She never thought it'd come so fast, and now there was nothing she could do. It had to be done and she couldn't stop it. There was a part of her hoping Draco would have the courage to do it and she wouldn't even have to appear, but another part knew he wouldn't be able to.

It was a sense of pride that told her this. She wanted to feel the satisfaction of doing something like that. It wasn't that she wanted to kill Dumbledore, it was more of a wanting to please all the Death Eaters she's spent her whole life being afraid of. By succeeding in this she'd be at the top, even respected by the rest of them, Bellatrix especially. It was important she succeeded.

...

Back at the Malfoy Manor Draco was standing in the kitchen with his mother. She had a stern look on her face. No words were coming out of her mouth, yet he knew she wanted to say something. He knew she was upset with him for turning Callie in, but what was he to do? And besides she was The Dark Lord's favourite, it wasn't like she was going to get in ridiculous amounts of trouble right?

He merely waved to his mother before disappearing. As he arrived back at the castle he raced up to his room and flopped down on the bed. He had the rest of tonight to make sure he could finish his task. On his way up to the common room he heard Harry talking with Hermione and Ron about why he was spending so much time with Dumbledore. He knew this would be his chance.

Tomorrow morning he was going to follow Harry and Dumbledore around everywhere and find the perfect time to go in for attack. Even if Callie was mad at him, he knew she'd be there to help, she was required to, or she'd be killed. Fluffing his pillow he got comfortable and dozed off, trying to prepare himself for the big day tomorrow.

That next morning he woke up, refreshed, but not even remotely ready. Stepping into the bathroom he gazed into the mirror and whispered to himself, "Is this who I really am? Am I a killer? Is this what I want? Really? Yes, Draco. You need to do this. This is your destiny."

After composing himself, he got dressed, gelled his hair so he'd feel more professional and headed out of the common room. Sneakily he rushed around the school in search of Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Finally giving up he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower where he always went to think. Standing there looking out at the field of the school was Harry and Dumbledore.

Taking a few deep breaths Draco stepped out into the open and cleared his throat.

* * *

I know it's a cliffhanger, but I had to. I don't have all of the next INTENSE part written, and I want it to all be it's own chapter, and I'm sorry it's short.

-xActDanceWritex


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

I know I took long, I'm sorry! I've just been so busy!

**This chapter's dedicated to: Wesley, my boyfriend, who makes me the happiest girl on the planet. :)**

* * *

He saw Dumbledore turn around, but saw no Harry. Looking around quickly he raised his eyebrows in confusion. How had he managed to disappear so fast? Shaking his head he focused on Dumbledore. Lifting his wand up he pointed it at his headmaster. His hand was fidgeting; he couldn't keep his hand up straight. Dumbledore looked at Draco with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"You're not a murderer Draco." Dumbledore said.

"I was chosen! LOOK!" Draco shouted pushing up his left sleeve revealing The Dark Mark engraved into his arm.

"You don't have to do this."

"I do. He'll kill me." Draco's head fell ever so slightly.

"This won't help you. If you kill me, you're no better than he is." Dumbledore began to explain as he watched Draco's face soften as he looked up at his headmaster, "Do you want to be like Voldemort Draco? Do you want to be known as one of the most dangerous men in England? I don't think you do. I can see it."

"You don't know anything about me! How do you know what I want?"

"I know you're not a killer."

Draco couldn't budge or say a word, he just stood there motionless. Not a few moments later the other Death Eaters emerged from the shadows. Some of their expressions were emotionless, some had cheesy grins but one stood out the most, as always. Her grin was more prominant than everyone elses and her hair was messier than usual.

"Good job Draco, you've actually succeeded in something for once." She growled at him.

Looking over at his aunt Bellatrix, he just glared at her. All his life she'd been teasing him about being a failure, and now, as he was standing motionless about to kill his headmaster he was finally getting recognition. It wasn't right, and he knew that. He could feel it in the bottom of his heart and wanted to just collapse right then and there.

Turning around the room he scouted out a place where Callie could have been. He didn't want to call her name, or gesture for her to come out. They were still mad at each other. She was there somewhere, he knew that. But when she'd come out and help him he had no clue. Still holding the wand in his hand firmly he couldn't take his eyes off Bellatrix. She had that look that you didn't want to mess with.

Creeping out of the shadows came Callie. She stood over next to Draco, "Just do it."

He jumped at the sudden voice turning to find Callie standing next to him. Smiling at her he leaned a bit closer, "You came."

"I had to." She said stepping away from him, "Now do it."

Looking over at his ex girlfriend then up at his headmaster he lowered his wand shaking his head, "I can't do it."

Callie groaned and literally pushed him out of the way before holding her wand up and pointing it at Dumbledore, "I'm so sorry professor."

"You're not a killer Callie. You don't have to do this." Dumbledore said looking into her eyes.

"No, stop telling me that! I made a vow I'd kill you if Draco couldn't." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"No you didn't."

"I did, and I'm sorry. I know I maybe should have told you, but I didn't know how."

"You're not a Death Eater are you?" He genuinely looked surprised.

"Oh, I am. I have been since I was three and I fully intend to keep my vow. I don't want to die."

"You don't have to."

"Stop telling me what I don't have to do! It's not going to help that this is ridiculously hard!" She shouted looking away for a moment.

"Oh looks like The Dark Lord's favourite little Princess is so weak." Bellatrix cackled.

That was it. Callie had had it. She pointed her wand at Bellatrix, "I may be too weak to kill him, but I'm not too weak to kill you." Callie said before she noticed a subtle wink in her direction from Dumbledore.

"Oh really? Let's see you try!"

"Yes, Avada Kedavra!" She shouted the spell but just as she was saying it pointed her wand at Dumbledore.

Just before the spell hit him he nodded subtly, knowing it was coming, thanking her. The green light hit his chest and he fell over the side of the tower. Callie's face filled with tears and she collapsed to the floor. Immediately next to her was Severus Snape who had appeared out of nowhere. Lifting her up he cradled her in his arms, "Shhh, its okay Cal, shhh."

Callie couldn't speak, but only cry. Snape ran his hand through her hair desperately trying to calm her down, "Don't worry, I promise you everything will be okay."

Nodding she buried her head into his chest. Bellatrix stood over Snape and Callie looking down in confusion, "You're consoling the little bitch? She's a wimp, leave her be."

"SHUT UP!" Callie cried wriggling free from Snape's grip.

She jumped up, turned around and tackled Bellatrix to the floor. Bellatrix began attacking Callie back, trying to push her off. She whipped her hands up, slapping Callie. After a few moments Callie could feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist lifting her up. Her legs continued kicking and she continued screaming. Looking back at the person holding her she saw greasy black hair falling down next to her face.

Knowing it was Snape she turned around and cried into his chest. Bending down he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her in his arms like a little babybu and made his way out of the castle following the other Death Eaters and Draco. They headed outside and down to Hagrid's hut, as Bellatrix was so apt on burning the place up. Draco kept hesitating to follow them but knew it was the best thing to do.

He could see Harry running after them, holding his wand up. There was a part of him that knew something bad was going to happen, but he was worried what it would be. Every couple seconds he'd look back to make sure everyone was alright. Behind him was Snape still holding Callie in his arms, which he still felt was a bit weird. He'd never truly understood why Snape and Callie got along so well.

Harry pointed his wand in Snape and Callie's direction, shouting a spell, "Sectumsempra!"

Callie's body went rigid and her breathing quickened, hyperventilating. Blood was oozing out of her chest, ruining her white shirt. Snape flipped, stopped, placed her down on the ground, took out his wand, got rid of Harry's wand, "Expelliarmus," and tended to Callie.

Healing her, he revived her, clearing up all her wounds before looking up at Harry, "How dare you use my spell against someone else!"

"I…I…what?" Harry shouted, confused.

"I'm the Half Blood Prince! And you could have just killed your friend had I not known how to cure it!"

"But you did!"

"That's not the point Harry! Just go back to the castle."

"Is she okay?" Harry said walking towards Callie on the ground.

Snape lifted her up into his arms once again, "She's none of your concern. Go back up to the castle."

Harry watched Snape rush away with Callie in his arms. As he did, he couldn't help but wonder why Callie had done it. He knew she had to make sure of it, but he never thought she'd actually murder him. She was his friend, he trusted her. And to top it all off, he knew she trusted and loved Dumbledore. And yet, here she had gone and killed him. It didn't make any sense. As he walked back up to the castle, as Snape had instructed, he saw students gathering down by Dumbledore's body.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the crowd trying to calm all of the students down. As he approached her she turned around seeing him completely shocked, "Potter, what happened?"

"I know who killed him, I saw her do it." Harry said never taking his gaze away from McGonagall.

"You saw her? What do you mean her? I thought that…" Professor McGonagall started.

"Yes, I saw her. Callie Everwood, she murdered him."

McGonagall couldn't say anything; she just stood staring at Harry. She didn't want to believe that a student had murdered Albus Dumbledore, let alone one of her best students. But there was a part of her that knew something had been bothering Callie the last few days. But she hadn't expected this.

Instead she pulled her wand out of her cloak, whispered 'Lumos' under her breath and held her wand up in the air. Harry followed suite, as well as all the other students standing outside around him. Soon the entire crowd of students had their wands up in the air, even the Slytherins.

Meanwhile Snape, still carrying Callie, who was still crying, was running through the forest with the other Death Eaters. They all apparated, appearing at the Malfoy Manor. Placing Callie on the couch Snape sat down next to her, holding onto her hand trying to calm her down.

Standing behind the couch was Draco, just watching his ex girlfriend, not knowing what to say. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. Rather than Snape, he wanted to be the one holding her closely and making sure she was okay. But knowing that he had broken her heart he knew him trying to console her would make it worse. Instead he just stood there, like an idiot, staring down at her.

Looking up at him Snape nodded and shifted his body ever so slightly allowing Draco space to squeeze in. Draco took Snape's place and held Callie in his arms. He smiled at being able to touch her and hold her once again. Running his hand through her hair he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if they hadn't broke up. As he could feel her body calming down he began to worry.

What would she do when she saw that it was him instead of Snape? Would she freak out and bolt or merely just stay where she was? As he contemplated this, he saw her calm down a little more. She opened her eyes and turned to face him. For a moment she just stared before she buried her head in his chest letting her final tears fall. A grand smile fell across Draco's face as he realised she was crying into his chest. Pulling her close h continued to run his hand through her hair, whist his other hand was rubbing her back.

He wasn't sure what she was thinking or why she didn't seem mad at him. There was a part of him that wanted to ask, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead he let her just cry, before she looked up into his eyes. She let small breaths escape her mouth as she occasionally bit her lips. He could tell that she wanted to say something, but was afraid.

Desperately he wanted to just take her hand and hold onto it to calm her down. But fear got the better of him. If she had pulled away, his chance would have been gone. Instead he just let out a small smile explaining everything would be okay. Taking one last look into his eyes she sighed before she started talking.

"I…thank you, for just sitting here with me. It means a lot." Callie said gazing into his bright blue eyes.

"It's no problem, I'm always here for you baby. You know that." Draco said feeling confident enough to take her hand.

"I know, but you still broke my promise. Don't think that just because I'm being nice to you right now that it means anything."

"Oh no, I know, but I want you to know that you're my little baby, and you always will be. I will never stop loving you and I really didn't mean to break your heart, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." She let her gaze drift away from him as she stood up from the couch looking at everyone around her, "I'm gonna give in. Is it alright if I use the room next to Draco's for tonight?"

"Oh yes, of course honey, go right ahead. We'll have Rilyn come wake you for breakfast tomorrow morning." Narcissa said smiling, as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

Draco slid back into the couch and let his head fall against the back, sighing as he watched Callie head upstairs. As she saw her walk up he saw her clench her stomach and double over for a moment before composing herself and rushing up the stairs. Something was up, but as usual he didn't want to pester her about it. She wasn't the kind of girl that enjoyed being asked a million questions.

He got up from his spot on the couch, not wanting to sit around with his parents for much longer and headed up to his room. Collapsing on his bed he let his eyes close as he drifted off into a deep sleep that was much needed.

…

The next morning Callie opened her eyes and immediately felt sick to her stomach. She slowly slid out of bed, quickly made her way to the bathroom, bent down and threw up into the toilet. Groaning she let her head fall down onto the toilet seat. Before she could even think about why she had just thrown up she could feel it coming up again. Leaning over the toilet she let out the contents in her stomach again.

There was a knock on the door and she could hear Rilyn's voice, "Miss Callie, breakfast is ready."

Groaning Callie cried, "Go get Severus for me Rilyn! Please! GET HIM NOW!"

"Of course Miss Callie." Rilyn said back racing down to the kitchen where she saw everyone getting ready for breakfast.

"Mr. Severus, Miss Callie requests you upstairs." Rilyn said looking up patiently at Snape.

Snape looked down at the little house elf confused for a moment before slowly heading up the stairs. He knocked on Callie's door, "Callie, what's happening?"

"Snaaaape, in the bathroom, UGH!" She said before throwing up again.

At the sound of that Snape dashed into the bathroom and saw her sitting by the toilet. He was down at his knees holding her hair back and gently rubbing her back. He flushed the toilet and tried to calm her down a bit. Once again she was leaning towards the toilet. When she finished she groaned, shifted her body, faced her back to him and fell back into his chest. He held her close to him and ran his hand through her hair.

"Are you okay honey? What's wrong?" Snape asked feeling weird talking to someone like that.

"No, and I don't know why. I woke up this morning and I suddenly felt really sick."

"I'm sorry princess."

Callie groaned before she lifted her head up as her mouth dropped, "Snape, what's the date today?"

"I believe it's February 6th, why?"

She turned to face him, still with her mouth dropped, "I'm a week and a half late Snape."

"What? I'm sorry I'm confused."

"I'm LATE! It was supposed to come almost two weeks ago!"

Snape tilted his head sideways still confused, "I don't get it."

"I…I think I'm pregnant."

Snape's hands dropped from holding her and scooted away from her, "You…WHAT?"

"I think I'm pregnant Snape. I'm almost two weeks late and I'm throwing up and it's morning and I know the last time Draco and I had sex he wasn't using a condom but I don't know if he was still taking that pill."

Merely blinking his eyelashes Snape looked at her. He wasn't sure what he was meant to say, he'd never had to deal with this. There was only one person he could talk to. He stood up and left the room, "I'll be right back Cal."

Callie nodded as Snape left. Dashing down the corridor Snape tried to breathe deeply. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked down into the kitchen, "Cissa, we need your help up here."

Narcissa looked up to see Snape with a worried look on her face, "What's wrong Severus?"

"Just come up, I need your help."

Nodding Narcissa made her way upstairs, excusing herself from the others. When she reached the top of the stairs Snape took hold of her arm forcefully and dragged her down the hallway to Callie's room.

"What the bloody hell is wrong Severus?"

Instead of saying anything he just pointed to Callie sitting near the toilet. Narcissa bent down next to Callie, "You okay honey?"

"No, I'm not. I'm throwing up and I hate it." She said once again leaning towards the toilet, however this time nothing came out.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey. Do you know why?" Narcissa asked rubbing Callie's back.

"Yes, I think I'm…I think I'm pregnant."

Narcissa's mouth dropped as she let herself fall onto the floor, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I'm two weeks late, and I'm throwing up like a mother fucker."

"Is it Draco's?"

"OF COURSE IT IS! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?" Callie shouted.

Sighing Narcissa tried to wrap her head around it, "I'm sorry. I don't know how well he's gonna take this."

"It's not going to be well I know that." Snape sniggered.

The two girls looked up at him, glaring. Narcissa held Callie's hair behind her head as she occasionally threw up into the toilet, "Honey, is there any other signs? Are you sure?"

"I don't know. Can we just not tell anyone about this until I know for sure please?"

"Of course sweetheart, but you know that in a month or two if it's true you'll show right?"

Callie nodded and looked up at Narcissa, "It wouldn't be that bad right?"

"Well, you've got your entire life ahead of you honey, are you sure you want this?"

"I know I'm only sixteen but I feel that this could be good for me."

"But you've got school."

"Only the end of this year, I'm not going back next year."

Naricssa looked over at Callie as if she had grown an extra two heads. Shaking her head she scooted back against the wall before finally speaking, "What do you mean?"

"I can't, not after what has just happened. I don't feel right at Hogwarts anymore, and besides if this is true, I don't want to be raising this kid while I'm in school."

Merely nodding Narcissa helped Callie up. She put some clothes on her and brought her downstairs. Just as Callie made her way downstairs, her nose perked up and a grand smile fell across her face, "OH my dear Merlin, what is that heavenly smell?"

"Those are the mashed potatoes for dinner tonight." Narcissa said looking down at Callie.

"Can I have some? Can I have some? Nowwwwwww?" Callie whined as she placed her hands together pleading.

Narcissa laughed, "Yes, but you have to wait until dinner."

Shaking her head Callie bounced on her feet, "Noooooooo, I want them now. I need them now, oh my goodness, they sound so amazing, can I have them now? Like right this very moment? Oh my dear goodness I want some now, so bad! Really bad! PLEEEEASE!"

Snape looked over at Narcissa and raised his eyebrows, "What's with her?"

Stepping over closer to Snape, Narcissa whispered in his ear, "That's food cravings, the girl's really seriously pregnant."

* * *

So Callie's pregnant huh? How's that gonna go over? :)

-xActDanceWritex


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker, Erin Holloway and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

I'm sorry it took so long! :(

**This chapter's dedicated to: Mary Anne, my dear friend who is now reading my story even though she says she doesn't like Harry Potter :) **

* * *

"SHIT! What do we do? What do I do? Do we tell her father? How do we tell her father?" Snape started asking.

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders as she watched Callie bounce into the kitchen smiling and smelling the mashed potatoes. Once she was in she lifted her head and looked back over at Narcissa, "Can I have some chocolate chip cookies too? That sounds superbly awesome!"

Laughing and making her way to the counter where the freshly baked cookies from this morning were sitting, Narcissa pulled two out of the box, placed them on a napkin and handed them to Callie who was bouncing on her feet like a little maniac. As she bit into the cookie a grand smile fell across her face. She continued to bounce around, eat the cookie and squeal like a little girl.

Not a few moments later there were footsteps on the stairs. Everyone except for Callie turned to look up; Draco was coming down the stairs watching his ex girlfriend with fascination as she bounced around like a little girl. When he reached the bottom he looked at his mother with a confused look on his face. She looked back at him expressionless, not sure what Callie wanted her to say.

If anyone were going to tell him that Callie was pregnant it would be Callie. All hell would break loose if he found out from someone else other than her. But she had no idea how to tell him. How could she tell her ex boyfriend that she was having his baby? Finally calming down she sat down on the couch with her cookie taking small bites savouring each moment of it.

Draco had to know what was going on so he approached his mother. He nudged her and pointed to Callie. Narcissa merely shook her head. Looking at his mother's expression he raised his eyebrows. No one was telling him anything. He didn't like this one bit. Draco hated not being told what was going on, especially if it had to do with people he cared about.

There was a part of him that wanted to rush up to Callie, grab hold of her arms and hold her still, shaking it out of her. But that wouldn't go over very well, it would only piss her off, and at the precise moment she was quite peaceful sitting on the couch eating the chocolate chip cookie. Instead he sat down next to her watching.

She flinched when he sat down and looked down at her cookie before sliding away from him protecting her cookie. Draco only laughed, "I'm not taking your cookie baby."

Callie looked up at him and then down at her cookie, "Baby?"

"Yes, you're my baby, you know that." He said smiling at her.

She shook her head as she looked down at her stomach. Her eyes moved up towards Draco's, "Me? Just me?"

"Yes, Cal, just you, you're my one and only baby."

Shaking her head she turned her head away from him, "No, I'm not. I'm not your one and only baby."

"Callie, you are. You're my baby, only you." He explained looking at her before snapping his head over to Snape and Narcissa standing by the couch.

They looked down at him calmly, trying to let him figure it out for himself. He sunk into the couch and ran his hand through his fluffy hair, "No, you're not. You're not pregnant Callie, you're not, you're all just fucking with me."

"DRACO! We do not use that language in this house." Narcissa shouted at him.

"Sorry Mum, but is she? Are you? Callie?"

Nodding her head slowly she ate the last piece of cookie she had been holding onto for so long. Scooting his body closer to her Draco reached over for Callie's hand holding it in his. She tried to pull her hand out of his grip but it was no use, he was too strong. Stroking her hand gently he let out a small smile.

"We'll figure it out love."

As he looked over at his ex-girlfriend he could see her eyes were filled with terror and sheer sadness. When she finally met his gaze, he noticed how afraid and concerned she was. She wasn't ready for this, and he knew that. But he had to be there for her, as much as she needed him to be. Trying desperately to calm her down, by cheering her up as he always had, playing with her hands, he could tell that only made it worse.

"I'm sorry princess, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I want to make it up to you, and I want to be able to raise this child with you and I want to be there every step of the way." Draco said placing his hand underneath her chin.

"I want you to be too, but you have to promise me that you won't do that again, and you have to keep it this time. We have to make this work, because I love you, and I know you love me back, which means we can do this okay?"

"Yes baby."

A small smile fell across Callie's face at the fact that he called her baby. It had always made her feel special and cute. She leaned in closer to him, looking deep into his bright blue eyes and lightly kissed his lips. He blinked for a moment before sliding his hand down to her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He tightened his grip on her waist as she let her hands run through his fluffy hair.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, probably the sweetest of all the kisses they've shared. When they pulled apart Callie looked into his eyes and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you babygirl, so much."

A large grin grew across her face at the nicknames he was calling her. He'd never called her things like this. She assumed this was a good sign. Shifting her body she curled up into him and rested her head on his chest, "Don't leave me again okay?"

"I didn't leave you honey, you left me."

"You know what I mean." She said looking up at him raising her eyebrows.

"I know, and I promise. I will never let you go again. It would hurt me far too much." He said pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

As the two teenagers were snuggling, Snape sat down in the armchair next to them and crossed his arms over his chest as he sunk back down into the chair. He had no idea what to say to either of them or how to respond to the whole situation. Ever since he and Callie had gotten close he realised he had suddenly become very protective of her. He knew that he should support her but couldn't bring up the courage to tell her that.

"What are you going to do Callie? You obviously can't keep the thing. Besides you have to go back to school and finish up."

"I'm not giving it up. I can't do that, I wouldn't be able to."

"Why not? This thing is ruining your life. What the bloody hell are you going to do when you have to go back to school?"

"I'm not, we've been through this Snape. You know the deal."

Snape ran his hand through his hair trying to let Callie's decisions sink in. He knew she could make her own decisions but he still felt really protective of her, feeling like he should tell her what was right and wrong. Even though she had a father for that it wasn't like she saw the man very much, he was always out busy on a business trip. Sliding deeper into his chair he tried to imagine what his life would be like with her living with him.

Honestly, it was strange, he didn't feel like himself but he surely felt like it was right. As he thought about this he noticed that he had always admired her as a student. Whilst all the students despised him so much, groaning after everything he said, she merely looked up at him for a moment before holding her head low. Assignment wise, she was always top notch.

She was a good girl, and didn't deserve something like this. Her life didn't need to be ruined by a mistake she and her boyfriend made. As he leaned closer to her to speak again he began to wonder how Draco had gotten her pregnant if he had been on the pill.

"How do you think it happened?" Snape wondered.

"I don't know. Draco?" Callie asked turning to her once again boyfriend.

"I had run out of pills two weeks ago, and they're in the process of coming. I hadn't taken one that Saturday we spent the night together, and we got so heated in that kiss that when it happened, I didn't even think about it, and because we got so heated, neither of us thought about a condom, so I think that's it." Draco figured out

"Draco! How can you be so irresponsible? You fucking got a sixteen year old girl pregnant!" Snape shouted at him.

"Severus! Please! It wasn't their fault, I know what it feels like to get heated in a moment, honestly that's how Draco was conceived." Narciss explained.

Callie merely chuckled before receiving a glare from Draco, "What? Your parents weren't expecting you, you were a mistake PD."

"Oh shush Princess, and you were all planned then huh?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Draco shook his head, smirking. Snape sunk back into his chair once again, he was getting fed up with this. He knew that once Callie made up her mind, she was sticking to it and there was nothing stopping her. So she was going to have this child, and that's the way it was going to be. She and Draco would raise it together and be happy.

"Shouldn't we check to make sure?" Snape asked fiddling with his sleeves.

"But we know." Narcissa stated.

"I think we should check just to be sure, what if we're wrong and this is all just crazy teenage hormones?" He said finally looking up at the two women.

Narcissa sighed, "Alright, Callie and I will go down to one of the muggle drugstores and pick up a pregnancy test alright? We'll check and figure this whole thing out."

Callie smiled, standing up from the couch following Narcissa. The two left, but not before Narcissa grabbed some muggle pounds from a jar in the kitchen. Apparating, they appeared on a small street, in a dark corner away from the public. Taking Callie's hand Narcissa headed down the street to the drug store. Pulling the teenager along, they entered the drug store.

Peering down the aisles they searched for the perfect pregnancy test. There were so many to choose from, it was almost impossible. In the middle of the shelf Callie saw one that said: First Response, Pregnancy Test. Calling over Narcissa she showed her, "This looks legit and accurate."

"It's supposed to be one of the most accurate brands." Narcissa explained as she took the test and paid for it at the counter.

The clerk looked at her and then over at Callie, "Is your daughter pregnant?"

"What?" Narcissa looked over at Callie confused, before figuring it out, "Oh no, she's not. It's for her sister."

Nodding the clerk gave them back their change and put the test in a bag. As they walked out of the store the two girls began to giggle. Callie tried to talk through her giggles, "How do we look alike?"

"I don't know." Narcissa tried to say without laughing.

The front door opened. Snape and Draco snapped their heads up to see Narcissa and Callie returning. Anxiously they watched the girls as they headed over to the bathroom. Both of them disappeared inside, shutting the door behind them.

"So I think I'm supposed to pee into this cup, then put the pee on this thing here and it will tell me if I'm pregnant or not?" Callie asked holding the test in her hand.

Narcissa took the test from Callie's hand, "Yeah, it looks about right, is that what the instructions say?"

Callie nodded as Narcissa let out a small smile, exiting letting Callie do her thing. She stood leaning up against the door. The two sitting on the couch stood up and raced over to Narcissa.

"So is she pregnant?" Snape asked forcefully.

"Hold on Severus, she has to take the test first."

"Take the test? What?" Draco asked confused.

"It apparently takes a couple minutes."

The door handle moved, and the door pulled back. Callie looked at the three people standing around her, holding the test in her hand. Draco stepped forward and looked at his girlfriend, "Well? Are you?"

"We have to wait three minutes. I thought I'd come out here and wait with you guys so you can all find out at the same time."

The three nodded as they all made their way back to the couch. Callie placed the test on the table in front of them. She scooted back into the couch and curled up into Draco's arms as he held her close to his chest. Severus was sitting in the armchair with his arms crossed over his chest and his face totally serious. Narcissa was sitting next to Callie fiddling with her hands waiting patiently.

Waiting three minutes, nervous as hell, the four finally all leaned in to see the test. On the small window were two pink lines. Callie let out a small smile, "I'm actually pregnant."

Severus sighed. He wasn't ready for this. Knowing perfectly well that he cared for this girl like his own daughter he had to admit he was afraid. He couldn't even imagine what her father would say. His little girl had gone and gotten herself knocked up before she was even a legal wizard. The good thing though, was her birthday was in a couple of months, so at least she'd be legal when she had the kid.

"You're welcome to stay here if you want to Callie, and we'll try to contact your father and anyone else you want us to, but you do want to say goodbye to your friends too right?" Narcissa said.

"Yes, I have to do that, especially Georgia, I'm just abandoning her."

Draco took her hand in his, "You're not abandoning her, you have no choice."

"But I am, I'm leaving my best friend alone for a year. Oliver graduates this year, and I'm not going to be there. The poor girl is going to go mad."

"She's got Hermione, Harry and Ron right?" Draco said gently rubbing his girlfriend's hand.

"Well yeah, but she's not THAT close to them. And what happens if something happens to them? What if they decide they're not going back too? Then what happens?"

"Hey baby, it's okay, don't worry. I promise you everything will be okay."

"How do you know?" Callie cried, removing her hand from his grip and hiding her face, crying into it.

"Aww, don't cry honey, please don't cry.

Turning into Draco's chest Callie softened her tears and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm here for you if you need any help, you know that Cal. We'll do this together alright?"

Callie nodded then snapped her head up and looked at her boyfriend. He smiled and nodded, "I know princess, I know. I've already got it planned."

A grin grew across her face as she hoped he was thinking the same thing she was. Draco ran his hand through her hair just smiling at her. _It's a good idea to raise this kid as it's actual father right? I should be married to her. I have a great plan, I just hope she likes it. And I want to get her father's permission, I know it would be respectful and I'd quite honestly like to see the man once again. I just need to find him. I hope he doesn't get mad at me for knocking up his daughter. I know they're very close…_

Draco had to find her father. He hadn't seen him in years, and knew he wouldn't be able to recognize him if he saw him. But he had to try right?

* * *

Is Draco going to find her father? :)

-xActDanceWritex


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker, Erin Holloway and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

Sorry, school has been taking up most of my time. But there's some drama here, some that adds to the plot ;)

**This chapter's dedicated to: Leslie Hamilton, one of my best friends that I lost to a sad cause, she loved Harry Potter and always loved this story. I love you Leslie, always.**

* * *

Callie curled up into Draco's chest and closed her eyes gently, allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep. Smiling down at the beautiful girl in his arms, now pregnant with his child, he scooped her up and brought her up the stairs, lying her on his bed, pulling a blanket over her and getting her comfortable. Once he was sure she was actually asleep he grabbed some parchment and a quill from his desk and sat down at it.

Once he was finished, Draco held the letter up in his hands and smiled. It was perfect. It was simple and straight to the point. He folded the letter up and slipped it into an envelope. Writing her father's name on it and the return address he licked it and sealed it shut. Holding it in his hand he turned and looked back at Callie, still asleep, looking as beautiful as ever. He stood up from his chair and opened the window in his room. Whistling the whistle he'd always heard Callie whistle he saw her beautiful white snowy owl approach.

"Hi Sierra, can you do me a favour and take this to Mr. Everwood?" Draco said holding the letter up to Sierra's beak so she could capture it in her mouth.

Sierra held onto the note and chirped before flying out the window and off into the distance. Draco watched the letter fly away with Callie's owl. Smiling he climbed up onto the bed, and curled up next to his girlfriend, protectively wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close.

...

Back at the castle Georgia was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room with her knees pulled up against her chest. She rested her head on her knees and stared into the fire burning in the fireplace. As she looked into the red and orange flames she could feel tears falling down her cheeks. In a couple months she'd lose the one man she knew she'd ever loved.

Upon hearing footsteps coming down the stairs she couldn't even look up. The footsteps got closer and the person sat down next to her and took her hand in his, "What's wrong baby?"

Georgia knew Oliver was sitting next to her, she could smell him. Instead of saying anything she slipped her hand out from his, climbed on top of his lap and buried her head in his chest before bursting into tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just cried.

He ran his hand through her long curly blonde hair, "What's wrong baby? Please talk to me."

"How?"

"How what?" He said lifting her chin up so her eyes were looking into his.

"How do you expect me to go on without you?"

"Awww, Georgia, you're not going to have to. I have a plan, and it's all going to work out quite perfectly, so don't you worry your gorgeous little self okay?"

She curled up closer to him before looking up into his eyes, "You have a plan? What is it?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, so if I tell you it won't be much of a surprise now will it?"

Georgia nodded and sighed, "I just don't want to lose you, I don't think I'd be able to go through another year without you."

"I know beautiful, I know. Just trust me okay?"

Nodding Georgia let Oliver lift her up into his arms and carry her up to his dorm room. He placed her on his bed and curled up next to her. Running his hand through his hair he looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend, "Hey baby?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on with Callie? She's been acting really strange and she hasn't been here the last few days."

Georgia's ears perked up. Oliver had noticed. How was she supposed to explain Callie's situation without giving it away? Sighing she turned to her boyfriend, knowing that he had to understand. She trusted him, and he was Callie's friend as well, he had a right to know why she was always disappearing.

"Well long story short, she works for You Know Who. And she's been away these last couple days doing his bidding, although I don't understand why it's taken her so long. She should have been back by now. Normally she is and she's tired and feels terrible about killing all these people."

Oliver couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't want to believe it. One of his greatest friends worked for Voldemort. How had he not known this? Why had she not told him? Sighing he shifted his body so he was lying flat on his bed, "Are you telling me the truth Georgia?"

"Yes, do you think I'd lie about something like this?"

"No, I just...It's hard to believe that's all."

"Fine, when she gets back, ask her."

Nodding Oliver pulled her back closer to him, "I love you gorgeous."

"I love you too sexy."

...

Michael Everwood was sitting at his desk in one of his offices in Germany when he heard something hitting the window. Turning his head away from his desk he looked over at the window to see his daughter's owl holding a note and pecking at the window. He opened the window and let the owl sit on the sill. Reaching into a small box on his bed, he pulled out a treat for the owl before rolling over to meet it once again.

"How are you today Sierra? I see you've got a message for me." He said smiling as he took the letter from the white snowy owl.

Placing the note on his lap he held the treat out for the owl. It chirped and took the treat from him before nudging his hand and flying away. Michael closed the window and rolled back over to his desk. He placed the note on his desk and looked at it. There was no return address, so he had no clue where to send it back to. Flipping it over, he ripped it open and pulled out the letter.

_Mr. Everwood, _

_I don't know if you remember me, but I was your daughter's best friend before she went off to school. I found her at school and have fallen in love with her. And I was wondering if possible I'd like to talk to you about something, and maybe get to know you a little bit. Is there any way we can meet?_

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Looking down at the letter in his hand his eyes widened. He hadn't heard from Draco Malfoy in years, and wasn't sure he'd even remember what the boy looked like. Re reading the letter he saw the word love. This boy wanted to marry his daughter, that was the only reason he could come up with that would have anything to do with this. He had always wanted his daughter to be married off to someone good, and have children. Never would he have thought it would be his next door neighbor.

It wasn't that he had any objections to it, but Callie was still young, and had her whole life ahead of her. But he knew that if she really wanted to marry Draco, he would let her, after all it was her life. Besides he'd always liked Draco Malfoy, maybe there was hope for this. He pulled out a pen and parchment, thinking of a place to meet. The easiest one would be the Malfoy Manor, as he still knew where that was.

And chances are, Callie would be there, and it was a while since he'd seen his daughter. Sitting down at his desk and writing his letter, he made sure it was well thought out, clear and precise. He folded it up and placed it in an envelope. On the front he wrote 'Draco Malfoy'. He licked the envelope and sealed. Standing up from his desk he headed out of his office and down towards the owlery.

On his way there he was stopped by his boss, "Everwood! How's it going? I know you said you wanted the weekend off, but would it be possible for you to work?"

"Oh Mr. Anderson, I'm so sorry, I wish I could, but I just made plans to meet my daughter."

Mr. Anderson's head fell for a moment, but he Michael didn't see his daughter very often, "Oh, my apologies, it's alright, I'll just get someone else to do the project."

Michael nodded but before he left the room he shouted back to his boss, "Just not Frank, he didn't do very well last time."

"Oh I'll make sure." Mr. Anderson chuckled.

The owlery was at the end of the hall. When he reached there he whistled for his owl. Smiling at the owl he handed the note to him, "Take this to the Malfoy Manor. Don't let Callie see you, look for the boy with white blonde hair."

The owl chirped and flew off into the distance. Michael Everwood watched his owl fly away knowing that if his plan worked out well he'd be able to see his daughter, whom he hadn't seen in at least 10 months. He wondered how much she had changed and what had happened in her life, as they never really sent messages all that much because he was always in a different place.

...

Michael Everwood's owl flew through the clouds and skies over towns and cities to London, England and over to the large black house known as the Malfoy Manor. Passing by each window, the owl searched for the blonde haired boy. Finding him up on the second floor, the owl tapped on the window.

Draco's head snapped up, and peered over at the window to see a brown and white speckled owl tapping at the window. He looked down at Callie with a smile on his face before getting up and walking over to the window, opening it and letting the owl perch on the windowsill. Taking the letter from it's beak, Draco smiled at the bird and watched it fly away.

Sitting down on the bed, Draco saw his name on the front of the envelope, flipped it over, and ripped it open. He pulled out the sheet of paper inside and opened it to see Michael Everwood's formal and neat handwriting.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Of course I remember you, you were the little boy that came over almost everyday. I hate to say this but I laughed when I read your letter. I always knew you'd fall in love with her one day. You two were too good of friends for it to not happen. And yes I would love to meet with you. It's been quite a while since I've seen you and I'd love to see Callie again, but I'd like to surprise her if that's alright with you. Is this Saturday at 11 am good for all of you? Please let me know ASAP._

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Everwood_

Holding the letter firmly in his hand Draco grinned from ear to ear. He knew this would be good for Callie, she'd get to see her father after months. But as he sat on the bed holding the letter in his hand he couldn't help but wonder why Callie hadn't sent her father a message, or why she rarely ever talked about him. Was there something strange about him or a reason for it?

He folded the letter back up and slid it into the envelope. It was placed in his desk drawer as he pulled out a piece of parchment and another envelope. Writing back to her father he confirmed that Saturday at 11 am was perfect. He slid it into the envelope, wrote his name on the front and sent it back as quickly as he could. Hiding away his quill and pen, he climbed onto the bed next to his girlfriend.

"Hey baby, wake up." He said playing with her hair.

She mumbled something and curled up closer to him. He merely chuckled, "Come on my beautiful, amazingly wonderful gorgeous sexy baby panda, wake up."

Callie opened her eyes and turned to face him, "Baby panda?"

"Yes, you're my baby panda." He said leaning down towards her face.

"You're so silly, I love you!" She replied pulling his face down to hers pressing her lips against his.

He kissed her back and pulled away after a moment, "I love you more."

...

Back at Hogwarts in the Slytherin common room, Taylor James had her head rested on Blaise's lap. One of his hands was running the fingers through her soft shoulder length brown hair, playing with it, while the other was interlaced with one of her hands. The two were just hanging out on the couch, talking and relaxing.

"Hey Blaise?" Taylor said looking up at him.

A smile ran across his face at the sound of her voice as he looked down at her, "Yes hon?"

"There's something I have to tell you." She said looking away from him again.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He said immediately fearing the worst.

She lifted her body up from his lap, and removed her hand from his. Still sitting next to him she placed her hands in her lap and pulled her legs up onto the couch, sitting criss cross applesauce. Looking back at him again, she explained, or at least tried to, "I'm not supposed to be a Gryffindor."

"Taylor, what's going on?"

"I asked to be put in Gryffindor, I'm not supposed to be."

"What do you mean? I'm so confused, I don't get it."

"When the hat sorted me, I asked to be put in Gryffindor, because I didn't want to be put where I knew I would be."

Blaise tilted his head to the side, "Were were you supposed to be put?"

She shook her head and turned away from him, knowing she just couldn't tell him. The only way it would work out, in her favour and in a way not as violent was if she showed him. But at the moment he didn't think this was a good idea.

"Taylor, tell me! What's going on here? I'm really confused and I don't like it."

Sighing she took his hand in hers, "Look, I really like you, you know that and so I think it's probably best if I just show you okay?"

He nodded and helped her up off the couch. Their shoes were slid on and their wands slipped into their pockets. With her hand still in his, they exited the building and made their way outside. Slipping outside of the castle grounds they climbed into a small boat sitting by the water. Blaise looked over at her, still very confused.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait, you'll see." She said calmly, trying to hide her worry of losing him.

Taylor enchanted the boat letting it sail across the lake to the opposite side. Once they climbed out and started walking out into the forest Blaise pulled her back closer to him, "Stop, where the fuck are we going?"

"Just wait." She explained, pulling him deeper into the forest.

"Taylor, Stop! Where the fuck are we going? I don't like forests, they're kind of creepy, you never know what lives in these places."

Sighing Taylor finally stopped and looked at him, "We're going to visit someone okay? This person will explain a lot, she'll explain who I really am."

Nodding slowly Blaise held onto her hand tighter, upset that he just admitted he was afraid of forests. Following her around he noticed how deep they were going in. Finally stopping at a small clearing in the forest he saw a small run down house over by some trees. Assuming this was where she was taking him he took a deep breath hoping she wasn't going to kill him.

She pushed open the door and stepped through the door into the house. Blaise looked around the small shack like house wondering what the hell he was doing here. She held onto his hand tightly and pulled him through the house. As she did he looked around to see old style artifacts, old pots and old items on the walls and on shelves. He watched her push open an old wooden door pulling him inside.

Allowing her to drag him inside he looked forward and saw someone sitting in the dark. He couldn't make out who it was but just that it was a woman. Taylor reached for a light switch on the wall, brightening up the room. Blaise could have sworn that his jaw dropped all the way down to the floor at the sight. Sitting on a chair in front of him he saw crazy black curly hair exploding out everywhere and an evil snicker, he saw Bellatrix Lestrange sitting in front of him.

There wasn't anything he could say. He didn't even know how to form words. Bellatrix interrupted his thoughts, "Well well, if it isn't my favourite niece Taylor James."

* * *

Taylor is Bellatrix's niece? Oh shit.

-xActDanceWritex


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker, Erin Holloway and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

I'm really sorry that this took long and that it's short, but I've been really busy and haven't had inspiration for this. But this chapter is quite necessary.

**This chapter's dedicated to: one of my best friends that's always been there for me in everything I do. He knows who he is, and I'm not mentioning his name here. **

* * *

That Saturday Callie was lying on the couch with the cookie box and a stack of her favourite romantic muggle movies. Draco came down the stairs and sat down next to her girlfriend, "Goodmorning baby, are you going to do this all morning?"

"YESH! Do you has a problem with it?" She replied all giggly.

Draco shook his head, "Well there's someone coming to visit in about a half hour, I'd appreciate it if you put on some clothes."

"What kind of clotheses?"

Laughing at the way she was talking he scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He placed her on the bed and went into the closet pulling out a little black dress, reaching just above her knees. It was simple, yet still cute.

"This one? Is this appropriate for the visitor?" Callie asked with a hyper tone in her voice.

"Yes, it is, and it looks adorable on you."

"KAY! Help me." She squealed.

Draco shook his head lightly before he pulled her off the bed playfully. He placed his hands on her waist, kissed her lightly, then slid her shorts down her body, never taking his eyes off of hers. Once again his hands were on her waist pushing her shirt up. Throwing it across the room he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, placing a soft, gentle but passionate kiss on her lips.

Pulling away he reached for the dress and slipped it over her head. She slid her arms through the arm holes and let the dress fall down her body. Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck she smiled a cheeky smile, "Tanks."

"You are so silly, you're so childish."

Callie pouted and held her head low. Draco chuckled and placed his finger underneath her chin, lifting it up slowly, "I love it, you know that, now let's go downstairs okay?"

Nodding Callie let Draco take her hand and pull her gently out of the room and down the stairs. The two sat patiently on the couch waiting for the visitor. Callie was playing with Draco's hands like a four year old. He merely laughed at her immaturity before turning his head to the door hearing a knock from the other side. He took his girlfriend's hands in his and helped her stand up, taking her to the door.

Opening it he smiled at her for a moment before turning to the open door revealing Michael Everwood standing there. Callie stared for a moment, shocked to see her father; it had been so long since she'd seen him and never did she think she'd see him at the Malfoy Manor. Grinning she let go of Draco's hand and jumped into her father's arms.

Michael held her in his arms hugging her tightly, "I missed you Calliebear."

"I missed you Daddy." She said looking at him, remembering his genuine smile.

When he put her down he brought her over to the couch and sat down, "So how are you? It's been so long since we've seen each other and I'm so sorry I haven't sent you any letters, I've just been so busy and on the run that it just wasn't possible, but I'm glad that your boyfriend here asked me to come."

Callie turned her head towards Draco for a moment, smiling, "You found him?"

"Yes." Draco said simply.

Turning back to face her father her smile never left her face. It had been months since the two had seen each other. They had tons to catch up on, but now wasn't the time for that. Callie had some important news to tell him. She had to tell him that she was pregnant without upsetting him. Biting her lip she looked down at her hands in her lap, playing with them slowly.

Michael looked at his daughter with confusion, "Calliebear? What's wrong?"

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you, but I don't want you to get upset with me okay?"

He nodded, fearing something horrible. Callie looked up at her father breathing slowly, "I'm pregnant."

Looking down at his daughter, Michael tried to take all of it in. His little princess was pregnant. Allowing his eyes to fall over towards Draco he began to understand all of it. The reason Draco had asked him to come was so he could ask if he could marry his daughter because he had gotten her pregnant. As he looked at the two of them he wasn't sure what to say. He had wanted big things for his daughter, but nothing like this.

"Callie, I..." That was all he could say.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was a mistake, I just thought that you'd be supportive of me."

"I just don't think you're ready for this... I'm not ready for this. You're my little baby girl and I'm too young to be a grandfather."

All Callie could do was chuckle, "Dad, you're going to be the best grandfather in the world. I know it."

"No, I can't do this Callie. You can't have this kid. This isn't good for you."

"It's not good for me? How do you know what's good for me? You haven't exactly been here for most of me growing up have you? You're always away, how do you expect me to know what's good and not good for me?"

"Stop it. You know that in order to support you I have to work."

"I know! I just don't think it's healthy that I have a better relationship with Elena than I do with my own father. How do you think it makes me feel that I spend more time with the house elf? I want my father, I alwyas have. And after mum died, I thought you'd be here more."

"I know, and I'm really sorry, it's just that everything has been so stressful lately, and I was really kind of hoping that this would be a good visit but I can see that I was wrong." He said standing up to leave.

Standing up Callie looked up at her father. This was not at all how she wanted it to turn out. He was supposed to be there for her every step of the way. Watching him leave she wasn't sure what to tell him, "I just thought you'd help me. I need my father."

"Gimme some time Cal, I'll be back, I just need to let all of this sink in." He said walking back over towards her kissing her forehead, "I love you Calliebear."

And with that he was out the door. Callie let her head fall as she replayed it all in her head. Maybe if she hadn't been so harsh. Even though she didn't want it to happen that way a part of her knew it would. Lately they hadn't been as close as usual, and she knew that when he saw her he wanted it to be a happy reunion of her telling him all about the fun she'd had. She knew he hadn't expected her to be pregnant.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart." Draco said taking her hand in his.

"I hope you're right, I really really do."

...

Blaise took hold of Taylor's arm and pulled her towards him whispering in her ear, "You're kidding me right?"

Taylor shook her head, "No."

"How? Why? She's one of the world's craziest bitches ever!"

"I know, but I can't help who I'm related to right?"

Blaise sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Okay, but how, explain it please?"

"She will." Taylor said turning back to face Bellatrix.

Standing up Bellatrix tried to smile before she reached out and hugged Taylor tightly. Blaise merely shivered at the sight of Bellatrix being affectionate. Seeing this both girls shook their heads. It was unusual, and Blaise wasn't entirely sure why this would happen and of all girls to be her niece or be related to her it had to be the girl he really cared about.

Something was wrong here, he just knew it. This wasn't meant to happen. He wasn't supposed to fall for this kind of girl. And yes, he'd admit he really cared about her, but he was afraid now that he knew he'd do something bad. Afterall he'd never had a girlfriend. She was his first, he didn't know how to act correctly, but seeing as how so far nothing had happened he felt pretty good about himself.

But after finding out her secret, he wasn't sure he wanted this anymore. He couldn't handle having a girlfriend who was related to one of the sickest people in the wizarding world. He'd be afraid that if he hurt her that he'd be hurt, and he knew quite well that it would probably scar him forever.

Bellatrix stopped hugging Taylor and walked over to Blaise before she started circling him, "It's weird huh? I know, it's weird for me too."

"Why the hell would it be weird for you?" Blaise asked forcefully.

"Because she's not blood related to me, but she doesn't know this, HA! Surprise Taylor."

Taylor looked up at her 'aunt', "Wait what?"

"I should have told you, but I was told not to. Her parents were killed when she was very young, she doesn't remember it, she was mere child. And who took her in, me. I became the loving, doting aunt that she needed. I couldn't tell her she was adopted and I sure as hell knew we couldn't just give her our name. So we kept her, after stealing her from her parent's house." Bellatrix stated smirking as she circled Taylor.

"You stole me? You fucking bitch!" Taylor screamed as she attacked Bellatrix.

Using merely her hand Bellatrix held her 'niece' away from her, "It was for your own good."

"My own good? I could have been a normal child! I could have been adopted by a nice family and lived happily and peacefully, but instead I got stuck with you!"

"Hey I raised you well didn't I? I mean look at you now, you're gorgeous, successful and very smart, the only problem is you've got a sadistic aunt."

Taylor shook her head and took hold of Blaise's hand, "We're leaving right now, I'll see you over the summer, we'll talk about this then, but not in front of him."

"Suit your self." Bellatrix said shrugging her shoulders before laughing evilly as she sat down in the chair once again.

Once the two had left the shack Taylor dropped Blaise's hand and fell to the floor, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have brought you there, I just wanted you to know the truth and it turns out I didn't even know it." Taylor said as she let tears fall.

Blaise lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Why are you crying baby?"

"I don't know. I just don't know what else to do. My entire life has been a lie." She said whimpering before she buried her head in Blaise's chest.

"Hey hey, it's all going to be okay. Trust me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Bending down he placed one hand underneath her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her. The two then headed back up into the castle. When they reached the Slytherin common room once again Blaise placed Taylor down on the couch, summoned a blanket and curled up with her.

He ran his hand through her hair, trying desperately to calm her down, "I promise you that you're going to be okay. As long as I'm here, no one will hurt you."

"Thank you Blaise, that really means a lot." Taylor said looking up at him.

Lenaing down he placed a light kiss on her lips, "You're welcome love."

...

Georgia curled up into Oliver's chest and looked up at him, "I'm really afraid."

"Why are you afraid sweetheart?" Oliver said fiddling with her hands.

"I'm worried about Callie, I don't know where she is and it's starting to scare me."

Holding her tighter and running his hand through her hair softly Oliver tried to help, "I'm sure she's just fine."

"Can you go check on her for me? She's probably with Malfoy, now that I think about it."

"Do you want to come with me?"

Georgia shook her head, "I'm not allowed to yet."

"Technically if you're with someone who's allowed to or had the rules bended for them you're allowed to apparate. So would you care to come baby?"

Nodding Georgia took Oliver's hand as the two of them stood up. They slowly headed out of the castle and down to the gates. Once they stepped out, Oliver squeezed Georgia's hand and apparated. He hoped that just thinking the words 'Malfoy Manor' would bring them there. When the two appeared, Georgia looked up and dropped her jaw.

In front of her was the large black house with millions of tall windows and the huge door that was the Malfoy Manor. Looking up at Oliver she nodded, "This is it. It has to be. It reeks of Lucius Malfoy."

Stepping up the door the two gulped before Oliver raised his hand and knocked on the door. Inside Callie and Draco looked up at the door, confused. They weren't expecting anyone. Draco stood up and opened it before widening his eyes, "Oliver, Georgia, what are you guys doing here?"

"Is Callie here?" Georgia asked bouncing lightly on her feet.

"Yeah, she's on the couch." Draco started to say as Georgia rushed past him.

Oliver just looked down before slowly letting himself in, "Hey."

"Hey, so what are you guys doing here?" Draco asked.

"Georgia got worried about Callie."

"Oh, yeah, I knew we should have told you we were here, but Callie wasn't ready, I guess this way works too."

Nodding Oliver just sat down in one of the chairs, "I guess so."

"Would you like anything to drink?" Draco asked trying to remain polite.

Oliver shook his head, "No thanks."

Sitting down in one of the other chairs Draco merely watched Georgia and Callie. Every once in a while he glanced back over at Oliver. The previous conversations was definitely one of the most awkward things Draco or Oliver had ever experienced. Both boys had never thought they'd have to even talk to each other let alone be in the same room.

"Where have you been Cal? I got really worried."

Callie shifted her weight, "I'm really sorry, I know I should have told you I was here and I planned to, but then something happened and I couldn't."

"What is it?" Georgia asked really getting worried.

"Well, I uh... I'm pregnant."

Both Georgia and Oliver's jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

Oliver stood up from his chair, sitting down next to Georgia, "You can't be. How is that possible?"

"Do you want me to explain how babies are made?" Callie asked laughing.

"No, I think he means, how could you let this happen, you're still young Callie." Georgia said.

"I know, but it just sort of happened, and I think this will be good for me."

Running her hand through her hair Georgia looked at her friend confused, "How in the hell is this good for you? You have to go back to school, you can't have a kid while you're at school."

Callie sighed and turned to look over at Draco who merely gave her a looking stating 'You're on your own with this one.' She looked over at her best friend, into her eyes, "Georgia, I... I'm not coming back next year."

"You're not?" Georgia asked looking at Callie like she had gone insane.

"No. You're not mad are you?" Callie wondered.

Georgia merely looked at her friend unable to speak.

* * *

Oh no! What does Georgia actually think?

-xActDanceWritex


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker, Erin Holloway and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

I really apologize that this took so long. I've just been under lots of pressure with school and then I started another story, my Klaine story if you'd like to read it. It's called: LOVE. But I'm finally getting ideas again for this story.

**This chapter's dedicated to: someone I love very much. He's my teddy bear. :)**

* * *

"I just don't know what to say to you Callie."

Sighing Callie just let her head fall into her hands. She knew she should have told Georgia, but it wasn't that easy. This was something Callie had to go through and she just needed her best friend to be supportive. Lifting her head out of her hands and gazing back up into Georgia's eyes, Callie tried to explain it, "Look, I know that I should finish up school but there's things I have to do this year, and I can't do it while I'm in school."

"Callie! That's not logical at all. You have to get an education."

"I've learned more from You Know Who than I'll ever learn in school. Besides I've spoken to Dumbledore about this and he has agreed to it. He feels that in my situation it's best."

Georgia sighed, "I don't like this at all."

"I know. A lot of people don't. But this was what I was meant to do."

"Don't start that crap with me Callie."

"I don't need this from you Georgia! I was hoping you'd support me. I need that from you. This isn't easy for me. The kid will also need someone else to be there for her. I wanted you to be the godmother, but if you can't support me, I'm not going to give you that honor."

Georgia's jaw dropped as she shook her head furiosly, "No. You can't do that to me. You know I want to be the godmother of your kid. I just... It's just that this is all really hard for me. I kind of feel like I'm losing you."

"You're not losing me Georgia. And you never will. I just need you to be here for me on this because there's a lot more things that are going to happen and a lot more people that don't know about this yet. And I want to have the most people supporting me as possible right now."

"Who else haven't you told that need to be told?"

Callie shifted in her seat, "Well there's You Know Who. But I'm afraid to tell him because well I haven't seen him in two months. And I've heard rumors that it's not safe to apparate when you're pregnant and I'm not about to test that."

"Well as awkward as this is for me, I'm sure there are ways we could get him here."

Oliver's jaw dropped, "Are you fucking insane? This is Volde-fucking-mort we're talking about here!"

"Well yes Oliver, but remember I work for him. I'm technically his friend. It's okay." Callie said looking up at him.

"I don't like this one bit. Can I just... Can I not be here if and when he comes?" Oliver asked letitng his head fall low.

All Callie could do was nod. She wanted her friends to be supportive of everything she did. And she knew that this was the one thing they wouldn't be. But at least they could try right? After all that's what friends were for. She turned away from Oliver and back to Georgia, "Will you be here? I kind of want him to meet you, so he knows who not hurt when he finally somehow perfects his plan to take over the world."

"You know I will be Cal. I'm always here for you even if my boyfriend is being a butt face about it."

Oliver just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest as he sunk into the couch. Once again Callie turned away and this time turned to Snape,who was standing behind the couch, "Could you go talk to him for me please, and bring him here?"

Snape nodded and ruffled Callie's hair before he left the house and disapparated into black smoke. He arrived at the Riddle House, which had been the meeting place for the last few meetings. Pushing the door open he headed into the back of the house as he tried to come up with reasons as to why The Dark Lord's Princess hadn't been showing up for meetings in the last month.

Once he pushed the final door open, leading to the back room with the very large table and white board on one end he swallowed and bowed quickly, "My Lord."

"Ah, Severus. How are we today?"

"Not bad, My Lord. However, I am not here for polite chatter. I am here to deliver news from your Princess."

The Dark Lord stood up from his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes, why has my Princess not been showing up for meetings? She's in a ton of trouble. I hope she knows that."

"She does but she requests you to meet her at the Malfoy Manor. She would like to tell you herself."

Pursing his lips and thinking for a moment the Dark Lord tried to come up with a reason as to why his Princess might just stop coming to his always mandatory meetings. Nodding his head slowly he walked around the edge of the table and stood next to Snape before the two of the apparated out of the Riddle house and over to the Malfoy Manor.

Arriving at the door of the Manor they opened it. Oliver knew that was his cue to leave. He stood up and headed upstairs to a room Draco had pointed out earlier. This left Callie, Georgia, Draco and the grown ups standing around, waiting for the arrival of The Dark Lord. When Snape and The Dark Lord entered the house Georgia flinched. She scooted closer to Callie, slightly afraid.

"Is that really him?" Georgia whispered into Callie's ear.

"Yes, it is. Are you ready to officially meet him?"

Georgia shook her head furiously. As she turned up to look at him she could have sworn she felt a chill run through her body. Reaching back she clutched onto Callie's hand tightly, fearing for her life. As she looked up at him he gave her no expression back but just let his gaze fall on Callie.

"Explain yourself Princess. Why have you been skipping the meetings? What else could possibly be more important?"

Callie bit her lip and met his gaze, "It's not particularly safe for me to be apparating."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I uhm... I'm..."

"You're what Princess, you're what?" He shouted, starting to grow impatient.

"I'm pregnant." Callie said letting her head fall.

The Dark Lord just stood there, staring down at her. He tried to open his mouth to speak but no words came out. Taking a seat on the couch he was standing in front of he just let his head fall into his hands, "My life is over. Who will do my bidding now? You can't apparate, what the hell am I going to do?"

"Don't you have others who can do it?"

"For them to be the quality of you, it'd be almost impossible!"

"So get two then and make them half as good as me, or ask Draco!"

"I've tried once before but he was just never very good." The Dark Lord said turning to glare at Draco.

Draco just glared back at him before slumping deeper into the chair. Callie laughed at her boyfriend and turned back to The Dark Lord, "There's one person I know that might help you. She's one of the girls I've taught most of the spells you taught me to."

"Who is that?" He asked, now very intrigued.

"Her name's Taylor, Taylor James. Bellatrix is her aunt."

Georgia looked over at Callie, dropping her jaw, "What the fuck? Taylor is Bellatrix's niece. That's just...wow."

"I know. I was shocked when she told me too." Callie responded to her friend.

"Wait, why didn't you teach me all that stuff?" Georgia asked, feinting sadness.

"I didn't think you'd want to learn. Taylor needed some of it to protect herself from Bellatrix."

Looking at Callie for a moment, examining her, looking at her unborn child Georgia decided what she had to do. It was up to her to help her best friend. She turned to face The Dark Lord, taking up a deep breath and trying to be brave, "If Callie teaches me, will you let me take her place until she has her kid?"

"Are you fucking mad Georgia?" Callie shouted at her friend, lightly hitting her on the shoulder.

"No. I want to help you." She said.

"What will you do about Oliver? He'll be so upset and mad at you."

Georgia sighed, 'Well I hadn't really thought that far in advance."

Callie knew this wouldn't be good, but if Georgia was really set on helping her this way then she would let her, after all she knew her friend was a hard worker and always very determined, "If you really want to, I'll teach you. Is that alright My Lord?"

The Dark Lord looked up at Callie and then over at Georgia, taking her in for a moment, squinting his eyes, and tilting his head, "Yes. But you must teach her how to apparate and all of the other important skills I taught you because you're students."

Callie nodded, about to say something. But Georgia interjected, "Wait. I'm not legal."

"Neither am I, remember? But there's something about being a Death Eater and the Mark branding you that does something to that so called tracking device the Ministry has on us."

"Huh?" Georgia asked tilting her head to the side, very confused.

Callie laughed, "According to the Ministry we all have these tracking devices on us. And until we turn 17, we're not allowed to apparate. But if you apparate with someone over 17 it's alright. Now if you're a Death Eater age doesn't matter because of the way the Mark enters our body."

"That's convenient."

Calie nodded, smiling. The Dark Lord turned to Georgia, "It's Georgia isn't it?"

"Yes, Georgia Walker, but I'd prefer if you didn't use my name."

"What would you prefer to be called then?"

"You can use my middle name, Alice."

The Dark Lord smiled sinisterly, "Alright Georgia Alice Walker, now known as Alice, you must join hands with me and complete the unbreakable vow before I can brand you with the Dark Mark."

Georgia held out her right hand, taking his in hers. The Dark Lord turned up to Callie, "The vow please."

Callie stood up and placed her hands on top of Georgia and The Dark Lord's. She whispered underneath her breath and raised her hands. Bonding their hands together she made swirling motions with her finger. A white swirl moved around their hands, waiting for the vow to end.

"Do you Georgia Alice Walker, and now Alice vow to serve The Dark Lord until I am able to?"

"I vow."

"Do you vow to do everything he says regardless of what you believe?"

"I vow."

The vow was sealed. The white swirls enveloping Georgia and The Dark Lord's hands began to get smaller and smaller as they tightened around their hands before they disappeared. The Dark Lord then pulled out his wand and took Georgia's left forearm and whispered under his breath. Within a matter of minutes the Dark Mark had appeared on Georgia's arm. She was now a Death Eater.

The Dark Lord stood up and looked down at the two fo them, "Princess, just because you can't apparate doesn't mean we won't be having meetings here. You're still one of my best and I appreciate and love your ideas very much. Alice, welcome, and I hope you're ready for this. It's not easy. I will see you both later. Voldemort, out."

And with that he left the house, disapparating. Callie turned to Georgia, "So what are you going to do now? You know your boyfriend is going to pretty much hate you for this."

"I know. I'm not really sure what to say to him."

"Let's just get him down here and see if we can figure out a way, some how. Draco please."

Draco nodded and stood up, heading up the stairs and down the hall to the room he knew Oliver was in. Knocking on the door he called for him, "Hey Wood, you can come out now."

The door opened to Oliver standing there, expressionless, "He's gone?"

"Yes." Draco turned away and headed back down the stairs with Oliver following closely behind.

Oliver sat down on the arm chair next to his girlfriend and looked over at her. He parted his lips and let his eyes widen just slightly, as he was confused, wondering what was wrong with her. She looked worried and guilty of something. And he wanted to know what. She had always told him everything, it's why they worked so well together. There was always trust.

"Georgia, what's wrong?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, "What? Why would you think something's wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"What's wrong? I know when something's wrong with you."

Shaking her head furiously Georgia turned away from him trying not to let him see. He sighed, stood up and knelt down in front of her. Placing his hand underneath her chin he brought it over towards him, "Please baby, please tell me."

"I don't want to tell you Oliver."

"Why? What's so bad about it?"

"You're going to hate me for it."

Oliver sighed and sat down next to her, "Please tell me."

"You know I love you a lot right?" Oliver nodded and Georgia continued, "I did something Oliver. It's not something that anyone would consider good. But I'm not only doing it for me, I'm doing it for Callie. She needs someone to protect her and help her out."

"Georgia, what did you do?"

"I'm not as innocent anymore Oliver. I won't ever be. I'll learn things you could only dream of. But I'll be hurting people who I would always only think of as innocent people even though to others they won't be. I'll be able to travel to places whenever I please."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

He was very confused. None of it made any sense to him. As he sat there trying to take in everything his girlfriend said he tried to analyze it and figure out what she was saying. Running his hand through his hair he sighed, this wasn't good. He was afraid of what might happen.

"I'd rather just show you than tell you."

Oliver watched her with fascination. As she placed her hand on her left arm, scrunching up her jacket as she began to push it up. I reached forward and stopped her hand, "NO! I don't want to see it. I know what it is."

He jumped up and walked away from her, running his hand through his hair. This wasn't happening. No. His girlfriend, the innocent little blonde Georgia Walker was now a member of the one group of people he had always feared and hated. He just couldn't believe it. She was going to learn dark magic that he had feared would turn her against everything she ever said she believed in.

"Oliver, look at me please. I'm doing this to help. Callie needs help."

"No. I don't like this. You can't be. It's just..."

"It'll help her. She's my best friend."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this before?"

"I was afraid of what you'd think of me."

Looking away from her again he ran his hand through his hair once again, "I'm your boyfriend Georgia. We're supposed to talk about these kind of things."

"But this was just..."

"No, this is ridiculous Georgia. You can't just do things like this. You're working for a fucking mad man now, you do realise that right?"

Georgia just nodded. She stood up and took Oliver's hand in hers, "Callie can't apparate and I was sure that at some point You Know Who would do something that could seriously harm her or her child."

"You can just do it on your own then. I want no part of this." Oliver said turning towards the door.

"Oliver! Don't. Please. I need you here with me." She said taking hold of his arm trying to pull him back.

He threw her arm off him, "No. I don't want to be a part of this. I can't handle it. You can do it absolutely on your own Georgia Walker. Have a great end of the year."

And with that he opened the door and disapparated and was gone. Georgia turned to face Callie and burst into tears.

...

Callie was curled up in Draco's chest, slowly falling in and out of consciousness. Draco had one arm wrapped losely around her waist. The other hand was running it's fingers through her hair, "Do you remember when we used to play house together baby?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's kind of like this, don't you think?"

Callie chuckled as she closed her eyes.

_"I'm home!" A little Draco stated as he pushed open the fake door._

_Little Callie turned and looked up at him, "Goodevening honey. I've cooked some delicious chicken and rice for us. I hope you like it."_

_"I will, always." He said kissing her cheek._

_"Could you go get the kids?"_

_Little Draco nodded and walked through the fake house. He came back with a stuffed bunny rabbit and a teddy bear. Placing the two stuffed animals in small chairs in front of a table designed for dolls, "Sarah and Joey are ready for dinner."_

_The dinner was placed on the table, with four plates that were actually empty. Callie and Draco sat down and ate their food. Smiling over at him she asked, "How was your day?"_

_"Well my boss was being very mean today. He kept asking me to do things that didn't have anything to do with my job."_

_"That's not fair."_

_"I know, that's what I said."_

_"Well I think you should just talk to him."_

_"I will. How was your day?"_

_"My day was fine. I just took the kids to school and did a little bit of shopping, no big deal."_

_Draco just looked over at his friend and smiled. He stood up and kissed his friend on the forehead, "I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in bed tonight okay?"_

_"Alright honey, sleep well."_

Callie opened her eyes adn turned to face her boyfriend, "We really had fun playing house didn't we?"

"You bet sweetheart."

* * *

Georgia's a Death Eater. Okay, was not expecting that. Yes this all has to do with the plot of the story. Be ready, it'll get intense soon, hopefully.

-xActDanceWritex


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker, Erin Holloway and Rilyn, the house elf.

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

YAY chapter, yes these take long, they are quite difficult, there's a lot to happen and it's sometimes hard to plan.

**This chapter's dedicated to: Claire McKeon Almsot Anderson. She's getting married and I'm so happy for her. Congratulations my dear! :)**

* * *

As days flew by Callie tried desperately to give Georgia a crash course in apparation. It wasn't all that easy. Since she had learnt at such a young age she had soaked everything up like a sponge. But trying to teach someone else took a whole lot more effort. Georgia understood the steps but it was just a matter of being able to apply what she understood.

It was beginning to overwhelm Callie just a bit. She needed help. It was beginning to hurt her head to watch Georgia attempt to apparate all over the backyard. Thankfully it was the weekend, she could relax and surely after the practice Georgia would need it too. But she needed someone else to help her. There was only one person beside herself that Georgia trusted with all her heart; Oliver. Callie had to get him back.

"Let's take a break G. I'm really getting exhausted."

Georgia nodded and headed inside falling onto the couch, trying not to let her head spin any much longer. Running her hand through her hair she pushed the blonde strands away from her face. Callie headed into the kitchen and held the cookie jar in her hand, munching on them, knowing very well she was craving chocolate chip cookies. Needing a moment by herself she went back outside at sat on the porch swing, eating her cookies.

As she got herself comfortable a black swoosh appeared in front of her. Without looking up she smiled into the cookie jar, "Hey Snape. How's it shaking bacon?"

"Hey Cal, in the cookie jar again, I see."

"They're just so tasty!" She smiled as he sat down next to her.

"How's everything going?"

Shifting her body and turning to face him she continued eating cookies, "Well I actually was hoping I'd catch you before you went back to school. I want you to try and bring someone back here for me."

"It depends what for and who it is."

"I need Oliver Wood to come back and help me with Georgia. He's one of the only other people that she trusts. I'm going crazy trying to teach her how to apparate by myself."

He let out a soft sigh, "I'll try, but I can't guarantee it will be easy. You saw how mad he was when he left."

"I know, but I need his help."

"I'll try my best Princess." He said ruffling her hair as he headed inside.

…

Later that afternoon Snape returned with Oliver following him. But Oliver wasn't looking very happy, in fact he was looking quite angry. Huffing over to Callie who was still sitting on the porch swing he crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you want?"

"I need your help with Georgia. I can't do it on my own. I'm starting to lose my mind. And I can see myself getting more and more bitchy. I'm afraid I'll snap at her."

Sighing Oliver walked into the house and saw his ex girlfriend sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. Sitting down in the armchair diagonal from her. Clearing his throat he folded his arms over his chest. She looked up at him, shocked to see him there. A part of him couldn't keep his smile away.

Every time he looked at Georgia he could feel his heart skip a beat. There wasn't one thing about he that he didn't love. But right now, he was upset. He was upset and angry. She had just about ruined everything the two of them had ever believed in. It wasn't that he didn't agree with her for what she'd done, he did. He just never believed she'd actually go through with it.

"Georgia, I…"

"Oliver, you came back."

"Callie asked me to. She needed my help. Apparently all this is really taking out a lot of her energy."

Georgia sighed, "It's really difficult."

"It actually isn't. Callie learnt I differently than I did from what she told me, but the way they taught us in school is actually quite simple and not as complicated as her way. Shall we?"

Nodding slowly Georgia stood up and followed him out of the house and into the backyard. A smile fell across her face as she watched him walk away. There was never anything that ever crossed her mind stating that the two of them shouldn't be together. She loved him with all she had and never wanted to actually lose him. Maybe this would bring them together.

Oliver stood in the centre of the grassy area and gestured for Georgia to stand in front of him. She stood a considerable amount of distance away from him, for fear that once she could feel his warmth radiating out of him that she'd immediately break down and cry before explaining to him why she was a pathetic mess without him. But that wasn't acceptable, not now. She was there to learn.

"The easiest way for us to start this is that you need to make sure you understand 'The Three D's.' These are: destination, determination and deliberation." Oliver explained.

"Destination because you need to fix your mind on the destination right?" Georgia asked smiling up at him.

He let out a soft smile, "Yes, that's correct. Determination should be simple. You have to be determined to occupy the space you want to go to."

"That's easy enough. It's the last part that's the hardest."

"It always is. If you don't have enough deliberation you can severely sever some of your limbs, it's called splinching. I remember that happened to one of the girls in my year. It's not a very pretty sight. I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

Georgia let out a small smile at what he'd just said. He did care. But then again as she thought about it, it was probably just the friendly I wouldn't want that to happen not the 'I love you, don't ever hurt yourself'. Trying to hide her sigh she tried desperately to focus all her energy into this. She had to get it right, at least once. She was a good 5 feet from Oliver and was determined to apparate into the space next to him. She was going to impress him and he'd take her back.

Staring into the spot on Oliver's left she cleared her mind, thinking of only that space. Taking deep breaths she focused and pictured herself standing right next to him, close enough to grab his hand. Spinning on the spot, she imagined herself as light as a feather. Before she knew it the whole word was spinning, everything had gone black and she couldn't breathe.

She felt as if she was going to go insane, but it felt good. It was the kind of feeling that meant she was flying and transporting somewhere within seconds. As she appeared next to Oliver he jumped, "Geez Georgia, you scared me."

"What? I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said turning to face her. He looked her up and down and patted her body, carefully to check if she'd lost anything, "How do you feel? Have you been splinched?"

Georgia shook her head, "No, I think I'm okay. How was it?"

Oliver grinned and took a step forward pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly, "You're a natural."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him back and taking advantage of the fact that she thought that would be the only hug she'd be getting from him in a while. They just stood there for a good ten minutes just enjoying how it felt to be in each other's embrace once again. Once they pulled away the two of them just looked at each other.

It was as if within those few moments that their eyes locked that all of their favorite moments flushed through their minds. Neither one wanted to look away but both of them knew they should. Oliver took a step forward, took her face in his hands and leaned down softly pressing his lips against hers. After realizing what he had done he immediately pulled away and rushed inside.

He left Georgia standing there, clueless just wondering what happened. She walked inside and sat down next to him, "Oliver, what was that?"

"What was what Georgia?" He asked expressionless.

"That. You kissed me and ran off."

"I can't do this Georgia."

"Well I'm sorry. I just wanted to know. You know very well that you can't do stuff like that to me."

Oliver reached towards her, taking her hand in his trying to pull her close to him. She let him as she scooted closer to him, breathing in his scent. Desperately she wanted him to lean in and kiss her, but she wanted him to want it. He needed a reason for it; she wanted him to need her just as she needed him.

"Georgia."

"Oliver."

He couldn't say anything more. But she didn't need him to. Just the way he said her name was enough to make her want him more than anything in the world. He had taught her so much while they were together and today, they shared an experience of a lifetime. She wanted to share more; she wanted him to be the one she'd share everything with.

She could feel his fingers gently run along her jaw as they pushed a strand of hair away from her face, "You're so beautiful Georgia."

"Oliver, stop."

Leaning in towards her he pressed his lips against hers, gently feeling the warmth of her lips on his. She pulled back, not wanting to kiss him back, "No, please, don't do this Oliver."

"Georgia, I've realized a few things over the past week. I'm not the same person anymore. I'm really not. I don't talk about Quidditch anymore; in fact I won't even play it. The whole team and all my friends are trying to get me talk to a shrink. They think I'm going crazy. I am going crazy."

"Why are you telling me this Oliver?"

"I'm going crazy without you. I've gotten so used to having you around and having you be my girlfriend and the one girl that I tell everything to that now it just scares me to think that I'll never have that again."

She turned back to face him, holding her head low, "You can't do this to me Oliver."

"But we were supposed to make it." He whimpered.

"What?"

"We were the couple that was meant to make it through everything." He said softly.

"Well sometimes things can't happen the way you want them to."

Oliver's eyes widened as he looked up at her, upset, "Georgia, please. You want this as much as I do."

Georgia sighed, "I didn't want it to be very easy. I love you Oliver but I wanted you to really work to get me back. After how you just left like that, how do you think it makes me feel?"

"I know it's hard, I know. But you and me, we just go together."

She couldn't help but smile, "Like unicorns and glitter."

"That's why I love you so much, you always know how to make me smile."

Sighing again softly she looked up into Oliver's eyes, just loving the way she could get lost in his eyes. He meant everything to her. To leave now and never find out what her life could be with him forever would be a waste. She needed him, "Can you promise me you won't do that again."

"Never ever baby, never ever."

He pulled her close, ran his hand through her hair and kissed her softly, making up for everything he'd been holding in. She kissed him back instantly, gently as always, missing how it felt to be that close to him, loving him for everything he was. As he deepened the kiss holding her up against his chest, he ran his hand up and down her back, wondering how she fit so perfect in his arms.

…

"I'm not coming back next year whether Hogwarts opens or not." Harry said leaning against the wall.

"I knew it. But what will you do?" Hermione asked looking up at her friend.

"I'm going to go back to the Dursley's one more time and then I thought that I should go track down the rest of the horcruxes. I have to find them and destroy them and I have to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit still in his body, I have to be the one to kill him." Harry explained.

Ron sighed and looked up at his friend, "We'll come with you wherever you're going."

"No." Harry said quickly, he couldn't lose his friends.

"You said to us once before," Hermione said quietly, "that there was time to run back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

"We're with you whatever happens, but mate don't forget about Bill and Fleur's wedding." Ron explained.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah we shouldn't miss that."

Someday, he'd finally be able to enjoy peace with his two best friends.

….

Taylor and Blaise were sitting on the couch, cuddling in the Shrieking Shack, looking around and trying to figure how they were going to deal with the situation at hand. It was affecting Blaise and he was afraid for her. She meant a lot to him, a lot more than he thought she ever would. There was something there that made him never want to lose her, ever.

"How do you do it Taylor? How do you deal with her?"

"It's not that bad."

Blaise shifted his body so she he was looking at her sideways, "How the hell is it not so bad?"

"I don't actually see her very often. Its just holidays and letters."

"That's not the point. She's insane."

Taylor's head fell, "I know."

"Will you be okay?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

"I hope so."

Blaise sighed and pulled her right up onto his lap and pulled her close to his chest. He just held her there, running his hands through her hair, "Taylor, do you know how much you mean to me? Do you know how much I care about you?"

"I don't know about you, but for me, I want you to go through all this with me. I love you Blaise. And I know that it may be soon but you really seem to care. You're always here and I can't imagine going through this with anyone but you. And I wanted to tell you before I got in too deep and went too crazy."

Blaise just smiled, running his hand along her jaw line, softly, "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Marry me."

…

That afternoon back in the Malfoy Manor a meeting was taking place. Callie had given Georgia her cloak to cover up her face as now Callie didn't mind so much. She sat down next to The Dark Lord with Georgia, next to her.

"Good day my dears. This hooded figure is our newest member who will be taking over for Princess." The Dark Lord explained, looking over at Georgia, pointing at her.

Lucius piped up, " So she'll be your new second in command. Great, just great."

"Yes Lucius, she will be. This is Alice. Now because she's still learning I will be requiring more for all of you."

The Death Eaters nodded. As they did one stood up with her arms crossed looking as scary as ever. Georgia turned her head towards Callie and whispered in her ear, "Is that her? She's terrifying looking."

Callie chuckled softly, "Yes that's her. Now you know how I feel."

Bellatrix towered over everyone, gracing them with the limits of her insanity, "Little Alice, I hope you know what you're in for. This isn't easy and if you think you can just get by without ever interacting with me, you are wrong. I will haunt you and tear you apart and if you so much as talk back to me, I won't be afraid to crucio your ass into the next millennium."

Georgia's eyes widened from underneath her cloak. She reached over and clutched Callie's arm tightly, before whispering into her ear, "Help."

"You just have to prove that you're not scared. The more scared you are, the worse it all will be. But you'll be fine, you're strong hon."

Georgia groaned, trying not to look up at Bellatrix's reaction. She heard feet behind her. Before she knew it a pair of hands were placed on her shoulders squeezing them tightly, "Were you groaning at me you little bitch?"

Shrugging her shoulders she flung Bellatrix's hands off her shoulders, "Don't touch me!"

Callie watched the rest of the Death Eaters as they looked at Georgia. No newbie had ever done something like that. Everyone was aware of Bellatrix and what she was like. No one besides Callie stood up to her, but then again Callie had been a Death Eater practically her entire life. For someone to stand up for herself like that was a big thing and The Dark Lord liked it.

"Bellatrix, sit. Alice will be good for us. She's strong and free willed and not afraid. This is just what I need. Good job Princess, you found me a good one."

Callie just grinned proudly teasing the rest of the group.

…

"Bellatrix, please when you leave tell Taylor I need to speak with her."

"What? Why can't the all powerful Princess do it?"

"She can't apparate."

Bellatrix just shook her head, "Why in the hell do you need to talk to my niece?"

"She holds valuable information that I require."

"No."

"You're such a fucking bitch, you know that. Why the fuck can't you just once in a while listen to people who clearly have more power over you?"

"YOU HOLD NO POWER OVER ME!"

"That's just what you think. I know more about dark magic than you could ever dream of knowing and you know that."

Bellatrix just stood there, staring at Callie, knowing how right she was. For once she was speechless.

* * *

Everything's starting to get intense. Bellatrix is speechless? Wow.

-xActDanceWritex


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be with Draco. All I own is the plot, Callista Everwood, Georgia Walker, Erin Holloway and Rilyn, the house elf.

Hey guys, it's me xActDanceWritex, I changed my name to SquashedStarkid because it's easier for me to only keep track of one username and this is what I use for everything.

I know I had said I put this on hiatus but I had sudden inspiration and needed to update for you. :D

By the way there is swearing in here. Specifically referring to the 'F' word formally known as fuck. :)

**This chapter's dedicated to: midnightstar19, someone dear to me who got me seriously thinking about this story again. Thank you. **

* * *

The rest of the Death Eaters stood there in pure shock, wondering how Callie had just managed to make Bellatrix speechless.

Bellatrix took a deep breath and stormed out of the room. The entire room of Death Eaters watched her before clapping their hands together in congratulations for finally silencing Bellatrix Lestrange. Even Lucius Malfoy sat there clapping his hands together. He may not have always appreciated Callie and the perks she had as a Death Eater, but Bellatrix did annoy him.

As the meeting ended the Death Eaters dispersed. Callie exited the room before collapsing on the couch gently. Looking up at Narcissa she just grinned. A soft chuckle left Narcissa's lips as she left the living room to retreat to the kitchen. Not a moment later she returned with the cookie jar filled with chocolate chip cookies.

…

Taylor blinked and gazed into Blaise's eyes, "You…you mean that?"

"Taylor, I've never meant anything more in my life. I don't want to wonder what life would be like without you. Before anything happens, before we get in too deep, I want the whole world to know you're mine."

"Blaise, I…"

He leaned in pressing his lips against hers softly for a moment, "You don't have to answer. You don't even have to think about it. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

"Yes."

"You really don't have to-" Blaise opened his mouth slightly, staring into her eyes, "What did you say?"

"Yes. I'll marry you Blaise. I want to marry you. I want you to officially be mine forever. And if anything winds up going wrong, I want to know that you were mine."

Blaise leaned forward pressing his lips against Taylor's in a gentle kiss. He slid his hands around her waist pulling her close. Taking hold of her shirt he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth. She slid her hands up around to his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

…

Georgia was in the Gryffindor common room, pacing back and forth. Mumbling to herself she tried to comprehend what she had just done. Oliver was kneeling on the couch with his arms resting on the back of the couch watching her, "Baby, it's okay. You're strong, you can do this."

Stopping Georgia walked over to him, placing her hands on his arms, "No I can't. Look, I've got the apparating and the listening to orders down. But it's the killing of innocent people that I can't do. I'm not a killer Oliver; I'm not. I'm a peace maker."

"I know sweetheart, but you're helping Callie, remember that. This is something you have to do for her." He said running his hand through her soft blonde hair.

Leaning in to kiss Oliver she smiled softly. As she pressed her lips against his she cringed and pulled away, "Fuck!"

Oliver let out a loud moan, "Mmm baby, I love it when you swear."

"My arm fucking hurts. Is this how you know he wants you? I can't fucking deal with this shit." Georgia groaned.

Reaching his hands forward, Oliver took hold of Georgia's face and pressed his lips onto hers for a quick passionate kiss before pulling away and grinning like a Cheshire cat, "You do realise that you swearing turns me on right?"

"Well, when I get back from whatever strange deed The Dark Lord wants from me, you can fuck my brains out. How's that sound Wood?" Georgia smirked.

Oliver's jaw dropped at her comment. She'd never said anything like that. He couldn't contain himself. Dropping one of his hands down to his pants, he palmed his erection, breathing deeply, "Georgiaaaaa, you're turning me on so much right now. Hurry back okay?"

"With you looking at me like that, you bet I'll be back soon." She winked.

Leaving the common room, she headed out of the castle and apparated to the only place she knew of, The Malfoy Manor. She barely knocked once before Lucius opened the door, "Alice. Come in."

Georgia entered the Manor, looking around, worried. She followed Lucius into the back room; the one she remembered from the first time she met the group. As she entered the room The Dark Lord looked up at her, "Ah, my little Alice. How are you this morning? How does it feel being able to apparate? It's pretty awesome isn't it?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, wondering why he was being so sweet. Was he always like this? Sitting down in the last available seat Georgia tried not to flinch or seem nervous. She tried to pay attention to what The Dark Lord was saying but couldn't. Everything was so overwhelming to her, she couldn't concentrate on any one thing. Her mind was jumbled up and it was scaring her.

"Alice, my dear, my sweet Alice of Wonderland," The Dark Lord said before chuckling, "Here's a name of a family who's betrayed me and I've only found out about it now. How's about you go and succeed in your first task and I'll reward you."

Georgia took a deep breath as she stood up and walked around the table over to The Dark Lord. She reached out for the paper and smiled, "Yes, My Lord."

With that she left the room, clutching the paper tightly in her hand. Exiting the Manor she took a deep breath before gazing down at the paper, _Riley. 34 Rogers Avenue, Surrey, England. _Her jaw dropped as she realised who they were. The Riley family had been friends of her father for quite some time. Their son had always been a friend to her. How could she just waltz into their house and murder them?

Knowing she had to get it done, she closed her eyes and disapparated from the porch of the Manor appearing in front of the Riley house. Stepping up the small steps she placed her hand on the handle, locked. Groaning, she pulled out her wand, "Alohamora."

The door clicked open immediately. Pushing it she stepped into the house, trying not to disturb anyone. As she entered the small house she could smell dinner being cooked. It was some kind of authentic Asian food and smelt almost heavenly. Georgia shook her head getting the smell away from her nose as she focused on her task. Swallowing she turned around the corner seeing who she knew was Katie Riley, the mother.

Katie turned around for a short moment to grab something off the counter and jumped at the sight of Georgia, "Oh, Georgia. You scared me. How'd you get in here?"

"Your door was unlocked."

A small smile left Katie's face, "Oh, Matt must have forgotten to shut it when he got home. How've you been? It's been so long."

"I'm alright, nothing special."

"Would you care to stay for dinner?"

Georgia shook her head, "No, I can't. I actually have something I'm supposed to do tonight. It's kind of really important."

"Oh, what's that?" Katie smiled.

Biting on her lip Georgia lifted her wand up, pointing it directly at Katie who blinked and tilted her head to the side, "What? You… you're going to cast a spell on me? I'll do whatever you want me to. Just don't hurt me."

"I'm sorry. I have no choice." Georgia responded suddenly feeling strong and powerful knowing Katie couldn't do anything to protect herself.

She was a mere muggle, not in possession of a wand. Her husband, Chris however, was a pure blood wizard, always carrying his wand around with him. This made the task much easier, as Katie knew she couldn't do anything. Georgia cackled softly under her breath now understanding how Callie must have felt. It wasn't that she hated the Rileys. It was just the feeling that she could control them.

The feeling wouldn't go away. It was making her go insane. It was destroying her innocence. But it had to be done. A smirk fell across her lips as she narrowed her eyebrows at the muggle staring back at her, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Watching the green light shoot out of her wand, she saw Katie fall to the floor immediately. Staring at the space Katie had been previously occupying Georgia tried not to worry. She still had the rest of the family. As she made her way through the halls she found Chris sitting in his study. He looked up at her, smiling, "Georgia Walker, it's been so long, it's wonderful to see you again."

He stood up from his study; taking his glasses off, placing them on the table behind him he gave her a hug. Once he pulled back he rested against the edge of the table smiling at her. Her breaths began to quicken, as she knew what she had to do. But it had to be subtle and quick, or he'd figure her out. Pointing her wand at him she stepped back, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

In the split second it took for the spell to shoot out Georgia's wand Chris looked up at her, asking why. He fell to the floor, lifeless. Gazing down at the floor, Georgia merely looked at him, expressionless, as she spun on her heels, walking around the house searching for the final member of the family, Matt. She found him sitting on the couch, playing a video game of some sort.

As he turned his head around he smiled, "Georgia Walker? The little blonde girl I used to play with when I was younger? Wow, you got smoking hot. How's about a kiss?"

Georgia cackled, "Nice try dumbass. Firstly, you're not my type, secondly, stop being such a cocky mother fucker and thirdly my boyfriend would kill you."

"Oh I'm not afraid of your boyfriend."

"But are you afraid of me?" She asked narrowing her eyebrows at him, with an sparkle of a definite demon in her eyes.

Matt bounced back, terrified by the look she had. As she grinned, he inched farther and farther away. She raised her wand, pointing it at him, "Die you cocky son of a bitch! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As Georgia left the house she apparated, she was still laughing to herself. Even as she reached the Manor she was still laughing. She headed into the back room, pushing the door open grinning. She saw Callie sitting in a chair next to The Dark Lord with an innocent smile on her face, "How do you feel?"

"I wonder now why I didn't do this before. It's the most interesting feeling. You feel like a demon yet you're so innocent. I can't explain it." Georgia tried to say.

"Nah, I get it. I feel exactly the same way. It gives you a certain power, a kind of power you want to cherish forever."

"Exactly."

Georgia was excused from the meeting. With a grand smile on her face she left the room, the Manor and apparated directly in front of the Hogwarts gates. She slipped in and raced up to the Gryffindor common room. Dashing up to the boys' dormitories she knocked on the door. Oliver opened, smiling down at her, "Hey baby."

"Fuck me Oliver."

Oliver took hold of her shirt and yanked her into the dorm room. Shutting the door behind him, and locking it, he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, straddling her, looking down at her with pure lust. Bending down, he whispered in her ear, "You need to swear more often. I'm so fucking horny right now."

Georgia giggled as she reached for Oliver's face, pulling it down closer to her, kissing him passionately on the lips.

…

Taylor was sitting in the center of Blaise's bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, rocking back and forth, mumbling to herself. She was staring directly at the wall across from her. Blaise sat down next to her, reaching out for one of her hands. She flinched and pulled away from him, "She's gonna kill me. I know she will. I can see it in her eyes and I just know I'll be one of her first victims. She's crazy you know, she's psychotic."

"I know sweetheart, I know." Blaise said trying to hold onto her hand.

"The world is a cruel place and I don't want to be a part of it. I don't think that we should have to go through shit like this. It's not fair to anyone. I just don't want to be that girl who loses everything because she can't handle that one crazy bitch."

"You won't honey, you won't. I won't let that happen."

"There's a place in this world for people like me, you know. I think in a few weeks or even days I'll be spending quite a bit of time there, don't you think?"

Blaise pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly in his arms, "No, baby, no you won't. I'm not letting you go there."

"What if it happens and it's too late? I'm so afraid I'll get to the point where nothing makes sense anymore, where I can't tell my dreams and thoughts from my reality. It'll be this whole surreal experience and I won't know what to do with it. I'll go crazy to the point where I'll be nonsensical and cause havoc and destruction on lives so innocent."

Blinking Blaise looked down at his fiancé, tilting his head to the side, "That's deep Taylor."

She just looked up at him, with no emotion on her face, as if she was lost in her own little world. He had begun to really worry about her. There was something so odd and strange about the way she talked lately. It wasn't just around him; it was around everyone. Even around her friends, she just wouldn't show emotion. Sometimes he wondered whether or not this craziness she had been referring to had hit her earlier than the both of them had thought.

Tilting her head up he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I want to marry you as soon as possible. I feel like I'm already losing you. I want every bit of the Taylor I fell in love with left in you to marry. I need to know that you're safely mine before I even think about losing you."

Taylor took deep breaths and for the first time in days cracked a small smile, "Tomorrow, we're getting married tomorrow. Owl everyone. Let them know. They need to know."

Blaise just nodded, looking down into her beautiful blue eyes, getting lost, lost in what was left of them.

…

Callie was lounging comfortably on the couch flipping through the TV channels when Draco entered with a grand smile on his face, "Hey baby, I've got some good news."

Her head perked up at this. There'd barely been anything interesting lately and she didn't appreciate it. Draco walked around the couch, moving her legs and sitting down next to her. He passed her an exquisitely decorated piece of parchment. She looked down at it before squealing, dropping it into her lap and clapping like a little kid.

"Taylor and Blaise are getting married tomorrow. This is some of the best news I've heard in days."

Draco smiled down at his girlfriend, taking her hand in his, "I'd never have thought Blaise would ever settle down, and with Taylor James of all people."

Callie just smiled, beaming down at the invitation. Draco couldn't help but look at her, and appreciate very inch of that beautiful smile forming on her face. Why couldn't he make her smile like that? It wasn't that he didn't, he did, but this one was different. It was almost as if she was hoping for something. He didn't want to give it to her.

No, it wasn't that he didn't want to marry her, he did. It just wasn't the right time. He wanted her to be able to flail and jump around like an idiot at the thought of her getting married. He wanted her to spend hours planning out each and every little detail. It had to be special. It had to be exactly everything she'd ever wanted. From knowing her since they were mere kids, he knew what that was.

Her being pregnant and the possibility of her suddenly becoming sick or worse, having the child during the wedding was not on that list. There would be a time and place for it, he knew that. In fact, he had it all planned out. He was going to wait until their kid was old enough to walk. He wanted he or she to walk down the aisle with a grand smile on their little face.

It was all so easy to picture and Draco Malfoy couldn't have wished for anything better. He couldn't have ever wished for a better girlfriend, someone whom he loved so much. Someone who gave him such passion, happiness and truth, he really had it good. Who would have ever thought that the Slytherin prince would be so happy?

He surely didn't. This was definitely what he deserved after all those years of being a complete asshole. He needed happiness. Callie was there for that. His best friend in the whole world would be his wife; they'd raise a kid together and live the life they were always meant to live. Everything would out perfectly; he had it all planned.

…

That next day on the beach Blaise stood at the altar, with a grand smile on his face, awaiting the arrival of his bride. He saw her walk down towards him in a beautiful white dress, giving him that soft smile she had only shown him. As she got closer and closer he could see her slipping, not literally but mentally. It was subtle but he could tell. After days of watching her, he just knew.

Taylor James was going mentally insane, by the minute and there was nothing anyone could to do stop it. No one ever thought she'd be that kind of girl. No one expected it to happen so quickly. Blaise wasn't sure what to say to her as she approached the pagoda on the sad. He took hold of her hand, squeezing it, reassuring her, hoping he'd have the last little bits of the real Taylor James to marry him.

* * *

Taylor's gone mentally insane. I have no words for that.

~ SquashedStarkid


End file.
